A New Order
by arturus
Summary: A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful Force sensitive's. This sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order of Force users. This new order will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds. HP/LL SW Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a Force vision of a pair of powerful Force sensitive's. This sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. An action that will have profound effects on the future of many worlds

**Disclaimer: **

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**Authors Note**_: _As always I take canon and play with it to suit my twisted imaginings. To set the stage the events in the prologue take place during OOTP and 3 years before the events of the Clone Wars (about 26 BBY in Star Wars Canon-verse) and about 7 years after the events of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (33 BBY)._

_Earth is in uncharted space far from the known regions of space occupied by the Republic….._

**Chapter 1 – Prologue **

Talia Tal-Shin no longer considered herself a Jedi, nor did she consider herself a grey Jedi or a Sith. No what she was now was an instrument of prophecy. Decades ago she received a gift from the Force. A vision that foretold of the rise of a new order of Force users. So she had left her fellow Jedi and their restrictive rules following what she believed to be the will of the Force.

A gifted Jedi Talia Tal-Shin was also a very competent engineer. Not that this was an area of skill the Jedi council had recognised or placed value on yet it was this understanding of engineering combined with being open to the will of the Force that was the foundation for the knowledge, skills and training she now sought out.

Even with the Force to guide her it had taken her years to assemble the knowledge and materials to bring about the situation the prophecy demanded. The Force had needed a place to birth its new order so she had built it. The Force needed certain obscure, dangerous technologies so she had acquired them. Now the Force needed raw materials and she had found them, far beyond even the outer rim and in territory the republic knew nothing of. A smile crossed her beautiful face as she studied the unknown yet foreseen planet below, the birthplace of her chosen ones.

oOoOoOo

Harry Potter cursed as he ducked into another darkened corridor, this one blocked by a heavy wooden door. His ill-fated plan to save Sirius was fast unravelling, they had been fighting a running battle with Voldemort's servants since the fight in the Prophecy room. Somehow his friends had gradually become separated in the chaos till just a bloodied Luna stood by his side. Working as a pair they had defeated half a dozen adult wizards. Harry could only hope that others were doing just as well but he was beginning to realise that without help he, no they were going to lose.

"Harry" whispered Luna as she pointed down the corridor they had just left, the sound of running feet followed by a flash of green light drew a bleak picture of what lay back the way they had come. With a gesture he indicated the door; not waiting for Luna's nod he tried the door, it was locked so he cast the unlocking charm and tried the door again, it was still locked. He was about to blast it with an explosive hex when Luna slammed in to the door with bone crushing force, before he could even turn his world exploded.

oOoOoOo

Lucius Malfoy cursed as he watched Lestrange blast the Lovegood girl and then Potter in to the wall.

Pale faced and snarling he turned to the smirking witch beside him, "What are you playing at Bella? The master wanted Potter alive and we'll both pay if the prophecy is destroyed."

Bellatrix cackled as she watched Potter's blood begin to pool around him, kneeling she began to search through his pockets. She could hear Lucius muttering behind her but she ignored it as she searched for the glass prophecy sphere. Not finding it she cursed and searched the dying girl beside Potter, still nothing.

"Damn it," with a wave of her wand she cast one of the few healer spells she knew the Vitalus Suppress. It wouldn't heal them but would keep them alive long enough to be questioned by the Dark Lord.

oOoOoOo

In the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic Lord Voldemort stood glaring furiously at Lucius and Bellatrix as they deposited their captives at his feet.

"I told you I wanted the prophecy and a living Potter," the Dark Lord's voice was quiet but none of his servants mistook it as anything other than barely controlled fury.

Lucius flicked his eyes toward Bellatrix as the witch knelt before her master, "My Lord Potter still lives, if barely he and his little friends were…troublesome so Bellat…"

"Crucio"

As Lucius finished writhing in agony Voldemort turned to Bellatrix, "Remove the suppressor and guard me as I search his mind."

Voldemort entered the dying mind of the teen and quickly found what he was after. So the prophecy was destroyed as Potter fled the Department of Mysteries. No matter the fool had been stupid enough to watch it, so he watched the memory of the prophecy and nearly laughed. This piece of dying meat was supposed to defeat him; this boy was Dumbledore's hope? The old man must be insane. With little regard to his watching followers he threw back his head and laughed.

With a cruel smile at the dying boy he raised his wand, "Nothing can stop me now Dumbledore."

"I beg to differ," was the unexpected reply.

Whipping around he found a young looking woman standing behind him, close enough to touch. He immediately raised his wand to kill the newcomer and then time stood still. In one fluid movement the young woman spun left and a strange beam of light appeared in her hand, before he could react she continued her spin and struck severing his wand hand before dancing away.

Voldemort looked down at his severed hand still clutching his wand and made to reach for it just as his emergency portkey activated.

oOoOoOo

Talia palmed her lightsaber and then dropped her Force bubble and appeared behind the force user, "I beg to differ."

The Force user was absolutely cloaked in the darker side of the Force so she was prepared for an attack and predictably it raised a weapon to her. With her trained reflexes she spun away from him and ignited her lightsaber, it was a simple task to continue the spin and disarm the dark sider.

Almost immediately the surrounding lackeys raised their Force foci and Talia was forced to deflect several Force attacks as she spun her lightsaber in a defensive pattern, then she attacked.

oOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix apparated in to the ministry atrium and froze in shock at the strange one sided battle before them. A single figure wielding what looked like a glowing blue sword was engaging a half dozen Death Eaters. As they watched the figure, a young woman he saw, deflected a spell with a sweep of her glowing sword before decapitating the spell caster and spinning away from a volley of spells.

His interest on the spectacle waned as he spotted Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood slumped motionless in the middle of the floor, "Dear Merlin no."

With a curse he directed his people in to battle and after deflecting a curse thrown his way as he began moving quickly to where Harry and Luna lay together amidst their pooling blood.

oOoOoOo

Talia noted the new arrivals, from their auras they were more than likely the local versions of law enforcement. Sensing an attack she blocked and turned back to the two injured humans she had travelled so far to find. Before anyone could interfere she summoned another Force bubble and quickly levitated them. With her Force manipulation hiding them she calmed turned and headed back to the surface.

A few steps away the white bearded figure looked around apparently surprised by her disappearance. Talia did raise an eyebrow in surprise when he began using something akin to Force perception. She couldn't risk him interfering so she Force pushed him to the other side of the room and quickly continued on her way.

oOoOoOo

Albus watched as the single cloaked figure moved toward Harry and Luna and then abruptly disappeared. Shocked he quickly cast a number of detection and Finite spells. Almost immediately he detected three magical beings moving toward the exit but before he could raise his wand a spell struck him and threw him halfway across the room. Before he could counter it he collided with the last upright Death Eater knocking both himself and Bellatrix Lestrange unconscious.

oOoOoOo

Talia working in concert with MK-67, a medical droid quickly place both critically injured teenagers in to Bacta tanks. Then sat and meditated awaiting the droids diagnosis.

MK-67 quickly completed his scans and immediately reported even as it continued its work on its subjects. "Mistress both subjects are suffering from severe trauma. I would calculate a nine percent chance of a full recovery."

Talia nodded having expected this result, "As expected then. MK please begin the cloning process. Use the Khalodian memory crystal to map out what you can of their memories and thought patterns."

"Of course Mistress, I shall begin the procedures immediately."

On her way out she turned to look for a moment at the two figures suspended in the tanks before turning and walking from the medical bay.

oOoOoOo

A weary and heartsick Albus Dumbledore stood and addressed the gathered members of the order, "My friends I am afraid that the news is….not good. Last night Harry Potter was tricked in to believing that Sirius was being held in the Hall of Prophecies by the Dark Lord. Being unable to contact Sirius he decided to rescue his godfather himself. Accompanied by….." as Albus explained the previous nights events many in the room began to feel a sense of dread with Potter gone and likely dead more than ever they were reliant on Professor Dumbledore but at the moment he looked like an old, broken man.

oOoOoOo

As soon as Talia reached the flight deck of her ship she began the pre-flight checks. Within minutes she lifted off and set her course for Trallax 3. It was the work of moments to set the co-ordinates for the first of many hyperspace jumps, each designed to disguise her course and make back tracking her journey to the outer rim somewhere between difficult and impossible. Both her mission and her cargo were far too precious to take any risks no matter how long the odds against detection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful Force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**A/N: For a time line see the notes in Chapter 1**_

**Last time: **

_As soon as Talia reached the flight deck of her ship she began the pre-flight checks and within minutes she lifted off and set her course for Trallax 3. It was the work of moments to set the co-ordinates for the first of many hyperspace jumps, each designed to disguise her course and make back tracking her journey to the outer rim somewhere between difficult and impossible. Both her mission and her cargo were far too precious to take any risks no matter how long the odds against._

**Chapter 2 **

Talia drifted off in to her meditation and let her consciousness drift amongst her memories. Slowly a memory formed of an argument in the Jedi temple.

Jedi Master Tahl was lecturing her. "You always were arrogant Talia but to think that you believe this…..dream is a Force vision is foolishly so."

As the Jedi Master stalked off Talia felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar presence in the Force.

"You shouldn't provoke Tahl Lia," chided Qui-Gon.

"I know Qui-Gon but Master Tahl seems determined to stop me following the will of the Force."

Qui-Gon frowned as he considered her words, "Perhaps but I suggest that you should meditate on your visions and find your path my friend. The council is wise but they are not always right."

The memory faded as Talia drifted to the next memory.

"Seek to follow your vision you will, a self fulfilling prophecy I think it is."

Talia bowed her head at Master Yoda's words, partly in respect and partly to hide her expression.

"Frustrated you are, unhappy with my advice I think hmmm?"

Talia was glad her face was hidden as she felt her expression turn dark. "Yes Master Yoda, I believe it to be a true Force vision yet the council won't no can't seem to see the truth."

"Hmm now anger I sense, beware of the dark emotions young Jedi. Bow to the will of the Council you must, dangerous it will be if you do not."

"Yes Master," replied Talia.

Slowly drifted to the last of her memories, the most painful but also one she was the most proud of.

Master Yoda stood watching as she packed her few personal effects in to a back pack.

"Dangerous this path is young Talia chasing phantoms you will be."

She said nothing and simply zipped her pack closed and turned to face the Jedi Master and handed him her lightsaber and clipping a blaster to her utility belt.

"Stubborn as your friend Master Qui-Gon Jinn you are, unwise this is, unwise and dangerous."

"I'm sorry Master Yoda but I believe that you and the council are wrong but as of now I am no longer your concern. May the Force be with you," Talia walked out of the Jedi Temple, the only home she could remember amidst whispers and stares from the Jedi in the halls. Straight backed and proud she showed no emotion save determination as she disappeared in to the crowds. It was time for her to go to work.

As she came out of her Force meditation she looked up the chronometer in her cabin and smiled indeed it was time to go to work.

oOoOoOo

**Trallax 3 – Outer Rim Territories**

"Wake them, one at a time." ordered Talia.

"Yes Mistress" replied MK.

As the medical droid injected the sleeping figure Talia sent a wave of reassurance through the Force. MK knew to lace the stimulant with a mild drug to help induce calm as she could not risk any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Luna slowly became aware of her surroundings; she was laid out on a strange bed under a sheet. Feeling remarkably well rested and calm, considering that she had just awoken in a strange place. Since nothing bad seemed about to happen she sat up and immediately stopped moving as she took in the figure at the end of the bed. Surprisingly for a pure blood she recognised it, well what it was at least. Reading science fiction had its benefits.

"Hello Mister Robot, could you tell me where I am?"

"MK probably can not but I can," offered Talia.

Luna swung around to see a young woman standing on the other side of the room. Moving slowly she slid out of bed and looked around the room till she saw Harry lying on the only other bed.

"Harry!" exclaimed Luna as she rushed to his side, "Harry?"

Talia sent another wave of reassurance as she answered, "He is unconscious, our healing protocols required it."

"Will he be okay?" asked Luna.

"MK shall awaken him momentarily. How are you feeling Luna?"

Luna's brow wrinkled, "How did you know my name?"

Talia laughed and replied, "There are no secrets from the Force my young friend."

Luna shrugged and gestured unselfconsciously to her naked self, "I feel fine, great actually."

Talia gestured and robe rose up and floated to Luna who took it and sat back down on the bed, making no effort to don it.

"You were about to tell me where we are," prompted Luna.

Talia nodded and sat on one of the vacant beds, "You are aboard my ship and we are currently orbiting a planet called Trallax 3."

Luna sat stunned for a moment before seemingly collecting herself enough to ask her next question, "Why?"

"I wish to train you and this is where that shall occur," replied Talia as she again sent a wave of reassurance through the Force.

Luna shook her head, "No I meant why did you abduct Harry and I?"

"Because you are the chosen ones," replied Talia "Without my intervention you would have both perished. Search you feelings Luna you know I'm being truthful."

Luna seemed to drop in to some sort of Force awareness for a few moments before slowly nodding, "Very well I believe you but why?"

Talia gestured to MK. "Allow me to wake Harry and I'll explain my reasons to you both. MK, please wake our other guest. Luna you may want to put your robe on or Harry may have trouble paying attention to our discussions."

oOoOoOo

"I don't like it Luna" declared Harry as he paced the small cabin Talia had supplied them. "Bloody hell I don't even know that you are you. I mean my bloody body has changed and I'm sure I'm taller."

Luna cocked her head as she regarded Harry for a few moments, "That's a good point Harry perhaps we should give our selves a good once over. Do you have any distinguishing marks, besides your curse scar of course, a birthmark or anything?"

"The others have disappeared, well the ones I could see anyway."

"Yes mine to, all the normal scars gone. Hold on I've got a birth mark on my bottom, a small heart shape," Luna pulled her robe up and pointed, "Is it still there?"

"LUNA" yelled Harry as he quickly looked away in shocked embarrassment.

Luna shrugged wholly unrepentant, "Oh Harry grow up it's a possible life or death situation surely you can look at my bum for a moment and tell me if I still have a birth mark."

Harry was turning an interesting mix of white and red as he steadfastly stared at the roof, "There is no way I'm going there Luna."

"Look I'm clean and I don't smell and you don't have to touch it or anything just have a quick look."

"Luna I am not going to check out the bums of my friends. That_** is not**_ going to happen, okay. Find a bloody mirror or something," Harry could feel his face burning with embarrassment and worst of all the first stirrings of some inappropriate and bloody ill-timed arousal.

After a few moments of silence Harry felt Luna's arm wrap around him in a soft hug, "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable."

"Um… it's alright, so what now?"

Luna shrugged, "Not sure, we don't have our wands but we have been feed and had our wounds treated. Talia seems nice and to be honest her answers ring true, I….well I'm just not sure why but she sounds sincere and she did save our lives."

"But what about our friends and your dad, our lives back home?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"I don't know," replied a subdued Luna.

oOoOoOo

Talia smiled at the two chosen ones and sat indicating that they should as well. She had given them several hours to think up their questions and they were rapidly approaching a critical point in her Force vision.

"Are you both feeling well?" asked Talia.

At their nods she gestured to the decanter and glasses and poured three waters at their second nod. Now it was time to get down to business.

"I owe you both an apology but before I do that I'd like to tell you an important story about the history of our galaxy. About 5000 years ago there was a war known to historians as the great hyperspace war. Historically the war was fought for a number of reasons but the truth was that it was a war of ideologies as much as anything else. On one side you had the Republic supported by the Jedi Knights who deemed themselves the guardians of peace and on the other the militaristic Sith Empire.

The end of the war saw the Republic victorious and the Sith in disarray with a shattered fleet and its leadership tied up with vicious infighting. But the Sith were not finished and a century later they were back," Talia paused to take a sip of water.

As she set her glass down she smiled at Harry and Luna, "Do you have any questions, or do you want to wait to the end?"

Harry looked at Luna who shrugged, "We can wait."

Talia nodded and continued, "For over 4000 thousand years the Jedi and the Sith fought for supremacy and control of the Galaxy. In the end there was another war except this time the Jedi thought they had succeeded in their task and for a thousand years they considered the Sith gone from the universe. They were wrong.

The Sith disappeared from history but not from existence from that time on they became a cult of two, a master and an apprentice. They still want what they always have power, control, supremacy call it what you will but they seem to now be working from the shadows. They have become manipulators rather than soldiers.

Meanwhile the Jedi are oblivious, my former comrades refuse to even acknowledge the chance the Sith still exist. Even after a decade of seeking them I still know little other than some ancient Sith lore and some strange sightings and events that I have traced to them. The irony is that both the Sith and the Jedi are wrong in how they view the Force."

Harry's face was blank as he tried to take in Talia's words however Luna was listening with a rapt expression on her face while the story unfolded. As Talia finished Luna leaned forward to speak.

"That's a very interesting story but I think you need to explain a few things for us. What's the Force and what exactly are Jedi and Sith."

Talia nodded, "An old instructor of mine once described the Force as the energy field created by all living things that also surrounds and penetrates living beings and binds life together. It's a good answer but I call it the living Force it is everywhere and everything. It is important to understand that among the countless beings that inhabit the Galaxy there are but a few beings born with the ability to manipulate this Force."

"So this Force is like magic?" asked Harry.

"A better way of saying that Harry would be to say that magic is just another way of using the Force," answered Talia.

"And the Jedi and Sith," prompted Luna.

"The Jedi are or at least see themselves as the servants and protectors of the Republic and the whole galaxy from conflict or government instability. They are moderators and negotiators as much as fighters. They are led by a Council of 12 members consisting of the most powerful and wise members of the order. To keep them on the right path the Jedi are bound to a code of morality and justice and are trained from early childhood in the use of the light side of the Force part of which is controlling their baser emotions."

"And the Sith?" asked Harry.

"The Sith use emotion, the Jedi taught that fear, anger, and pain were negative emotions to be overcome and avoided, the Sith believed that these strong emotions were natural survival traits. By harnessing their emotions rather than suppressing them, the Sith believe they could achieve true power. Indeed, the Sith saw passion as the only real way to fully understand the Force. However, the Sith believed strongly that the worthy could control their emotions and use them, while the weak were ruled by them."

Luna appeared to be thinking over the explanations before asking, "Does that mean that the Sith are evil and the Jedi good?"

Talia shook her head, "No Luna it doesn't really but that is how most see the world. I suppose more…ah neutral Sith could exist but they would be few and far between. There are also those who walk a path between both codes. Force sensitive's, grey Jedi and many individuals like yourselves who wield the Force without these two narrow definitions. Indeed I once met the ghost of a man who called himself a Sith, and yet he was an honest, trustworthy individual who gave me a great gift, perspective." Talia smiled at the memory.

"Many years ago when I was still a Jedi and had a vision of a new order of Force users, individuals who harnessed the Force without being constrained by either code, Force adepts who would finally bring balance to the Force. I have dedicated decades toward creating that vision and with your arrival one of the last pieces is now in place."

"So you believe that Luna and I are these Force adepts?" asked Harry.

"Yes I do," answered Talia.

oOoOoOo

Harry found looking at his mortal remains a rather weird experience.

After Talia's explanation she had escorted them to the medical bay for the next revelation. On arrival the robot….droid he corrected uncovered two shrouded bodies, his and Luna's. Since then Harry had simply stared at the scar covered 'Harry' unmoving on the bed.

Luna however was poking and prodding her previous 'housing' with every indication of interest, after a final poke she turned to Talia, "So you copied us then dumped our memories in to homunculi?"

"Clones" corrected Talia, "But essentially that is correct."

"Why don't I remember the process?" asked Luna looking almost disappointed.

"Unfortunately by the time I reached your location you were both almost dead from your injuries. Even MK couldn't keep you alive long enough to heal you. So the entire cloning process happened while you were unconscious and continued as we travelled here."

"How long has it been?" asked Luna.

Talia didn't hesitate, "Almost nine months that was as fast as we could develop a clone through enhanced gestation to an appropriate level of maturity. In your case your developmental age is around ten years old."

As Talia answered Harry finally looked up from the bed "What? I look about eighteen."

"The process produces the best possible outcome, growth and musculature is maximised and then we arrest the aging gene so as to extend your lifespan."

Harry looked down at his younger looking self, "But am I still human?"

Talia nodded her head, "Of course Harry, you are you as you should have been, without injuries or illness. Well that was the theory you seem to have retained your scar although it has faded."

"It's not an injury it's a curse scar," replied Harry as he subconsciously rubbed his scar.

Talia looked intently at Harry allowing the Force to enhance her perceptions, "It is rife with dark side energy although it appears much less so than when I first examined it, perhaps distance from your home world will cause it to fade away."

Harry stopped rubbing his scar and looked to be working something out. "Wait on….so we are that far from home that it took nine months to get here?"

Talia smiled and shook her head. "A very astute question young Harry. No it hasn't taken all that time. I have been collecting some vital materials and gathering supplies along the way. In truth I wanted you to be awake when we arrived on Trallax."

Luna sat on the bed next to her predecessor, "So what now?"

Talia gestured to the small window in the medical bay where a green and white planet could be seen below. "There is one option, training with me to fulfil your potential. The other option is returning you home."

This was it, a Force shatter point. Two choices one would follow her Force vision and garner the chance to bring balance to the galaxy. The other one would see the endless wars continue. Talia watched the two chosen ones as they considered her words.

After a few moments of silence Harry turned to look at Talia, "I don't know what to do, Luna what do you think?"

"If we stay would we ever go home?" asked Luna.

Talia's face was impassive as she answered, "Your choices are your own. What I offer is training and resources so that if you did return home no evil would prevail against you. I offer you the chance to be a force for balance and justice in the galaxy. With my training you could save your friends and family but I warn you once your eyes are opened to the Force you may not be comfortable or happy in your old lives."

Luna took Harry's hand and looked him in the eyes, there was none of her usual vagueness on display as she spoke, "Harry I won't try to influence you but I want to stay. I've always wanted to make a difference and with Talia's help I can. If Daddy were here he would urge me to do it if only to keep me safe."

Harry looked in to Luna's silvery blue eyes and nodded then turned to Talia, "I hate my life with my relatives and to be honest my life at school wasn't much fun either. I want control of my life. I want to be strong enough to help. I'll stay as well."

Talia smiled and gestured for both Luna and Harry to approach. When they stood before her she laid a hand on each of their shoulders, "Then from now you shall be my apprentices and we shall work together on fulfilling your potential."

oOoOoOo

Their first year of training was pure hell. Talia had both of them run ragged as they were put through a science heavy educational regime designed to compensate for their non-republic background.

Both Harry and Luna found this challenging but Talia and her education droid helpers made sure that each of them performed to the best of their ability. Luna in particular seemed to share some of Talia's skill with technology and quickly grasped new principles. Harry's skill seemed to lay in the more hands on classes in particular martial arts and was surprisingly skilled in whatever acrobatic skills were being taught.

At the end of the first year of their apprenticeship it would have been difficult to recognise them as their old selves. Both were in top physical shape, courtesy of their physical training and they both had an almost visible aura of confidence.

oOoOoOo

EDU-6 their droid tutor in spatial navigation informed them that they were both summoned to Talia's weapons training room. They simply pocketed their data pads and jogged across the compound to the training bunker. Before Harry could hit the door panel it slid open to reveal the sand covered floor of the training floor and their Master waiting for them.

Both Harry and Luna jogged over and dropped to one knee as Harry politely addressed Talia, "You wanted to see us Master?"

Talia laid a long fingered hand on each of their heads before addressing them, "Yes, up now apprentices I have gifts for you."

Each was handed a leather satchel, 'You may examine the contents."

Both contained a tool kit and a smooth metal cylinder with a single switch, a lightsaber.

Talia smiled at her two excited apprentices, "Tomorrow we will begin your lightsaber training so take tonight to read the service manual for you training unit."

Talia's smile grew wider at the twin groans.

oOoOoOo

"Master do you think my father misses me?" asked Luna as they ate their evening meal.

Talia laid a gentle hand of her apprentice's cheek, "Of course but you already knew that answer beloved. Search your feelings for him and send them out in to the Force and he shall hear the echo of you and know that he will see you again."

"You think so Master?"

"What does your heart tell you?" asked Talia, her voice gentle.

"Yes" sighed Luna after a few moments, "I will see him again."

Talia patted Luna's cheek and turned back to look at a smiling Harry. "Good, now both of you finish your meals and get some rest we have flight training tomorrow."

"Yes Master."

oOoOoOo

"Stop" commanded Talia in a loud voice as she walked forward to where Harry and Luna were sparing, "Why did you hesitate Harry?"

Harry indicated where Luna was lying crumpled on the ground, "Luna may have been hurt!"

"And?" replied their Master.

Harry shrugged, "I caught the scent of blood so I stopped to check her."

Talia shook her head, "Your compassion and love for your sister apprentice does you credit but after two years of training you should know better. That lapse in concentration could get you killed, what else could you have done?"

Harry sighed as he answered, "I could have extended my awareness and checked if she was injured or simply play acting."

Talia turned to Luna and rolled her over to be greeted by the snap hiss of Luna's lightsaber being activated.

Harry's eyes narrowed for a moment, "But I smelled blood!"

"It's that time of the month for me Harry, sorry brother but I was faking. I knew once you were in fight mode your sharper senses would catch it and well it worked."

Harry scowled at her but couldn't hold it for long, "Good one sister of mine, although it's pretty sad that you have to cheat to beat me."

Now it was Luna's eyes that were narrowing, "I have to cheat do I?" on the word do Luna gathered the Force and jumped forward tackling him to the ground and then sitting up on his stomach, "Are you that desperate to give me a back rub that you threw the sparing session?"

Talia watched her two apprentices tussle for a few moments before calling for their attention. "Take your stances again, Luna correct your footing…better, now proceed."

oOoOoOo

The third year of their apprenticeship saw a marked change in their training. It had started when Talia walked in holding two ornately carved wooden boxes.

"These my apprentices are two of the three holocrons that I have managed to obtain. Each employs patterns of organic crystals and holographic technology to capture the appearance and cognitive networks of its creator. Once activated they project a three-dimensional hologram. The hologram or gatekeeper acts as a guide through the holocron's store of information. These two are Jedi holocron that I recovered from an ancient Jedi outpost. I believe that you are far enough along in your training to find them useful," Talia handed each a wooden box.

"Master" asked Harry "What of the third holocron?"

'The third holocron is Sith and while you will study it in due course it would be too dangerous to do so now. Let it suffice to say that the Sith put less safeguards on theirs."

oOoOoOo

Luna lunged at Harry and he was forced to leap backwards in a Force assisted somersault to avoid her attack. Deciding that attack was his best defence he immediately used a Force push to launch a crate at her to hide his own rushing advance only to pause as a strange feeling passed through him.

Luna was also looking around trying to detect the source of the Force presence, "Harry something is wrong."

Harry deactivated his lightsaber and changed it from inhibited to full power as Luna closed her eyes and let her 'sight' drift in the flows of the Force, for a few moments she was still and then her eyes flew open.

"There is a dark user….close by….whatever it is it reeks of the dark side," Luna said as she followed Harry's example and reset her lightsaber.

Harry gestured toward the main compound, "I don't like this, let's find Talia."

As the door of the weapons training bunker slid open they were confronted with a droid they had only seen in the holo-news, a battle droid which turned and immediately opened fire.

Harry blocked the blasts while Luna disabled the droid by running her lightsaber through its CPU. Even as she pulled back four more droids appeared from the main building and opened fire forcing both Harry and Luna to block and redirect the blaster bolts.

"Luna break left, I'll go up and over," ordered Harry.

Immediately Luna broke left splitting the incoming fire and Harry Force jumped over the droids to attack from them from the rear a tactic that put the droids at a severe disadvantage. Unsurprisingly the droids were soon reduced to smoking metal parts.

Then from behind them came the sound of slow applause and a well rounded cultured voice, "Well done Padawan's but now I will ask you to lay down your weapons. Surrender before I'm forced to make a regrettable decision."

Turning slowly Harry spotted a bearded older man dressed in maroon and black standing surrounded by nearly twenty B1 and B2 battle droids. As he studied the man he immediately spotted the lightsaber on his utility belt. So thought Harry a Jedi or a Sith. Although probably the later as a Jedi wouldn't be so cloaked in the dark side of the Force.

While Harry was studying the newcomer Luna was silently trying to locate Talia but the concentration of the dark side was fogging her perceptions.

The stand off continued until the man sighed and made a slight gesture, immediately the battle droids raised their weapons and targeted Harry and Luna.

The older Force user realised they were not standing down and shook his head in false regret and had started to stay something when his attention was suddenly focused across the compound. Too late however as a large silver ball landed at his feet, recognising the device Harry and Luna deactivated their lightsabers and closed their eyes as a large flash followed by a tingling feeling washed over them as the electromagnetic pulse bomb activated. It wouldn't destroy the droids but it would play havoc with their systems for a few minutes until their systems compensated.

As his droids de-activated the man drew his lightsaber and moved to attack Harry and Luna only to be meet by Talia as she dropped her Force bubble.

"Harry, Luna go to the ship and lift off, now," ordered Talia as she assumed her classic Makashi stance not even glancing backward as Harry and Luna retreated at a run.

The older man smiled and bowed although his eyes never left Talia, "Ah I do believe I have found the reclusive Talia Tal-Shin. It has been a long time since I saw you last although I doubt that your mastery of lightsaber combat has improved."

Talia acknowledged this with a simple, "Master Dooku."

Dooku shook his head, "It is Count Dooku of Serenno now once I left the Order I reclaimed my family title."

Talia shrugged, "Dooku the Sith would be more accurate."

Dooku inclined his head in apparent respect, "You see clearly Jedi, too clearly now I fear you shall have to die but first I wish to obtain the holocron in your possession if you give it to me I swear I shall let your padawan's depart in peace."

Talia smiled in reply as she de-activated her lightsaber, "An interesting proposal but I am disinclined to accept."

Dooku again shook his head, "Why throw away your padawan's lives, is this how a Jedi should behave?" he taunted.

Talia smiled and circled around buying time for her apprentices. The moment she heard her ship lifting off she struck with a burst of Force lightning, blasting the older man backwards in to a stone wall. Just as she released her control of the lightning she heard the whine of an engine as her ship descended from the clouds.

"What makes you think I'm a Jedi?" asked Talia as watched Dooku struggling to stay conscious.

oOoOoOo

Harry took flight controls as Luna prepped the engines for take off. Within two minutes they were airborne and headed toward the main compound. They were just in time to see their Master blast the dark sider across the compound with Force lightning.

As Harry began to descend he called out to Luna, "Lower the ramp and I'll take us down and pick up Talia."

oOoOoOo

Talia turned from the smoking form of Dooku and watched the descending ship. As it approached the ground the main hatch opened and the ramp extended. With a Force jump she was quickly standing on the ramp beside Luna.

oOoOoOo

Luna watched Talia turn away from her attacker and breathed a sigh of relief as she Force jumped to the ramp. Extending her hand she grabbed Talia's and pulled her in to the ship only to feel her stumble and fall pushing Luna off balance and on to her knees. When Luna looked up she was horrified to see the bright red tip of a lightsaber protruding from her Masters chest for a moment before it disappeared.

"Talia," screamed Luna as she scrambled on her knees as Talia slumped on to the deck.

"Harry!" screamed Luna as she cradled the twitching form of her Master.

oOoOoOo

Harry heard Luna scream and cursed as he quickly activated the auto pilot to take them out of orbit. Once the ship was locked on course he leapt up and ran to the hold. Seeing Luna holding an unmoving Talia caused him to momentarily freeze before sprinting to Luna and dropping to his knees.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"The bastard threw his lightsaber hit her in the back" answered Luna.

"Shit, okay we need to get her to the medical bay, I'll levitate her you go and get MK up to speed."

They were interrupted as Talia whispered, "Harry?"

"Master!" exclaimed Luna as she gently raised Talia's head.

Talia reached out to touch Luna's hand, her breathing was laboured and her voice just above a whisper, "Luna, Harry I'm sorry my apprentices….I knew this time would come sooner….rather than later."

"Master we need to get you to med….," began Luna only to have Talia softly squeeze her hand.

"It's too late for that my beloved apprentices…I can feel myself slipping in to the Force….and I welcome it….once I pass over I can guide….y…you….keep the holocron….safe…study….do….not….go…after…Doo…ku…promise me," Talia was struggling to speak as her strength began to fade.

With tears streaming down their faces Harry and Luna bowed their heads in obedience.

Talia smiled, "Good…now fly free…I….love you….both…my….apprentices."

As Talia's passed, both Harry and Luna looked on in wonder as her body seemingly evaporated leaving only her clothing and lightsaber.

"What happened?" asked Harry as he rocked backwards in shock.

Luna however smiled sadly and gestured in a circle, "She's a part of the Force now. That's what she meant when she said she was slipping in to the Force."

"I can't believe she's gone," whispered Harry as he sat back on the deck.

Luna sat back wrapping her arms around her knees, "As she said she will continue to watch and guide us, but for now, well we grieve and then move on."

Harry nodded and climbed to his feet then extended a hand to help Luna up, "Come on we're not home free yet as I don't doubt that bastard will have a ship as well."

Luna nodded as she collected Talia's belongings, "I'll put these in storage until we can have a memorial or something."

Harry nodded and made his way to the bridge. He knew Luna was right now was not the time to mourn; there would be time for that later.

oOoOoOo

Count Dooku climbed painfully to his feet as he watched the ship disappear in to the clouds. Talia's attack had been a shock, a nasty one but his mastery of the Force had allowed him to survive, again proving the weak foolishness of the Jedi and the superiority of the Sith.

He considered trying to follow the Jedi's ship but dismissed it as it was more than likely to have already jumped in to hyperspace. No, he thought with a spark of anger the Holocron was gone along with Talia and her padawan's. Taking a deep breath he realised that this was just a setback he had found it once and he would find it again.

For now he had a mission to complete and this one was for his master rather than himself.

As he boarded his shuttle he turned to the droid pilot, "Set a course for Geonosis."


	3. Chapter 3

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**A/N: For a time line see the notes in Chapter 1**_

**Last time: **

_Count Dooku climbed painfully to his feet as he watched the ship disappear in to the clouds. Talia's attack had been a shock, a nasty one but his mastery of the Force had allowed him to survive, again proving the foolishness of the Jedi and the superiority of the Sith. _

_He considered trying to follow the Jedi's ship but dismissed it as it was more than likely to have already jumped in to hyperspace. No, he thought with a spark of anger the Holocron was gone along with Talia and her padawan's. Taking a deep breath he realised that this was just a setback, he had found it once and he would find it again. _

_For now he had a mission to complete and this one was for his master rather than himself._

_As he boarded his shuttle he turned to the droid pilot, "Set a course for __Geonosis."_

**Chapter 3 **

Harry was piloting the newly christened Talia as Luna was looking through the data from the navigational computer. After losing Talia and escaping from the Sith on Trallax 3 they had decided that their best course of action would be to disappear. So Luna plotted several seemingly random hyperspace jumps before bringing them to the planet Teth.

Teth was Harry had to admit a good choice as it was remote enough to be considered a relatively risk free destination. That and the small time gangsters that ran a lot of these outer worlds were unlikely to be allied with either the Jedi or the Sith. Gangsters they could deal with but right now they needed supplies rather than running battles. A quick look through the ship showed a reasonable amount of trade goods and both Harry and Luna had a good supply of republic credits.

Three hours later and a considerably poorer Harry and Luna were back on board and storing their purchases in the cargo hold. They now had enough supplies for a significant cruise and as MK was satisfied with sickbay they simply paid the docking fee and made for open space.

Their ship, a modified HWK-290 light freighter was a good, solid, economical ship with an excellent maximum range which offered them a large number of options as far as destinations went. So all they needed to do was decide on their course of action.

Harry shut down the engines and made his way to the ships mess where Luna had laid out food and drinks. As he sat down Luna walked in with their meals and sat opposite him, "Eat up and then we'll work out where to next."

The rest of the meal was eaten in companionable silence as they both considered their options. As Luna finished eating she collected the plates, dumped them in the disposal and sat down again, "We don't know what Talia had planned except in general terms and we certainly are nowhere near fully trained. I think we need to go through her logs and then find somewhere remote to continue our studies."

Harry looked a bit unconvinced as he nodded, "I agree that we need more training but we need to trust in the Force to guide us. Even if we travel for the next six months we have the Jedi and Sith holocrons to study."

Now it was who Luna didn't look convinced, but left that topic alone while she sorted out her own thoughts, "I'm worried about the Sith he may well come after us next and you know as well as I that there are ways to find people even if we are in deep space."

Harry was about to reply when he felt a familiar presence, spinning around he was confronted by a ghost, a Force ghost of their Master, "Talia!"

Talia smiled and gestured toward them, "My beloved apprentices I am glad to see that you escaped Dooku."

Luna had tears streaming down her face as she knelt before Talia, "Master I'm sorry we failed to save you but…"

Talia shook her head and smiled gently, "Put aside your grief Luna my death was less than nothing compared to your survival. You are not yet ready to face Dooku or his hidden Master but one day you will be," she then turned to Harry, as beautiful and graceful as she had been in life, "Harry don't be angry at fate my apprentice, meditate and seek once more to connect to the Force in peace."

Talia stepped back fading slightly, looking somehow less distinct, "Your training in Force based combat is almost complete for now, later you will find another master but till then it would be safest if you seek out your past, it is time for you to embrace your heritage and master the Force manipulations of your ancestors."

oOoOoOo

**Aboard the Talia – Outer Rim**

"I can't believe it, we're going home," Luna was almost bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement.

Harry smiled as he checked the navigational computer, "We will be dropping out of hyperspace shortly." The journey had taken nearly a month of long hyperspace jumps using Talia's original co-ordinates. It would have taken longer if they had used the same circuitous route she had but the Force was telling him that time was not a commodity they could afford to waste.

A loud beep indicated the imminent drop back to relativistic space and within moments they were looking at the dark side of the moon. Luna immediately activated their shields which according to Talia's electronic log served to confuse Earth based detection technology.

Harry checked the navicomp and smiled, "Right where we wanted to be, Okay Luna do you want to do the honours?"

Luna laughed and inclined her torso in an exaggerated half curtsey, "No Mister Pilot you do the honours just don't crash the ship."

Harry replied with a half hearted scowl, "I should make you fly after that comment. So where shall we land? We'll need somewhere isolated enough to hide the ship while we work out just what the hell is going on in the wizarding world."

Luna smiled, "How about my dad's house?"

At Harry's nod Luna began programming co-ordinates.

oOoOoOo

**Hogwarts – Headmasters Office**

Albus Dumbledore cursed as he sat back in his chair. It had been a long exhausting day re-enforcing the wards around the school, exhausting but necessary.

For three years after the death of Harry Potter Voldemort had disappeared, oh the depredations of his Death Eaters had continued but Tom had been…absent. Then last year in what was now known as the Knightsbridge massacre he had returned from his self imposed exile in a truly horrifying fashion. In one hour, Tom had laid waste to a wizarding primary school killing over thirty pre-Hogwarts students and twelve teachers then he simply walked the streets and killed Muggles. In the end over two hundred innocent lives were lost.

It was the end of Fudge and with him gone the Ministry had begun to fight back. Slowly a stalemate was reached, the Ministry and the greatly expanded Order of the Phoenix on one side and Voldemort on the other.

"And a bloody stalemate it is," whispered Dumbledore as he poured himself an Irish whisky.

As he sipped his drink, lost in his memories he almost didn't hear the whistling noise coming from his bookshelf. When he did hear the noise he froze and turned almost afraid to look…..there on the shelf the blood based monitor that measured the health of Harry James Potter began to spin once more. The first time it had done so in three years.

"Dear Merlin…..Harry."

oOoOoOo

**Lovegood House - ****outside the village of Ottery St Catchpole**

As soon as they left the ship they both projected Force bubbles masking them from any wards as well as the naked eye.

"Do I look okay?" asked Luna as they slowly approached the house.

Harry laid a hand on his companions shoulder, "You look fine, beautiful and all grown up. It's your father Luna, he'll be overjoyed to see you alive and well if you were dressed in rags and covered in dirt."

When they reached the door Luna took a deep, centering breath and knocked.

Nothing happened.

Extending his Force perception Harry studied the house. Besides a lot of Force emanations, probably wards, there was no human life in the house.

Feeling slightly saddened for his friend Harry turned to Luna, "Luna nobody is home," when she didn't reply he gave her shoulder a squeeze, "We could have a look around the house, make sure everything is okay."

Luna sighed and looked around the dark yard, "No, we have to find out what's happening first, daddy could be at the office or overseas, I can't sense him nearby. My instincts tell me that we should go to the Weasley house next; they should be able to tell us what's happening."

"And they can be trusted to keep a secret," added Harry.

Luna smiled, "Remember Harry trust in the Force and we shall go where we need to be."

With Luna leading the way through the local lanes and hedgerows they made their way toward the Burrow.

"Are you nervous Harry?" asked Luna in a quiet voice.

Harry considered his friends question before answering, "Nervous? No not really, I'm more worried that we'll get caught up in the plots and machinations of others and be dragged in to their petty disputes."

Luna smiled at his answer, "Not so petty to those that live here."

Harry shrugged, "True enough, I believe that Talia wanted us to explore our heritage and perhaps get a better understanding of the way magic uses the Force. Well and good that we can do and then be on our way, but do you believe that the Wizarding world would willingly let us go?"

Luna took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Could they stop us if we wanted to go?"

"No, well probably not," Harry answered, "To be honest I'm more worried about that than Voldemort."

"Don't underestimate him, he's a dangerous man even if he's no Sith or Dark Jedi," cautioned Luna.

Harry gave Luna's hand a squeeze back before releasing it, "I won't but neither do I fear him. No I believe that we can deal with Voldemort the trick will be finding him."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Harry almost ran in to Luna's back as she suddenly halted, "Harry something's not right."

Before he could reply a wave of dark energy seemed to pass overhead, its very presence sent a cold shiver down Harry's spine, leaving him breathless.

"What the fuck was that?" gasped a suddenly nauseous Harry.

Luna looked ill as well even as she expanded her Force perceptions, "I think…..Harry I think that was Voldemort."

Harry cursed and then looked down the hill toward the Burrow where flashes of light could be seen lighting up the night sky.

oOoOoOo

**The Burrow**

"But how Albus?" demanded Molly Weasley, "You said he was dead."

Dumbledore made a placating gesture, "I don't know Molly but there is no possible way the device could be wrong, it is tied to Harry's magical signature and that cannot be faked. As to why after nearly four years it has begun working again, the answer is I simply don't know."

Hermione sat beside her boyfriend Ronald in shocked silence, how could Harry be alive? Where had he been? "Are you able to locate H-Harry?"

Dumbledore looked over to the recently graduated witch, "Sadly Miss Granger that has proven difficult. I can only surmise that something was and likely still is masking his location."

Bill Weasley looked up from where he was leaning against the kitchen wall, "So how do we find him? It won't be long before the Dark Lord finds out Harry is back."

Ron looked around the room at the shocked faces and almost laughed, "You're kidding right? There are only a few places he'd go, here, Hogwarts or Sirius's house."

Hermione smiled, "I think Ron may be right, where else would he go?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Which is why I have Sirius keeping watch at his house and Minerva and Severus at Hogwarts."

Arthur Weasley cleared his throat, "Um Professor how should we handle this? Harry could be injured or desperate after his escape from where ever he's been kept."

Dumbledore nodded in approval, "If he comes here contact me in my office immediately, I'll make sure to bring Poppy along just in case."

Molly was wringing her hands in distress, "The poor boy, dear Merlin after four years I hope he's not …"

A loud clanging alarm sounded interrupting Molly and causing most of those present to immediately draw their wands, someone was attacking the house wards.

As the entire room watched him Dumbledore cast a complicated detection spell. The entire room shuddered as they watched his shoulders slump.

A moment later they straightened and Dumbledore was back, "Molly, Arthur guard the door, Bill try the floo."

Bill cast a handful of floo powder in the grate to no effect, "It's down, shit," next he turned on the spot only, "shit, and Anti-Apparition wards are up."

"Who is it Albus?" asked Molly.

Dumbledore seemed to age ten years as he replied, "Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I'm sorry Molly."

Molly paled and whispered, "Oh Merlin," even as she drew her wand.

Dumbledore laid a hand on her shoulder, "When the fight begins I'll hold him off, the rest of you make a break for the woods," he knew there was little chance Tom would allow anyone to survive but there was always hope.

Bill growled as another gong like alarm sounded, "They've almost brought down the wards and…..what in Merlin's name is that?"

oOoOoOo

From the protection of their Force bubble Luna and Harry watched the Death Eaters attacking the wards protecting the Burrow.

"Ready Harry?" asked Luna.

"That's what I get for questioning the Force," muttered Harry before replying to Luna "Yes and remember hard and fast, Voldemort is the most dangerous but anyone can cast a killing curse."

Luna smiled serenely as she drew her lightsaber, "I'll be fine, you be careful as well."

"Go," ordered Harry as he gathered the Force and leapt high over the mobbed Death Eaters to land behind two of the masked figures a flash of green light behind them startled the two masked Death Eaters but they didn't have time to react before they were beheaded.

oOoOoOo

Albus watched in shock as two hooded figures attacked the mass of Death Eaters outside the house. Both were wielding swords of light, one green and one blue as they seemingly danced through the massed Death Eaters. That's it he realised, they 'danced' just like the witch in the Ministry, the witch who had disappeared with Harry. Moving with a speed that belied his great age he raced to the door ignoring the cries of the Weasley family. He needed to save these people for they were his link to Harry.

Even as the sword wielder cast some sort of mass stunner felling the Death Eaters Voldemort raised his wand.

Dumbledore watched it unfold desperate to intervene but he was too late; a coldly smiling Voldemort cast a Killing curse at the back of the defenseless sword wielder. Before he could even raise his wand to intervene the figure turned, sword in hand and simply, almost carelessly batted the spell away. Dumbledore froze in shock and before he could recover he was issued with another.

"Harry Potter we meet again," Voldemort's tone was deadly as he circled the hooded figure.

No it couldn't be, thought Dumbledore, please he's not ready, don't let it end like this. He began to move when a blue blade of light appeared blocking his path.

"Harry will be fine Professor so please don't distract him," Dumbledore hesitated at the familiar voice.

"Miss Lovegood?" asked Dumbledore in a near whisper.

"Good deduction Professor, now shush I want to watch this," replied Luna as she pushed her hood back.

oOoOoOo

Hermione watched from inside the Burrow, recognised Luna as she blocked Dumbledore from joining the fight and removed her hood, but how? Luna was dead, killed when she was caught with….wait if Luna was one of their saviours did that mean the other was…."Harry," she whispered, it was almost a prayer.

oOoOoOo

Harry watched Voldemort circling him making sure to keep his lightsaber between them. He was interested to note that one hand was now apparently made of silver.

"Nothing to say Harry?" taunted Voldemort.

Harry didn't let his concentration lapse as he replied, "I won't even bother asking you to surrender Voldemort you are far to sunk in to the dark side to consider it but I warn you if you don't then I will end your contamination of this world."

Voldemort laughed, "I'm immortal fool; I can't die."

Harry, immersed in the Force just as Talia had taught him was analyzing his foe even as he replied with a pitying smile, "I can see what you have done Voldemort, I can see how you have chained yourself to this world but you made a mistake, a mistake any trained Force user would have known to avoid."

Voldemort was shocked, was Potter referring to his Horcruxes?

Harry felt Voldemort's sudden fear, "You should never have anchored your soul that way for all you have done is lessen yourself and your capacity to truly understand the living Force. Let me demonstrate, say if I was to do this," Harry reached out with the Force and severed one of the twisted Force links anchoring Voldemort to this plane of existence.

Voldemort screamed and grasped his head, "What have you done?"

Harry severed another link, sending Voldemort to his knees, "How?" hissed Voldemort before he screamed again, and again as Harry methodically severed the Force links. As the last link faded Harry allowed a twitching Voldemort to climb painfully to his feet.

"I warned you Voldemort," said Harry as he raised his lightsaber.

oOoOoOo

Auror Nymphadora Tonks watched in horrified disbelief as Voldemort was seemingly tortured by the dark cloaked wizard. When she had arrived at the Burrow she had expected a fight with Death Eaters or perhaps another burnt out house and another good wizarding family torn apart. She had not expected to find the battle over and the Dark Lord being tortured. Well whatever the situation she had her duty to perform and this was the perfect opportunity to capture Voldemort and bring an end to his reign of terror. Seeing her experienced team already in position she gave the capture signal, she wasn't taking any risks tonight and as her old mentor mad-eye Moody always said best to stun'em all and then sort the bastards out.

oOoOoOo

Sensing the spells rushing toward him Harry spun and deflected two stunners even as he stepped around a third. Unfortunately while this saved him from being stunned it also shielded Voldemort and in that instant the Dark Lord acted, reaching in to his shirt to grasp a simple brass ring, his emergency portkey and broke the thin silver chain activating it.

oOoOoOo

Harry felt Voldemort disappear and cursed as he maintained his watch on the partially concealed figures whose interference had allowed Voldemort to escape.

Near the house Luna cloaked herself in a Force bubble, lightsaber in hand and began circling left toward Harry and away from Dumbledore and the Burrow.

Dumbledore cursed as he saw Luna disappear and immediately called out, "Hold, everyone hold your spells. We are all on the same side here."

Harry relaxed his stance and de-activated his lightsaber but remained where he was as he watched events unfold.

Tonks immediately signaled for her Auror team to stand down and lowered her wand, "What the hell is going on Professor? Was that V-Voldemort?"

Dumbledore didn't take his eyes off Harry as he answered, "Yes it was Auror Tonks but before we discuss events I would suggest you see to the wounded," without waiting for her response Dumbledore began walking toward the young man standing alone in the front yard of the Burrow.

oOoOoOo

Harry watched as Dumbledore walked toward him and took several deep breaths as he centered himself, allowing the Force to flow through him. In his heightened state of Force awareness he could almost see the Force presence of his old Headmaster, it was humbling to see both how strong Dumbledore was and how little the wizard interacted with the Force.

Dumbledore's voice almost broke as he spoke, "Harry my boy is that truly you?"

oOoOoOo

Harry and Luna were surrounded by familiar faces as they sat at the Weasleys battered kitchen table. They were both still recovering from crushing hugs from Molly, Ron and Hermione and struggling to answer the storm of questions coming from around the room. Eventually Dumbledore brought the room to order.

"Quiet please, I am sure you all have questions for Luna and Harry but for now I would ask you to restrain yourselves. Tonks please contact Sirius and prepare him for some new arrivals at Headquarters. Molly, Arthur I'm sorry to say that you will need, at least for now to relocate your family to Headquarters until your family wards can be re-established and most likely significantly strengthened. Harry, may I have a word with you in private?"

Harry simply nodded and followed the older man outside. The Aurors were gone having departed after transporting the dead and disabled Death Eaters to the Misnistry.

"My boy as much as I wish to hear what I don't doubt to be anything less than an intriguing tale it is vital that I immediately remove you to a safe location. I plan…"

Harry sighed he had half expected this, "Professor I don't wish to be rude but I will not accept being locked up, even for my protection."

Dumbledore paused for a moment as he processed Harry's answer, "Harry please, be reasonable Voldemort is a powerful wizard and will surely come after you in revenge for this nights defeat. My allies and I can protect you until you are ready to face your destiny."

Harry smiled politely, "With all due respect Headmaster, I do not need your protection. If I had not been interrupted earlier I would have dispatched Voldemort."

Dumbledore frowned at that, "Surely you can't believe that Harry."

Harry sighed, "I had already destroyed the Force…..sorry magic that allowed him to preserve his essence. He was vulnerable to my attack but before I could finish him your Aurors attacked me."

Dumbledore paled at Harry's references to Voldemort's Horcruxes. Shocked he reached out with a subtle Legilimency probe only to be rebuffed by some sort of mental shield.

Harry smiled again although this time it didn't reach his eyes, "My thoughts are my own Professor I'd thank you to remember that in the future."

Dumbledore felt sick as he realised that Harry was not going to be persuaded. He had not wanted things to be this way but Harry must be kept safe at all costs, he hoped the young man would be able to forgive him. With a swift movement he drew his wand only to find a blue lightsaber at his throat.

"Kidnapping Professor?" asked Luna in an amused tone, "Please lower your wand."

Harry was no longer smiling, "I had been willing to forget your former meddling in my childhood and work with you to defeat Voldemort. I see now that this was unrealistic. So here is my new offer, give us the intelligence we need to kill Voldemort and we will do so. In return we ask for some tutoring to fill the gaps in our training. I'll be in contact Professor."

As Harry finished speaking Dumbledore felt the strange sword removed from his neck even as Harry and Luna disappeared.

"What have I done?" whispered Dumbledore as he looked forlornly around the empty yard.

oOoOoOo

In a cellar deep beneath an abandoned castle Tom Marvolo Riddle screamed in anger and fear. Lying dead at his feet was his familiar Nagini and worst of all he could sense nothing, no link and no Horcrux.

"Potter, curse you what have you done?" he hissed.

oOoOoOo

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place**

Sirius Black sat in a high backed leather chair sipping his fire whisky and waiting for the Headmaster to begin. Downstairs he could hear the Weasleys getting settled in; no doubt Molly was making tea or preparing food.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, again before meeting Sirius's eyes, "It was Harry."

Sirius shot up from his chair, "Where is he?"

Dumbledore almost flinched, "He and his companion managed to defeat Riddle and his followers but I wasn't able to convince him to accompany me to safety, I'm afraid my boy that he has once more has disappeared."

Sirius resisted the urge to hurl his glass at the old man, "Let me guess you tried to force him and he declined, you chased him off you old fool!"

Dumbledore tried to reach the angry man before matters got out of hand, "Sirius please we must gather our forces and find Harry, he is not ready to face Riddle..."

"Get out" demanded Sirius in a cold whisper.

Dumbledore tried again, "My boy you must…"

This time Sirius had his wand in hand as he stood almost nose to nose with Dumbledore, "I said GET OUT."

Dumbledore nodded sadly and left the room; no doubt the great chess master was already planning his next three moves. Once the door was shut Sirius sealed it, opened the window and whistled. After a few moments a snowy white owl flew in to perch on the back of a chair.

"Hedwig I have a task for you," he quickly wrote a short note and folder it in to an envelope before turning back to the owl. "Your master has returned Hedwig, take this to him and don't stop for anyone."

With a soft hoot the owl clutched the letter and flew out the open window.

oOoOoOo

**Lower City – Coruscant**

"Report my apprentice," ordered Darth Sidious.

The dark Lord of the Sith watched as the hologram of Darth Tyranus flickered a moment before regaining full clarity, "Master I have concluded our negotiations successfully."

Sidious smiled coldly as he acknowledged the report, "Good, good and how soon can I expect your return my apprentice?"

The answer would tell him much about his current apprentices ah…extracurricular activities.

"I will return immediately my master," was the immediate response.

So perhaps he had failed to find the holocron that Dooku still thought he was ignorant of, "Good, you have done well Tyranus, soon you shall be ready for the deeper teachings."

As he closed the channel his cold smile changed to a bitter snarl. Dooku was an arrogant fool but he served his purpose until he could gain a better apprentice, after all his plans were growing ever more convoluted. Still if the fool managed to find the lost holocron it would be a significant enough feat but sadly not significant enough to spare him his fate.

After all the way of the Sith was treachery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**A/N: For a time line see the notes in Chapter 1**_

**Last time: **

_As he closed the channel his cold smile changed to a bitter snarl. Dooku was an arrogant fool but he served his purpose until he could gain a better apprentice, after all his plans were growing ever more convoluted. Still if the fool managed to find the lost holocron it would be a significant enough feat but sadly not significant enough to spare him his fate._

_After all the way of the Sith was treachery. _

**Chapter 4 **

**Aboard the Talia**

Harry sipped his stimulant and glanced over to where Luna was sewing up some damage to her tunic. In typical Luna fashion she was doing this clad only in her bra and while Harry loved her like a sister there were times when, well he had to admit that he found himself admiring her lithe form. She truly was a beautiful woman but also his friend and therefore off limits. With a sigh he went to stand only to be distracted by a strange tapping noise, glancing around he realised it was coming from the cockpit.

The cockpit was empty and nothing seemed out of the ordinary so Harry turned his back to leave when there was another tap. Turning he saw an old friend standing on the main window.

"Hedwig?"

oOoOoOo

"It feels right, I mean it could be Dumbledore but it just feels right," said Harry as he passed Luna the letter Hedwig had delivered.

Luna quickly scanned the short letter before handing it back to Harry, "I think we should go regardless it gives us a chance to get a real feel for what is going on."

Harry nodded, "We'll need to be careful though I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have him followed and we'll need to be bloody careful as we get about."

Luna nodded, "Agreed, I mean we can't take the Talia and the Floo at my house is risky. "

"What about the Knight bus?"

"Brilliant and if we persuade the conductor and driver to forget our trip we should be safe enough, a little Force manipulation should do it."

oOoOoOo

**Headmasters Office – Hogwarts**

"It is vital that we find Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood as soon as possible," explained Dumbledore as he addressed the leadership of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Why Dumbledore?" asked Felicia Spinkle who as a Senior Auror and one of the newer Order leaders felt that she was all too often having to ask the same questions, "You have yet to tell us why. As far as I know Potter has broken no laws and has no warrants against him. What happens if we find him? What then Albus, bah I need more information than 'we must find him'."

If Dumbledore was annoyed by the questioning of his purposes he hid it well, "Alas I cannot say, not won't Felicia but truly cannot it would be too dangerous to tell you. Simply accept that it is vital to the war effort that we find Harry and immediately bring him under the protection of the Order."

"I'll not break the law Dumbledore," replied Felicia.

'Ha!' Thought Remus as he sat biting his tongue at the back of the room, go Felicia. Dumbledore was, according to Sirius anyway directly responsible for Harry disappearing again and was now apparently trying to bend the law to have young Harry arrested.

Dumbledore sighed and made a dismissive gesture, "I'm not asking you to do anything illegal simply find Harry and then we shall see if we cannot get him to reconsider his own safety." Looking to change the topic and move away from Felicia he turned to the youngest of those present, "Auror Tonks what was the aftermath of the attack on the Weasley's."

Nymphadora Tonks sat up in her chair as she replied, "Nine dead Death Eaters and six more critically injured but recovering in Ministry holding cells. We did interrogate them and surprisingly have a few new leads on new Death Eater base apparently located in Derbyshire, a ruined called Peveril Castle. We know they've used Muggle locations before. I know we will be following those up over the next few days. "

Dumbledore stroked his beard his face pensive, "It concerns me that Mister Potter and Miss Lovegood were so quick to kill."

Minerva frowned at Dumbledore's comment, wasn't he concerned about a new Death Eater base? and this obsession with Potter, what was driving that? "They were there to kill the Weasley's Albus I hardly think you should be sympathising with murderers. We all know what you must do to be a wearer of the Dark Mark."

Dumbledore looked saddened as he addressed his long term deputy, "And we all know that redemption is at least possible, now Harry and Luna have robbed them of that chance."

Remus shot out of his chair, "You must be bloody joking. Harry and Luna robbed them of redemption, what about the victims?" with that finally question hanging in the air Remus stomped out of the meeting slamming the door behind him.

oOoOoOo

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place**

"I think he's fucking senile," snarled Remus as he paced around the kitchen.

Sirius gave a barking laugh, "nice to know someone agrees with me, now take a bloody seat and I'll make your day."

Remus practically threw himself in to a chair as he glared at his smug looking friend, "What?"

Sirius handed Remus a single piece of parchment, a letter in fact. After a few moments of silence he placed the letter back on the table and looked up.

"Okay so he did get your letter, what now?" asked Remus.

Sirius grinned, "Now Moony my old mate we get to play marauders and ditch the watchers the old coot has in place."

oOoOoOo

**The Kings Arms Hotel – Kings Cross**

Sirius twirled his pink cocktail umbrella around his glass as he watched the door impatiently. He haw unaware of the smirk on the face of Remus as the werewolf sipped at his own drink, a local stout.

"Enjoying the drink?" enquired Remus innocently.

"Yeah," Sirius replied absently, his eyes never moving from the door, "What is it?"

"It's called a sea breeze," replied Remus.

"He should be here soon," commented Sirius for the fourth time.

Remus sighed and thumped his friend on the leg, "Relax Padfoot, drink your sea breeze and relax, we've still got ten minutes."

"My what?" asked Sirius as he looked at the large cocktail glass complete with pink paper umbrella, "Moony what in the blue blazes is this?"

Remus attempted to look innocent as he replied, "Some sort of fruit cocktail."

Sirius glared at his friend, "You bought me a girly drink you bastard."

Remus tried to maintain a straight face, "Hey when I asked you said, and I quote anything will do."

Sirius was about to reply but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, he swung around it time to see Harry looking around the dimly lit bar for a moment before looking up at them.

oOoOoOo

Sirius stood and almost threw himself at his godson, dragging the startled Harry in to a tight embrace for a long moment before releasing him.

"Dear Merlin it is you," whispered Sirius as the tears started to flow, "I never believed you were dead but I started to doubt my own sanity in the end. What happened, where were you?"

Harry smiled at his godfather, "Sirius I'm more than happy to answer that but not here."

Sirius winked at him through his tears, "Secrets eh pup?"

Before Harry could answer he was pulled in to another hug this time by Remus who simply held him a moment before releasing him and pulling Luna in to an equally bruising hug.

"Thank you for looking after him Luna," whispered Remus as he released her.

Luna laughed as she stepped back and straightened her robes, "We looked after each other Professor."

Sirius smiled at the blond teen as he stood and offered her his glass, "Drink or shall we hit the road?"

oOoOoOo

**Aboard the Talia**

"Bloody hell" whispered Sirius as they entered the Talia.

"This isn't muggle technology is it?" asked Remus.

"Sort of," replied Luna with a grin.

"Do you to want something to drink?" asked Harry.

Sirius looked at Remus who nodded and pulled out a bottle, "Connemara Peated Irish Malt whiskey, double distilled I might add."

"The perfect drink for a long night of stories," added Sirius.

Over several hours and quite a few glasses Harry and Luna told their story to the two marauders. Harry explained how Talia had been gifted with a vision of the future and how a new order of Force users could make a difference. He went on to explain how Talia had tried to rescue them and how she was forced to resort to cloning to save their lives.

Luna then took over the story explaining how Talia had begun their training in the Force and about how they had lived as apprentices on Trallax and finally with tears in her eyes she told them of Talia's death and their escape.

Harry gave Luna a brief hug as he took over to allow her to compose herself, "We were a bit unsure as to what to do next but then we had a….visitation from our former Master who made it clear that we needed to reconnect with our heritage."

Sirius exchanged a glance with Remus before speaking, "Um visitation, do you mean Talia is a ghost?"

"More or less" was the unexpected reply from Talia herself as she appeared next to her apprentices.

oOoOoOo

"So you're an ex-Jedi knight and you were, sorry are training our two here to be the founders of this new order, alright so far?" asked Sirius.

Talia nodded solemnly.

"And," continued Remus, "you want Harry and Luna to be trained up so that they can find a way to combine magic and the Force?"

Talia inclined her head in acknowledgement, "I would say it is so that they can gain insights in to how your people use the Force and how they can then use that information to enhance their understanding but you are essentially correct."

"Were do I sign up?" asked Sirius.

"Sign up?" asked Talia.

Sirius nodded, "Obviously Harry and Luna need training but if you are right then time is a factor. There is no way even an outstanding student could learn much in a few months but if I was to tutor them it would be a different story. Besides I've nothing left here anyway."

Remus laughed, "Well I guess I need to sign up as well as there is no way I'd allow Harry and Luna to leave with Sirius and not me, he needs extra adult supervision."

"But first Harry needs to fulfil the other prophecy he is being driven by, this Voldemort," Talia reminded the room but her eyes were on Harry.

Harry acknowledged Talia, "I know Master but first I need to find him and that will take resources which we currently lack."

"I may be able to help on that front," offered Remus.

oOoOoOo

Luna was watching Harry and Sirius going over a topographical map of Derbyshire that Sirius had ventured in to Muggle London to acquire as she put together a backpack of equipment when she felt Remus behind her.

"Luna?"

"Can I help with anything Professor?" asked without turning.

Remus touched Luna on the shoulder gently, "Harry mentioned you were a bit worried about your father. I know I should have said something earlier but with everything…well last I heard he had remarried and was living in Norway. He moved there after the Quibbler was shut down and after….after he thought you were gone. If you like I have some people I know who can begin a discreet search."

Luna turned and embraced Remus, "Do you think he is happy Remus?"

Remus nodded, "The last I heard he was happy with his life."

They were interrupted by Harry's triumphant "Yes, well bloody done Sirius."

"What is it?" asked Luna.

Harry gestured at the map, "Sirius found a reference to a dungeon under the castle, that's where Voldemort would have to be. The rest is open to the public. Now we can go after the bastard."

"Shouldn't we check it out first?" asked Remus as he joined them at the map table.

Harry shook his head, "No, my instincts tell me it's the right place; if we scout it we just run the risk of alerting the bastard."

"It seems risky," objected Remus with a frown.

"Have faith in the living Force Remus," said Harry as he stood, "With a bit of luck we can put an end to this tonight."

oOoOoOo

**Peveril Castle**** – Derbyshire**

The three guards were dealt with silently and quickly with no alarm being sounded. Indeed not even a lone hunting fox detected the two Force shrouded figures as they moved toward the now unguarded entrance.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort paused as he sensed something familiar, a taint. Concentrating he tried to pin down the feeling of ill-ease that came with the sensation of familiarity it was….Potter.

"Potter," hissed Voldemort from his throne like chair, "Potter is nearby, go and prepare our defences," he ordered sending his minions scurrying from the room.

oOoOoOo

Harry and Luna had managed to avoid most of the Death Eaters in the approach to the throne room. There was however no practical way of avoiding the group of six defenders blocking the narrow stone passage with its low ceiling. Moving slowly Harry and Luna attempted to close to within touching distance before activating their lightsabers, unfortunately however luck turned against them as, without any warning one of the Death Eaters reached in to his pouch and threw a handful of silvery dust in to the air. The dust immediately outlined them both in a silvery glow and then all hell broke lose.

All six Death Eaters begin firing off Killing curses which effectively forced Luna and Harry to drop their Force bubbles and begin deflecting the incoming spells. As Luna blocked Harry went on the attack, using the Death Eaters close positioning against them by charging directly in to their ranks and attacking them hand to hand.

Between Harry attacking them directly and Luna deflecting their spells either away or back at the caster, Harry and Luna had soon overcome their opposition and were facing a closed metal door.

Harry let his Force perception expand for a moment before turning to Luna, "What do you think Luna; I can sense a disturbance in the Force in the next room which just has to be Voldemort, do we run him off or try to end it now?"

Luna smiled as she turned to face back down the corridor, "I'll cover your back and keep any reinforcements off you while you deal with Voldemort once and for all, don't underestimate him Harry and may the Force be with you."

Harry gestured at the door and it swung open.

oOoOoOo

Tom Marvolo Riddle or as he preferred to think of himself 'Lord Voldemort' watched in genuine interest and a small amount of grudging respect as Potter walked through open doorway. Obviously the boy had realised the door was trapped and had used magic rather than simply opening it by hand thus avoiding a painful and prolonged demise from the runic array inscribed on the door and keyed to the Dark Mark.

"Potter," hissed Voldemort as he stood slowly and drew his wand, "You are a fool for coming here."

Voldemort was surprised as Potter simply shrugged and continued walking, "You can't beat me Harry."

Again Potter made no reply simply walking forward with his strange sword held tip down almost trailing on the floor.

Voldemort didn't like the lack of expression on Potter's face. Perhaps it would be best to end this quickly then, "Nothing to say? Well then let me… _Avada Kedavra._"

To Voldemort's surprise Potter didn't even slow his pace as he batted the spell away with his sword. Potter was drawing close now, too close. Where were his Death Eaters? Surely Potter and the girl hadn't killed them all.

"Crucio," intoned Voldemort only to see the curse again battered away. Potter continued forward raising his left hand.

"Bombar..." suddenly Voldemort couldn't breathe as Potter gestured with his left hand, by the dark gods it felt like his throat was being crushed. Desperate now he reached for his portkey and pulled on the chain, nothing. Damn Potter had raised wards! With one last herculean effort he cast one last dark spell, one of the few spells he could cast silently, his last chance, the imperius curse pushing the spell toward Potter with all his considerable mental strength.

_Release me, release me_

Slowly the crushing force lessened and stopped and as Voldemort took a shuddering breath he lashed out once more.

_Drop your weapon, kneel before me_

Voldemort breathed a sigh of relief as Potter slowly knelt, cautious now he raised his wand to finish him only to see Potter move so quickly that his eyes couldn't follow him. There was a flash of light and then burning pain in his chest.

oOoOoOo

As Harry used the Force to choke Voldemort he felt a weak mental thrust and immersed himself in the Force letting the psychic attack pass through him. Voldemort was trying to use the 'imperius', so Harry slowly complied. When the second command to drop his weapon and kneel he appeared to comply and then simply used the Force to plunge his lightsaber through Voldemort's chest literally vaporising the dark wizard's heart.

With a flick of his wrist Harry used the Force to summon his lightsaber and walked the last few steps toward where the dying wizard had slumped to his knees.

Harry shook his head sadly as his Force perception showed Tom's magic fighting to preserve him, drawing on the magic of his marked followers and failing.

"You were not always an evil man Tom but you left me no choice but to end your existence. May the Force guide you toward some sort of redemption," as he spoke Harry drew back his lightsaber and beheaded the dying Wizard. With a final glance at the corpse Harry de-activated his lightsaber and went to join Luna.

oOoOoOo

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place**

Albus Dumbledore paced the kitchen trying to piece together just what was happening in the magical world. In the next room Poppy worked to save Severus, the one wizard that might be able to shed some light on recent events. The potions master had collapsed the moment he arrived at headquarters and remained so. He was so absorbed in puzzling over the situation that he didn't hear the door open, and Poppy walk in.

"Headmaster, I'm sorry but he has slipped away. Whatever knocked him out attacked and effectively drained his magical core there really was nothing anyone could have done to help him," Poppy's voice was tired as she explained the death of her least favourite colleague.

Dumbledore nodded acknowledgement and sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. How had this happened? Snape was a vital asset in the war, a masterful spy dedicated to Riddle's defeat. Had Tom guessed at his role and punished him? Could the Dark Mark be used to kill or was it something else.

oOoOoOo

**Ministry of Magic – Auror Command**

Amelia Bones frowned as Moody stomped in to her office without so much as a knock.

"Director we've got a major incident in Derbyshire, I've just had a call from Black and Lupin saying they've got a large group of Death Eaters and bloody Voldemort on site." announced Moody.

Moody's entrance forgotten Amelia shot to her feet, "All hands Moody, get all on and off duty Aurors to Peveril Castle right the hell now. This is our bloody chance to get the bastard."

oOoOoOo

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place**

Hermione Granger was a smart witch; in fact she was a very smart witch. So when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin disappeared right after Harry resurfaced she had very quickly put two and two together. Her problem was what to do with the information because right now Albus wasn't exactly acting rationally. His orders to find and bring Harry to headquarters, stunned if they had to were disturbing. That all the rest of the order save Ron was out looking was worrying. No one even questioned Albus.

"Mione?"

Hermione sighed at her hated nickname, "Yes Ron."

"You've worked something out haven't you," Ron wasn't as stupid as he sometimes acted and after three years of dating he knew his girlfriend well.

"Sirius and Remus have been in contact with Harry, hell they're probably with him now," replied Hermione in an annoyed tone.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Ron.

"If we track down Sirius we'll find Harry and I really want to find Harry before he does something brave and stupid and gets himself killed," Hermione's tone was determined and Ron knew well just how determined she could be.

"So how do we find Sirius?" asked Ron patiently waiting for Hermione to reveal her plan.

"Grab your broom Ron and…" Hermione paused as yelling erupted from downstairs," gesturing for silence she whispered, "shush listen."

oOoOoOo

A voice screaming, "ALBUS" sounded in the foyer of Grimmauld place and brought Albus running.

"Fergus what is it?" demanded Dumbledore as he confronted the Auror and Order member.

"We just got word from Black and Lupin, they have Voldemort and his Death Eaters trapped in Peveril Castle – Derbyshire. Amelia has ordered an all hands operation."

As the Auror disappeared a gaping Dumbledore stood motionless for several moments before starting to call out orders. He didn't hear the gasp from the top of the stairs.

oOoOoOo

**Peveril Castle**** - Derbyshire**

Dumbledore and all the Order of the Phoenix members who answered the call arrived via portkey they appeared in the central courtyard of the Castle only to find everything under control. Confused Dumbledore looked around and spotted Amelia Bones talking to his old friend Moody and began walking over after gesturing for his people to stand easy, obviously no battle had occurred.

Dumbledore plastered a smile on his face, "Amelia how can I be of assistance?"

Amelia smiled grimly, "You can't it's all over we are just cleaning up and capturing the evidence before the Muggles get here."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in enquiry, "Cleaning up?"

Amelia smiled nastily, "Mad-Eye show the good headmaster around but make bloody sure he doesn't touch any evidence."

Dumbledore knew Bones wasn't particularly found of him, having never forgiven him for the death of her niece Susan but they had managed to work together for the greater good. Before he could say anything Moody cleared his throat and spat on to the ground.

Moody watched his boss stomp off calling orders, "Oh ho Amelia's in a right snit for all that it's been a good night."

"What has happened here?" asked Dumbledore; perhaps they had caught a Senior Death Eater.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so I'll show you," replied Moody and limped off toward a stone arch.

After travelling down a long stone tunnel, passing Aurors taking photos and apparently collecting evidence they finally reached a large stone room where a crowd of senior Aurors stood in a rough circle. Dumbledore absently noted Remus Lupin among them as his attention was drawn to Moody gesturing at the floor.

"What…who….is that….." Dumbledore couldn't accept what he was seeing. It had to be a fake, it couldn't be real.

Moody smirked as he replied, "That is the mortal remains of one Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort."

"But how?" whispered Dumbledore, this wasn't possible the prophecy was specific.

"That would be me Headmaster," answered Harry as he approached the scene flanked by Luna, Sirius and Amelia Bones.

"No this can't be Riddle, Potter would have had to die he was a Horcrux," Dumbledore was rambling in shock and failed to notice the group around him react to his words.

"I see, sorry to disappoint you Professor," replied Harry with a cold smile at the spluttering wizard.

Dumbledore, to the shock of all drew his wand and pointed it at Harry, "He has to die to defeat him it's a lie, a fake."

Amelia and many of the Aurors immediately drew their wands and pointed them at Dumbledore.

"Albus drop your wand or I'll take you down," ordered Amelia her wand steady as she took aim.

With a twirl of his cloak Dumbledore disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. The friendly avuncular image he oft displayed was gone, now the ancient wizard looked wild eyed and enraged, "Potter must die so that the Dark Lord can be defeated, the greater good must be served."

With a gesture he threw a stream of raw magic at Harry who ignited his lightsaber and used it to block the burst. Around the room Aurors stood stunned as Dumbledore poured almost unimaginable magical power in to his attack. Then Dumbledore fell like a puppet with cut strings. Behind him standing with wand raised and a look of determination on her face was Luna.

oOoOoOo

Hours later as Harry, Luna, Remus and Sirius stood talking to Amelia there was a sudden commotion at the perimeter set up by the Aurors and a few moments later Mad-Eye Moody led a rather windblown Ron and Hermione to them.

"What…" was all Harry managed to vocalize before Hermione engulfed him in a hug that son became a three way hug as Ron joined them. When a red faced, breathless Harry was finally released he led his two oldest friends over to a wooden bench.

"Harry James Potter what were you thinking?" demanded Hermione, "What if He-Who….Voldemort had been here?"

"He was," replied Harry quietly.

Ron paled at Harry's reply, "Bloody Hell mate, what happened?"

Harry sighed, "Hermione, Ron I'll tell you the whole story later but for now well the short version is Voldemort is dead as is anyone carrying the Dark Mark. If you can give me half an hour to finish up with Amelia we can go to our ship and have a long overdue chat."

With a tired smile Harry walked off talking with Amelia and Sirius leaving behind an open mouthed, speechless Hermione.

"Ship?" repeated Ron in a puzzled voice, "Why the hell does Harry have a bloody boat?"

oOoOoOo

**Aboard the Talia**

"What on earth, where did you get this the technology. My God it must be centuries ahead of Earth technology," Hermione was talking in a constant stream as Harry led her and Ron on a tour of the Talia.

"Funny Remus said much the same thing," replied Harry with a smile.

Hermione gave the flight deck one last look before turning to Harry, "Okay its very interesting and I'd love to have a good look around but you said we would get an explanation."

Harry smiled at his old friend, "So I did, if you follow me I'll take you to the mess….sorry mate the kitchen and we can have a drink and a chat. Luna should be back with Sirius by now anyway."

As they made their way back to the main module Ron's nose twitched, "Is that food I can smell?"

Hermione elbowed him as Harry laughed, "Some things never change and yeah its food the others went to grab some grub from the Village."

oOoOoOo

Hermione and Ron took it well although Hermione had a lot of questions about some of the science behind their story. Luna promised to take her to meet MK so she could see the data. Both his old friends were surprised by the different take on magic but seemed to be accepting of the fact that it was a similar concept. Hermione did get up and hug Luna and Harry when they got to Talia's death and their escape.

Harry explained about Talia's Force ghost guiding them to seek out knowledge about magic and how Harry and Luna needed more training before being able to bring about Talia's vision.

Finally Harry told them a brief version of how they had defeated Voldemort. How the Aurors discovered the Death Eaters new base and how Sirius and Remus had developed a plan to stop the Death Eaters escaping or interfering while he killed Voldemort.

Lastly he explained how Dumbledore had attacked them and how in the end England's most powerful wizard was felled by Luna's stunner.

"Was it hard Harry?" asked Ron quietly.

Harry shook his head sadly, "It was easy to kill Voldemort, too easy in some ways. You need to understand Voldemort had created what ancient Force users called Soul anchors a very dark Force ritual. It's only something you can do once or perhaps twice and have any hope of maintaining your sanity. Voldemort had done it multiple times and in doing so he created the means for his own defeat."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Any decently trained Force user can see the links and break them, with training I'm sure witches and wizards could as well but the process was either lost or never discovered on Earth. Anyway after I severed his connection to his soul anchors he was as mortal as any wizard. In the end I just batted away his spells with my lightsaber and then killed him. The only real surprise was when all the Death Eaters started keeling over. I'd surmised that they might be knocked unconscious but their Dark Marks went further and killed them. Who bloody knows Voldemort might have set it up that way."

"So he and the Death Eaters are gone for good?" asked Ron.

Harry grinned at his old friend, "Yes."

Ron laughed and punched Harry lightly on his shoulder, "Bugger me, well bloody done Mister Potter!"

"Ron Language," was the automated reply from Hermione who was taking notes on a conjured note pad.

Ron gestured toward Hermione as he added in a stage whisper, "Still a bit mad about swearing."

oOoOoOo

Sirius handed Harry the message from Amelia and watched his godson's expression change.

"Advanced Dementia, damn I may never forgive him but even he didn't deserve this," said Harry as he finished and passed the scroll to Luna and Hermione.

When Hermione finished she turned to Remus, "Remus is there nothing in the magical world that would help?"

Remus finished reading and shook his head, "Not that I know of, I'd suggest St. Mungo's Hospital but if they are saying it's too late," Remus shrugged looking sad.

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, 'He was always eccentric so nobody really questioned his strange behaviour and we needed his raw power in the fight, but looking back, well hindsight is as they say 20/20. He was probably taking wit sharpening potions to stay focused."

"Will he go to trial?" asked Ron.

Sirius shook his head sadly, "I don't know but I doubt it."

oOoOoOo

The next morning over breakfast Hermione startled Harry by asking him outright when he was leaving.

Harry sighed he had been hoping to put this conversation off at least for a while, "A couple of days maybe a week. Sirius needs to put his affairs in order and Remus is taking us shopping so we can buy wands and what we need to study up to NEWTS and beyond."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I want to come."

"Hermione you have a life here, Ron, your parents…."

Hermione looked down at the table and Harry could feel her sorrow as she answered, "Harry my parents were murdered two years ago."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry could empathise with the loss of both parents.

Hermione nodded at his words and continued on,"I'm still a muggleborn witch so no matter how smart I am most jobs are closed to me. From what you have told me what you are doing is important to everyone not just Earth. I want to be a part of this, a part of your life."

"What about Ron, are you willing to leave him behind?" asked Harry.

Hermione indicated the empty table, "Ron and I spoke last night he wants to help as well. That's where he is right now talking to his parents with Luna.."

Harry could sense her sincerity and in many ways he would give anything to have his old friends by his side, "Hermione I know you mean it but the training would…"

Harry was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Do not turn away those who offer themselves freely my apprentice."

Harry bowed his head, "Talia I was…I mean yes Master."

Talia smiled at Hermione, "You are a brave and determined woman but not destined to be a warrior young Hermione. In my vision you fulfilled a different role, one suited to your strengths leader of the Archivists you will one day be. The holder of worlds worth of knowledge."

Hermione blushed at Talia's words but Harry felt a sense of relief at those words, "Thank you Master."

Talia nodded feeling her former apprentice's relief, "Harry you have gathered around you the core of our new order. Others will come and others you yourself will train but not all will be adepts of our order and with these others you shall maintain a balance that both the Jedi and the Sith lack. Now you must find a home for our order and study the mystery of the Sith for time is short and war is coming to the Republic."

"War," echoed Hermione.

"Yes war young Archivist, a terrible war that will have terrible ramifications on the Force. You will all have a role to play," Talia flickered before solidifying "My time grows short. Harry you must leave soon, do not delay you are needed on Geonosis."

After Talia faded away Harry sat quietly for a moment before standing and pulling Hermione in to a hug, "Welcome aboard the Talia."

oOoOoOo

**Weasley House - outside**** the village of Ottery St Catchpole**

It was a somber group that gathered outside the Burrow ignoring the light rain. All the Weasleys were present along with several in laws including a very pregnant Fleur Weasley with her Husband Bill and a rather shell-shocked Dean Thomas with Ginny. Standing off to one side was Xeno Lovegood and his new wife and their infant son.

"You take care of them Sirius Black or I'll bloody well hunt you down," threatened Molly Weasley.

"I will Molly," answered Sirius with a smile.

"Harry love, please feel free to drop in when you can," it was more of a demand than a request and Harry knew it.

"Missus Weasley we will make sure to come home regularly as we can," promised Harry.

As Molly led the Weasleys forward to embrace Ron her youngest son had tears streaming down his face. As Molly moved on to Hermione Harry caught a glimpse of Luna kissing her father on the cheek then he found himself pulled in to a hug.

"Thank you Harry and please be careful and make sure you eat good balanced meals."

Harry felt a smile on his face even as the tears flowed.

oOoOoOo

**Chancellor's Stateroom – Coruscant**

Darth Sidious sat brooding in his office. All was proceeding according to his master plan. The Jedi jumped through his hoops and marched inexorably onward to their obliteration. No all was proceeding exactly as he planned and yet he felt a distant…discordance.

Opening his eyes Sidious stood and walked to the immense glass wall that showed a breath taking view of the city planet of Coruscant. As he gazed at what would soon be his alone he felt a flicker of disquiet as a surge passed through the living Force, he tried to follow it but it soon faded. For a moment his eyes narrowed before he dismissed it, for now he had more important things to expend his energy on.

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple - Coruscant**

As Jedi Master Yoda meditated he too caught the surge in the Force and for a brief few moments the shroud of the dark side lifted before settling back in to place. In that moment he had sensed a familiar presence one he had known.

"Talia Tal-Shin," whispered Yoda.

oOoOoOo

**Aboard the Talia **

Harry turned to Luna who nodded as she replied, "All system operational and I've entered in the hyperspace co-ordinates for our first jump once we clear the planet."

"Okay, everyone we ready for this?" asked Harry with a smile.

A chorus of approvals sounded so with a broad smile in place Harry slowly lifted off, hovering over the Weasley house before turning and setting course for open space. He watched as their four newcomers watched the Earth disappear from sight.

"Okay" said Luna, "Next stop deep space."


	5. Chapter 5

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**A/N: For a time line see the notes in Chapter 1**_

**Last time: **

_**Aboard the Talia **_

_Harry turned to Luna who nodded as she replied, "All system operational and I've entered in the hyperspace co-ordinates for our first jump once we clear the planet."_

"_Okay, everyone we ready for this?" asked Harry with a smile._

_A chorus of approvals sounded so with a broad smile in place Harry slowly lifted off, hovering over the Weasley house before turning and setting course for open space. He smiled as their four newcomers watched the Earth disappear from sight._

"_Okay" said Luna, "Next stop deep space."_

**Chapter 5**

**Geonosis - Arkanis Sector - Outer Rim Territories**

"What a complete shit hole," were the first words spoken by Sirius Black as he stepped out of the Talia.

"Not as inspiring as one small step," grumbled Remus as he squinted against the suns glare.

Harry turned and glared at the older men, "We are not here on bloody vacation, now stay with the ship while we check out the vicinity."

"And be careful," added Luna, "the ships computer didn't have a lot of information on the planet."

"Have you both got your wands?" asked Remus.

Both nodded as Luna patted her hair where her new Yew and Dragon heartstring wand was threaded through her braid. Harry showed Remus his wrist sheath where his new Oak and Phoenix feather wand was just visible.

Remus smiled in reply, "Good, I know your prefer your lightsabers but it never hurts to be prepared and besides I paid good money for those."

oOoOoOo

Making their way through the dry, rugged terrain wasn't difficult, just time consuming, especially if you tried to do it without drawing attention to yourself. By the time they reached the bottom of the outcropping they were both sweaty and covered in red dust.

"Look over there," instructed Luna as she pointed at one of the larger rock outcroppings.

Harry watched for a moment before seeing what she meant. The outcropping was a building somewhat similar to an anthill and almost indistinguishable from the planets natural stone.

"Nice camouflage I'd imagine that they…Luna down," Harry ignited his lightsaber and blocked a blaster shot as Luna rolled away from and then sprang to her feet with her own weapon in hand.

Harry blocked another shot as he spotted their attackers, Battle Droids. Drawing his lightsaber he leapt up and over the two visible droids, slicing downwards as he somersaulted. As he landed facing Luna the two droids simply fell over, neatly cut apart.

"Intruders in…" The remaining droid facing Luna was just beginning to transmit a message when she gestured smashing it in to the rock wall so hard that it was reduced to shattered parts.

"Bugger, they were probably scouts," commented Luna.

Harry nodded as he knelt to study the two Droids he had destroyed, in particular the symbols on their chest plates, "What the hell are Trade Federation droids doing on Geonosis, this isn't an aligned world."

Luna shrugged, "I've no idea but regardless it is clear they don't want visitors, those droids weapons were not set on stun and they fired without warning."

Harry quickly glanced around the area, "We should move away before more of them turn up to find this lot, the question is do we go on or head back to the ship."

Luna gestured toward the outcropping, "That looks like a likely place to begin."

oOoOoOo

Harry shook his head as he whispered to Luna, "This doesn't make any sense, why would they need an army this big? There are thousands of Battle Droids down there and it looks like they're building more."

Luna shifted slightly on the small ledge they were laying on endeavouring to see the rest of the cavern. She suddenly stiffened and whispered back, "Harry shield us, now."

Harry immediately concentrated and a Force bubble appeared around them. He felt Luna grip his arm a moment before he too felt what she obviously had, very faintly somewhere below there was a Dark Sider.

Luna closed her eyes and used her Force awareness, attempting to identify the other presence, "Dooku…..Harry its Dooku, look," moving slowly she pointed down toward the floor of the droid factory.

oOoOoOo

Count Dooku was satisfied that the production of weapons, in particular Droids was well ahead of schedule. His Masters plan would need them all too soon. Beside him Archduke Poggle the Lesser was lecturing the Trade Federation and Banking Guild envoys on the quality of the armaments being produced. The fools were so wrapped up in their own petty desires and needs that they once more failed to see that their army would never succeed it was simply another step in his Masters all encompassing plan.

"Yes, yes it is very impressive my friend. With this new army we can begin the next phase of our strategy," Dooku's voice was warm and sincere. There was nothing present in it that showed just how much he loathed the cowards surrounding him.

He was about to offer another meaningless platitude when he felt…something, a presence in the Force, but what or who? It was only a moment's contact but it felt familiar, he had felt that presence before, recently. Thinking quickly he turned to the Archduke, "My friend we have a problem, I just sensed a Jedi. You need to send out your people and kill the spy he cannot be allowed to report to the Republic."

oOoOoOo

"He probably sensed us if only for a moment," Luna gestured back toward the Droid factory.

"That's enough reason for us to leg it," replied Harry as he scrambled across the exposed rock face to a ledge higher up the rocky outcropping.

"True, now we need to get out of here before the bastard sends all those bloody Droids after us," replied Luna as she landed beside Harry.

Harry spotted movement back toward the factory, "We may be too late, move it."

Luna turned to look; already the first Battle Droids mounted on some sort of speeder were approaching.

oOoOoOo

"Where in the name of Merlin are they?" demanded Sirius as he paced up and down the ramp.

"They said they needed to scout Padfoot, they'll call if they're in trouble," replied Remus as the communicator he held activated.

"Get the ship prepped we've got a bit of a problem here," it was a breathless sounding Harry followed by a burst of static sounded followed, "and its following us home."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a concerned look even as they burst in to action; Sirius sprinted up the ramp yelling for Ron to get the ship ready to leave while Remus pulled his wand and kept watch, ready to lend a hand.

oOoOoOo

Luna dived in to a forward roll to avoid a stream of blaster fire, as she rolled back to her feet she deflected another burst of fire back at her attacker without pausing to see if the deflected attack hit its mark she launched herself in to a Force assisted jump landing on the rim of the broad flat rock that was their destination.

Harry was running away from two pursuing Battle Droid flyers that were doggedly pursuing him across the rocks. As they circled back for another attack he summoned a large rock and Force pushed it at the Battle Droid on the left. The unexpected attack caused it to veer right and impact in to its companion destroying both in the fiery impact.

Harry looked up in time to see Luna Force jump to the top of the cliff and disappear over the edge. With a flick he deflected an attack from yet another Battle Droid before following Luna.

oOoOoOo

Mounted on his personalised speeder bike high above the action Darth Tyranus watched the two Padawan learners fend of the Battle Droids. He was mulling over the situation as he watched the two make for the ridge top and their ship.

Had he been followed, were the Jedi investigating him and if so why would the Jedi council send two Padawan learners? They were important questions, questions that he needed answered before he dealt with the two spies.

Making sure the planets sun was behind him he pushed the speeder in to a steep dive.

oOoOoOo

Remus was moving the moment he saw Luna land and had reached her just as Harry landed a few feet away.

Remus ran his eyes over both of them, "Are either of you injured?"

"No," answered Luna, "but we had better get moving we have only delayed them."

"Righty-oh lets do just that, the others have the ship waiting and…oof ," Remus grunted as Harry forced pushed him toward the ship and out of the way of a fast moving blur.

Harry didn't take his eyes off the speeders rider, "Get aboard Remus, we've got this."

Dooku was seemingly unconcerned as he approached Harry and Luna, "We meet again younglings but this time your Master seems to be absent."

Silently Harry circled right and Luna left each of them had their lightsaber pointed at the Dark Sider. On the fifth step Harry lunged forward using the Force to enhance his speed. At the same moment Luna Force pushed Dooku. It was a move Talia had developed and one they had practised extensively during their training.

It failed completely. Dooku simply leapt straight up avoiding Luna's push and Harry's attack. As he descended he responded with his own Force push which struck Harry in the back blasting him off his feet and sending him crashing painfully in to the rocks. Dooku then immediately attacked Luna using sheer strength to drive her back and away from Harry.

Within moments Luna realised that she was in trouble, she was being forced to defend and give ground just to avoid the experienced duellist's initial attacks. One mistake and she would be dead.

Harry slowly dragged himself to his knees the world spinning about him, shaking his head to clear it he stood, somewhat unsteadily and looked over to where Luna was being forced back by Dooku's blisteringly powerful attack. Forcing himself in to a run he re-entered the fight.

oOoOoOo

"Shit," cursed Sirius as he watched Harry thrown in to the rocks, "Are you two okay here?" he asked Ron and Hermione as he stood up.

Ron didn't even look up from his instruments as he concentrated on piloting the still unfamiliar ship, the few lessons he had gotten from Harry had relegated him to the role. "You go and help Harry we'll be ready to go when you get back, I hope."

Sirius sprinted to the hatch arriving just in time to see Harry stagger in to a run. Raising his wand the former Auror sent a series of stunners flying toward the black clad figure attacking Luna.

oOoOoOo

Dooku suddenly had to give up his attack and defend himself from an attack from the ship. Scowling as he realised that it was some sort of Force attack he hadn't seen before, he easily deflected the attacks with his lightsaber but the steady stream of red blasts were keeping him on the defensive. With a snarl he Force leapt away to give himself fighting room. As he landed he touched the controller on his wrist, he needed a distraction.

oOoOoOo

Harry watched Dooku leap high in to the air to avoid Sirius's stunners. Harry was too far away to engage the Sith in a hand to hand attack so he pulled his wand and cast an explosive hex at Dooku's feet and succeeded in blasting the man backwards and off his feet. A blaster bolt crashed in to the ground next to him as more Battle Droids flew overhead.

Harry looked over at Luna and called out, "Luna, withdraw now, we've got more company."

oOoOoOo

Dooku watched impassively as the freighter lifted off and went to full thrust almost immediately. Once more the two Padawan learners had eluded him and while that rankled him somewhat it was overshadowed by his interest in their unique Force attacks. He smiled as he mounted his speeder bike, "You cannot elude me forever my young Padawans and when I encounter you next I will learn your secrets."

As he lifted off he was already composing his report to his Master. The Jedi may have evidence of extensive armament production but that didn't really impact his Masters plan. In fact it may even help them achieve their next goal.

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple - Coruscant**

"Talia Tal-Shin," echoed Mace Windu as he walked along side Master Yoda, "Are you sure?"

Yoda tapped his glimmer stick against the leg of his fellow Master, "Yes, yes our missing former Jedi I sensed, strange it was her presence, powerful and infused with the living Force."

Mace frowned as he considered possibilities, "Do you think Talia found the two Force sensitive's she saw in her visions?"

Yoda shrugged, "I know not, but my fear is that dead she is."

Mace nodded as he accepted Yoda's perceptions.

Yoda resumed walking, "Failed we have to find the Sith, not the first death will she be."

oOoOoOo

**Aboard the Talia – on route to Coruscant**

Sirius took a bite of his apple and sat back in his chair, "I'm still not sure why you just don't send them a communication, I mean why do we have to tell this Yoda chap personally?"

Luna snagged the last apple from the platter, "Because Talia always said that Yoda was one of the few Jedi she still respected and because the Republic needs to know that someone looks like they are expecting a war and with a Sith present well, something tells me the right people need to know about this."

Harry took a sip of his spice coffee before speaking, "And we can't expect to have much luck settling down and studying if the galaxy is suddenly at war."

Hermione looked up from the text she was reading, "I think we are doing the right thing who knows maybe the Republic can put a stop to the war before it begins."

Ron's disembodied voice suddenly sounded from the flight deck, "Oi you guys we're about to drop out of hyperspace."

oOoOoOo

"So the whole bloody planet is one city?" asked Ron.

"Petty much it is the capital world of the Republic," answered Luna.

"It is amazing seeing it like this," said Hermione with her face pressed to the flight decks window.

In the pilots seat Harry was busy navigating busy space ways as well as dealing with all the red tape that came with organising a landing on Coruscant.

"_Talia, this is Coruscant control, you have been given permission to land but due to a current security investigation upper landing zones are unavailable. Please proceed to landing pad 1167, acknowledge."_

Harry immediately responded, "Coruscant control this is the Talia, we are proceeding to 1167."

"_Sending the beacon now Talia, welcome to Coruscant."_

oOoOoOo

**Outlander Club - Uscru Entertainment District – Coruscant**

"I can't see why they recommended this place," muttered Hermione.

Sirius looked around the bar area, "I dunno Hermione it looks safe enough and besides Harry and Luna wanted us to blend in until they got back."

Remus waved away some little toad selling something called Death sticks and took a sip of his drink. It tasted surprisingly like pineapple but with a fair amount of alcohol. "I don't mind it besides it is interesting just sitting back and watching the crowd."

Ron didn't enter in to the banter as he watched the wall of images where sports of all kinds were playing. One in particular caught his eye as ships raced through rocky canyons, it wasn't Quidditch but by Merlin it looked great.

Sirius stood up and waved, "There they are, HARRY."

Just as soon as Harry and Luna had taken a seat Hermione leant forward, "So?"

Harry shook his head looking frustrated, "We managed to leave a message for Yoda but apparently the Jedi council is in session so we don't know when he'll get back to us."

Nearly everyone at the table was listening to Harry however Luna was looking around the room, "Harry, I just sensed two Jedi, I'm not sure if they are…..actually now I'm sure, they just walked in."

"What are they doing?" asked Sirius.

"One's at the bar and the other is walking this way," replied Luna.

Harry turned to look and immediately spotted the Jedi in traditional robes sitting at the bar a moment later he spotted the second, a Padawan who was walking through the club looking for something or someone. He glanced back at the elder Jedi and who was sipping a drink and looking around at the crowd. When he glanced in Harry's direction their eyes met for a moment and the Jedi seemed to frown and look more closely. Harry however was now looking past the Jedi as he sensed an undercurrent of danger, but what….there behind the Jedi a woman was approaching him and drawing a weapon, without thinking Harry flicked his wrist and his wand fell in to his hand even as he fired a stunner at the woman.

oOoOoOo

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat and ordered Pyrodi Nectar as he watched Anakin move through the crowd. Their quarry had gone to ground in this club and was likely still present somewhere in the crowded bar. His Padawan learner still had much to learn why expend energy looking through the crowd when simply waiting would bring the Senators attacker to them.

Taking a sip of his drink he glanced around at the crowd and noticed a young man watching him, there was something about the man that caught his attention and so he studied the young mans face for a moment before he saw the mans eyes look past him, then two things happened. Firstly the man was moving apparently drawing a weapon and almost simultaneously he felt the Force warning him of danger behind him.

oOoOoOo

Harry watched the woman drop to the floor even as the Jedi spun around lightsaber in hand.

"What the hell, what's happening Harry?" asked Sirius as he drew his wand. Around the club people were realising that something had happened and were moving away from the danger.

"Someone was about to shoot that Jedi in the back, so I dropped her with a stunner," answered Harry as he watched the Jedi Padawan approach their table.

oOoOoOo

Anakin sensed trouble and turned at the flash of red light, Obi-Wan was under attack! He began pushing through the crowd only to find his Master kneeling by the shape shifter.

"Is she dead, what happened?" Anakin asked as he reached Obi-Wan.

"No just unconscious and I'm not entirely sure what happened, Anakin the man in the grey and black, on the other side of the bar, please bring him to me," seeing the question coming he answered it, "He was the one who stunned our assassin."

oOoOoOo

"I must ask you to accompany me, "The Padawan's tone was formal and cold as he gestured for Harry to follow.

"May I ask why?" asked Harry politely.

"My Master has questions about your actions," replied the Padawan.

Harry turned to Sirius and Remus, "Very well, Remus, Sirius can you get everyone back to the ship. We'll meet you back there after we help the Jedi with their enquiries."

With that Harry turned back to the Padawan, "Very well take us to your Master."

"My Master only asked for you," pointed out the Padawan.

"We're a matched set," replied Luna with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Anakin shrugged and led the two humans to where Obi-Wan knelt checking his assailants pulse. The woman was now disarmed and her hands were secured with binders.

"Ah thank you Anakin," Obi-Wan stood and studied the young man and woman; "I'd like to thank you for your help."

"My pleasure Master Jedi," replied Harry politely.

"The person you helped capture is wanted in a very high profile case and I appreciate the assistance of private citizens although if I may I ask about the weapon you used."

Harry shrugged, "Weapon Master Jedi?"

Obi-Wan got the feeling that the two humans in front of him were being truthful but he could sense a feeling of dislike. Puzzled he tried another angle," As I said she is an important witness and I need to question her I am merely trying to determine how to safely wake her."

"I can do that," volunteered Luna and knelt by the motionless figure. Only Harry saw her short grip her wand and cast an underpowered enervate. Harry smiled at her deviousness it wouldn't do to have the prisoner suddenly wide awake.

Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to approach, "Anakin arrange for a prisoner transport directly to the Jedi Temple."

With Anakin's nod he returned his attention to Harry and Luna. "I'm sorry but I need to ask a few more questions as you may be needed as witnesses, may I get your names and planet of origin?"

Harry answered, "I'm Harry and this is Luna were from Trallax," he didn't mention Earth or offer any other information.

Obi-Wan smiled, "An Outer Rim world is it not?"

Luna and Harry nodded.

Obi-Wan again opened himself to the Force, trying to sense either truth or falsehood, "And your purpose for coming to Coruscant."

"I'm here to deliver a message, nothing more," replied Harry.

Obi-Wan mused over that for a moment. From what he could tell this Harry was telling the truth, "May I ask the recipients name?"

Harry studied Obi-Wan for a moment considering if he should answer. It was a reasonable question so with an internal shrug he answered, "Jedi Master Yoda."

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple – Archives**

Yoda turned as he sensed the familiar presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The usually composed Jedi Master looked….flustered.

"Jedi Kenobi, your investigation in to the attacks, proceeding it is?"

Obi-Wan inclined his head in respect, "Yes Master Yoda in fact we have apprehended the mercenary that made the attempt of the Senator."

Yoda nodded, "Good, question this mercenary we must, uncover the true source of these attacks our goal is."

"Master there is also another matter. The mercenary was stunned by some bystanders using some sort of unknown weapon and then revived similarly. I'm not sure but as strange as it sounds it certainly looks like their technology may be Force based. When they used it you could feel the Force almost vibrating."

Yoda leant on his stick for a few moments, "Strange indeed, speak to them I think I will."

"Strange you should say that Master Yoda the two of them claim they came to Coruscant to deliver a message to you," explained Obi-Wan.

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple – Meeting Room**

Harry and Luna stood just as the Jedi Kenobi led a small green and rather ancient and wizened figure in to the room.

Yoda noted that the two had stood before they could have been physically aware of him.

"Master Yoda I am, wish to speak to me you did hmmm?"

Harry bowed deeply as did Luna both could sense the power of the ancient and frail looking Jedi. As Harry straightened his tunic resettled but not before Yoda noticed what appeared to be the hilt of a lightsaber.

"Master Yoda I wanted to bring word of a discovery we made on a planet called Geonosis," as he told of what they had found he could sense Yoda's Force based subtle probing. With a slight smile he relaxed his shields enough to let the Jedi master sense the truth in his words.

As Harry finished Yoda leaned forward, "Hmmm important this information is and many more questions we must now answer, my thanks for your service. One question I have though."

Harry looked at Luna who nodded, "Of course Master Yoda, ask away."

"Who is your Master?" asked Yoda simply.

For a moment Harry considered not answering but he realised that to do so would be demeaning Talia's memory.

"Our Master was Talia Tal-Shin," replied Harry.

"Was?" asked Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Yes was", replied Luna fiercely, "she died allowing us to escape from Dooku."

Yoda's shoulders slumped, "Raw your grief is and understand it I do, feel it I do. A good and brave Jedi she was."

Luna looked Yoda in the eyes as she stood tall, "With all due respect she wasn't a Jedi was she? You should say that she was a good person."

"What will you do now?" asked Obi-Wan.

"We need to restock our supplies and then we will find a safe place to train. Luna and I are committed to working towards fulfilling our Masters vision," replied Harry as he bowed low. "I wish you luck Master Yoda, Master Kenobi perhaps we'll meet again."

Yoda smiled at the two humans, "Let the Temple restock your ship you shall, repayment for your service it will be."

Harry bowed deeply, "My thanks Master Yoda."

"May the Force be with you," added Luna.

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple – Council Chambers**

If Obi-Wan Kenobi was nervous he certainly didn't show it, "We've questioned the Mercenary and handed her over to Republic security. Alas she seems to know little save the fact that she was hired to kill the Senator for Naboo by a bounty hunter named Jango Fett."

Kit Fisto leaned forward, "We need to apprehend this Fett and find out why he has done this and who is pulling his strings."

"Agreed," Said Ki-Adi-Mundi with a nod to his fellow Master, "and we need to put a stop to them."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "Masters we have also discovered the fate of Talia Tal-Shin."

Master Rutga Tahl bit back a pained oath at those words. For even after all this time he blamed himself for the departure of the talented knight, "Master Kenobi you say you have information on Talia."

Obi-Wan sighed knowing how much the next few words would hurt the grizzled Jedi Master, "We have confirmed word of her death on one of the Outer Rim worlds."

Ignoring the words of sympathy from his fellows Tahl focused on Kenobi, "And who brought word of this?"

"Her Pada…. My apologies her apprentices brought word of her death. She died to give them a chance to escape."

"Escape," echoed Tahl, "Escape from whom?"

Yoda stepped in, much to Obi-Wan's relief, "Know we do of Talia's vision of an order of Force sensitive's, well a reality she has made it and began their training. From the two apprentices she has we received word of a grievous betrayal, not just of their Master but all of us fallen to the dark side has my old Padawan."

"Dooku," whispered Tahl in horror.

Mace Windu looked ready to leap out of his chair, "But how can that be possible, he was a Jedi Master, he served on this council."

Jedi Master Kit Fisto shook his head, "It seems unlikely Master Yoda could they be mistaken?"

"Believe them I must, the truth they spoke to me," replied Yoda calmly.

Plo Koon looked "But that would mean Dooku was a Sith….by the Force it can't be, why would he?"

Yoda gestured toward the holo-projector and an image on the planet Geonosis appeared, "A part of the puzzle this world Geonosis is, ask we must why Dooku builds a massive droid army. Brought word of this discovery Talia's apprentices have."

"We should investigate this immediately," said Mace Windu as he studied the data being displayed by the Hologram.

"And we must see to the safety of the Senator," added Plo Koon.

Several of the council members spoke quietly for a few moments before Ki-Adi-Mundi turned to Obi-Wan, "Your Padawan should be an acceptable bodyguard for the Senator Master Kenobi, while you travel to Geonosis to confirm these reports."

Obi-Wan exchanged a look with Master Yoda before nodding and departing the council chamber. Anakin would be a capable and effective bodyguard and yet he had a very bad feeling about the upcoming mission.

oOoOoOo

From the gantry Anakin watched the odd group of people as they loaded a modified freighter with supplies.

"Is that them?" asked Padmé Amidala.

Anakin nodded, "Yes, Obi-Wan said that the Council was still up in arms over the news they bought, and before you ask I don't know what it was."

"They look harmless enough," offered Padmé.

"They were apprentices of a former Jedi Knight who left the order," said Obi-Wan as he appeared on the landing.

"Master Kenobi," said Padmé warmly, "Is there news?"

Obi-Wan inclined his head in respect, "Senator Amidala, there is in fact. We ran the Name Jango Fett through both the Jedi archives and the Republic database and we came up with a number of hits including a note on a file regarding a political assassination on Corellia. The name was mentioned but he was never questioned. The murder weapon was never properly identified so I took a Holo of it to an ex-mercenary friend of mine and he gave us another lead. The council has assigned Master Shaak Ti to investigate."

Anakin looked mutinous for a moment before nodding, as much as he would have liked to hunt down the man responsible for threatening Padmé he had to admit Master Ti was a cunning and powerful Jedi Master and was more than capable of tracking down their mysterious bounty hunter.

Obi-Wan turned to Padmé, "Senator the Chancellor and the Jedi Council hold some concerns about other assassins this bounty hunter may have hired and have decided that it would be safer if you were not on Coruscant. The Chancellor suggests Naboo might be a good choice, a brief visit home while this matter is dealt with were his words."

Padmé frowned in reply, "I dislike running away but I believe that a short visit would not be inconvenient, as long as no important matters are before the Senate."

Obi-Wan gestured to Anakin, "Anakin will go with you as your bodyguard."

"What?" exclaimed Anakin, "My place Master is with you."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "The Masters disagree," he said sternly before placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "I'll be fine Anakin and this mission is important, the Senators safety is in your hands." He hated misleading Anakin but the Council had been adamant that word of Dooku's treachery be contained until the truth was determined. "The Council has arranged transport for you on a registered transport, traveling to Naboo disguised as refugees."

Below the Talia slowly lifted off.

oOoOoOo

Aboard the Dalia – On route to the Outer Rim

"Try it again," asked Remus.

Harry raised his wand and called, "Solarius," and again was rewarded with nothing but the faint burst of orange light.

"Excellent Harry," said Remus with a clap of his hands, "It's a bloody difficult spell and you're mastering it very quickly. Now Luna it's your turn."

In the week since they departed Coruscant life aboard the Talia has settled back in to a rhythm of training and study. Harry and Luna were being tutored on a range of magical subjects and in return they were continuing the lessons for the others on the history and technology of the broader galaxy that had begun when they left Earth.

In the evening Harry and Luna would continue their self directed study of the Force in particular the priceless Dakshee and Vor'Na'Tu holocron's that Talia had collected. It seemed that the more you studied them the more information they uncovered. Although besides translating its name they still hadn't managed to unlock the Darth Vectivus holocron no matter what they tried.

"It just doesn't feel like the right time," said Luna "I suppose we'll know how to unlock it when the time comes."

A pleasant sounding voice sounded behind them, "How very wise youngling so like your Master, which I suppose is unsurprising considering how she has shaped you both."

Even as they turned both Harry and Luna could sense the massive amount of Dark Side power radiating from the figure of an old man.

Harry's alarm faded when he saw the faint blue tinge to the figure and recognised it at once; the intruder was a Force ghost. "Who are you?" he asked calmly.

The old man smiled, "Ah an excellent question, I am but an echo my dear boy but in life I was Darth Vectivus Lord of the Sith."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "You seem a bit….well um nice."

Darth Vectivus laughed softly, "Nice? I assure you young apprentice I am not nice but neither am I some manipulative, sadistic conqueror. In life I sought power and knowledge as its own end and when I grew old I passed over counting my life well spent. But time is short and dangers multiply as we speak. You must go to Geonosis and take or destroy the Val'Neth holocron held by Dooku. It is imperative you do this for if you fail Dooku will unlock its secrets and believe me that would not be in your best interests."

Luna's eyes narrowed as she considered the self proclaimed Sith Lord, "Why tell us this, why not the Jedi?"

Darth Vectivus rolled his eyes, "Can you imagine the Jedi accepting my guidance?"

"Fair point but why didn't Talia deliver this vital message?" asked Harry.

The Sith Lord shrugged, "Even with you lending power to enable her to manifest your Master has exhausted herself with her constant crossing back and forth and since I knew the dangers I volunteered to come and you will need my help if you are going to defeat Dooku."

"Your help?" questioned Luna.

"Oh yes I'll give you a gift my young friends, the gift of knowledge," with that the Sith surged forward and passed through Luna who screamed and collapsed.

"What have you done?" yelled Harry as he knelt next to Luna.

"Given her a little bit of knowledge and an advantage," replied the now fading Sith Lord. "Her pain should pass momentarily. Remember young one you must take it or destroy it." The Force ghost was fading fast now, "My final gift is my holocron use my knowledge to build your new order as your Master intended."

With that the translucent Force ghost simply faded away.

oOoOoOo

As soon as Luna had recovered sufficiently, everyone convened to the mess where Harry gave everyone a detailed version of recent events.

Ron scratched his unshaven face, "So you're saying this Vectivus was one of the bad guys but one that didn't go mental and all Voldemort when he went dark."

Harry nodded, "That's about it. When we searched Talia's logs she did mention meeting the spirit of Vectivus on an asteroid in the Out Rim territories. Apparently he told Talia his story and she shared some of hers. The end result was that he gave her a gift which I assume was his holocron."

Sirius looked troubled as he considered the situation, "So why should we believe him? I mean he is, sorry was a Sith Lord and from what you have told us we should be taking whatever he said with a huge amount of skepticism."

Luna shook her head, "No he was sincere if arrogant. Darth Vectivus was a very strange Sith more interested in knowledge than power. From what he's shown me its clear that the holocron he wants destroyed is one that contains forbidden lore that even the most power crazed Sith realised was dangerous. Unfortunately the knowledge of why the holocron was hidden was lost and now Dooku has it and in his ignorance may well open it."

"So tell the Jedi," offered Ron, "They're like Aurors aren't they?"

"I'm not convinced that's the right thing to do," said Hermione in a distracted fashion as she scrolled through Talia's electronic logs. "Dooku was once a Jedi who knows who he's corrupted amongst the Order."

"So, it's up to us?" asked Sirius, "Does anyone else feel like we are getting pulled from pillar to post and back?"

Harry shrugged, "We do what we must to bring Talia's vision to fruition as far as I'm concerned this is simply another step toward the goal of an order of Force users who understand both sides of the Force."

"And" added Luna, "an important step it is, we now possess the key to the holocron of Darth Vectivus one of the few Sith holocrons that are safe to study."

"Then its back to Geonosis?" asked Remus.

"Looks like it," replied Harry.

"Well this time you are not going alone," said Sirius in a firm voice, "And that is not negotiable."

oOoOoOo

**Geonosis**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was feeling quite annoyed as he tried once more to determine a way to switch off the restraints that held him immobilized in his revolving prison. At least he had managed to get a message to Anakin before he was captured. His news of the Clone army and his pursuit of Jango Fett to Geonosis and the presence of Dooku had proven beyond doubt that there was some grand conspiracy in progress. He just hoped that the Council had received the information he had acquired. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar if unwelcome presence.

Count Dooku entered the cell dressed in his usual finely made robes, "Ahh Master Kenobi I have tried to get you freed but the Archduke was less than impressed to find a Jedi spying on his facilities. Perhaps if you were to explain your purposes to him I might be able to persuade him."

Obi-Wan glared at the older man, "You are a traitor and a Sith so you can stop the act. I'll not aid you or your allies in anyway."

Dooku's expression changed gone was the expression of regret it was replaced by one of hatred and anger.

"Then you are a fool Jedi and very soon you'll die a fool," replied Dooku as he stormed from the room.

oOoOoOo

"Point me Val'Neth holocron," intoned Harry softly as he watched his wand spin to point toward a large stone structure.

"Okay let's go," ordered Harry.

Moving slowly even though they were shielded by a Force bubble they moved slowly through the strange dusty streets of Geonosis. On reaching the stone structure Harry again cast the locator spell.

"Okay hold on," suggested Remus "let's get a better position. Luna shift over a bit before casting, with a bit of luck that will help us triangulate its position."

They watched as the two wands pointed upwards and to the right and quietly moved in that direction. The need for the Force bubble became apparent as they encountered more and more traffic in the stone passageways. There was obviously a large gathering somewhere ahead because the noise grew louder and louder as they continued. Eventually they came to a passageway guarded by several Battle Droids.

"Point me Val'Neth holocron" whispered Harry as his wand pointed at the door.

"Luna and I will take the Droids, you guys open the door and check it out," whispered Harry.

The sudden appearance of two assailants in their midst left the Battle Droids little chance of protecting themselves and they were quickly dispatched.

"Alohomora," intoned Hermione then she quickly stepped aside to allow Sirius and Remus to enter first with their wands drawn.

Standing on opposite sides of the room Remus and Sirius cast at the same time, "Point me Val'Neth holocron."

Their wands pointed to a small metal box standing on top of a slightly larger metal box.

Sirius approached the boxes but didn't touch either of them, "That looks a bit off Moony."

"Probably some kind of security system," replied Remus.

"Do we care if his stuff gets broken?" asked Sirius.

"Nope," answered Remus with a smile.

Sirius smiled and cast a very difficult piece of magic transfiguring the metal in the box to magnesium.

"Be my guest Moony," said Sirius as he stepped back.

Remus cast a simple but powerful fire hex and a bluish shield appeared along with a beeping noise but quickly flickered and disappeared as within moments the metal box was reduced to a white powder and a collection of broken smoking remains.

Sirius tried the locator spell, "Point me Val'Neth holocron."

Both watched his wand fail to react.

Remus gave Sirius a thumbs up "I'd say that's proof positive eh Padfoot?"

Sirius was about to reply when they heard Harry calling out, "We've got some unwelcome company out here."

oOoOoOo

Harry watched Sirius and Remus duck in to the room and then turned to watch the corridor. With whatever was going on as a distraction infiltrating the building had been easy so far but that couldn't last. He resisted the urge to check up on the two marauders as he kept a close watch.

The sound of heavy non-human footsteps approaching was definitely not what they wanted to hear. Harry gestured to Luna with the hand signal for enemy approaching and saw her nod. Then the fight was on as four B2 Super Battle Droids appeared at the far end of the corridor.

Buying time Luna and Harry defected blaster fire as Ron and Hermione shielded and fired explosive hexes at the heavily armored Droids.

Harry deflected another attack and called out to Remus and Sirius, "We've got some unwelcome company out here."

With the arrival of the two experienced wizards Harry and Luna abandoned defense and attacked the three remaining Droids and were able to quickly destroy them.

"Are we done?" asked Harry.

Sirius nodded and held out a bagful of blackened and broken crystal

Harry gestured back the way they had come, "Right then let's get back to the….."

BOOM

The sound of an explosion followed by blaster fire became audible somewhere further ahead. Harry was just about to signal a speedy retreat to take advantage of the diversion when he heard another distinctive sound a lightsaber. Then from around the far corner a Jedi appeared engaged in combat with two B2 Droids. Flipping over the Droids in a risky attack the young human Jedi managed to destroy one but was clipped with blaster fire from the other.

Harry surged forward destroying the B2 as it raised it arm mounted weapon.

Luna knelt and checked the fallen Jedi, "She's alive but in a pretty bad way we need to get her back to a med bay as soon as possible."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Hermione, Ron side along apparate her to the Talia and get her to MK. Prep the ship while we find out just what the hell is happening and be bloody careful we don't know what conditions are like."

As Hermione and Ron apparated away with the wounded Jedi, Harry turned to the others. "Right lets go."

Following the sound of battle they quickly found themselves on a balcony high above what looked like a gladiatorial arena and below them a battle raged. What looked like thousands of Droids were attacking what had to be Jedi, and from the number of wounded littering the ground the Jedi were going down hard.

"Bugger me," whispered Sirius as he looked down on the fight below.

Luna however rushed to where a Jedi was slumped against a wall and checked the man over before shaking her head, "He's gone."

Harry gestured and the dead Jedi's lightsaber flew in to his hand. On catching it Harry threw it to Sirius, "Collect any you find we'll need them to train with."

"Look," called Luna as she pointed to the arena floor, "there's Obi-Wan and Anakin."

"And there is Dooku," said Harry pointing to a balcony a third of the way around the arena.

"How do we help?" asked Luna.

Harry paused and then shook his head, "It's no use jumping in to that mess below we'd only become embroiled in it but if we are right about the bastard I'd guess that Dooku is controlling this so lets see if we can't distract our resident Sith."

oOoOoOo

Fighting calmly Obi-Wan let his senses guide him. With each passing moment another Jedi fell as an army of Droids encircled them. On his left were Anakin and Padmé and on his right Master Windu.

Then the fighting seemed to stop as the Droids ceased fire. Obi-Wan half listened to Dooku's ridiculous speech as he checked the fallen Jedi. He heard as the Jedi turned Sith uttered some false platitude. He then watched in shock as Dooku seemed to pause and look up before drawing his lightsaber and attacking some invisible foe.

oOoOoOo

Having been told to be quite and guard her while she concentrated the others watched silently as Luna concentrated on Dooku and used a mental attack developed by Darth Vectivus.

oOoOoOo

Dooku was about to re-activate his droids when he felt a very unwelcome presence, Jedi Master Yoda. The small but deadly Jedi dropped to the floor in front of him and immediately attacked.

Dooku parried, barely and began fighting for his life.

ArchDuke Poggle the Lesser and the rest of the delegation watched in shock as Dooku fought an invisible enemy but a greater shock followed almost immediately as a large contingent of airborne troops began arriving in the arena, weapons blazing. The new arrivals were systematically destroying the inactive droids.

With almost universal cowardice they fled the balcony and left Dooku to his 'battle'.

oOoOoOo

Mace Windu led Obi-Wan and Kit Fisto across the arena determined to capture Dooku. When they reached the stairs they were halted by a young man dressed in what looked like some sort of black combat suit.

"Harry?" asked Obi-Wan.

Harry nodded in recognition, "Obi-Wan, Luna can't hold her illusion for long and when she loses it Dooku's going to reactivate those damn Droids. So get your people out of here while we've still got the bastard distracted."

"Harry, Luna looks like she's losing it," warned Sirius.

Harry gestured to where Dooku was glancing around in confusion, "Go get out of here, capture him later. What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked Harry as Mace Windu ignored him and drew his lightsaber obviously to go after Dooku. However it appeared that they had missed their chance as Dooku disappeared from the balcony.

The Jedi Master looked extremely annoyed as he turned to face Harry, "Your delay has allowed Dooku to escape. The traitor can't have gone far, we…..."

Whatever the Jedi was about to say was drowned out by the sound of the Droid army re-activating and engaging the armored infantry protecting the evacuating Jedi.

With a final glare Mace Windu and Kit Fisto jumped of the ledge and ran to aid their people. Obi-Wan was about to follow when a stray bolt from a blaster canon struck the ledge above them sending huge slabs of rock crashing down on them. Cursing Harry grabbed Obi-Wan and pulled him back just as Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder and apparated them to the Talia.

oOoOoOo

**Aboard a Low Altitude Assault Transport**

Anakin was growing worried. Obi-Wan had followed Masters Windu and Fisto as they went after Dooku just as he had been getting Padmé aboard the gunship.

Working quickly he helped several of the wounded aboard with the last Jedi clambering aboard just as the remaining droids began firing once more. He caught a glimpse of Master Windu aboard another gunship and then he was rocketing skyward.

He just hoped his Master was safe.

oOoOoOo

**Aboard the Talia**

"That was a rather unique experience," commented Obi-Wan after patting himself down.

"And an unexpected one," replied Harry, "What the hell was going on?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "The short version was I was sent to confirm your intelligence and you might say things escalated after that, I was captured after finding Dooku still in residence and I would suspect that Order mounted a combination rescue and capture mission."

Harry looked over at Luna before turning back to Obi-Wan, "Okay so now the question is what we do with the two of you."

"Two of us, you have another Jedi aboard?" asked Obi-Wan.

Luna nodded, "Yes and she won't be going anywhere for a while, she's hurt and probably floating in a Bacta tank right now."

Obi-Wan nodded in acceptance and thanks, "Perhaps if the Jedi have left the planet you could transport us to a space port on a Republic world?"

Harry shrugged, "That should be…" only to be interrupted by Sirius calling out "Holy Merlin," from the flight deck.

"What is it?" called Harry as he made his way forward, followed by Obi-Wan and Luna.

Sirius pointed outside, "We have a serious battle going on below and…whoa Ron it's not a bloody Nimbus."

"Sorry Padfoot but everyone is shooting at bloody everything, Harry you had better take over mate, I'm still…..shit that was close," said Ron as a huge explosion rocked the Talia.

Harry slid in to the co-pilots seat and took control, "Right we are getting the hell out of here."

Obi-Wan however turned away from the battle and looking intently out the side viewport over Harry's shoulder, "Harry can you get me to that mountain?" he enquired pointing down toward a single rocky mountain.

"Are you bloody kidding, why?" asked Harry as he rolled the Talia along its axis to avoid heavy anti-air fire..

"Because," replied Obi-Wan, "Dooku just landed there."

oOoOoOo

**Aboard a Low Altitude Assault Transport**

The gunship carrying Anakin and Padmé to the temporary Jedi space port for evacuation rocked as it was struck and only Anakin's Jedi refluxes saved Padmé from a potentially fatal fall.

"That's Dooku," hissed Anakin, "Pilot shoot that speeder down," ordered Anakin.

"Sir we're out of ordinance," reported the clone pilot.

"Then follow him," ordered Anakin as the gunboat was struck by more

oOoOoOo

**Geonosis – Docking Facility**

Dooku landed his speeder and abandoned it as he quickly made his way toward where his ship was docked. He knew full well that pursuers were likely on their way.

The plan had worked but not without a few complications. The Jedi had taken the bait but he had failed to kill as many as he had hoped. Something had happened right at the moment of his victory and he still wasn't sure how it was done. Then a worse failure although this one was far more personal; someone had stolen his hard won holocron and again he didn't have a clue how it had been achieved or who had managed it. He had been so close to true power….it was galling to have to admit that someone had beaten his elaborate defenses around the priceless object. When he found who was responsible for the theft they would pay dearly for it.

"Going somewhere Dooku?" asked a voice behind him.

Dooku halted but didn't turn around, "Ah young Skywalker and," Dooku slowly turned, "Senator Amidala. Back away boy, you can't take me alone and protect her."

"Alone?" said Obi-Wan as he appeared with two hooded figures, "I wouldn't say Anakin was alone, surrender Dooku you can't escape."

"I beg to differ, Master Jedi," snarled Dooku as he struck with Force lightning, which Obi-Wan calmly blocked with his lightsaber. Seeing his attack wasn't working Dooku immediately changed tactics and turned targeting the person least able to defend herself, Padmé Amidala.

"No!" screamed Anakin as he realised what Dooku was doing. With a burst of Force enhanced speed he threw himself forward trying to intercept the deadly attack but knowing he would fail.

Dooku's eyes were alight with dark satisfaction as he struck only to see a figure pop in to existence in front of the Senator and block the attack with a lightsaber. The blond Padawan from Trallax, so two Padawan and one fully trained Jedi. Those odds were still manageable.

Then the situation changed again as another Padawan, the male, appeared beside the first. Dooku was worried now, there were four Jedi arrayed against him and Kenobi was a dangerous fighter. He needed to even the odds.

Dooku sneered, "Hunting in packs now I see and yet you will still fail because you fail to understand the power of the Dark Side," he gestured and a huge metal beam tore free from the wall and flew at Kenobi.

Anakin watched in horror as Obi-Wan tried to leap over the beam only to have it suddenly change direction and pin him to the wall. Driven by his fear Anakin charged Dooku lightsaber raised.

Dooku simply blocked Anakin's attack and launched a flurry of strikes that the Jedi was pushed to defend against. He ended with a Force push that sent Anakin careering into the stone wall.

"You will have to do better than that Skywalker," Dooku stated calmly, "Perhaps with the proper motivation."

Dooku launched another bout of Force lightning at the stunned Jedi but again found it blocked by the female Padawan. Cursing Dooku ignored the other Padawan's shouting and used the Force to launch a large metal crate at the foolish girl only to see it pause in mid air and then rocket back at him. It was only the fact that he was already moving that saved him as the crate impacted against the wall behind him.

Even the most powerful can be caught off guard by something new and as he gaped at the girl's feat he failed to keep watch on the other Padawan.

Harry banished the crate back at Dooku, sheathed his wand and then launched himself at the Sith.

Dooku sensed an attack and managed to sway aside from a strike that would have beheaded him, damnation the boy was fast. He didn't banter this time he simply attacked.

Harry knew he was in trouble as Dooku countered. The older man was a very experienced dueler and it showed it was all Harry could do to defend himself.

Luna watched as Harry was driven back by Dooku. The plan to capture Dooku was out the window, now this was about survival. With a burst of speed Luna charged in to the fight sweeping at Dooku's legs as Harry struck at his head.

oOoOoOo

With a curse Sirius stopped and turned to the others, "Come on I can hear fighting up ahead."

"Harry told us to wait on the ship," complained Hermione even as she drew her wand.

Sirius made a dismissive gesture, "Yeah and he also said they would be helping Kenobi go after Dooku. I'll be buggered if I'm letting them do it alone again."

"Sirius," Remus said laying a hand on his friends arm, "We need a plan, we can't just rush in."

"Disillusionment charms should keep us safe while we get a look at the situation and if Harry and Luna need help we can," offered Ron.

Hermione nodded and then added. "We should be prepared to shield as well, if it's an untenable situation let's just grab our guys and apparate back to the ship."

Sirius smiled at the two of them, "Right we've got a plan lets go."

oOoOoOo

Padmé was trying to wake Anakin as the two Padawan's fought Dooku. She didn't need to be a Jedi to tell that they needed help.

"Padmé?" whispered Anakin.

Padmé breathed a sigh of relief, "Anakin, are you injured?"

"I'm a bit…," Padmé watched as Anakin shook of his injury, "Dooku?"

"He's fighting the other two Jedi, wait Anakin…" she tried to stop him but he rushed past to re-enter the fight.

oOoOoOo

Luna barely held Dooku's lightsaber at bay as he pushed downward. Luna watched in horror as Dooku kicked out at Harry's knee dropping him to the floor. In desperation she tried to change position to protect Harry but even as she shifted her grip slightly Dooku stopped his downward pressure and shifted it to a different angle. Luna felt a burning pain in her wrist and staggered back as Dooku kicked her severed hand and lightsaber across the floor.

"How valiant young Padawan but not good enough," Dooku swung his lightsaber only to have his attack blocked by Anakin.

"Back for more boy?" asked Dooku as he shoved Anakin back.

"Here Anakin," called Harry as he threw Anakin his lightsaber.

Anakin launched a vicious attack on Dooku driving him back couldn't seem to find a weakness in the Sith's defenses and soon he was being forced back.

"I sense your anger and fear boy," taunted Dooku, "yet you still fail to use them. Let me show you…." Dooku was interrupted by a beam of red light that he barely managed to block.

Spinning around he saw an older man against the far wall raise something and call, "Stupefy," and another red light shot toward him.

From behind him he heard another voice yell, "Reducto," and spun to block even as something impacted his lightsaber throwing him backwards away from Skywalker and off his feet.

Dooku was again outnumbered and although the dark side flowed at his command he was growing weaker as his aged body began to fail him. It was time to leave so with a snarl Dooku fell back to his last resort and gestured at the roof sending huge chucks of stone crashing to the floor. In the chaos that followed he ran for his shuttle.

Harry's pulled Luna to him and covered her with his own body as the rocks began to fall.

oOoOoOo

**Republic Medical Frigate**

Harry watched from his bed as a Medical droid worked on fine tuning Luna's new fitted artificial hand.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Obi-Wan standing beside his bed.

"Master Kenobi," Harry acknowledged the Jedi with a nod.

Obi-Wan looked uncomfortable as he spoke, "I'd like to thank you Harry; without your help I would have been killed. We…I underestimated Dooku and we all paid for my hubris."

Harry shrugged, "We survived and frankly that's a win in my book even if Dooku escaped."

Obi-Wan nodded absently as he watched Luna moving her hand, "The council wants to speak to you both."

"About," prompted Harry.

"About your training, the code doesn't allow Jedi to be trained the way your master trained you. I would expect they would like to see you tested to make sure you don't pose a threat to the order."

Harry's face was devoid of expression as he answered. "I see and if we don't wish to be tested? Neither Luna or I claim membership of your order Master Kenobi, nor do we acknowledge its right to approve or disapprove of us."

"As stubborn as your master you are," said Yoda from the door.

"Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan inclining his head in respect.

"I won't submit to testing," stated Harry.

"Hmm disagree with the council on this I do," replied the diminutive Jedi master.

"Will the Jedi council force the issue?" asked Harry.

Yoda didn't reply for several moments his eyes on Harry, "Leave you should, follow your Masters vision if you must. Need new enemies the council do not."

Harry nodded and stood, limping slightly in his leg brace he walked over to Yoda, "I won't forget your assistance Master Jedi. If we hear anything about the Sith I'll be in contact."

Obi-Wan watched on unsure what to say after Yoda all but admitted the council would try to detain Harry and Luna.

"Master Yoda what happened to my friends?" asked Harry

Yoda smiled, "Fine they are, ready to be depart they seem to be," with that Yoda walked slowly away.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "They are docked with the ship, taking on medical supplies apparently. If you like I can show you."

Harry smiled, "I'd love to see that, lets collect Luna I'm sure she would like to see it as well."

oOoOoOo

"You are sure that this is wise?" asked Rutga Tahl as he approached Yoda, "the rest of the council is sure to object."

Yoda leaned on his glimmer stick watching the departing ship, "Wise, no but the right thing it is my heart tells me."

"Do you think Talia's vision was true?" asked Rutga quietly.

"Ahh see that far ahead I can not but perhaps…..think more on this I will. Sleep I need now."

Rutga nodded and turned to leave, "Then I will bid you goodnight old friend."

Yoda nodded absently as the Jedi Master left the cabin, his eyes still on the dwindling shape of the freighter, "May the Force be with you."

AN – Another chapter done and now it's back to work on some of my other stories.

But fear not I already have chapter 6 in the works for A New Order.

I have rushed the story somewhat BUT before you go up in flames and rain curses upon me let me explain.

It was my intention to establish the crew of the Talia's relationship with the Sith (Tick) and the Jedi Council (Tick) as well as some of the main characters (Tiiick).

This slows me to move the story forward to the period I want to play in, the period between episode two and three. We have already seen events differ slightly and moving forward those ripples will have a profound effect on SOME events. The entire SW canon universe will not be re-written but there will be some different outcomes.

Does that clear it up?

Now for those that can't wait…

_Here is a sneak preview of the upcoming chapter_

_The hologram of the hooded figure turned to face them, "Both the Jedi and Sith philosophies are flawed. The Jedi abandoned their emotions in search of peace and the Sith embraced negative emotion in search of power. Both have failed to understand that only by seeking balance can a Force user fulfil their potential. Light and dark are the same it is the purpose to which power is used that defines it."_

"_But that argument implies that evil is nothing more than a perspective, the Sith spread lies and hate and whole worlds are torn apart by war."_

"_It is your lack of perspective that clouds your vision, yes the Sith who plague the Jedi have committed evil, great evil but that is not the Force that is the philosophy of the Sith. You must put aside labels my apprentices."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**A/N: Timeline checkpoint it is now coming to the end of 23BBY and the early months on 22 BBY in the Star Wars Universe – The Clone Wars have begun….**_

**Last time: **

_oOoOoOo_

"_You are sure that this is wise?" asked Rutga Tahl as he approached Yoda, "the rest of the council is sure to object."_

_Yoda leaned on his glimmer stick watching the departing ship, "Wise, no but the right thing it is my heart tells me."_

"_Do you think Talia's vision was true?" asked Rutga quietly._

"_Ahh see that far ahead I can not but perhaps…..think more on this I will. Sleep I need now."_

_Rutga nodded and turned to leave, "Then I will bid you goodnight old friend."_

_Yoda nodded absently as the Jedi Master left the cabin, his eyes still on the dwindling shape of the freighter, "May the Force be with you."_

**Chapter 6**

**Aboard the Talia, Deep Space**

Harry sat with Luna in the med bay watching MK remove the sedated Jedi from the Bacta tank and begin a long chain of medical checks on the young woman.

Soon enough the medical droid completed his tests and reported, "The subject has recovered from blaster burns to her torso and shoulder. The broken collar bone and dislocated shoulder have responded to treatment with Skele-Gro. Her pregnancy appears to have not been compromised in any way."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. 'Pregnant', the Jedi sleeping on the bunk was still a padawan if her hair and uniform she had been wearing were to be believed and to be honest she didn't look like she was anymore than 16 with a youthful face, petite figure and a long black braid.

"You can just see it starting to show and that's only because she's pretty skinny," commented Luna as she ran her hand over the girl's abdomen.

"But….bloody hell Luna she's pregnant, how the hell did such a young padawan fall pregnant?" Harry was quite aware of the relationship taboos of the Jedi code.

"I would imagine that she engaged in intercourse," replied Luna distractedly as she studied the motionless girl.

"Oh ha ha, you know what I meant Luna."

"She will be cast from the Order," added Harry as he watched Luna ran her hands over the young woman. "What are you doing?"

Luna turned to face Harry her face puzzled, "You say you felt a compulsion to say nothing to the Jedi?"

Harry nodded, "Well it was….it was like a voice telling me to say nothing about her, why?"

"I think we need to have a talk with her before we decide anything else, MK is it safe to wake her up?"

"Yes Mistress Luna, there should be no risk," replied the Droid.

Luna looked to Harry who shrugged and then she turned back to Mk, "Wake her up please MK."

The Droid injected the sleeping padawan.

oOoOoOo

"So what is the deal with our guest?" asked Sirius as the crew of the Talia minus Luna gathered in the Ships Mess.

"She is recovering well enough," answered Harry.

"I can feel a 'but' there Harry," replied Hermione.

"But the situation is a bit more complicated than we thought," Replied Harry, "Padawan Keisha is pregnant."

"What? How old is she?" asked Hermione.

"Fourteen," replied Harry.

"Bloody hell…I mean…bloody hell," muttered Sirius.

Harry nodded, "MK said that she's recovering well and that the baby is okay but this opens a can of worms, not just because she's underage but because this would see her cast out of the Jedi order."

"What?" asked Ron indignantly, "She made a bloody mistake….that's stupid."

Hermione laid a hand on Ron's shoulder, "I know Ron but from what I've read of Talia's notes and from the computer the Orders rules are quite strict regarding relationships."

"Poor kid," added Remus.

"So what do we do?" asked Sirius, "We can't just dump a pregnant teenager on some planet and wash our hands of her. Does she have any family?"

"She doesn't know, Keisha was taken from her parents as a baby and doesn't really know anything other than her home world was somewhere in the Outer Rim," replied Harry.

oOoOoOo

Luna sat holding Keisha's hand as the Padawan cried.

"Everything will be okay," said Luna as she stroked the teens shaking hand.

"I'll be cast out," whispered Keisha as the full implications of her situation occurred to her.

"If you go back," answered Luna, "that is the likely outcome. If it is not to sensitive an issue can I ask about the father?"

"Zor-sha, he's a Mast…..a Padawan….we…um….well it's obvious what happened." Keisha looked at the floor as she whispered, "What will I do? I've dedicated my whole life to being a Jedi."

"Keisha, look at me please," asked Luna even as she filed the name Zor-Sha for further investigation.

As Keisha looked up Luna smiled at the padawan, "There are always choices Keisha, several years ago I was offered the choice to learn about the Force a choice you were denied well now the universe seems to be offering you a choice."

Puzzled Keisha stared at the Luna, "I don't understand."

Luna smiled and summoned a container from the other side of the room.

"You're a Jedi!" exclaimed Keisha.

Luna laughed merrily, "No I'm not, but my Master was a Jedi."

Keisha stared at Luna for a few moments, "You are a Force sensitive?"

"Yes, I was one of the apprentices of a former Jedi Knight called Talia."

Keisha looked interested despite her own problems, "We were taught about some of the other types of Force sensitives but I've never heard of them wielding a lightsaber," she said as she gestured at Luna's.

Luna laughed again, "Well Harry and I do and we've see at least one Sith running around with one so maybe the Jedi need to update their text books."

A wide eyed Keisha risked a smile at Luna's answer.

Luna took Keisha's hands, "Keisha you are welcome to stay aboard the Talia while you decide what you want to do. We've got time considering the Council no doubt thinks you are dead."

"Thank you," whispered Keisha as she gave Luna's hands a friendly squeeze.

As she stood Luna pulled Keisha to her feet, "Now up you get and I'll take you to meet the rest of the crew."

oOoOoOo

Luna settled Keisha in to the last of the spare cabins and skipped down the corridor to her own small cabin. The Padawan had been a little overwhelmed by what she had heard and seen even if she was very grateful for the haven the Talia offered. Luna had her suspicions about the chain of events that had bought Keisha aboard and promised that she would ask Talia the next time the Force ghost appeared.

After striping off and washing up she sat on her bunk and slowly immersed herself in to the Force, sending her love to her father. She felt the briefest moment of connection before it faded. With a mental sigh she slowly withdrew her awareness and returned to her physical form.

Almost every night she tried to send her love to him but it didn't seem to reach him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was a wizard and therefore not as Force aware as she had been trained to be, regardless it didn't seem to work.

Luna lay back on her bunk thinking of her father, safe with his new family on Earth, which was good of course but there remained a small part of her that was saddened by the changes to her life.

As she slowly drifted off to sleep her mind drifted and she smiled maybe tonight would be a Harry dream.

An hour later she woke from a rather different dream and padded out of her room.

oOoOoOo

It had been a long day but a productive one. For nearly four hours Keisha and the crew of the Talia had exchanged histories. That had led to a demonstration of how magic worked and an even longer discussion of other aspects of Force manipulation. By the end of the long day a relieved and excited Keisha had eagerly agreed to stay aboard the Talia for the short term.

Harry was absolutely exhausted when he finally got in to his bunk. His knee was healed but the muscle was still a bit stiff and he had been sitting for too long. After a few minutes of massage the muscle relaxed and he lay down, he had just closed his eyes when he felt Luna enter the room.

"Luna?"

"Can I lay with you for a while?"

Harry shifted over and Luna lay beside him with her head resting on her shoulder. After a moment she drew her leg up to rest her knee on his stomach. He could feel her warm skin and risked a quick glance. She was indeed naked.

"Luna is there a reason why you are naked and sprawled all over me?" asked Harry.

Luna caressed his shoulder, "You're warm and besides I'm finding it comforting watching you sleep. Your are very handsome."

Long exposure to "Luna-isims" had granted Harry a great deal of shock resistance but that comment was enough to generate a blush.

"Are you blushing Harry?" asked Luna.

"Yes," answered Harry shortly.

"It was meant as a compliment," explained Luna.

"Thanks," replied Harry.

There were a few minutes of silence then Luna shifted around for a few moments before sitting up on Harry's abdomen, very low on his abdomen, "Luna!"

"I wasn't going to do anything. Can I…."

"LUNA"

"You are very repressed Harry it is just a body part. Why would you mind if I touch it?"

"Because I do mind," replied Harry in a strained voice.

Luna shrugged looking disappointed, "I had a vision or a dream I'm not sure which and I wanted to talk to you about it," as she spoke her soft, warm hand was resting on his stomach.

"Oh Merlin, Luna could you move your hand….UP move your hand up."

Luna removed her hands and slipped off his belly to sit on the bed, "Better?"

Harry nodded and pulled his sheets up, "What sort of dream?"

"It was like when Vectivus gave me the trick to doing those Force illusions except this time it is all disjointed. There were things I recognised even if I couldn't get too many details. Keisha giving birth as Hermione held her hand. Then it shifted and Remus and Sirius were teaching us and then you teaching Ron, Hermione and Keisha," Luna paused and Harry felt her suddenly jump up.

"Luna?"

"Come on Harry, I know what to do next," Luna was pulling at his hands trying to pull him up.

"What?"

Luna pulled back the sheets, "The Sith holocron, it showed me where we needed to go, Oh Harry it showed our new home. We need to go look."

"Right now, when just about everyone is asleep?"

Luna sat back down on the bed, "I suppose it can wait until we have rested," She looked down at Harry's lap."

"What are you…" began Harry before realising what Luna was referring to, "Oh Merlin, look Luna I know you don't mean to…..stop that!"

Luna looked totally unrepentant, "My lips were dry I just moistened them with my tongue."

"You licked your lips!" yelled Harry.

Luna smiled in a rather predatory way, "I was just looking I wasn't going to do anything."

"LUNA!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" bellowed Sirius from next door.

Luna rolled her eyes and yelled back, "SORRY I WAS LOOKING AT HARRY"S mmmmppph."

"Oh god," whispered Harry as he put a pillow over his Luna's face.

Next to him Luna hid her smile and thought one step at a time my love, one step at a time.

oOoOoOo

Straight after breakfast Luna brought the three holocrons to the table and told every one of her dream vision and her theory regarding the holocron.

Keisha was floored when Luna mentioned the holocrons. "Wait you have a Sith holocron? They a incredibly rare and dangerous. How do you even have Jedi holocrons they are priceless artifacts!"

"Talia believed that to understand the force you need to study both sides so she spent decades gathering lost holocrons for study," explained Luna. They had only given a brief overview of their training last night and the holocrons hadn't been mentioned at all.

"But surely the Sith holocron is too dangerous," argued Keisha. 

Harry looked thoughtful as he answered, "I am sure some are, that's why we destroyed one on Geonosis. Our master left us this to study and I have trust in Talia's decision."

oOoOoOo

Opening the Sith holocron turned out to be a bit of an anti-climax. The holocron simply projected what turned out to be spatial co-ordinates.

"There has to be more doesn't there?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked disappointed as he answered, "I would have thought so, I mean the Jedi Holocrons we have contain huge amounts of information."

"Maybe you need to turn it on at those co-ordinates?" suggested Ron.

Hermione smiled at hey boyfriend, "That's a good suggestion, maybe it is location specific or there is another reason it won't show us anything….hmm maybe there are several conditions. Luna do you remember anything else from your vision?"

"Just bits and pieces of what I assume are upcoming events,

"So do we go to these co-ordinates or not?" asked Sirius.

Keisha looked up from where she had been entering date in to the ships computer with a frown, "There isn't much in the nav database just a designation for the star system, MZX33291."

oOoOoOo

"What do Talia's logs say about this Vectivus chap?" Remus asked Hermione as the crew of the Talia ate their evening meal.

Talia's personal logs were a treasure. She kept scrupulously accurate records and had captured much of her research in her recordings and notes. Hermione and Luna were slowly going through them and cataloging them for ease of use.

Hermione pulled her data pad over and flicked through screens, "According to Talia's research he was apparently a successful and ethical if rather ruthless business man. He was also a scholar and apparently his interest eventually led to him seeking out the Sith. He completed a Sith apprenticeship and became a Sith Lord but a strange one."

"How so?" asked Sirius.

"He was never motivated by the usual desire for galactic domination or an all-consuming hatred of the Jedi, and he instead chose to live the remainder of his days luxuriously in the company of his family and friends."

Sirius snorted and laughed, "That doesn't sound too Sith like, I mean don't you get kicked out of the club for being a nice guy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued, "Okay so Talia must have a good information source, um okay…. Here you go Sirius, she notes that Vectivus was still a ruthless individual, willing to do whatever it took to succeed."

"How did she know?" asked Harry.

oOoOoOo

Keisha sat listening intently as Sirius explained how wands work to focus a persons magic. The Talia's newest if still unofficial student nodded then looked puzzled, "Master Sirius..."

Sirius fought back a chuckle, "Please Keisha just Sirius will do."

Keisha nodded, "Lightsabers work the same way, focusing energy using crystals. Would that mean I could use my lightsaber to direct the Force?"

Sirius shrugged and called Harry over from where he and Luna were sparring and repeated Keisha's question.

"I've never tried it but the theory sounds interesting, one way to find out I suppose," Harry raised his lightsaber and pointed it at Sirius's jacket that was hanging over a chair.

"Wingardium Leviosa," intoned Harry mimicking the wand movements.

"Try that again Harry," asked Sirius as he watched the lightsaber carefully.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

"Try your patronus," ordered Sirius.

"Expecto Patronum"

A fine silver mist appeared but quickly faded.

"Bloody hell it worked!"

Harry ignited his lightsaber to check it worked and then deactivated it, "But how I mean it's not a wand?"

"It's a foci, well done Keisha. As is so often the case the student has taught the teacher. I think we need to look more in to this because if it works out it solves one of the problems I was worried about."

"Wands?" asked Luna.

Sirius nodded, "Exactly, wands, how do we get more or replace any that are lost or broken."

Harry looked at Keisha for a moment before smiling, "If you don't mind Keisha I think I'll have you work with Hermione on this one."

oOoOoOo

"Tired mate?" asked Harry as he entered the flight deck having left Keisha, Luna and Hermione in the Mess discussing crystals and wand foci.

Ron laughed and punched Harry on the shoulder, "Ha as if, this ship is amazing and besides the more hours I log up the better chance I have of being chief pilot."

Harry laughed and flopped down in the co-pilots seat.

"What's up Harry?"

"Just a bit worried about what we are going to find," replied Harry.

"Second thoughts?" asked Ron.

"No, it's just that we are placing a lot of trust in the spirit of a dead Sith Lord even if Talia trusted him it, well it doesn't mean we should."

Ron nodded and gestured at the Nav computer, "Well you have still got about two days to change your mind."

"I hope its just nerves but there is something….oh I don't know. It's like a shadow over the sun constantly there but when you look it's gone."

Ron looked over at his friend, "We knew we were going to have to be careful so lets be extra careful."

Harry sat back in his chair, "Let's hope its enough."

oOoOoOo

**Asteroid Belt - MZX33291 system – Outer Rim Territories**

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Sirius as the crew of the Talia crowded the flight deck.

"We are at the correct co-ordinates," confirmed Hermione.

"What's that?" asked Harry pointing to a large asteroid.

"It's a habitat;" said Keisha, "A lot of mining colonies use them as bases. I saw some once when I was on a mission. There should be an access point to an internal dock."

"Hail the base," ordered Luna.

Hermione opened a standard hailing channel, "Mining operation this is the Freighter Talia seeking permission to land."

"Nothing," reported Hermione.

"Take us down for a look Ron" ordered Harry.

oOoOoOo

"Everyone ready?" nods answered Harry.

"We need to be careful here, instruments show that the environment is fine but be prepared to leave immediately," said Luna.

Harry pressed the pressure a touch panel and the door hissed open. Exposing a beautiful park of small trees and flowering bushes leading toward an elegantly proportioned building.

"Wow," whispered Harry.

"Beautiful," was Luna's comment

"How is this possible?" asked Hermione, "Are people still living here, someone has to maintain this."

"Droids," said Remus.

Hermione was busy looking around the area trying to establish a theory when Remus spoke up, "That is very likely but….oh."

A Droid was approaching across the lawn, "Greetings I am 1C-32 of the Jonex Mine Eight Eleven B asteroid mining colony, if you would follow me to the house I will see to your needs."

Hermione stepped forward, "1C-32 could you please tell me who lives here?"

"The colony is no longer in operation and the mines are closed," replied 1C-32.

Hermione reworded her question slightly, "Is there someone still living here even though the colony is no longer in operation?"

"The colony is no longer in operation and the mines are closed," replied 1C-32.

Hermione looked like she was about to ask again when Luna touched her arm and shook her head.

"Very well lead on," ordered Harry.

1C-32 immediately set off toward the house leading them through the sculptured gardens. As they moved through the grounds they began to see some of impressive engineering that allowed what was essentially a closed ecosystem to survive. Water reclamation units were hidden among the gardens and large solar lights dotted the domes roof. They also passed several other Droids working in the grounds but besides watching their progress they did not initiate any conversation of other interaction.

"Do you think the Droids are the only ones here?" asked Remus as he paused to examine one of the Droid workers pruning a flowering bush.

"Maybe," replied Ron, "surely they'd tell us if someone was living here."

The interior of the building was just as impressive. Comfortably appointed its smooth flowing design made it seem almost organic, they halted in a large room with huge windows overlooking the gardens.

"Doesn't look much like a mining colony," commented Sirius.

Harry looked around the well appointed room, "It looks like a home, a very expensive home. This makes less sense than before why would an ancient Sith holocron lead us here?"

"Because this was, or perhaps it is more accurate to say is the home of Darth Vectivus the creator of the holocron I gave you," explained Talia as she appeared next to Harry.

"Master," greeted Harry as Luna called out, "Talia!"

"It is good to see you my beloved apprentices," Talia then turned to the others, "Indeed it is good to see you all, the vanguard of our new order."

Talia walked over to Keisha and knelt by the young Jedi, "I am pleased to see you here Keisha for this will be your home, a home for your child and the home of the order."

oOoOoOo

"What is the place Talia?" asked Remus.

"Many centuries ago it was the home of Darth Vectivus a Sith Lord. Indeed his spirit still resides in the lower mines. For now suffice to say it is a very safe place unknown to the Sith or the Jedi."

"Harry, Luna, please follow me, 1C-32 please see to refreshments."

Talia led Harry and Luna through the house until she paused at a visually unremarkable doorway. But to Harry and Luna it was like a black hole of dark side energy.

Talia paused before the door once more fading as her time grew short, "I can go no further, but you must my apprentices."

"What is behind the door?" asked Luna.

As Talia faded her voice was almost a whisper, "Fear."

oOoOoOo

Harry walked through the door and was plunged in to absolute darkness. Blind he fell in to the Force extending his awareness and sensed nothing. It was like the universe had ceased to exist.

Slowly light returned but it was a sickly green reminiscent of decay and it did little save highlighting the shadows and sickly mist that surrounded him.

"Harry…..Potter…the boy-who-lived…look what I…have become Harry," slowly out of the mist a shadowy figure appeared.

"Don't you recognise me Harry?" hissed the figure its voice filled with hate, a familiar voice, Tom Riddle's voice.

Harry didn't move, "This isn't real; you are a projection of the Force a test, Riddle is dead."

"Oh so brave Harry yet so foolish. Here is my domain here you are weak…..weak and pliable…through you I can return Harry." The shadowy figure moved forward extending a clawed hand.

Harry stood firm and unmoving, "You are an illusion a wraith and you have no way to hurt me save with words,"

"We shall see Harry, Crucio."

The pain was indescribable.

No, this can't be thought Harry as his body convulsed. Then the pain stopped leaving him twitching and nauseous.

"Powerless am I, let us see then, Crucio," hissed Riddle.

Harry screamed as the pain tore through him then ended as Luna appeared by his side, lightsaber in hand.

"Ah Lovegood come to save your saviour have you girl?" mocked Riddle.

"Avada Kedavra," screamed Riddle and green light lanced out, a rushing wind sounded and then nothing.

Harry fought to stand and face Riddle but he found his eyes drawn to where Luna lay slumped on the ground, motionless.

"No, Luna," Harry dropped back to his knees and turned Luna over. Sightless eyes looked out from her dead face bathed in green light.

"You are weak Potter and you appear to have run out of sacrifices," Riddle mocked and then burst in to high pitched laughter.

"No," hissed Harry as his fists clenched and his lightsaber twitched on his utility belt, "It's not real, it's an illusion."

Yet Luna's body looked real it felt real. His Luna was dead.

He made no conscious decision yet his lightsaber was in his hand and ignited. Loss and anger coursed through him as he advanced on the laughing Riddle. Harry struck and was enraged when his blade was deflected off an invisible barrier.

And Riddle laughed.

Again and again Harry lashed out with his lightsaber, each strike harder as his rage powered his attacks.

Then it was over and Harry found himself standing in an empty cavern.

"Well done apprentice," said a mild, cultured voice from behind him.

Spinning Harry recognised Darth Vectivus.

"Where is Luna?" he demanded blood still pumping with his pain and anger.

Darth Vectivus looked on impassively, "Control it apprentice, master you anger, master your emotions, use it never let it use you."

"Where is Luna?" demanded Harry.

"Luna is safe and well, she was never here," replied Darth Vectivus in a soothing tone, "Now calm yourself and reestablish control."

"Why?"

Darth Vectivus smiled, "To see if you have the gift of rage and the control to harness your emotions, in short to see if you could be taught."

"Oh yes Harry you my young apprentice have the capacity to learn."

"And Luna?" asked Harry.

Darth Vectivus smiled, "Let us see…."

oOoOoOo

Luna walked through the door a step behind Harry and in to her past.

"Loony Luna Lovegood," mocked Cho Chang.

"What is this?" asked Luna as she looked around the Hogwarts girls' toilets near the potions classroom.

"Loony, loony Lovegood, what are you doing?" asked Chang.

Luna knew where she was now and what was to come, but why?

"Cat got your tongue Loony or are you just ill mannered? Perhaps you should learn a lesson loony."

Knowing that the slap was coming Luna tried to move…SLAP. The pain was just as she remembered.

"Little freak you can stay here till you learn," hissed Chang as she vanished Luna's clothes and snatched younger Luna's wand with another slap, laughing they left the weeping Luna naked in the bathroom and walked out laughing. Luna looked around knowing what was next…no not again.

"Well, well who have we here?" asked a male voice.

No not again thought Luna I won't allow this as fear coursed through her. Luna gasped as a rough hand grabbed her shoulder.

"A little firstie," it was a Slythern by his robes. Luna felt herself pushed face first in to the wall.

No no no

"Best make sure you're not hiding anything."

A blast of uncontrolled magic burst from Luna as the older boy flew backwards.

"You little bitch," hissed the older boy as he picked himself up off the floor.

Luna backed away but like her first year there was nowhere to go.

Knowing what was coming Luna could feel the fear and the pain and the humiliation and snapped, she had power and she would stop this. With a gesture the leering senior stopped and reached for his throat. Luna tightened her fingers as the older boy choked and tried to draw breath.

No, this wasn't real…it was an illusion…this was her past with a gesture the boy fell to the ground and the room faded.

"You did well Apprentice, you used your anger and fear and it made you strong," Darth Vectivus said approvingly as he appeared.

"That was cruel," hissed Luna.

"Yes it was, but not without purpose, you had to know you had the gift of the Sith, the gift of rage and I had to know you had the ability to control it. The universe needs no more followers of the dark who lack control."

"Go and rest, tomorrow I will meet your friends. With my help you will learn to use your gifts both light and dark. Through me I will show you the path of control." Darth Vectivus bowed and faded away as the exit appeared.

oOoOoOo

"Bloody hell," hissed Ron as Harry finished explaining the test they had undergone.

"Are you two alright?" asked Sirius his expression showing his deep concern.

Harry nodded, "Fine Sirius it was all an illusion, bloody convincing and painful but an illusion never the less."

"What about you Luna was it Riddle?" asked Ron.

"No," answered Harry on her behalf, "Luna's was worse, was that a memory. Because if it was I swear I'll hunt them all down."

Luna sighed, "I'll talk to you about it later Harry."

"So what now?" Hermione asked as she picked at her salad.

"Well it appears that our host has agreed to train us all," replied Harry.

"I'm not sure I want to anymore," mumbled Ron.

"You have a choice to make then," offered a cold voice as the red robed Darth Vectivus appeared.

"A very impressive illusion," complimented Luna.

Darth Vectivus nodded and lowered his hood revealing a handsome if portly middle aged man, "Thank you I've always been rather good at them," he said to Luna before turning to the others, although his gaze fell on Ron.

"As I said you have a choice to make. I will have no unwilling students."

Sirius looked thoughtful as he considered the image of the Sith Lord, "Why must we choose?"

The image of Darth Vectivus gestured and an image of a man in black and red armor appeared and a blood red lightsaber ignited in his hand, the twisted expression of hate and rage was frightening. "This is why, because unless we restore balance to the Force he is the future. Uncontrolled hatred and rage loosed to destroy what he cannot have. Yes I will train you to understand the darker side of the Force but more importantly I will teach you about balance and how to harness your emotion but remain in control. I will teach you this because I have seen what will be if I don't."

Keisha looked terrified as the Sith Lord spoke but summoned her courage to speak, "What will happen if we fail?"

"The Sith will all but destroy the Jedi but in their turn they will also fall and the cycle of war and destruction will begin anew, spreading and growing until the galaxy is in flames. In the ruins I see a new foe rise a civilization, beings outside the Force who seek only destruction and death. Failure is not something that can be contemplated."

"I've seen it happen," whispered Luna.

"I know little seer, you have the gift just as your master once did when she studied here. Pay close attention to your Force visions and what they tell you."

"But how can we stop that?" whispered Hermione.

Darth Vectivus looked at Hermione and waved his hand as an image formed behind him. Harry and Luna in robes of grey and black stood side by side and behind them arranged in a semi circle stood dozens of people dressed in the same grey and black robes. Hermione saw herself standing next to Ron and Keisha. Sirius and Remus stood alongside them looking out at the future.

As they all took in the image the voice of Darth Vectivus continued on, "By opposing the fools who try and destroy the balance, by being skilled and knowledgeable enough to intervene and manipulate and if all else fails being strong enough to kill."

oOoOoOo

1C-32 insisted on a tour of the main estate which turned out to be huge and remarkably well maintained. The tour included Hydroponics bays, Droid repair facilities and even a small aero-space workshop.

The self-sufficient nature of the old mining colony also meant that nearly all their time could be spent training. Harry was sure it was going to be busy.

oOoOoOo

**Three Months Later (22 BBY)**

The Force ghost of Darth Vectivus turned to face his students, "Remember both the Jedi and Sith philosophies are flawed. The Jedi abandoned their emotions in search of peace and the Sith embraced negative emotion in search of power. Both have failed to understand that only by seeking balance can a Force user fulfil their potential. Light and dark are the same it is the purpose to which power is used that defines it."

Darth Vectivus shook his head, "It is lack of perspective that clouds vision. Look at the Sith – Jedi war a dispute over who will hold power that has persisted for a millennia. The same battles, the same philosophies and the same outcomes, what insanity makes the participants believe the same input will give a different result? You must put aside labels and old ideologies my apprentices, judge by actions and outcomes not labels, Balance and control, emotion guided by a morale philosophy. There is nothing that cannot be achieved with these strengths."

"But how do we break the cycle?" asked Hermione.

"By changing, adding a new element to bring the Force in to balance. That was Talia's vision and that is what I came to see in my later life and why I agreed to help her."

With that the Force ghost faded away as he always did when he decided the lesson was done.

oOoOoOo

Talia had trained them to be open minded about the Force and it was now obvious why. Had they had the traditional Jedi training they may not have been as open to the more destructive dark side of the Force. Much as Keisha struggled with some of the Sith lore they were learning. Still it was a revelation to learn just how much more powerful they were when they used emotion and an even bigger revelation to find that powerful positive emotion worked nearly as well as the darker emotions.

Harry, Luna and Keisha were drilling the others constantly in the combat arts, which they considered as a requirement considering the unrest in the galaxy.

Hermione and Keisha were still working on a way to use lightsabers as wands and how best to blend traditional Force powers with magic. All of this work meant that for three months they had trained hard than they ever had before attempting to master the teachings of Vectivus.

The only down side to this frantic learning was that regardless of their successes and their excellent progress it was very obvious was just how far from mastery they truly were. Each new skill, each facet of understanding they gained simply showed how much there was still to learn.

They could all feel the clock ticking and time was short because elsewhere the endless war between Sith and Jedi was entering a new phase.

oOoOoOo

_**HoloNet News**_

_**Grand Army of the Republic (GAR) begins new round of deployments**_

_Clone troops led by Jedi have moved to several star systems in a bid to bring the threat posed by the Separatist to an early conclusion. **Read more here**_

_**Amendments to constitution before the Senate**_

_A set of constitution amendments introduced to senate. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was quoted as saying, "There are times when we must all endure adjustment to the Constitution in the name of security." **Read more here**_

oOoOoOo

One thing was obvious about the Sith they really were not keen on keeping good records. Hermione sniffed in frustration as she read the crumbling manuscript that vaguely hinting at some common rituals and rites used by Sith several thousand years ago.

For months now she had been sorting through the mass of data collected by Darth Vectivus and while interesting it was time consuming.

"Hermione," Ron's call drifted down the stairs, "Are you in that bloody library again?"

Hermione sighed quietly as she laid the manuscript aside, 'I'm down here Ron," she called back.

Ron trundled down the stairs, walked over and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, "How goes it?"

"Slowly," sighed Hermione, "Much of this was never catalogued and just placed in storage, dumped in storage is probably more accurate."

Rod squeezed her shoulder in support, "Well you had best come up they are almost ready to go."

oOoOoOo

Sirius stowed the box of supplies and turned to Harry, "I wish you would let one of us come with you."

Harry stowed his storage box and turned to his godfather, "You guys are busy studying and that is important, besides we shouldn't be gone long a couple of weeks at most."

"Is it worth the trip?" asked Remus as he entered with Keisha.

"Vectivus said that the Jedi enclave was destroyed but the crystal cave survived." The former Padawan was now four months along with her pregnancy and starting to show.

Sirius sighed, "Just be careful Harry, I trust Vectivus to train us but I'm not always convinced that we have seen his true motives."

"We'll be careful old man you just keep trying to master Shii-Cho," replied Harry with a grin.

"Hardy Ha Ha I'll have you know that I am well on the way to mastering Makashi," replied Sirius.

"Remus is well on the way to mastering Shii-Cho, Ron and Hermione are well on the way toward mastering Shii-Cho. You would do well to emulate them Apprentice Black," replied Keisha in a stern voice that sent Remus in to paroxysms of laughter.

oOoOoOo

_**HoloNet News**_

_**Rumors persist of Separatist forces preparing to attack core worlds.**_

_Republic sources admit that attacks by militant Separatist's led by disgraced Jedi Count Dooku are likely to attack Republic targets. **Read more here**_

_**Rumors of a new Separatist General**_

_Sources have revealed that the droid army of the militant Separatist's is being led by a cyborg. **Read more here**_

oOoOoOo

"Look after him," said Hermione as she gave first Harry then Luna a long hug.

"We will look after each other," replied Luna.

"See you in a few weeks' guys and for Merlins sake please bring me some meat. I'm getting tired of this vegetarian thing," added Ron taking his turn to hug Luna then slap Harry on the back.

Harry laughed as he pantomimed writing a shopping list, "Meat and focusing crystals got it. Dantooine is a fairly safe destination mostly rural and you know we need the crystals. Vectivus is also hoping we can get some of the relics left after the Jedi enclave was destroyed."

"Okay anyone not coming to Dantooine had better get off," said Luna as she made shooing gestures.

oOoOoOo

Another chapter done and chapter 7 will be posted soon as my fantastic Beta XRaiderV1 gives the thumbs up


	7. Chapter 7

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**A/N: Timeline checkpoint it is now coming to the end of 23BBY and the early months on 22 BBY in the Star Wars Universe – The Clone Wars have begun….**_

**Last time: **

"_We will look after each other," replied Luna._

"_See you in a few weeks' guys and for Merlins sake please bring me some meat. I'm getting tired of this vegetarian thing," added Ron taking his turn to hug Luna then slap Harry on the back._

_Harry laughed as he pantomimed writing a shopping list, "Meat and focusing crystals got it. __Dantooine__ is a fairly safe destination mostly rural and you know we need the crystals. __Vectivus is also hoping we can get some of the relics left after the Jedi enclave was destroyed."_

"_Okay anyone not coming to __Dantooine had better get off," said Luna as she made shooing gestures._

**Chapter 7**

_**HoloNet News**_

_**Fighting Continues in numerous sectors**_

_Separatists invade Rhyloth __**Read more here**_

oOoOoOo

**Dantooine – Ruins of the Jedi Enclave**

"Got it" called Harry triumphantly as the door released.

"Okay," muttered Luna as she watched her wand spin, "I would think that any crystals collected would be stored somewhere secure and the archive would be on the lower level to protect it from attack. Logically they should both be similarly located. As for the archive, there is a chance it might be at least partially intact."

"We'll find any crystals and then check out the archive," said Harry cast a light spell to illuminate the debris strewn passage.

Luna paused as they came to intersecting corridors, "Point me Crystals," but again her wand spun listlessly, "Bugger, okay looks like we have to do this the hard way."

For the next few hours they systematically searched the lower level of the ruins however in the end it was blind luck or as Luna said the Force that led them to the best preserved part of the ruins when Harry squatted to re-tie his shoelace and spotted a faint sliver of light.

"Luna, I'm just going to cancel my light spell for a moment, 'Nox'," as he cast the spell the light became more apparent. On his knees he determined the source was the far 'wall' where a line of light appeared at floor level.

Harry stood and re-cast his light spell, "It's a false wall."

Harry and Luna spent twenty minutes searching the entire length of wall but failed to find any traps or mechanism for opening the door.

Luna pointed her wand and cast the unlocking spell, "Alohomora," but the false wall/door failed to open.

Harry was next as he concentrated and used the Force to try and open it, pushing in then up and finally sideways, "Yes," hissed Harry as the door rolled smoothly to the right. Then he got a look at the large well lit cavern and what appeared to be half a dozen Jedi who were studying him with surprised expressions, "Okay wasn't expecting that."

oOoOoOo

Initially there had been a few awkward, uncomfortable moments as Harry and Luna stared at the Jedi in the cavern and the Jedi stared back before an older white haired Jedi slowly approached hands raised to show he was unarmed.

The older man smiled wryly as he halted a few paces away, "Well we certainly were not expecting to find anyone still living in the enclave."

Luna gave a non-committal shrug, "To be honest we could say the same Master…?"

The man smiled again, "My apologies, I am Master Djinn Altis and these are my Padawans and friends."

Harry raised an eyebrow, 'Padawans' it was almost unheard of for a Jedi to have more than one Padawan at a time.

Luna bowed in respect, "Master I am Luna Lovegood and this is my fellow apprentice Harry Potter."

"You are not Jedi?" asked Master Altis with a small frown, behind him several of his Padawans were now watching Harry and Luna closely.

Luna smiled brightly as she took a step closer to Harry, "We are Force Adepts, we trained under Talia Tal-Shin. Perhaps you knew her?"

Altis nodded, "Ah yes I knew Talia quite well she was a skilled Jedi and it was a loss to the order to see her go. If your Master is nearby I would enjoy the opportunity to speak with her. "

Harry's expression was cold as he replied, "Talia was murdered by another former member of your old order, goes by the name of Dooku."

The Jedi Master's expression changed to one of sympathy, "I am sorry for your loss, as I said she was a skilled Jedi," the Jedi Masters face hardened with his next words," I also knew Dooku, I won't insult you by asking if you are sure but….how could he fall so far as to become a murderer."

Harry was about to name him as a Sith when he felt Luna's hand on his arm.

"For myself I am surprised to see you here, it seems like a rather large coincidence that two groups of Force users are here at the same time." Luna's comment brought a smile to the Jedi Masters face.

"We were seeking to mine some crystals from the caves nearby and have been using this facility as a storeroom for our mission, what of you?" asked Altis.

Luna accepted that with a nod, "Much the same although we were simply searching the ruins hoping to find some usable crystals, perhaps we should seek the mines as well?"

"You will need to be careful, the mines are dangerous. Perhaps we might spare some crystals for your purposes," offered Altis as he waved his Padawans back to work.

"That is a kind offer, Master Jedi," replied Luna.

Altis nodded and then continued in a casual conversational tone, "May I ask if you are continuing you're training?"

"Yes we are," replied Harry "but you will forgive me if I don't say where. The Jedi don't seem to approve of Force adepts for some reason and I don't want Jedi battering down our door."

"Are things really so far gone with the Order that you fear the Jedi?" asked Altis his face showing his genuine curiosity.

Luna paused as she considered the Jedi's wording and expanded her Force awareness, searching the hall for the taint of the dark. Beside her she could feel Harry pulsing with the Force his 'aura' a swirling mix of colours, his Force presence was almost tangible. Slowly she pushed further as she studied the other Jedi, all were vortexes of swirling energy but none showed anything but the minute traces of the dark side that were present in all living things.

"Have you been away from the Order Master Altis?" asked Harry more to give Luna time to finish her sweep that out of any real need for the answer.

Altis sighed, "Indeed we have young Harry, for many years now. Perhaps we might discuss it later but for now I must see to the loading of our supplies. You are welcome to rest and partake of our stores if you wish," with that the Jedi Master bowed and walked over to where his people were loading two speeders.

oOoOoOo

"Who are they Master?" asked Ash Jarvee.

"Two Force Adepts looking for crystals in the ruins of the enclave, they both carry lightsabers so that adds credence to their story, oh and they claim that Talia Tal-Shin trained them."

"Tal-Shin the 'would be' prophet?" asked Ash Jarvee.

"More worryingly they spoke of her murder and named the killer Jedi Master Dooku."

Ash shook his head in denial, "What? That's not possible Dooku was a respected Master Jedi when we left, the man's a legend. I mean he's a politician now but the man is an idealist."

"Perhaps but many have fallen to the dark before…the question is what to do with these two. Maybe its time to bespeak an old friend; keep our young friends entertained while I do some digging."

oOoOoOo

Djinn Altis watched as the small hologram of Yoda turned to face him, "Many years has it been Master Altis, information you seek important it must be, hmmm."

"Master Yoda it is good to see you well and you are right I am after some important information, about your old Padawan."

Yoda paused for a moment, "Interesting your question is, as is the timing. Seen him have you?"

Altis frowned at the non-answer, "No I haven't but I have two Force adepts here who say he murdered their master…"

"Harry and Luna are with you? hmmm disappeared they did after Geonosis," Yoda paused again seemingly thinking, "Allies they are and speak the truth they do. Fallen to the dark side Dooku has."

"What happened Master? We don't really follow the holo-news and we've been busy with our own work, I mean I knew there were some disputes with these separatists, we've been giving humanitarian aid on some of the affected worlds."

Altis felt his blood run cold as Yoda explained. How could this have happened without anyone noticing? He may have his differences with the council but he wouldn't have thought they were so blind to the rebirth of the dark.

"How many lives have been lost?" Altis asked not really sure he wanted an answer.

"Many lives have been lost already, worse I fear it will be before it ends," replied Yoda.

Altis took a deep breath before answering, "Master Yoda I know that the Jedi Council disapproves of my people but perhaps some may be persuaded to help."

"Any help the Altisian Jedi may offer, grateful we would be," replied Yoda solemnly.

"That what they are calling us now Altisian Jedi. Who came up with that name?"

Yoda smiled at the response, "Embarrassed you are? Then form your own order you should not have done. Find out you must why Harry and Luna are searching the enclave."

Altis raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

"Allies they are but their purposes we do not know, worry I do that so young are they to be set on travelling."

oOoOoOo

"Do you think there will be any trouble?" asked Luna quietly.

"They seem pretty friendly, even if they are effectively keeping us prisoner here," Harry replied with a small shrug, "But if they do try anything we'll just apparate back to the Talia."

Altis smiled at Ash Jarvee indicating he could get back to work, "Harry, Luna my apologies I had to make a quick holo-call. Now you said you were searching for crystals?"

"Yes we did, and you mentioned that you might be willing to part with some?" asked Harry.

Altis nodded and gestured towards the pile of crates in the corner, "That shouldn't be a problem although strictly speaking only Jedi should be carrying lightsabers. Do you need them for spare parts?"

"Unfortunately our new home doesn't have a supply of crystals," said Luna.

"New home?" asked Altis. It looked like the two youngsters had found a new home, perhaps here on Dantooine.

"Our group is living with our new Mas…instructor, he values his privacy," replied Harry with a glance at Luna.

Altis didn't like the way that sounded, why wouldn't they want to say anything their home or instructor. "I would have thought your master would oversee your mission. No offense meant but you are what seventeen?"

"Technically I'm Fourteen," replied Luna with a laugh, "Don't you know that it's rude to ask a lady her age?"

"Fourteen, what was your master thinking?" hissed Altis, what were two Padawan aged Force sensitive's doing wandering around unsupervised?

"He was probably thinking that a simple retrieval mission wasn't going to be difficult besides he's all for challenging tasks," replied Luna with a smile.

"And the fact that this will soon be a war zone doesn't make the situation risky," offered Altis in rebuttal.

Harry was growing annoyed, "I see, well Master Altis if we could get those crystals we had better get home."

Altis realised that he had probably annoyed the boy Harry, but letting two fourteen year olds conduct a dangerous mission was insanity, even if he could sense that both had strong connections to the Force.

"I do not mean to anger you but surely you can see my concerns. You were, by your own words searching the ruins of the enclave where we were working. You arrive moments before we hear that separatist forces are targeting Dantooine and you have avoided naming your master. If I was a suspicious man …."

Harry sighed, what was it with Jedi, "If you were a suspicious man?" prompted Harry.

"I might think you were hiding something," concluded Altis as he watched them closely and reached out with the Force searching for any falsehood.

Harry glared straight back at him, "You are right I am hiding things but I am curious as to why you would think you have a right to an answer. I am not a part of your order nor is Luna and as I have already said to Yoda we don't accept your authority. Now since I assume you are going to withhold the crystals you offered we'll be on our way."

After glancing at Luna he made a twisting turn and disappeared with a cracking sound. As Altis stood gaping Luna pointed her wand and incanted, "Accio box." As she caught the box of crystals she gave Altis a smile and wave before aparating away leaving behind a shocked Jedi Master.

oOoOoOo

"I can't believe that you stole a box of crystals," said Harry as he prepped the Talia for take off.

"He did say he was going to give us a box so from a certain point of view we only took what was ours anyway," replied Luna as she ran through her own pre-flight checks.

Within minutes the ship was airborne and rocketing in to open space or what should have been open space, "Harry we have multiple vessels in orbit, recalculating the jump give me….." THUMP.

"Bad hit, we are taking fire, going evasive," called Harry as he spun the Talia through a series of evasive manoeuvres aimed at making the agile freighter harder to target.

"We're through the cruisers," Luna was working quickly at her console, "Give me two minutes to recalculate."

Harry looked down at the console as it began beeping, "Shit, we have five, no seven fighters coming around for a pass. Luna?"

Luna's voice was calm as she entered in co-ordinates, "Two minutes, keep us clear for two minutes and we can jump to hyperspace."

The Talia shuddered as a shot struck the aft shields. Harry spun the ship on its axis to avoid the following two blasts as sparks rained down from several consoles above his head as power surged back through the ships systems, not a good sign as it usually meant the shields were fluctuating.

"Jumping….now," said Luna as she activated the hyperspace drive.

There was an ominous lack of noise.

"Fuck," cursed Harry as he again sent the Talia in to another stomach wrenching set of twists and turns. "Luna?"

Luna was working franticly as she ran diagnostics, "I'm on it…okay we've had a surge and it's fried the navcomp interface. We can fix that but I need time."

"How much time?" asked Harry as he watched the fighters coming around again.

"A couple of hours," replied Luna her tone grim.

"Right we that is rrghh" Harry grunted as he span the Talia in to a spiralling dive, "Not that bloody convenient. So do we run or land?"

"I'll need main power down," replied Luna.

Harry acknowledged her with a nod, "Land it is, right taking us down."

Seemingly satisfied with driving them back to the surface the fighters discontinued their pursuit.

Harry worked quickly trying to find a suitable sheltered landing area. Eventually he chose a rather open area of scrubland far from any settlement. Once on the ground he immediately powered down the engines.

"Look," said Luna quietly.

Harry looked up as a large ship passed overhead, escorting it were a number of fighters that were identical to their attackers.

"It's an invasion," Luna whispered.

Harry unbuckled his harness and stood, "Luna get to work I'll stand guard. I've got a bad feeling that this planet is about to become very unfriendly."

oOoOoOo

The Clone Commander of the 187th Legion currently serving on Dantooine watched his men deploy quickly and efficiently. With a nod to his 2nd in command he jogged over to General Mace Windu.

"Sir we have deployed and the gunships are ready to act as a sweep. I've deployed the launchers to the rear."

Mace Windu nodded, "Very well Commander let's see what we are up against."

oOoOoOo

**In Orbit above ****Dantooine –**** The '**_**Executioner' - **_**Providence-class carrier/destroyer**

General Grievous sat brooding as he watched the last of the drop ships leave for the planets surface. He had wanted to lead the attack himself but Dooku had forbidden it. His knowledge that there was at least one Jedi on the surface made this infernal inaction almost unbearable. Since his…..rebirth for he hated Jedi with a passion. One of the few passions left to him after the shuttle accident and…..transformation.

A Neimoidian officer cautiously approached the dangerously unpredictable cyborg, "Sir the troops have landed and report heavy resistance from Clone troops on the surface. Aerial units report the destruction of the civilian space docks and our interceptors destroyed all but two of the fleeing vessels. One escaped to hyperspace and one was forced to land."

Grievous didn't even look at the disgustingly servile worm, "Send a squad to destroy the ship that landed. I want all the escape routes closed down. Order all units to engage the Republic forces on the planet."

oOoOoOo

Harry cursed from his position nearly a kilometre away on the small hill overlooking the Talia. Hidden in his Force bubble he watched as some sort of military shuttle circled the Talia and landed just below him where it immediately began disgorging nearly two dozen B2 Battle Droids and much more worryingly three droideka. Harry looked over at the powered down, defenceless Talia and made his decision, Luna needed time so he would have to tie up the enemies forces.

Taking a deep breath to centre him self Harry drew his lightsaber and fell in to the Force. All around him he could feel currents and eddies of the Force so he let it guide him as he somersaulted to land amongst the advancing droids. To anyone watching Harry suddenly appeared and moved so swiftly that even the Battle Droids seemed shocked. In one graceful movement he ignited his lightsaber and ran it through a droideka's CPU before swaying away from the delayed blaster fire his sudden appearance initiated.

The battle was almost a blur as Harry attacked the B2's and danced away from the shielded droideka's return fire. He knew he was gradually being forced to give ground as part of his defense as the two droideka literally held him in their crossfire. He found the droideka's shields were just as impervious to his spells as two hasty curses failed.

A detached part of his mind knew that he was not going to survive for much longer and in response he could feel his anger and frustration begin to well up inside. His raw emotions were driving him on, a power to harness just as Vectivus said it would.

The deadly dance continued as Harry spun and weaved through the droids who were hampered by their own superior numbers. All his skill, his training and his Force empowered agility were combining to make him nearly unbeatable but at a cost. Each time he apparated away from a blast, shielded himself or sent Droids tumbling he used became a little slower as exhaustion slowly and inexorably set in.

With a gesture Harry picked up the last two B2's and crushed them with the Force as he hurled them at the remaining droideka's hoping to distract them as he prepared himself. Using the Force he somersaulted high in to the air to land between the two droids. As he landed he slipped his wand in to his left hand and cast the duelers shielding charm Remus had shown them. The partially visible shield appeared on Harry's arm as he raised his lightsaber to bat away a shot from the droid on the right. As he deflected a second shot with the duelers shield. As he had hoped the two Droids kept up a steady stream of fire as they advanced. Their programming dictating that they overpower the shield.

Harry gritted his teeth as he poured raw power in to his shield and desperately blocked the increasingly powerful hits from the two approaching droids. He needed them closer for his plan to overpower their shields to work. After a seemingly endless period of blocking and deflecting he realised that the droids were finally in position.

In that frozen moment he reached inward letting his love for his friends, his love for Luna and his fear and hope course through him as he raised his arms.

oOoOoOo

Luna brought main power back online and ran the diagnostics, when it came up clear she immediately began to power up the repaired Navcomp. The interface was also green lighting.

"Right problem solved and in record time Mister Potter," muttered Luna, as she flipped switches to bring the external sensors on line just as a waved of emotion passed through the Force, it felt like someone pulled at her soul just for a moment.

"Harry," whispered Luna as she turned and ran toward the main hatch.

oOoOoOo

Harry felt the Force rolling through his body releasing a pure stream of magical power through his hands. The pain was incredible; he was almost blinded by it as he poured all he had in to the vortex surrounding him, love, hate, fear, hope was poured in as he tried to save Luna and himself.

oOoOoOo

Luna covered her eyes as Harry seemingly erupted into a kaleidoscope of scintillating colour as what appeared to raw energy arced out from him and in to his attackers. The two droids literally evaporated but the stream continued.

Luna started to run.

oOoOoOo

Mace Windu paused as he felt a profound disturbance in the Force; it was almost like an emotional barrage followed by a pull at his Force connection. It lasted for few seconds before slowly fading. What had happened?

oOoOoOo

As he took his seat in the cockpit of his ship the '_Wookiee Gunner_' Djinn Altis felt a small Force ripple before being almost staggered as a wave of emotions passed over him and for a moment disrupted his connection to the Force. Looking around at his fellow Jedi he could see their confusion.

"What in the…what was that?" asked Ash Jarvee as he looked around in confusion.

Altis didn't answer as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force disturbance. Realising what the Master Jedi was doing his followers remained silent. When he re-opened his eyes he gestured to the North.

"Quickly there isn't much time, take us in low and fast," ordered Altis.

oOoOoOo

Even with the Force empowering her muscles Luna was still several hundred meters away when Harry collapsed in a smoking heap. By the time she had reached him he was thankfully unconscious. Gently she turned him and nearly gagged at the sight of his burned hands and forearms and the smell of burnt flesh.

"Damn it Harry," she hissed as she pulled her wand to check his vitals.

"Vitalus, "intoned Luna and flinched as his aura barely flickered, not a good result. Working quickly she levitated Harry and began the slow trek back to the Talia.

oOoOoOo

"There," said Ash pointing toward a small civilian freighter on the surface, "There are two of them, one looks hurt," reported Ash.

Altis hit the intercom button, "Alissa please prep a med kit."

oOoOoOo

Luna looked up as a large freighter passed overhead and descended to land between her and the Talia. She slowly lowered Harry and drew her lightsaber and adopted the classic Soresu opening stance.

Unmoving she watched the freighters ramp lower and two humans and a Twi'lek run down the ramp, toward them.

Altis recognised Luna and he assumed the badly wounded individual was Harry but given her drawn lightsaber he gestured for his people to stop as he walked forward.

Altis approached a few more steps before addressing Luna, "Luna, what has happened?"

Luna didn't lower her weapon as she answered, "Harry is injured so if you would like to move aside I'd like to get him in to our ship."

Altis gestured at the female Twi'lek, "Alissa is a healer; will you allow her to help Harry?"

Luna looked at the Twi'lek who was carrying a medical kit and nodded lowering her lightsaber allowing the healer to rush past and begin assessing Harry.

"Luna are you injured?" asked Altis.

"No, I'm fine", replied Luna before turning to the Healer, "I have a medical droid aboard and a Bacta tank will that help?"

"Yes, I think so. These burns are pretty bad and he is absolutely exhausted." The Twi'lek gestured and Harry rose slowly in to the air.

oOoOoOo

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat, heart pounding and her scream still sounding in her ears; Ron was looking down at her.

"Are you alright Mione?" Ron asked his face concerned as he studied his girlfriend.

"Harry, something happened to Harry for a moment it was like I could feel him fading away," whispered Hermione as she started to grow calmer.

"I didn't feel anything," Ron offered in an attempt to reassure her.

Hermione cuddled against Ron for a few minutes before speaking, "Maybe it was just a nightmare."

Ron kissed her neck, "We can give him a call if you are worried."

Hermione smiled at his concern, "Thanks," she checked the time. 06:00 am. "We've got an hour till we have to get up."

"What ever shall we do?" whispered Ron as he kissed her neck again.

oOoOoOo

Mace Windu was exhausted. The battle for Dantooine had been hard fought and costly but it had been won. With a sigh he gestured to the pilot of the gunship who nodded and lifted off. It was time to return to the temple.

oOoOoOo

Alissa smiled reassuringly at the young woman hovering outside the Bacta tank watching the Medical droid work on a sedated Harry's arms. "He should be fine Luna; you have a top of the range Medical Droid and a very well equipped sick bay. That and the fact we got him aboard very quickly increases the chance of a full recovery."

"Thank you for your help Alissa," Luna replied quietly as the Twi'Lek left the room.

oOoOoOo

"How is he?" asked Altis softly as Alissa joined him in the mess.

"He'll live and most probably avoid scaring, although I'm not one hundred percent on that," Alissa shrugged, "mainly because it's not entirely clear how he was burnt and Luna has been close mouthed about it."

"Hmmm what is your impression of her?" asked Altis.

The beautiful Twi'lek shrugged, "Very smart and self reliant, she is very dedicated to this Harry, you can feel the concern radiating off her."

"I won't ask you to leave a patient but do you need any supplies?" asked Altis.

"No, their Med section is very well equipped and you are right I'm not leaving such a seriously injured patient," replied Alissa.

Altis nodded, "We need to persuade her to move the ship, there is a battle being fought on Dantooine and something tells me that two ships out in the open is a big red flag."

As they spoke Ash walked in the main hatch and walked straight to Altis, "Master we have detected more Droid units in the vicinity. I think we need to get off planet."

Altis glanced at the Med bay and sighed, "Alissa you stay while I talk to her, Ash get everyone else aboard the Wookiee."

Altis walked over to the Med Bay, already sensing Luna's concern as he approached the door.

"Luna, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Altis in a quiet voice.

"Okay," Luna replied without removing her eyes from Harry.

"There are more droids coming and we need to get the ships moving," Altis could feel the young woman's grief, swirling around her, "Do you want me to fly your ship?"

"Whatever," Luna replied distractedly.

Altis sighed he hadn't wanted to have to do this, "LUNA," he yelled before speaking in a more normal tone,"Snap out of it. I'll get Alissa to sit in with Harry. She says he is going to be fine and we _need_ you functioning, you can fall apart later."

Luna's shoulders slumped as she turned to face the Jedi Master, "I'll fly the Talia but you can navigate."

oOoOoOo

The Wookiee Gunner and the Talia lifted off and rocketed skyward quickly passing through the atmosphere and in to space.

"Fighters," reported Altis as Luna tailed the Wookiee.

Luna barely nodded as she "I see them, breaking left. Set the co-ordinates for Bespin and jump as soon as we are able."

Luna kept the Talia moving through erratic turns and spins to avoid taking any potentially damaging hits. Beside her Altis watched the Navcomp.

"We are green, jumping to hyperspace, now." Altis reported as he activated the controls.

Behind them the Wookiee gunner did the same leaving Dantoinne behind.

oOoOoOo

"Are you sure Master?" asked Ash from aboard the Wookiee Gunner.

Altis smiled as he replied, "We'll see you back at the enclave my friend, may the Force be with you and say hello to Dellia and the boys for me."

Altis watched the Wookiee re-enter hyperspace and then stood and walked to the Med bay.

Alissa was working with the Medical droid checking the unconscious Harry's dermal patches as he arrived. She gestured for quiet and pointed to where Luna was sleeping on one of the two bunks.

Alissa dried her hands and walked over, "I had to give her a mild sedative she needed rest."

"How is he?" asked Altis as he peered at the twitching figure.

Alissa rubbed at her face as she answered, "Recovering well, we are keeping him under for a few more hours but he should be right to come out by the time we reach Bespin."

"Good, Alissa I…..I hate to ask but have you learned anything?" asked Altis.

Alissa shrugged, "A bit, their Medical droid released their basic medical history; they are both fourteen nearly fifteen standard years old for all that they look closer to eighteen. Interestingly their medical records only begin at age eleven and they have been heavily edited."

Altis looked speculatively at the two sleeping youths, "I'd hoped for more, there is something about these two…..that makes me feel it is important that we connect with them."

Alissa smiled at the elder Jedi, "Then there is the fact that their 'Master' is apparently quite reckless with their safety."

"And," added Altis, "The quite extraordinary way they are using the Force, they are a mystery and I'd like a chance to get to know them."

Alissa was about to agree when a loud beeping noise sounded, a communications alert that sent Altis jogging to the bridge. He activated the comms console and a hologram of a black haired man appeared.

"Who are you?" demanded the hologram.

"My name is Master Djinn Altis; may I ask who you are?"

"Sirius, now where are Luna and my godson?" demanded the hologram.

"Luna is asleep and Harry has been injured….." Altis was cut off by the hologram.

"How badly?" demanded Sirius.

Altis replied quickly, his voice calm, "He suffered some rather severe burns to his arms but we got him in the Bacta quickly and our medic assures me he shall escape scarring. May I ask where you are located, we are on route to Bespin in the Outer Rim but I'd be happy to make a detour."

Sirius looked thoughtful for along silent moment, "I'll need to check that's okay with Da…..with some people I'll call you back." With that the image flickered and disappeared.

Altis scratched at his chin as he contemplated what was said and un-said before checking the Navcomp autopilot and heading aft.

"Master Altis you look well, for an old man," He froze as the vaguely familiar voice sounded behind him. Turning slowly he found himself talking to the ghostly image of Talia Tal-Shin.

Altis was truly awed by the sight, "A Force ghost," whispered Altis, "Talia is that you?"

"Yes Master Altis it is I or more truthfully a Force projection of me," the Ghost of Talia smiled, "Thank you for helping them."

Altis nodded, "No thanks are necessary, it was the right thing to do."

Talia nodded, "They are important Djinn, they are the ones from my vision the ones destined to create a new order of Force users who will bring balance to the Force, the third leg of the triumvirate light, dark and grey."

"How can you be sure?" asked Altis.

Talia just smiled, "I don't have long left before I've used up the small reserves of the Force I have amassed. You must win their trust for a shatter point draws near and in the aftermath your people shall train them. Do this Altis and your order will be saved, fail and they shall fall under the weight of the Sith."

"I would try and help regardless but why me? Yoda has centuries of experience," asked Altis.

"The Jedi have grown rigid and devoted to the code more than the living Force. Their doing away with emotion will be their downfall," Talia flickered and faded. "I have little time left, tell Luna and Harry that I love them and to remember that others love them to."

With that Talia faded away leaving Altis feeling uneasy. Was Talia right were the Jedi doomed. It was one thing for him and his followers to split away from the mainstream order but he had no wish to see the light die. Then there was Harry and Luna who were now revealed as players in a much more important game.

oOoOoOo

Luna awoke feeling refreshed and immediately rolled over to look at the bacta tank. To her joyous surprise Harry was watching her.

"HARRY, exclaimed Luna as she shot out of bed.

Harry touched the plexiglass of the bacta tank and gestured at Luna.

Luna smiled, "I'm fine Harry," said Luna before realising he probably couldn't hear her. She held up her hand and walked around to MK.

"MK can I talk to Harry?" asked Luna.

"Of course Mistress," the droid handed her a microphone.

"Can you hear me Harry?" asked Luna.

Harry nodded and gave her the thumbs up.

"Are you in any pain?"

Harry gestured with his fingers a small way apart, okay so he was hurting a little bit.

"I was so worried; I thought you were going to die you noble idiot,"

Harry again touched the wall as if reaching out for her.

"I miss you too love," replied Luna her eyes filling with tears at his heart broken expression.

Harry touched his chest and gestured at Luna, I love you.

Luna felt an immense sense of relief, finally after all her hints and teasing. She dropped the mike and placed her hand against the tank and mouthed 'I love you too."

oOoOoOo

**The House - Asteroid Belt - MZX33291 system**

Remus gestured to Ron who went barrelling out the door toward the accommodation wing bellowing, "SIRIUS, LUNA IS ON THE HOL…." nearly colliding with Sirius as he walked back in.

The six inch high hologram of Luna waved to everyone, "Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you know that Harry is awake and recovering nicely."

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

""We'll tell you all about it when we arrive in about…." Luna looked off screen obviously getting an answer from an unseen person. "Three days."

"Are you sure Harry is okay? Sirius asked his expression worried.

"He's fine, still in the Bacta tank but fine," Luna assured Sirius.

"What about that Altis bloke?" Remus asked.

"He is still here along with Alissa his healer," replied Luna.

Keisha looked down at Luna, "Are you sure that bringing a Jedi Master here is a wise idea?"

Luna smiled brightly, "It will be fine Keisha, anyway I'll go and we'll see you in three days," the hologram flickered and disappeared.

oOoOoOo

**Aboard the Talia – On route to ****MZX33291 system**

Harry flexed his fingers as Alissa watched, "It still feels a bit like my skin is um…..tight but it doesn't hurt."

Alissa handed Harry a small pot of blue – white paste, "Good, well here is some Bacta salve that you need to put on three times a day and I'd advise you to get some rest."

"Thanks Alissa," replied Harry as Luna pulled him to his feet by his tunic.

"Right you bed," ordered Luna.

Harry saluted and walked aft with Luna. They stopped at her cabin door but as Harry went to walk next door she grabbed his arm, careful not to touch his sensitive hands.

"You are in here tonight," Luna said firmly.

"What?" asked Harry, had his cabin changed?

"You are staying with me, in my cabin," Luna explained.

"Um Luna I need to get some….." he paused as Luna drew her wand, 'In," she ordered.

Harry stepped in followed by Luna who sealed the door then cast a silencing spell. Harry was about to ask why when Luna turned and pushed him slowly forcing him to back in to the wall.

"Luna what…" Harry was cut off as Luna kissed him passionately.

"I thought you were dead, never do that again," ordered Luna with tears in her eyes.

Harry was about to speak when Luna kissed him again and pushed him back on the bed.

"Luna what…." Harry trailed off as she threw her wand on to the floor and pulled of her tunic and bra and then stepped out of her utility pants and underwear.

"I love you Harry," she gestured to her face, chest and lower torso, 'This is me my love. I want to see you and then we can snuggle in bed."

"…" Harry couldn't seem to form words as his eyes travelled over Luna face looking for something elusive. All his life he had wanted to love and be loved and now the woman who had grown in to his best friend seemed to be offering …..what? Her love, her body…..then he saw it in her eyes. She wasn't giving herself she was opening up and letting him really _see_ her. Not as the quirky friend, not as the powerful Force adept but as Luna.

Harry raised his hand to touch her face and was surprised to see that it was shaking.

"Luna," saying her name broke the frozen moment as he pulled her forward to capture her mouth. Luna moaned and Harry found his hand sliding down over her ribs.

Luna broke their kiss and whispered, "Harry, wait."

Suddenly unsure Harry began to step back.

"Strip," commanded Luna, 'It's not solo show and tell."

Harry couldn't help he burst out laughing even as pulled off his tunic.

oOoOoOo

Harry woke up with Luna spooned tightly against him. As the previous night flooded back he found himself grinning. They hadn't moved past kissing and caressing but that and Luna's presence in the bed had been more than satisfying. Unfortunately he needed to pee and while Luna was very enjoyable to cuddle with the call of nature was winning. Moving slowly to avoid waking her he slid out of her bed and padded off to the toilet.

By the time he returned Luna was sitting up, "Good sleep love?" she asked with a small smile.

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Fantastic, you?"

"Brilliant," Luna replied as she stretched, which captured Harry's attention.

"Sorry?" apologised Harry tearing his eyes away from her chest.

Luna laughed at his contrite expression, "I don't mind you looking at my boobies Harry but I don't want you in a daze all day."

Harry sat on the bed and took Luna's hand, "Will this change things between us, I mean we've teased and flirted but…..well I don't want to lose your friendship."

"Of course things will change; our relationship will grow and change. One day we'll be more intimate and maybe Talia's vision will come true as we grow the order through having children or maybe we'll remain friends and lovers. The point is things have to change but that can be change for the better," Luna kissed Harry's hand and gestured at herself. "We have to get up and dressed but before we do perhaps you better get your 'perving' quota in."

oOoOoOo

"What is this place?" asked Altis as Luna piloted the Talia through the asteroid belt.

Harry answered as Luna wove her way in to the belt, "It was once a mine but the previous owner converted it to a private home. It's now our home."

"How many of you are there?" asked Alissa.

"Right now there are seven of us living here," Harry didn't mention Darth Vectivus.

"All they all Force sensitive's?" asked Altis.

"Yes though that may change," replied Harry.

The voice of Keisha sounded over the voice only channel, "Welcome back Talia, the dock is ready for your arrival,"

"Thanks Keisha, see you in a few minutes," replied Luna as she began her approach.

oOoOoOo

Luna brought the Talia in perfectly and together she and Altis began shutting down the engines. Harry activated the airlock and opened the hatch only to be almost bowled over as Sirius came barreling in followed by the others with a more staid Keisha bringing up the rear.

As Sirius took his shoulders and checked Harry with his own eyes Luna was returning hugs and introducing the two newcomers to Remus and Hermione.

Harry looked around and smiled. There were dark times to come and outside the war was heating up but for now they were home.

oOoOoOo

Here you go guys Chapter 7 all done.

In Chapter 8 we shall see the meeting of Altis and Darth Vectivus and see just who will be chasing our Twi'lek healer.

We will also see a step up in the action as Harry and Co deal with some Dark Jedi and see first hand the horrors of war.

Again thanks must go to xraiderv17 my highspeed Beta...


	8. Chapter 8

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**A/N: Warning there is quite a dark scene at the beginning of this chapter. Remember this is an M rated fic for a reason…**_

**Last time: **

_Luna brought the Talia in perfectly and together she and Altis began shutting down the engines. Harry activated the airlock and opened the hatch only to be almost bowled over as Sirius came barreling in followed by the others with a more staid Keisha bringing up the rear._

_As Sirius took his shoulders and checked Harry with his own eyes Luna was being hugged and introducing the two newcomers to Remus and Hermione._

_Harry looked around and smiled. There were dark times to come and outside the war was heating up but for now they were home._

_oOoOoOo_

**Chapter 8**

**In orbit above - Coruscant **

Aralina Silk manipulated the controls of her personal shuttle to bring it to a perfect stop next to the disreputable looking freighter. She paused for a moment to look at her reflection in the cockpit window and reached up and unbound her hair letting it fall over her shoulders then she undid several buttons exposing more of her pale breasts. Checking her reflection again she nodded and did a quick check of her tools before walking to the airlock.

The smugglers had prearranged a set of sign and countersign as well as the location of the rendezvous in an attempt to keep their transaction from becoming 'visible' to the Republic authorities. Hiding in plain sight, it was actually quite cunning mused Aralina.

Reaching the airlock she pulled out a transmitter and sent the seventeen digit code. A moment later a long string of numbers and letters appeared. Aralina didn't bother to read it she simply waited until the airlock cycled to green and then opened the hatch.

The smugglers, a Human and a Yinchorri were waiting for her with drawn weapons.

"Do you have the credits?" asked the Human as his eyes flicked to her partly exposed breasts.

"Do you have the information?" countered Aralina making sure that her hands were shaking.

The Human winked, "Don't worry pretty we've got it and once you have paid it will be yours and me and Troz will be on our merry way."

"Ten thousand Republic credits as agreed," replied Aralina, "I'll go and transfer the money to your accounts on Tepasi, have the data ready when I get back."

The Human smuggler nodded and turned to his reptilian comrade. At that moment neither was watching Aralina. An amateur's mistake and a fatal one as Aralina surged forward, in one smooth motion she drew and ignited her lightsaber even as she swung wide beheading the more dangerous Yinchorri thug.

The Human realising his perilous position threw himself backwards even as he tried to raise his blaster.

Aralina snorted contemptuously and simply severed the smugglers hand sending it and the blaster to the deck. The smuggler let out a scream and backpedaled away from Aralina searching for some escape.

Aralina let the coward scamper to the far side of the ships small cargo hold, "Give me the information now and you will live."

"Take it and go," hissed the injured man and threw a data pad to Aralina.

Aralina pocketed the pad and smiled coldly, "Thank you."

With a simple gesture she summoned the frightened man across the cargo hold letting him fall at her feet.

She looked down at the shaking man, death always aroused her and he wasn't bad looking even with shock setting in from his cauterised wrist, "Get up," she ordered.

Slowly the smuggler climbed to his feet.

Aralina gestured at her partially covered breasts, "touch me."

The shaking smuggler shook his head in denial and then fear as the lightsaber came back up under his chin.

"Touch me, caress me," hissed Aralina.

Slowly the man raised his good hand and reached out to gently touch her.

"Harder," demanded Aralina.

The man squeezed and she let out a sigh and the lightsaber moved from under his chin.

"I don't understand what you want," whispered the smuggler as he released her breast.

Aralina smiled coldly at the man, "And you never will," she whispered as she thrust her lightsaber through his heart.

With a look of disgust at the dead smuggler she reached in to her utility belt and removed a thermal detonator. She set the timer, threw it in to the engine room and walked back to her shuttle.

The information on the data pad was invaluable or so she was told. Her mission was to retrieve it not read it.

As she deactivated the airlock and set course for Coruscant she was already thinking of which nightclub it would be best for seeing some action or maybe her master would reward her with a playmate. It had been along time since the last and a girl had needs.

Far behind her a freighter burned.

oOoOoOo

The crew of the Talia were being welcomed home by the inhabitants of the house with a simple communal meal. Altis was struck by how similar the meal was to eating with his own people, the wholesome food and friendly company that typified life amongst his friends and Padawan's. Yet he wasn't among his people and save Alissa he knew little about the strange group seated around him. Perhaps it was time to correct that. Finishing his mouthful he turned to Luna who was seated on his right.

Lightly touching Luna on the arm to get her attention, "Luna may I ask a few questions?"

Luna smiled, "Of course although I don't guarantee an answer."

Altis inclined his head, acknowledging Luna's words, "Master Yoda said that you were allies but not Jedi yet you carry lightsabers and one of you at least was once a Jedi," he inclined his head in Keisha's direction," even if she no longer wears her robes."

Luna seemed unfazed by his question, "We are…well we don't actually have a name yet, perhaps Force Adepts would be best. As to our goal well we are working toward building an order based on maintaining balance in the Force. Our founder and first teacher taught us that the old ways were failing, war between the Jedi and the Sith cycled through the universe, for anything to survive, for the wars to end there needed to be balance in the Force. Light and dark, Sith and Jedi both philosophies are flawed and mutually exclusive. The Jedi repress their emotions to connect with the Force while the Sith revel in hate to power their connection. We seek to understand the Force so that the knowledge is not lost to future generations."

Alissa tensed as she listened, was Luna implying they were learning about the dark side of the Force, "The Dark Side of the Force is dangerous," warned the Twi'lek.

"Yes it is but ignorance could kill you," replied Luna evenly.

Altis frowned, troubled, "Talia was a Jedi what did she know of the Dark side?"

Harry shrugged, "When Talia left the Jedi order she travelled for decades seeking out lost and indeed in some cases forbidden knowledge in her quest to build our order."

"To what purpose?" asked Altis.

"So that they don't fall in to the same intellectual trap as the Jedi or find themselves consumed with the madness of the Sith."

Altis turned at the sound of the cultured voice behind him and gasped at the sight of the Force ghost standing behind Harry and Luna, then the wave of almost cold hit him. Whatever the being was before him truly was its Force presence was like a black hole blocking out the light.

Harry shook his head and sighed, "Is this wise Master?"

Darth Vectivus shrugged his rounded shoulders, "Better they hear our tale first hand rather than find out by some other happenstance."

"Find out?" Alissa asked with a concerned look at Altis who looked almost like he was in pain.

Darth Vectivus shrugged and threw back his hood revealing his face, "Secrets always get found out Jedi and I'll not risk…..problems."

Altis slowly pushed his hair back and stood, "You were a Dark Jedi?"

"No I was a Sith," replied Darth Vectivus.

"What have you done Dark one?" hissed Alissa as she stood and went to draw her lightsaber. A hand intercepted hers and she looked down in surprise to see Sirius shaking his head slightly.

"HOLD," yelled Harry before continuing at a more normal volume, "Everyone calm the hell down, Altis, Alissa, Darth Vectivus means you no harm and lacks the capacity to do more than talk. Altis, Alissa, please take your seats you will come to no harm in my home."

"What is going on?" asked Alissa as she shook of Sirius's hand and slowly lowered herself back on to her seat.

oOoOoOo

Altis paced the floor as he talked, "So let me get this straight, you have spent the last three months training with the Force ghost of a Sith Lord…..are you mad or merely stupid, he has been trying to corrupt you!"

Harry shook his vehemently, "I disagree, we have been learning how to harness abilities you think are Dark aligned, we've been learning to recognise the Dark and how to avoid or defeat it. Your assumption that we are now corrupt is ignorant. Do you sense the power of the Dark side flowing through me? No? Well that is because it isn't. What he _has _taught me to open myself to all the Force not just a small part of it."

Luna shook her head sadly, her silvery eyes glittering, "You don't understand, you need to be shown."

Altis was about to reply, vehemently when something made him pause, there was a….ripple in the Force like a gust of wind across water and he was somewhere else.

Coruscant...the Jedi temple was burning...scattered in its halls were the dead...Jedi...Padawan...all dead.

War….a darkness shrouding world after world.

A planet exploding… a huge metal structure….a figure in black armor…death…pain…and endless cycle of hatred and destruction…then blackness

A shaken Altis opened his eyes, "What was that?"

"The future, the now and the may never be," replied Luna. "I share my master's gift I am a seer, a Force prophet."

Alissa was looking at her Master in shock Altis looked like he was in pain, "Master are you well? What did you see?"

"I saw war," whispered Altis. "Was it real?" he asked turning to Luna and Harry.

"Real?" mused Luna, "Yes it was real, the Jedi face the extinction of their order and then the Sith shall rise up to dominate the Galaxy. Perhaps the better question is can it be avoided."

"Can it?" asked Altis.

Luna shrugged, "We hope so."

oOoOoOo

Hermione nodded to the Twi'lek Jedi as she entered the Library, "Can I help you?"

Alissa smiled at the young human, "I was told that there was an archive and I just wanted to see what it was like."

Hermione laughed ruefully, "I don't know about an archive but this is our library. Sorry about the mess but I'm still in the middle of sorting out the centuries of neglect."

"You are the Archivist?" asked Alissa inquisitively as she studied the curly haired young woman.

"I am, not that I've had all that much time with all the training. Is there anything in particular you are interested in?"

Alissa looked around the piles of scrolls, books and data crystals, "Is there any information about healing?"

Several hours later Hermione and Alissa were looking through a crumbling tome that purported to contain a number of Force based healing techniques.

"I would love a copy of this Hermione," commented Alissa as she finished the page she was reading. "It is an absolute treasure."

Hermione drew her wand and tapped the tome, "_Restituo_," and a yellow light encompassed the tome for a few moments.

"Hmmm," mused Hermione, "That will stop it deteriorating any further so I can get you a copy, I think this should work, _Planto a effingo_."

Alissa gasped as an exact duplicate of the bound tome appeared on the table.

"By the Force, how did you do that?"

"On my home world we learned to use the Force differently to you, more directly. Just now I repaired the original and then made a copy."

Alissa was cautiously feeling both the original and the duplicate, "Can you all do this? It is like magic!"

"Where we lived it was called magic so I understand your reference," replied Hermione.

"What else can you do?" asked Alissa.

Hermione smiled, "The list is endless although there are some limitations as to what you can achieve. We've been working to find out those limits even as we learned more about the Force, in some ways it will probably be my life's work."

Alissa noted that rather than looking overwhelmed Hermione looked almost excited by the idea of a life time of study and research, "So how did you end up joining with Luna and Harry?"

"Harry, Ron and I were best friends at school and when he returned we followed," Hermione looked misty eyed for a moment before looking at the Twi'lek. "May I ask you a question Alissa?"

"Of course Hermione, ask away," Alissa replied.

"I understand from what Luna has told me you are not…..ah regular Jedi. May I ask what caused you to break away from the Jedi Council?"

Alissa nodded, "A fair question considering all the questions we are asking. Master Altis felt that the Jedi order was making a mistake in denying Jedi the ability to love and marry. He also saw the Orders isolation from society as a whole as an abandonment of our responsibilities. He favoured a more hands on role for Jedi. We do a lot of disaster relief work here in the Outer Rim."

"Harry and Luna's old master said much the same, I'm not sure I totally agree with her views but I do understand her cause and the fact that they don't like dissenters. I'll guess that the council didn't much like it when Master Altis aired his views?"

Alissa nodded, "Not very much no, so after decades of arguing his case he realised that it was unlikely they would ever accept his position. In the end he gathered some like minded Jedi and left the order. Since then many of us have married and had families and we've spent out time working amongst the poor and displaced."

Hermione shook her head, 'I can't imagine choosing to live without love, and I _know_ that being with Ron makes me a better, stronger person not a weaker one."

"Ron is the tall red headed one?" Alissa asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded and gestured toward the Twi'lek, "And yourself?"

"No I'm not involved at the moment," replied the Twi'lek.

Hermione nodded and asked another question about the Alissa's life.

oOoOoOo

Altis was agitated as he tried to work out exactly what was going on; the revelation that Harry and Luna's mysterious trainer was a Sith Lord had rocked him. Now he was being led by Remus deep in to the old mines below the house. He sensed nothing untoward other than the fact that his guide was nervous, "Forgive me Remus but can I ask exactly what it is you are trying to show me here?"

Remus smiled and gestured toward the large open cavern, "Altis you still seem to think that Vectivus is corrupting us as part of some evil master plan. Well I wanted to show you something that might let you see things from our point of view."

When Remus pointed at a small box sitting on a pedestal Altis recognised it immediately, a holocron.

"What is this and where did you get a Jedi holocron?" asked Altis.

"What makes you think it was a Jedi holocron Master Altis?" asked Darth Vectivus.

"You deceived me Remus," hissed Altis as his hand reached for his lightsaber.

"Petrificus Totalus," called Remus as he froze the Jedi Master in place. "Don't worry he means you no harm and I think you will come out of this with a better understanding of the situation."

oOoOoOo

Altis found himself enveloped in the dark and then a voice spoke.

"You are a product of your training Master Jedi and even your rejection of some of the foolishness of you peers has not changed that. It took my death and my passing in to the Force to truly see what the Force is and just how little we know. You consider the light good and the dark evil just as others have done for countless millennia. The Jedi and the Sith are two sides of the same belief, passive and aggressive, embrace and dominate, peace and war. Yet even these articles of belief, the most basic tenants of our orders are flawed."

The hooded figure gestured and an image appeared of a Jedi knight and a Sith Lord engaged in a furious duel, back and forth they fought heedless of the destruction around them.

"It is religion mixed with science, mysticism run amok. I spent my life seeking to understand power and how to wield it. At first it was to grow my business empire then later it became about seeking the knowledge for its own sake. I apprenticed with a Sith Lord seeking that knowledge and found it and yet….it was tainted and diseased. The Order of the Sith Lords had no ethics, no desire to understand they sought only dominance. So I trained an apprentice and disappeared to continue my studies in my old home, among my family and friends. It was in this house that I died with my daughter holding my hand and then…..well and then my eyes were opened to the greater truth of the Force."

The figure of Darth Vectivus gestured and Altis found he could move again.

"What do you mean what greater truth?"

"He means that there are greater truths in the Force than we understand," said a voice behind him.

Altis turned and looked in to the face of an old friend, "Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon laughed softly, "Yes old friend it's me, although slightly less solid than before."

"But how?" whispered Altis, to his shock he could feel his old friends presence in the Force as if his was standing next to him.

"I learned the secret from a shaman of the Ancient Order of the Whills, Orion or Vectivus as you know him worked it out him self and taught a few select others including Talia. For now though it's important that you understand exactly what has happened and what will happen," Qui-Gon answered his expression serious once more.

Altis looked back and forth between the two Force ghosts, "Is this about the vision I had?"

"Yes," replied the Sith Lord, "You saw end of an era, the fall of the Jedi order and the rise of the Sith. Yet within decades the Sith will fall and the Jedi will be reborn, on and on the cycle will turn until the galaxy succumbs to a threat so alien it defies description. That moment of horror is still avoidable IF we can bring balance to the Force. A new order must form, one based on maintaining the balance, the third leg of stable triumvirate."

"For now our time on this plane grows short," began Qui-Gon, "So I'll be blunt you must complete their training Altis. Harry and Luna are almost ready to begin their task but their companions are far from ready."

Altis studied the face of Qui-Gon for a long moment, "Very well I'll train them," Altis hesitated and was about to ask for details when Vectivus interrupted him.

"Your role will not be to lead but to save what can be saved, to shelter the survivors, to keep them safe because no matter what path is taken there will be a dark time for the Force," as he finished speaking Darth Vectivus faded away.

Qui-Gon smiled sadly, "The dark is moving and safe places are going to be few and far between and your enclave on Bespin isn't going to be a safe place for long old friend."

Altis was about to protest when he realised that Qui-Gon was simply standing watching him with a sad, knowing expression, "Start with your people, shelter them here and then begin building the safe haven."

oOoOoOo

Sirius looked up as Remus walked in to the kitchen, "How did he take it?"

Remus shrugged, "He was a bit pissed but I already had my wand out so no harm done. I hope Vectivus can convince him because we need the damn training. Keisha's exhausted and Harry and Luna are tied up trying to Master the stuff Vectivus is teaching them."

Sirius poured Remus a shot of Whiskey and sat back in his chair, "I think Altis wants to trust us we just need to get him over the line."

Remus sipped his whiskey and relaxed back in to his own chair, "And soon because according to Luna and our friendly ghosts the clock is ticking."

oOoOoOo

Luna shuddered as Harry massaged and then caressed her shoulders his hands warm on her bare shoulders. His presence in the Force and his emotions wrapping around her, caressing her were intoxicating. She shuddered again as he paused and kissed her neck. Years of closeness, companionship and shared experience had allowed them to glow closer and she had been subtly steering him toward a more intimate relationship. Yet when it happened it was a revelation.

"Luna?"

"Hmmm?"

Harry whispered in to her ear, "I love you," as his hand ran down her side, lightly stroking her ribs, "But it's time for our next training session."

oOoOoOo

Harry and Luna watched closely as the hologram of Vectivus gestured and summoned Force lightning sending it forth as a burst to strike an unseen target. The small hologram then gave a short lecture on just how to replicate his feat. After a few questions around the strengths and weaknesses of Force lightning the hologram faded.

Harry sensed Altis standing in the shadows on the far side of the cavern but didn't acknowledge the Jedi Master. Altis had been quiet for most of the day after his unplanned meeting with Darth Vectivus; Harry hoped that this was a sign that the older man was rethinking his position. With a small shrug he turned to look at his training partner, "Okay Luna you want to go first?"

oOoOoOo

Altis watched Harry and Luna being instructed by the holocron and then dutifully practising the concept they had been learning about. From what he had seen of their training the two of them were quite skilled duellists even if they were not quite up to the standards of full knights but it was their other skills that left him stunned, the way they manipulated the Force was incredibly flexible and this in combination with their Force based training was, well it was a sight to behold.

After a few minutes watching Altis slipped away, he had some thinking to do.

oOoOoOo

Keisha watched Hermione cast the light spell and then copied the motion and incantation but used her lightsaber as the focus. When the soft glow appeared Hermione nodded and showed Keisha how to end the spell.

Hermione smiled as Keisha extinguished the light, "Okay so we know basic charms work well enough with a crystal focus and we've established that most hex's work as well."

"A good step forward," offered Keisha.

"Indeed," agreed Hermione, "So now we need to work out how we train the others."

Keisha nodded and made some notes on her data pad before stretching and rubbing the small of her back.

"We can break if you need to," offered Hermione.

Keisha smiled as she answered, "No, I'm okay just a bit stiff, one of the many new and exciting things I'm learning about pregnancy."

"How are you coping?" asked Hermione her voice gentle.

"Fine, I'm just a bit grumpy, MK says that it's all the hormones and the constant changes playing through my body. How are you and Ron enjoying sharing your room?" asked Keisha her tone light and teasing.

Hermione and Ron had been living in separate rooms until Hermione took steps, namely walking to his room and moving his belongings to her room, ever since she had been waiting for the others to pass comment.

"It's fine, no great to have Ron on hand. He has been a great help with my…"

"Itches?" enquired Keisha with a smirk and a laugh as Hermione stuck her tongue out.

oOoOoOo

Keisha smiled as she felt a wave of passion followed by a muffled scream from the room next door. Ron and Hermione were obviously having some 'private time'. Hermione didn't come across that way but as Remus had said a few nights ago it was the quite ones you had to watch.

As she sat on her bed she rubbed her hands over her swelling belly and sighed. She couldn't find it in her self to regret the conception of her child, no there were no regrets on that count but when she considered her old master she had begun to realise just what he had taken from her, what he had stolen. "Thank the Force that I had the good fortune to be rescued by them."

oOoOoOo

**Coruscant – Lower City**

"Soon Aralina you will be ready to learn more deeply of the Force and of the power of the Dark side. But for now I want you and a strike force of dark adepts to Bespin and destroy the Jedi enclave. I have sensed a disturbance in the Force around the outcasts located there and it….concerns me. There are new players in my game, seek them out and destroy them."

"Yes Master, it shall be done," replied Aralina.

"Do not underestimate them," warned the cloaked figure.

"I won't Master," replied Aralina as she turned and walked away, disappearing in to the shadows.

oOoOoOo

"Abandon Bespin, but why Master?" asked Ash Jarvee his confusion evident even as a hologram.

"I will explain once you arrive, have all our ships ready to depart as soon as possible. I should be there in the next few days," replied Altis. He wasn't going to say anything about the hidden location of the asteroid base over the 3D network even if it was encrypted.

"See you then Master," replied Ash's holographic figure as he closed the channel.

"When do you think you'll leave?" asked Alissa as soon as Altis turned away from the communications console.

Altis sighed and rubbed at his face, "Soon Alissa, I'm worried about the Force vision I was shown. There is something terrible coming and we need to start preparing now if we are going to survive it. Bespin was a great base of operations but it is too well known and I fear that it is too exposed to attack. I'll pull everyone back here and then we can make some decisions about how we shall continue with the training."

"I'll continue training those that stay Master," promised Alissa.

"Those that stay?" inquired Altis with a smile.

"I know you too well," replied Alissa with a wide smile, "You never miss an opportunity to train your students."

"Hmmm, well in this case you are correct, I'll ask Remus, Sirius and Ron to help me relocate our people from Bespin and yes I'll avail myself of the opportunity to see how far along they are," Altis smiled at his former student. "I'll leave you to work with the others."

oOoOoOo

Altis looked around at the gathered residents of the house," I owe you all an apology." The Jedi master raised his hand to forestall any comments. "I was quick to jump to a conclusion and judged you all harshly because of my own fears and for that I am sorry."

"We understand but from now on in we can't afford to have these misunderstandings, things are too dangerous as they are," warned Harry.

"So where to now?" asked Sirius.

"Well that is up to all of you but I," Altis looked over at Alissa who nodded, "Sorry we would like to help."

"Help?" echoed Harry.

"Well your people need training and to be frank you need allies if you want to succeed. I'm willing to offer you the support of those among my people who want to help as well as the training of course. I only have one condition."

Harry glanced over at Luna who was smiling at the older Jedi, "What would that be?"

Altis smiled at the question, "That you consent to train my people as well, Alissa's been telling me about the work you have been doing on how you use the Force,"

Luna smiled at Altis, "I think we can agree with that condition, don't you Harry?"

oOoOoOo

"Harry could you spare some of your people for my trip to the enclave?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't see why not, do you need all of us?"

"I was thinking of Sirius, Remus and Ron," Altis replied, "we could use some help getting all the families packed up and aboard the few transports we have and Alissa suggested that your abilities might be useful."

oOoOoOo

"All Systems are operational, we're ready to go," announced Ron from the co-pilots seat. Behind the two pilots Sirius and Remus were watching closely as both older men were keen to learn to pilot the Talia.

Altis nodded his acknowledgement as he brought full power, "Alright everyone strap in and lets get underway."

With deft control Altis piloted the Talia away from the Asteroid belt and prepared the first of two scheduled hyperspace jumps.

oOoOoOo

Harry swayed away from Alissa's counter and gestured, tossing the Twi'lek in to the padded wall even as he kicked backwards eliciting a startled "Ooof" from Hermione as she was sent to the floor. Sensing the next attack he used the Force to jump over the top of Luna as she thrust at his back.

"Stop, well done Harry now Luna it's your turn in the middle," ordered Keisha.

Luna nodded and replaced Harry in the circle.

For nearly two hours Keisha and Alissa worked Harry, Luna and Hermione through a vigorous session of combat training designed to test the two more experienced fighters as well as letting Hermione see just how far she had progressed.

After a short break Hermione and Keisha stepped the others through what their research on using Magic with their lightsabers acting as foci. Hermione was still struggling to replicate some spells but the range of spells available was growing almost daily.

Harry smiled as he watched Keisha gesture with her lightsaber sending a stunner toward Hermione who shielded with a wave of her wand. Hermione then launched in to a detailed explanation of what they had seen. Sitting next to him Alissa watched on with rapt attention.

Hermione walked over to Alissa, "Want to have a go?"

The Twi'lek nodded a bit hesitantly as she stood to join Hermione.

Hermione offered a reassuring smile as she raised her lightsaber, "Okay I want you to point your lightsaber hilt upwards and concentrate on the outcome you want, in this case lighting the crystal in your lightsaber while saying the word Lumos."

Alissa nodded and followed the instructions, nothing appeared to happen but a thoughtful look crossed Alissa's face, "I felt something….like a swirl of the Force."

"Try it again," urged Hermione.

"Lumos," intoned Alissa who was rewarded by a brief flash of light.

Hermione smiled at the Twi'lek's expression of shock, "Well done Alissa, It will take more practice but you have managed your first bit of magic."

Luna smiled and gestured Harry closer, "What do you think?"

"I think they've definitely cracked it, I mean we can do it because we've trained for years to do it more or less wandlessly but using your lightsaber as a focus, that's an act of genius."

"It gives us an advantage," offered Luna.

Harry nodded, "It does and that gives us a greater chance of success."

Luna sighed and squeezed his hand, "I know but then we need every break we can manage. I still feel half trained and I can feel the cloak ticking."

Harry knew a dark storm was coming, there would be, as Talia and Luna had predicted a terrible time of war, they could minimise the damage but not stop it. Yet with each life saved, with knowledge discovered and preserved they scored a victory against the greater darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

**Last time: **

_"It gives us an advantage," offered Luna._

_Harry nodded, "It does and that gives us a greater chance of success."_

_Luna sighed and squeezed his hand, "I know but then we need every break we can manage. I still feel half trained and I can feel the cloak ticking."_

_Harry knew a dark storm was coming, there would be, as Talia and Luna had predicted a terrible time of war, they could minimise the damage but not stop it. Yet with each life saved, with knowledge discovered and preserved they scored a victory against the greater darkness._

**Chapter 9**

**Republic Courier Shuttle – Outer Rim Territories**

Jedi Master Cin Drallig smiled as he watched his former pupil Serra Keto and Bene his newest Padawan student sparring. Serra was a skilled duelist; perhaps the best he had ever trained but Bene was holding her own, however temporarily. He was proud of Bene who had to be feeling somewhat overmatched and yet continued to seek a weakness in the older woman's defenses, back and forth and then it was over as the Padawan found two lightsabers pointed at her neck as her own blade rolled toward her master.

Cin stood and summoned his student's lightsaber off the floor to hand it to its owner. "Well done Bene, your footwork was much improved."

"Thank you Master I…" All three Jedi paused looking around before the small transport shuttle they were using suddenly rocked alarmingly; then all three were moving as they ran for the cockpit.

Serra was the first to reach the hatch, which was sealed. Cin immediately tried the intercom, receiving no reply. He was about to use the Force to open the hatch when his former student stopped him.

"Master don't, the cockpit is exposed to space, it's been hulled, badly," Serra warned as she studied the readouts from the small console in the passenger section.

"Are we under attack?" asked Bene.

Serra tilted her head as she searched the Force for enemies, "I don't sense anything hostile, so probably an accident or a collision."

The Jedi Master frowned and gestured toward the cargo bay, "We still have, light, heat and air so the environmental systems must be working. Serra see if you can get access to communications, Bene please do an inventory of what supplies are aboard while I see to engineering."

The news wasn't great. The engines were badly damaged and could stop working with almost no warning and they lacked the parts to make even basic repairs. If those systems failed so would life support and if that happened they would be in dire straits.

Serra returned and reported that she had managed to send a distress signal but was struggling to find a way to receive signals so even if help was on the way they wouldn't know. At worst they could use the shuttles small escape pod but without any real idea of their location it was a risk they were putting off for now.

oOoOoOo

**The Raptor – Bespin System**

Aralina Silk's long range shuttle sat motionless in space in high orbit above Bespin with everything but environmental and communications shut down while she meditated awaiting her agents reports. When the incoming message signal sounded her eyes snapped open.

"Raptor this is Gravis, we have completed the initial sweep and the site information is accurate the enclave is currently occupied although there are some signs that the Jedi are preparing to relocate."

"Relocating?" asked Aralina.

"So it appears, they are packing up their belongings in to cargo carriers and removing a great deal of equipment and supplies."

Aralina had her orders, 'Very well keep them under observation and prepare to destroy the enclave once I have joined you."

oOoOoOo

**The '**_**Executioner' - **_**Providence-class carrier/destroyer**

Dooku hid his distaste at having to deal with the cyborg monstrosity that was Grievous, "Your mission is to kill as many Jedi as you can. If we are going to win they _must_ be on the defensive, we must disrupt their operations as much as we can. Do you understand?"

Grievous nodded, "Of course, do you wish me to continue the raids?"

Dooku gestured dismissively, "We want the war to continue so the raids must continue, show them your fist general."

After determining that the cyborg understood he quickly made his way to the shuttle. He had some time till he next needed to make an appearance to support his 'allies' perhaps a few hours looking over his….."

"We are receiving an automated distress signal, a Republic Shuttle sending the message on several civilian and military channels," reported the Droid pilot.

Dooku was about to order the Droid to ignore it when he felt a ripple in the Force, "Which military channels?"

"Republic Military channels," reported the droid.

Dooku considered investigating himself for a moment before relaxing back in to his seat, "Open a channel to the Syphion and give Ventress the co-ordinates then set a course for Abu Dreth System," After all his newest student really needed the practice.

oOoOoOo

**The Syphion – Outer Rim Territories**

Asajj Ventress read the brief message and began entering the co-ordinates on her Nav comp.

oOoOoOo

**Republic Courier Shuttle**

Decades of work as a Jedi left Cin Drallig with a highly developed and attuned danger sense and right now the Force was telling him that danger was approaching, "Serra, Bene we have a problem."

'What is it Master?" asked Bene.

"I sense danger fast approaching, Serra take Bene and ready the escape pod," Cin didn't watch them leave instead he closed his eyes and tried to determine the best course of action. He didn't wish to abandon the ship and risk the escape pod but facing the approaching danger in a crippled ship was equally risky.

"Master, the pod is ready," called Bene from the small cargo hold.

Decision made Cin opened his eyes and quickly made his way to the hold, where his companions waited by the pod, "We must hurry I fear that whatever approaches will not be swayed by logic and we are at a distinct disadvantage here."

Cin pulled a blaster from his belt and made a few adjustments to it before throwing it in to the engine room.

All three Jedi climbed aboard the escape pod but before Serra or Bene could activate the automated navigation system and the pods small engine Cin pulled the manual release de-activating the magnetic lock and firing a number of small gas charges that sent the pod rocketing away from the shuttle.

"Master?" enquired Serra.

"We don't want them attacking the pod do we? Let them focus on the shuttle while we get some distance between us before we activate the pod."

Serra was looking out the pods small windows, "Master there is a large field of debris ahead if we don't change course it should confuse their sensors."

"Excellent, Bene keep an eye out and let us know if anything happens," ordered Cin.

"Master," warned Bene, "a ship just dropped out of hyperspace, I….. by the Force the shuttle just blew up."

Cin smiled, "I know I threw an overloading blaster in to the engine room."

A few tense minutes passed before the other ship disappeared in to hyperspace.

Cir turned to his ex-student, "Serra power up the Pod and let's have a look at exactly where we are."

As the Pod powered up Serra manipulated the controls bringing the basic sensor package online and scanning nearby space, "Okay we are just on the outskirts of a asteroid field and if these spatial co-ordinates are correct we are in Thanium sector near a planet called Mossak."

"Mossak, I've heard that name before," mused the Jedi Master before shaking his head. "Regardless we need to work out our next step. Apparently our original distress call was intercepted by the CIS so this time I think we'll wait until the right moment."

oOoOoOo

Asajj Ventress cursed as she arrived just in time to see the damaged shuttle ripped apart by an internal explosion, a quick inspection of the debris verified that there could not have been survivors. Her mission completed without her intervention she re-entered the hyperspace co-ordinates to return to the fleet, after all she did have more important things to do.

oOoOoOo

After spending several hours meditating Cin sat up as he felt a distant Force presence, several presences in fact and all tied to the light side of the Force, more than likely several Jedi, "Bene please send a distress signal, the moment has arrived."

oOoOoOo

**Talia – On route to Bespin**

Altis felt a questing presence in the Force a moment before the communication panel lit up, "A distress signal, Ron we need to drop out of Hyperspace."

"On it," replied Ron as he shut down the hyperspace engines.

Altis keyed a channel open, "This is the Talia, a private merchant vessel may we be of assistance?"

"Merchant vessel Talia this is Jedi Master Cin Drallig we are aboard an escape pod in the debris field thirty Keltar off your starboard."

Altis smiled in recognition as he replied, "Very well Cin we'll be there shortly."

oOoOoOo

Cin Drallig smiled as he walked through the airlock and caught sight of Altis, "I knew I recognised that voice."

Altis laughed and offered and exaggerated salute, "Welcome aboard Knight, sorry Master Drallig."

"It is good to see you Altis even if you are an unrepentant renegade, let me introduce Jedi knight Serra and Padawan Bene my current dueling student."

Altis smiled at the two women, "Welcome aboard the Talia."

Altis and Cin worked quickly to unload and disengage the Pod, leaving it to drift back in to the asteroids. After stowing the newest passengers few bits of personal gear Altis led them to the mess.

"Is anybody injured?" asked Altis, "We have a top of the line medical droid aboard."

Cin shook his head thinking about the cost of having a medical droid on a freighter as he answered, "No, no injuries although I would love a cup of something hot but before that I must warn you that we had a rather unfriendly visitor several hours ago."

Altis frowned and hit a com panel, "Ron get us back on course we may have unfriendly ships in the vicinity."

Ron's replied moments later, "Okay Altis I'm on it. Are our guests all good?"

"No injuries, I'll bring them forward in a minute," replied Altis.

"Righty-oh, we'll be back on route to Bespin in a minute or two," replied Ron.

Cin raised an eyebrow in enquiry, "Your Padawan?"

Altis shrugged ruefully, "Old friend that is a long story and one that will have to wait till later. As you heard we are on route to my enclave on Bespin would that be acceptable for you or is there a requirement for you to be elsewhere?"

"Bespin will be fine, I can organise another transport from there," replied Cin.

"Good, now would you like to meet the rest of the crew?" asked Altis as he felt the subtle change in acceleration that indicated the jump to hyperspace followed by a moment of disorientation.

As they entered the cockpit Altis slipped in to the co-pilots seat, "Master Drallig, Jedi Serra and Padawan Bene the crew of the Talia," Altis gestured to each as they were introduced, "Ron, Sirius and Remus."

Ron gave a wave before returning his attention to piloting the Talia. Sirius and Remus however stood and exchanged handshakes.

"Welcome aboard," offered Sirius, "If you like I'll show you to some cabins where you can get some rest or you can take your life into your own hands and I can cook you up a meal."

Cin noticed the older two men were wearing lightsabers and looked over at Altis, who raised an eyebrow in reply, obviously another discussion for later. Right now it was time for a meal and some sleep.

oOoOoOo

**Bespin – Jedi Enclave**

Ash smiled as Altis walked down the ramp, "It's good to see you Master."

Altis clapped the younger Jedi on the shoulder, "Likewise my young friend, how goes the preparations?"

Ash gestured at the three other ships on the overcrowded landing pad, "We've supplied the _Wookie Gunner_ and the two freighters but I've held off on getting everyone onboard, too many families and well I didn't want to upset the younglings."

"Very well, get everyone together and I'll talk to them. Right now Ash we need to get moving right now," Ash nodded and hurried off in to a nearby building.

Cin raised his eyebrow as he descended the ramp behind Altis and his crew. What was going on, were Altis and his people evacuating?

Pushing his way forward the Cin tapped Altis on the shoulder as the older man began to walk off, "Altis what's going on?"

Altis turned and looked at the man he'd shared a childhood with, "We received a warning that there may be an attack on the enclave, so I'm pulling all my people and our families out to a, well to a safe location. I'd suggest that you find that transport but something tells me that I'd be wasting my time."

Cin looked concerned, "We should notify the council surely in these circumstances they would…."

Altis stopped him with a shake of his head, "We are outcasts Cin and besides we don't have the time to wait."

oOoOoOo

Altis was proud of his people as they accepted his explanation of the situation without a fuss and began their final preparations to depart their homes.

Ron scratched at his newly growing beard, "They took that well."

Remus nodded absently as he watched the Jedi and their families disperse, "Well Altis had warned them so I suppose this was just confirmation for them."

Sirius and Altis walked over followed by the Cin and Serra. Altis gestured toward the ships, "Remus, Ron are you able to help with the loading? We've got a number of families to get aboard and the medical bay to pack for transport."

The three wizards, much to the open mouthed shock of the watching Jedi began shrinking equipment down and packing it in to crates which were shrunken down as well. Soon the remaining equipment was packed in to a single feather weight charmed packing crate and stowed aboard the Talia.

"How is that even possible?" asked a shocked Serra.

Cin shot a look at Altis, "A long story indeed."

oOoOoOo

Aralina watched as the Jedi in the compound began loading a number of ships in what was obviously a planned evacuation of their base. This would, she mused make an assault slightly more problematical as it meant she would need to strike soon. Turning she gestured to the leader of the Force trained soldiers, "As soon as your men are in position detonate the diversionary charges and then begin the attack. There are to be no survivors, so make sure no one escapes on those ships and remember these are Jedi so don't underestimate them. Make sure of each kill even if it is a child, understood?"

The dark adept nodded and rejoined his men who almost immediately melted in to the shadows.

Knowing just how efficient the adepts were Aralina moved quickly to the roof of a building overlooking the compound and prepared herself, the Jedi were no match for her forces hampered as they were with children and families to protect.

oOoOoOo

Sirius looked around in confusion as a loud blast sounded in the distance followed by another and then a third, much closer to the compound. Unsure of what it meant he immediately slipped his wand in to his left hand and drew his lightsaber. He turned to check on the family he was assisting when a blast nearly knocked him off his feet. Reacting on instinct he threw up a shield as he looked around seeing the small family he was helping toward the Talia struggling back to their feet. As he looked around he cursed as he saw black clad soldiers firing in to the compound. Within moments the Jedi were responding forming a line of defense, protecting the children and non-Jedi from the furious assault.

"Sirius, get the children aboard, "ordered Altis as he deflected a blaster bolt away from a huddled child, obviously stunned from the initial blast.

Sirius nodded and picked up the terrified child and ran toward the Talia.

"Sirius, over here," Sirius turned and saw Remus waving toward the Talia.

Ron watched Sirius escorting a family across the exposed ground holding a shield spell to protect them even from here he could see the strain on the older mans face. Deciding that Sirius needed help Ron rushed out from under the Talia and sprinted toward the small group.

oOoOoOo

Altis looked over at the ten Jedi holding a defensive line against the attackers to allow their families and friends to escape, most however were still holed up in the main building. Worryingly there were several Jedi down and unmoving and the fire from the hidden attackers was unceasing.

"We need to flush them from cover," yelled Cin as he blocked two blaster shots with a single movement of his lightsaber.

"Agreed, on three, one, two….three," with that Altis, Cin and Serra burst in to motion all three Force leaping on to the roof of the building being used by their attackers. Within moments they were engaged in a vicious hand to hand fight with a half dozen men all dressed in cortosis weave armor and wielding vibroblades.

oOoOoOo

Aralina watched the three Jedi Force leap and engage her hidden snipers, almost immediately the heavy blaster fire ceased. Raising her hand she made a sharp gesture sending the last half dozen of her men rushing in to the attack. As the sound renewed fighting reached her she ignited her red bladed lightsaber and charged toward the fight. Seeing a young Padawan helping an older knight with several children she angled in that direction.

oOoOoOo

Ron reached Sirius as the older man went to one knee with the strain of holding his shield, "Sirius you okay?"

"Buggered, I….the shooting, it's stopped," observed Sirius.

"Come on then let's get everyone back to the ship," suggested Ron as he went to take the stunned and crying toddler from Sirius.

"No I've got her, you help get the others aboard," ordered Sirius.

"You are just about done in, get going and I'll shield if we need it," seeing the older man hesitate Ron gave him a little push, "Get going."

Rallying the frightened family Sirius got them moving just as the fighting started again.

Ron looked around seeing one of the black clad figures moving to intercept Sirius. He quickly cast a stunner and watched as the figure, a woman bated the spell aside, muttering a curse he cast a Blasting hex at the woman's feet sending her flying through the air. Turning to follow Sirius to the Talia he didn't see the woman land in a forward roll that ended with her on her feet.

It was at the last moment that he sensed danger and spun lightsaber extended deflecting the blood red blade of his opponent.

oOoOoOo

Remus helped Sirius get the family aboard and ran back down the ramp. Looking around for Ron he spotted the red head engaging a lightsaber wielding attacker. Fearing any distraction might prove fatal he drew his wand and lightsaber and ran toward the two combatants.

oOoOoOo

'You're no Jedi boy," hissed the black clad figure as she stepped forward locking her blade against his.

Ron didn't answer as he struggled to hold his form the crackling of the locked lightsabers was centimeters from his face so close that he could feel the heat and smell the ozone scent of electrical discharge.

He knew he was in trouble as his opponent began to force the blade downward, worry turned to panic as he realised just how outclassed he was. Knowing that he had to do something to gain some room he whispered a plea to the powers that be he tried a move Luna had used against him and stepped to the side while simultaneously lashing out at her throat with his elbow.

oOoOoOo

Aralina sensed her opponents desperation and felt the subtle shift in his position indicating he was about to move, as the redhead side stepped and tried a throat strike she swayed away from the blow and spun driving her lightsaber through the centre of the Jedi's chest.

oOoOoOo

Remus tried to get a clean shot at Ron's attacker even as he ran toward the two combatants. He watched in horror as Ron crumpled to the ground and with a feral growl he threw himself at the woman impacting heavily as he knocked her off her feet. Remus no longer transformed having escaped the effect of the moon, the trigger to the curse but he retained his enhanced strength and as he advanced on the stunned woman his anger surged and he kicked out as powerfully as he could connecting with the woman's leg with a loud crack. A second kick sent her lightsaber spinning away and a third shattered her jaw and left the woman unconscious. Ignoring the ongoing fighting he turned back to Ron and dropped to his knees.

"Ron?" whispered Remus as he checked for a pulse with a shaking hand, finding a faint pulse he cast the strongest healing spell he knew "_Curatio vulnus_**, **Don't you bloody die Weasley."

oOoOoOo

_Thanks again to the ever ready Master Beta xraiderv17_

_ I know this chapter is short, it was originally part of a looong chapter 8 until I had an attack of sanity and split it in two, hope you enjoyed it_


	10. Chapter 10

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful Force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

**Last time: **

_"Ron?" whispered Remus as he checked for a pulse with a shaking hand, finding a faint pulse he cast the strongest healing spell he knew "__Curatio vulnus__**, **__Don't you bloody die Weasley."_

_oOoOoOo_

**Chapter 10**

**Bespin -**** Jedi Enclave**

"Sirius," screamed Remus.

Within moments Sirius skidded to his knees beside Remus, "What the hell happened?"

"He got run through, do you know any healing spells I don't…." Remus trailed off as he looked down at Ron.

Sirius drew his wand and made a complex gesture over Ron, "Vitalas Congelo,"

A faint green sphere formed around Ron before absorbing in to his skin. "What was that spell?" asked Remus.

"It a suppression spell, a very powerful suppression spell that slows his bodies functions. It should last a few hours and that is long enough to get him to MK to patch up." replied Sirius.

Working carefully Sirius levitated Ron and walked him toward the Talia.

oOoOoOo

Bene had been helping the enclaves Jedi defend the compound when the battle suddenly slowed and then seemed to come to a halt. Looking around she spotted her Master talking to Master Altis and several over Jedi, deactivating her lightsaber she looked around and went over to a wounded Jedi and began checking his injuries. He was unconscious and would need treatment for the blaster burns on his shoulder.

"Are you injured Padawan?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Turning Bene saw a human male in Jedi robes who was carrying a field medkit.

Bene shook her head, "I'm not injured but, he's got some severe blaster burns on his shoulder."

The Jedi knelt done and examined the fallen man and nodded, "Its okay Padawan I'll take him from here. You might want to check out the other wounded and call me over if you need me."

Bene nodded and joined several Jedi as they moved around the compound checking both their and the enemy wounded. She checked several of the fallen attackers but they were all dead. Shaking her head at the loss of life she stood and walked over to where a woman dressed in the same black gear as the other attackers lay motionless on the ground she was only a few steps away when she saw a strange red hilted lightsaber laying on the ground, curious she used the Force to summon it. The uniquely shaped hilt was made of a light weight black alloy and the crystal was ruby coloured, it was an odd weapon for a Jedi, in fact she had never seen a ruby coloured crystal before.

With a shrug she clipped it to her utility belt and made her way to the prone figure. The woman obviously had been physically struck across the face and from its odd angle her leg was also badly injured if not broken. Leaning down to check for a pulse she paused as someone called out.

"Leave her."

The startled Padawan turned to see one of crew of the Talia, the dark haired Sirius. Who had a blaster in hand and an expression of barely contained anger on his face, "Step back Bene, she's injured not dead and she's bloody dangerous."

Bene paused for a moment, was the older man going shoot the injured woman? "I can't let you attack an injured prisoner," warned Bene.

Sirius shrugged but didn't lower the blaster, "Well seeing as how she nearly killed one of my friends I thought it would be a good idea to treat the bitch with a bit of caution."

Bene paused at that silently reminding her self that she needed to stay calm and centred, "She is defeated and no longer a threat." As she finished speaking she felt the familiar presence of her master behind her.

"What is going on?" asked Cin as he stood beside Bene.

Bene quickly answered keeping her voice even, "Master I was trying to treat the wounded and…"

"And I was just about to shoot your prisoner," finished Sirius.

Cin stepped between Sirius and Bene, "Perhaps we can resolve this without further bloodshed, stand down Sirius and I'll make sure she is detained and questioned. She is not a threat anymore."

For a moment it looked as if Sirius was going to make good his plan before he relaxed and lowered his blaster, "She nearly killed Ron so keep it…..keep her away from me and mine."

"Does he need medical assistance?" asked Cin.

Sirius's shoulders slumped "He's in with our medical droid now, It doesn't look to good…..the lightsaber cauterised the flesh and it apparently hit his heart."

"The lightsaber?" asked Cin as he looked down at the fallen woman with narrowing eyes.

oOoOoOo

"Does anyone recognise her?" asked Altis.

There were shaken heads all around as all those in the small cell studied the unconscious prisoner.

Cin ran his hands through his hair, a rare gesture of frustration from the usually composed Jedi Master, "I checked the courtyards security holo-camera footage and all I can determine is that she has been trained, well trained in lightsaber combat."

"A dark Jedi perhaps," suggested Ash.

Altis looked up from the data screen and shook his head, "She has no records at all in the Republic Database or the Jedi archives so I doubt she was ever trained as a Jedi."

"A Force sensitive trained on some non-republic world?" asked Serra.

"I think she is a Sith or at least allied to them," said Altis quietly.

Tanuri Chiell, one of senior members of the Altisian Jedi frowned as she studied the unconscious figure, "I can't sense any Force presence at all."

"Which tells us that she has been trained to somehow suppress her aura," said Altis.

A worried Cin looked over at Altis, "Old friend I'm getting that feeling again, I know that you have more information and I need it, the council needs it."

"That is not my decision to make Cin, but I'll ask," replied Altis.

"The council needs to know what has happened here, I will have to report this." insisted Cin.

"Do as you must but be careful Cin I have a bad feeling about this."

oOoOoOo

Hermione looked up as the communications panel lit up with a signal from the Talia, tapping the console she was somewhat surprised to see Remus face appear.

"Remus how goes the mission?" asked Hermione.

Remus shrugged, "We've had an incident here, the Jedi enclave was attacked and we have a number of wounded."

"Okay I'll let Harry know, we'll no doubt need to prepare…," Hermione trailed off at the look of concern on her old professor's face. "What is it Remus…..oh dear Merlin Ron, its Ron isn't it?"

"He was badly wounded, he's alive but, it's a pretty severe injury," Remus warned Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath as she tried to centre and calm herself, "When will you be on your way?"

"An hour or so and we'll be underway," promised Remus.

"Okay I'll let Harry know…"

Remus quickly interrupted her, "Don't worry about that, Sirius has already spoken to him. We are doing everything we can Hermione and we'll be underway soon and this time we'll make a speed run home," Remus raised his hand in farewell as the channel closed.

Almost before she could move the door slid open and Harry and Luna walked straight to Hermione before pulling her in to a three way hug.

oOoOoOo

Serra Keto handed the Bespin official a small data pad and accepted one in return. The dark skinned human simply nodded as he pocketed the pad and walked off, disappearing in to the crowd, leaving Serra to make her own way out of the crowded market.

Bribery, grease on the wheel of intelligence gathering, distasteful but needful, even for a Jedi.

Trusting in the anonymity supplied by the large crowd in the market she moved quickly making her way to the small eatery where her companion was waiting.

"Did you get it?" asked Bene as Serra joined her at the small corner table.

"I think so," replied Serra as she quickly scrolled through the information on the pad.

"Have we got the bay?" asked Bene quietly.

Serra slid the pad across the table to Bene, "We have indeed Padawan, landing bay 34B. Finish up and we'll head over and see what we can see."

oOoOoOo

Landing Bay 34B contained a state of the art long range shuttle.

Getting aboard took a lot longer than they had anticipated considering the number and lethalness of the ships security protocols and even then ships log and memory core were wiped by the time they had found their way past the last of them.

"This is military grade technology," said Bene as she looked over the control surfaces.

Serra gave up on the memory core as she turned to Bene, "And that has to tell us something even if the core is fried."

Bene nodded as she tried the navcomp backup, "Serra I've got some spatial co-ordinates in the back up."

Serra leaned over, "Any route information?"

"Ahh most of it jumbled and nearly all of its partially erased, I'm not…..hold on, these are the co-ordinates for Coruscant."

Serra frowned and gestured toward the unit, "Make a copy and we'll report in. I think the Council needs to know this. We'll send some technical people to give this ship a full inspection."

oOoOoOo

"What is happening?" asked Remus as he walked in to the medical section.

Sirius didn't answer as he sat watching MK working on the figure suspended in the Bacta tank.

"Sirius?" asked Remus as he laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

Sirius didn't turn away from the scene as he answered, "MK didn't sound too positive, his heart has been damaged, badly damaged. It had stopped beating and even with the suppression spell there may have been some brain damage."

"Shit," whispered Remus as he sat with his friend.

"Yeah, shit," replied Sirius.

The sound of the door hissing open was ignored as both men focused on the Medical droid.

"How is he?" asked Altis as he walked in.

Sirius sighed, "Bad, the lightsaber went straight through two chambers of his heart. MK is working on repairing the damage…it doesn't look good."

"Anything at all he needs let me know," offered Altis.

"We will Altis thank….." Sirius stopped talking as the Medical droid backed away from the tank.

"Well?" asked a grim faced Sirius.

The Medical droid gestured toward a medical readout on the bulkhead, "Master Weasley is in critical need of a heart transplant. His heart and lung tissue has been cauterised and this has led to a number of other systemic failures. I have managed to stabilise his condition temporarily but realistically he needs to be transferred to a major medical complex so an artificial or cloned heart can be implanted. If I were to attempt such a procedure with these facilities the chance of success would be less than ten percent."

All three men were silent for a few moments as they considered the droids words.

Altis was the first to speak, "The medical facilities on Bespin are adequate but for this….I think that we need a second opinion, no offense MK."

oOoOoOo

The Jedi healer shook his head as he read the readout, "I concur with the med droid Master. Most people would have died from that injury already. He needs to be in a top clinic like Republic Central Medcenter."

"Bugger, okay I need to speak to Harry," said Sirius quietly as the healer left.

oOoOoOo

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

Yoda's expressive face looked around the room at the Jedi Masters of the Council, "Disturbing this news is, adept at hiding the Sith have become."

Mace Windu nodded, "While the Altisian faction is…..somewhat unorthodox many of us remember Jedi master Djinn Altis as a competent Jedi. I have no hesitation in trusting his judgment on this issue."

"Decided it is, sending a council member to question this prisoner we must," said Yoda.

Master Eeth Koth gestured to the hologram of Cin Drallig, "Master Cin is on Bespin is he not; surely he could conduct the questioning?"

"It is vital we find out who she is, this may be our chance to finally get some first hand intelligence on the Sith. She should be bought back to the Temple and questioned," argued **Saesee Tiin.**

Yoda shook his head, "Worried I am about transporting this Sith, disappear I suspect she would."

Several of the Jedi present exchanged glances, had things really come to this?

Yoda leaned heavily on his stick as he searched the faces of his fellow masters, "Shrouded is the Force, difficult to see ways forward, one thing is Dooku's betrayal but worry I do about the hidden things we see not."

Mace frowned as he considered Yoda's words, "Where is Altis receiving his information from, it seems remarkably accurate if, as Master Cin Drallig has reported he knew of the upcoming attack on his enclave."

Yoda looked up at Mace, "Hmmm, ask we shall but in this plot our course carefully we must."

Mace turned to the hologram of Master Drallig, "Has Djinn revealed anything about his source?"

The image of Cin turned to look at Yoda, "Not really Master Yoda. He has promised to tell me more but with the attack there hasn't really been much opportunity for us to talk privately and the crew of his ship have been equally close mouthed."

"Is Altis still using the Wookie Gunner?" asked the Master Adi Gallia.

"No he was in a ship called the Talia, a converted merchant ship," replied Cin.

"The Talia, hmmm interesting that is," said Yoda as he sat back in his cushioned chair sharing a look with Mace.

"Indeed Master, the crew were force trained but they were not Jedi nor did Altis claim them as part of his sect," added Cin.

Mace Windu sat forward, "Did you get their names?"

"Sirius, Remus and Ron, all three were Human males," reported Cin.

Yoda looked up at the hologram once more, "Think on this we will Master Drallig and a shuttle we will send to collect this Sith."

Master Drallig nodded and gestured causing an image of a young redhead to appear, "Master Altis has also requested a medical evac for one of the crew of the Talia who was injured. Apparently he needs emergency organ replacement."

"Let Master Altis know that we will arrange the treatment if he forwards the medical information," said Adi Gallia.

The image of Jedi Master Cin Drallig bowed and disappeared.

"So Harry has new allies," offered Mace as he locked gazes with Yoda.

Yoda nodded slightly "Appears so it does and again thwarted the Sith they have. Perhaps insights they have hmmm?"

"Perhaps but the question should be will they share them with us?" asked Adi Gallia.

oOoOoOo

Hermione shot up as soon as the first beep sounded almost knocking Luna off the lounge. Activating the channel she found herself looking at the face of Sirius Black.

"Hermione, firstly he's alive, he's not great but he is alive. MK and one of the Jedi healers insist that he needs to go to see some specialists."

Hermione felt her fear recede somewhat, "Specialists?"

Sirius nodded, "They want him in some hospital on Coruscant apparently it's the best in the republic. So we're just about to leave Bespin on route to Coruscant with some Jedi. Hermione, Altis is brining his ships straight home so if you want he's going to give you a ride back to Coruscant."

"Can I speak to him?" asked Hermione as Luna laid a hand on her shoulder.

Sirius smiled sadly, "He's in stasis for the trip. I know you're worried but we will take good care of him Hermione until you can get here yourself."

oOoOoOo

Obi-Wan Kenobi leaned back in his pilots chair and closed his eyes, he felt like he could sleep for a week. Even with the Force flowing through him he was tired. His last mission form the council had been to destroy a separatist factory on Nivek which had turned in to a running battle with the well equipped locals and at its conclusion he and Anakin were immediately ordered to return to Coruscant. His tired musing was cut off as his Padawan cleared his throat.

"Master we are about to enter orbit," Anakin's voice sounded amused even through the com system.

"Thank you Anakin, R4 I'll take it now," Obi-Wan advised his astromech droid.

The Temples flight deck was as busy as ever as the two Jedi maneuvered their ships to their assigned docks. As soon as Obi-Wan's ship was settling on to its landing struts R4 began powering down the engines. Moments later he was on the deck where Anakin was talking to the Padawan tasked with maintenance.

"….I think it's the power coupling but if you could work with R2 to run a diagnostic we'll be able to pin point it."

"Okay Anakin I'll get on it straight away," seeing Master Kenobi the Padawan inclined her head respectfully, "Master Kenobi, welcome back."

"Padawan Briella," acknowledged Obi-Wan with a tired smile.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, made good time you have," commented Yoda as he walked out on to the landing platform.

oOoOoOo

"Another Sith not Asajj Ventress?" asked Anakin with some surprise.

Yoda nodded, "Indeed Padawan, being brought here our prisoner is. Perhaps learn about our enemy we might."

Anakin looked surprised, "How did Master Cin manage to capture a Sith"

Yoda shook his head, "An enclave of Jedi was attacked, Master Altis you know of?"

Obi-Wan nodded while Anakin looked somewhat lost, "I thought he had left the order?"

Yoda nodded slowly, "Left the order he has but in communication with us he has been after meeting two young Force adepts."

"Two young Force….Harry and Luna?" asked Obi-Wan.

Yoda smiled at Obi-Wan, "Perceptive indeed young Kenobi, many threads weaving together there are, more perhaps we will know when Master Cin arrives."

"Master Yoda, did you want us to be a part of the questioning?" asked Anakin.

"No, another role you will have," promised Yoda.

oOoOoOo

**Coruscant ****– Beneath 500 Republica**

So his operative had failed, doubly failed in fact as she had also allowed herself to be captured. It was particularly disappointing as she had shown a great deal of promise and he had held many plans for such a useful tool, all malice and hate.

Failure and yet not disaster, Aralina knew nothing he did not want her to know, his identity was secure as were his plans. Yes he lost one of his squads of dark adepts but they were easily replaced and yet their was a shadow at the edge of his perception, a disturbance in the Force one that he had sensed before. Whoever it was they had apparently thwarted his plans once again. His spy on the Jedi council had been unable to get too close but had managed to ascertain that Aralina was being transported to Coruscant along with a wounded Force sensitive that had been involved in thwarting her mission. Perhaps something could be salvaged from this failure.

oOoOoOo

"How far out are we?" asked Remus as Sirius walked back in to the small cabin they were sharing on the Talia.

Sirius slumped down to sit on his bunk, "An hour or two, these pilots know better than I do how to fly and with all the Jedi aboard our mystery Sith isn't going anywhere."

"I checked in on Ron," supplied Remus.

"And?" prompted Sirius.

Remus shrugged, "And he is still in stasis, I should contact Hermione and let her know we are about to arrive."

oOoOoOo

Harry pressed his attack.

Luna merely smiled and used the Force to leap straight, up landing on a small stone ledge toward the roof of the cavern.

Harry knew instantly that he couldn't leap up to the ledge; it was too narrow and with Luna already there it would be all but impossible to even gain his footing but before he could come up with a plan the communications panel beeped. With a gesture he activated the unit.

An image of a worried looking Hermione appeared, "Harry?"

Harry quickly walked over to the unit, "Hermione what is it?"

"They've reached Coruscant and we have just received a message from Altis, his ships are about two hours out."

As Luna moved to stand next to him Harry looked straight in to his friend's eyes, "Okay we'll be up in a minute and Hermione he's where he needs to be and we will get you where you need to be."

By the time Luna and Harry walked in to the main dining area they found Hermione sitting with Alissa as Keisha conversed with several droids. As Keisha's pregnancy had progressed she began to spend less time training and had taken over more and more of the day to day administration of the facilities. With the imminent arrival of the Jedi from Bespin she had shown a remarkable degree of skill in directing the myriad of tasks needed to prepare the facilities. The former Padawan looked up as they approached and waved them over.

Keisha gestured toward the three droids, "We're basically ready for our new arrivals and I've made sure that for now anyway we've put appropriate security around the caverns."

Luna nodded, "Excellent, I think we'll need to be careful about who has access there and the library until we have a chance to talk to Altis."

Keisha glanced over at Hermione, "I've also got everything ready to resupply Altis for a trip to Coruscant."

"Thanks Keisha," said Harry as he walked over to sit next to a red eyed Hermione who looked up at him with a wan smile.

"Hi Harry."

Harry reached out and took his friends hand, "Hey Mione, all packed?"

Hermione nodded absently squeezing his hand, "I'm so worried about him, I…can't lose him like this Harry."

Using the Force Harry projected his love and concern toward his friend, "Have faith Hermione, Ron's stronger than we give him credit for."

Hermione squeezed his hand again, "I know Harry but it's hard not to worry."

1C-32 the Droid in charge of the habitats operations turned away from Keisha "Master Harry three ships are approaching the habitat."

Harry nodded and made his way to the wall mounted communications panel and opened a channel, "This is Jonex mining operations control, please identify."

"Jonex control this is the Wookie Gunner requesting permission to dock," even over an audio channel everyone could recognise the speaker.

"Bring them in Altis," replied Harry.

oOoOoOo

Harry smiled at the Bespin refugee's, "Welcome to…well asteroid designated XM whatever isn't that memorable so we decided on Haven. So on behalf of all of us welcome to Haven."

There were smiles as well as curious looks as the newly arrived Jedi and their families took in the dark haired young man and his blond companion.

Their attention was then drawn to Master Altis as their leader stepped forward to speak, "And a haven it shall be but not just for those of us here today. The attack on our Bespin enclave is an aspect of the war with the Separatists and ultimately a war with the Sith, a war we _will_ get drawn in to regardless of the neutrality we sought to maintain," Altis gestured toward Luna, "Luna is a Seer as was her Master and they have shared with me some of what they have seen of what is to come and it is horrific. Our role will be in part to save what we can, Haven will become a sanctuary. Our hosts are not Jedi but they are Force trained in a way we have never seen before. The second part of our mission is to teach them even as we learn their techniques. I once asked if you were brave enough, committed enough to our vision of what a Jedi should be to leave the Jedi order. Today I ask are you brave enough to challenge your perceptions of the Force."

As he finished Altis stepped backwards allowing Luna to take his place, "We ask no allegiance from you, we want no vows all that we ask is that you approach Haven with an open mind. We value learning and knowledge and we judge a being by its actions not its reputation so we ask you to respect that trust."

"1C-32," Luna gestured to the Droid, "has allocated you all rooms so if you would liaise with him we can start getting you all settled."

"I think that went well," said Altis as he watched his people talking softly amongst themselves as Haven's droids moved amongst them beginning the room allocation process.

Harry shrugged, "The real test will come when they realise just how different Haven really is."

Altis smiled, "I think they'll surprise you Harry."

oOoOoOo

"Are you sure Hermione?" asked Luna as the brunette pulled a small wheeled case up the main ramp of the Wookie Gunner.

Hermione shook her head, "Really I'm fine, Sirius and Remus are with Ron already and besides you two have enough to do here as it is."

Luna studied Hermione for a moment before nodding, "Okay well you make sure to keep us in the loop and if you need us we'll be there, no arguments."

"Hermione, I thought I felt you coming, you are right on time," said Harry as he appeared in the ships hatch, "Altis wanted me to let you know that the ship is restocked and ready to go."

"Well I'm ready whenever he is," replied Hermione.

Harry could feel her fear and worry and pulled his friend in to a hug, "Come on I'll show you your cabin."

oOoOoOo

Jedi Master Mace Windu was silent as he watched Yoda talking to the two Force trained humans who had been escorted in to the council chamber by Cin Drallig. Both appeared to be middle aged humans at first glance but there was something….off about the quieter one, Remus.

"Harry's teachers you were then?" Yoda asked when the formal part of the questioning about their unusual captive was completed, without any new information coming to light.

Remus smiled sadly, "Once many years ago I had the privilege of teaching for a short while at Harry's school but these days I'm the student far more than the teacher." The last was said with more of a genuine smile.

When Yoda looked at him Sirius laughed, "Merlin no, Harry is my godson and right now one of my teachers."

'One of his teachers' thought Mace, Talia is dead who's teaching them now?

"If need anything you do, contact the temple you must," instructed Yoda.

Remus nodded politely, "Thank you Master Yoda."

"One thing more there is," said Yoda seriously, "If Sith she is some danger there may be for you and your friend."

As Yoda spoke Mace watched both Sirius and Remus share a look.

"We'll take precautions Master Yoda, thank you for the warning," said Sirius.

Yoda frowned, "Assign an escort I would."

Sirius looked surprised, "With all due respect Master Yoda we should be fine but I would appreciate you keeping an eye on Ron while he's laid up."

"Assign guards we will," Yoda agreed with a nod.

After the two men left to return to the hospital Mace Windu turned his chair to face Yoda, "There is something here we are not seeing, something important."

Yoda gnawed on his glimmer stick, "Hmmm sensed it did you, touched by the darkness he is, touched but not mastered by it. Troubled I am not sure what I am sensing in the Force. Darkness but not the malignancy of the Sith, strange it is."

Mace frowned as he watched Yoda, "We should have them watched and followed," quickly raising his hand to stop Yoda voicing a complaint, "for their own good I doubt that the Sith will be pleased with their interference."

oOoOoOo

"They say he'll make it," said Anakin as he watched the human doctors and Med Droids working on the young man on the gurney.

Obi-Wan nodded, "He's very lucky, not one in a thousand would survive a wound like that."

"What do you make of them Obi-Wan?" asked Anakin with a gesture to the two older men standing quietly on the edge of their view screen.

Obi-Wan scratched at his beard which was still re-growing after their last mission, "They seem decent enough people, a little undisciplined but not unlike some Jedi I know."

Anakin looked troubled for a moment, "It surprises me that the council is okay with them just wandering around without the council overseeing them; I mean until recently I didn't even know that the Altisian Jedi existed and now there's another group of Force trained people running around the galaxy. The archives don't even mention them."

Obi-Wan looked over at the younger man with a slight smile on his face, "Well the council has always known that there were other Force users out there and not all of them are unfriendly. I've even met a few when I was a Padawan some of the other Force users out there were quite skilled in using the Force in ways we never considered."

"It's just….well actually I don't know why but it bothers me," Anakin looked away from his friend as he spoke his thoughts drifting to Padmé and for a moment he considered other paths he might have taken before he clamped down on those thoughts. The Jedi needed him and the Chancellor relied on him.

oOoOoOo

"Hermione?"

The sound of her name summoned Hermione from her meditation.

Altis smiled reassuringly as he manipulated the controls of the Wookie Gunner, "We're just about to land."

For a few moments Hermione watched as Altis weaved through the heavy air traffic, "Have you heard from Remus or Sirius?"

"Only a message saying that we will be met when we land," replied Altis, as he banked the ship to starboard, "Which means any minute now because that's our landing bay."

oOoOoOo

Hermione was pretty much operating on autopilot as she was introduced to her guide, a Jedi of a species she wasn't familiar with and whose name she failed to catch. Indeed for the entirety of the short journey to the medical facility she was focused on her concern for Ron. It wasn't until she saw him suspended in the Bacta tank that she managed to focus on the world around her again. Finally noticing Altis talking quietly to Remus as Sirius talked to a human dressed in white.

"…and the surgery went very well. We have absolutely no fear now in saying he'll make a full recovery."

Realising that Hermione had not been listening Sirius draped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and gestured to the middle aged human, "Thank you Administrator Tharron, I think we'll just sit with Hermione for a while and let it all sink in."

The small man smiled and nodded, "Of course, of course and if you need anything please let one of my staff know."

"It's going to be okay Hermione," said Sirius giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"He looks better than I thought he would," whispered Hermione.

"He's on the mend, it will be a long road but he'll be okay," Sirius said giving Hermione's shoulder a final squeeze before leaving her at the viewing window.

"Think she'll be okay?" asked Remus as Sirius joined him.

Sirius looked over to where Hermione was standing motionless as she gazed in to the treatment room, "I think so….. I hope so."

oOoOoOo

Harry swayed away from Luna's thrust even as he wandlessly cast a blasting curse at her chest which missed as she continued her forward motion and gestured deflecting the curse away.

"Hold," ordered a voice behind them bringing to an end their forty minute duel.

Harry and Luna turned to look at the translucent figure standing behind them as the Force ghost of Talia Tal-Shin smiled at her two former apprentices, "I'm so proud of how far you've come, how hard you have worked. You are skilled and in touch with the Force my beloved apprentices."

Both Harry and Luna kneeled with bowed heads in acknowledgement of her praise.

Talia gestured or them to rise, "Your powers continue to grow but all too soon the time foreseen will be upon us and you must be ready to act, fully trained or not. The dark is ascendant and soon it will crush the Jedi. You are surrounded by enemies my apprentices and have but a little time to save what you can so that it is not lost."

Luna looked up at her former master, "We had thought to use Haven as a sanctuary for those we could save, shepherded by Altis and his people."

Talia nodded, "Altis is a good man and a good choice for a shepherd."

Harry continued for his mentor, "But it is our role to seek out those we need to save."

"Not an easy task," warned Talia "But your first task is harder; you must identify your enemy."

"You don't know?" asked Harry.

Talia shook her translucent head, "No beloved they remain hidden, well save Dooku and I know only that he is no Master. It is vital you know who your enemies are "

Harry glanced over at Luna and then looked in to Talia's eyes, "We're ready Master."

oOoOoOo

On his security console Obi-Wan watched the small group talking for a few moments before they slowly left the room turning to Anakin, "They look to be turning in for the night, well all of them except the young woman, Hermione she looks to be settling in."

Anakin frowned at the external monitors for a moment before adjusting the feed and turning to his former master, "They seem a tight knit group."

"Yes and it's clear that Master Altis is involved with them they greeted him as a friend I…something is wrong," Obi Wan reported as he felt a sudden presence in the Force, a dark presence.

Anakin cursed as his panel was suddenly filled with static, "The external senses are being jammed but I caught a glimpse of a ship."

Obi Wan gestured at the wall, "Get next door and defend it, I'll check out the exterior sen…."

A large explosion rocked the room and blew in most of the external wall showering both Jedi with debris and knocking them to the floor, "Go Anakin," ordered Obi Wan as he pulled himself to his feet and drew his lightsaber.

Anakin didn't acknowledge the order as he used the Force to slam open the door, leaving the room with Force assisted speed.

The corridor was a mess as stunned and injured medical personnel lay among the wreckage; cursing again Anakin almost blew the door off its hinges with a Force push as he charged in to the recovery ward. He was just in time to see two destroyer droids open fire on one of the people he was tasked to protect.

For Hermione her recent training took over as she rolled and hastily raised a shield even as she drew her lightsaber to faceoff against the two Mark II droideka that immediately opened fired even as their shields blossomed in to place.

Anakin took in the scene and leapt in to action engaging one of the droids trying to deflect its blaster canon bolts back at itself or its companion. Initially he had feared that he was too late to help Hermione but the young Force sensitive was calmly maintaining some sort of shield as she deflected blaster shots with her lightsaber and tried to edge closer to the shattered wall, no doubt to protect her helpless friend. One of the deflected shots went through the hole in the buildings outer wall and this gave him an idea.

Raising his voice he called out to the younger human, "Get clear," as he used a massive Force push to shove the shielded droid out through the shattered wall and in to the night. The Droid didn't have time to react as it disappeared and plummeted out of sight.

The second droideka now had two separate targets and chose to engage Anakin which gave Hermione the opportunity to attack the droid with magic. With a quick incantation and a gesture she sent a thin blue beam of light at the droideka which to Anakin's astonishment passed straight through its shields to strike the droids 'head' and sending electricity arcing over the droids limbs and more importantly disrupting its shield. Anakin took immediate advantage and with two swift strokes of his lightsaber the droideka was destroyed.

oOoOoOo

With narrowed eyes Obi Wan watched the shuttle hovering near the destroyed outer wall without hesitation the Jedi Master squeezed through the remains of the wall and dropped to the ledge running along the outside of the building. With a simple Force jump he landed on the roof of the shuttle even as a droideka went flying through the space above his head. No doubt Anakin's work mused Obi-wan with a smile as he moved toward the top hatch.

Anakin could sense it now, a familiar if unwelcome presence, Asajj Ventress. Raising his lightsaber he used the Force he tried to sense the darksider.

oOoOoOo

As much as Asajj Ventress loathed the Jedi and Skywalker in particular she had to admit that he was skilled. The young Jedi and his female companion dealt with the two droideka easily enough; luckily they had still served their purpose and distracted the Jedi enough to allow her to reach her quarry.

With a swift movement she tossed the unconscious human over her shoulder and threw a thermal detonator in to the bacta tank and another against the far wall before summoning her personal shuttle with the remote on her wrist. With three quick steps she reached the gap in the wall even as a scream sounded behind her.

oOoOoOo

Hermione rushed Anakin making for the gap in the shattered wall between the two rooms. She managed to squeeze through before Anakin could catch her. Cursing he squeezed through the same gap just in time to hear Hermione scream and see Ventress leap out through the shattered wall with Ron over her shoulder.

He was about to follow the darksider when the room exploded.

oOoOoOo

Obi Wan moved quickly and silently as he tried to override the seal on the hatch. He could always cut his way in but without knowing what was awaiting him stealth was the safest approach. He had just about done it when an explosion sent him tumbling from atop the shuttle. It was only his quick reflexes that allowed him to gain a hand hold on ledge of the building as the shuttle rocketed skyward.

oOoOoOo

Keisha was talking quietly with Alissa when Harry and Luna walked out of the training caverns dressed in their almost uniform of black and grey and were kitted it with their specially designed holsters.

"What is it?" asked Keisha as she sensed something of their intentions through the Force.

Luna smiled as she took the heavily pregnant teens hand, "We've been given our marching orders."

"When do you leave?" asked Alissa.

Harry gestured toward the landing dock, "Talia stressed that our window of opportunity was small so I can't really see any reason to delay."

Luna gave Keisha's hand a squeeze, "That and we need to travel to Coruscant to see Ron and the others before we drop out of sight for a while. We'll stay in contact of course but we may be away for a while although we will try to make it back for the birth."

oOoOoOo

"Not quite the Talia is it?" commented Harry as he began the preflight checks on the small two person shuttle that had originally been used by one of the Jedi's old cruisers.

"No but it will get us to Coruscant," replied Luna as she finished entering their course in to the nav-comp.

With a smile Harry keyed his mike, "Haven flight control this is shuttle one requesting a departure."

"Harry this isn't a commercial spaceport," replied Alissa from Haven's small control room.

Harry laughed as he replied, "Just keeping you on your toes control, we are ready for departure."

"We will stay in touch Alissa," promised Luna.

"Make sure that you do," said Alissa. "May the Force be with you both….hold something is….We've got Sirius on the Vid, there was an attack on the hospital."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Hold on I'll patch him through to you," replied Alissa as disheveled and dirty Sirius appeared on their screen.

"Harry, it's a real fucking mess here," reported a grim faced Sirius.

"Are you hurt?" asked Harry as he took in his godfather's appearance.

Sirius shook his head, "No Moony and I are fine, Hermione was a bit knocked around when the room exploded, its Ron he's missing. Someone abducted him straight out of the bloody hospital."

Harry felt a strong urge to punch the wall, "Shit….okay Padfoot, please keep an eye on Hermione, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"I have a bad feeling about this Harry, "said Luna quietly after the channel closed.

"So do I love so do I," acknowledged Harry.

oOoOoOo

"You have him," said the distorted image on the view screen, the tone indicated that it wasn't a question.

"Yes Master."

The image with its face shrouded in shadow nodded, "Good bring him to me."

oOoOoOo

Another chapter done!


	11. Chapter 11

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**Last time: **_

"_You have him," said the distorted image on the view screen, the tone indicated that it wasn't a question._

"_Yes Master."_

_The image with its face shrouded in shadow nodded, "Good bring him to me."_

_oOoOoOo_

**Chapter 11 - A New Order**

"Harry we are just coming out of hyperspace," reported Luna as she touched him on the shoulder.

Harry dropped out of his meditation and looked out the small cockpit window as they returned to relativistic space. The centre of the Republic lay was a very busy point in space and they were kept busy as they brought the shuttle in to land at a public spaceport near a large residential centre. Both were dressed as merchant fleeter with blasters strapped on their hips and their lightsabers hidden by concealment spells.

"Where first?" asked Luna as she looked around

"Let's find somewhere a bit out of the way and get in contact with the others," suggested Harry as he glanced around the busy landing area.

"Let's head for that bar," said Luna as she spotted a sign on the other side of the open walkway.

The bar was a dive but perfect for their purposes as it was nearly deserted. Luna took a table at the back of the room while Harry walked to the droid at the bar and purchased two drinks before walking back over.

"I couldn't sense anyone and this place just has the basic security surveillance package around the bar area, unfortunately its now malfunctioning," said Harry as he sat and slid Luna a drink she wouldn't be touching.

Luna nodded and pulled out a communicator and punched in a twelve digit code before holding the unit to her ear, "Sirius its Luna we have arrived and we'll check in later. Give Hermione our love."

Harry looked around again before pulling out his wand, "Point me Ronald Weasley."

Harry's wand spun listlessly for a few moments before Harry ended the spell.

Luna looked out the small dirty window trying to sense Ron within the Force, There was a presence but Coruscant was so cloaked in the Dark side of the Force it was impossible tell where that presence was located.

After another futile attempt with the point me spell Harry re-sheathed his wand, "Damn so it's plan B time, let's go."

"Plan B?" repeated Luna with a touch of amusement in her voice.

Harry cleared his throat, "Yes plan B."

"Do we actually have a plan B?" asked Luna innocently.

oOoOoOo

By the time they had reached their ship they had a plan B.

Harry looked a bit skeptical as he watched Luna settle down on her knees, "Are you sure this will work?"

Luna shrugged her expression serious, "No, but we are running out of time and options if they take Ron off-world we may never track him down."

Harry nodded even though Luna had shut her eyes and missed the gesture. He trusted her judgement but this was something she had only tried in a controlled environment. Darth Vectivus had called it Dark Sight and had cautioned against overusing it. In theory Luna would be boosting her seer abilities, amplifying her skill by fueling it with emotion. There in lay the risk, using Dark Sight slowly corrupted the user as they essentially became Dark side conduits. Harry knew Luna was strong willed and their training had been around how to use their abilities safely and when to avoid using them at all. Right now this was required so his role became to watch Luna and be prepared to break her trance should he sense the dark gaining ascendancy.

As she slipped further in to the meditative trance Luna began to extend her senses. As Harry knelt by her side he could feel the tendrils of Dark Side energy as it swirled out from Luna seeking out the unique Force presence that was Ron.

oOoOoOo

**LiMerge Power building - The Works - Coruscant**

Ron awoke naked and strapped to a metal table. He tried to move but pain forced him to remain still. He tried to centre himself and connect with the Force but with pain coursing through his system he wasn't able to maintain it for more than a moment or two.

"You have been injected with a synaptic inhibitor so you will find it quite painful to move."

Ron managed to master the pain enough to turn his head toward the voice. He could just make out a figure sitting in the shadows, "W….who…"

"I have questions that need answers my new friend and soon you will give them to me," the shadowy figure stood and was replaced by a non-humanoid shape, an oddly shaped sphere that hummed ominously as it approached.

oOoOoOo

Luna found her new awareness somewhat disconcerting it felt like she had a thousand eyes all looking at different things from different angles. Concentrating she began to seek out the unique Force presence that was Ron.

Then she caught a slight, familiar waver in the Force, an echo of pain and fear. Luna followed it through the sea of life forces that was Coruscant she followed the faint thread until she came to a featureless steel room.

Ron was unconscious but alive that much she could sense, looking around she memorized the room and drew back her awareness until the building, a warehouse or factory of some sort came in to view, the LiMerge Power building.

Luna opened her eyes and shuddered as negative emotions churned through her. Anger at Ron's torture; fear for him, hatred of the animals that had….and then Harry was with her.

Luna felt a calming presence as Harry lent her the strength to regain control of herself.

As she opened her eyes Luna looked in to the worried face of Harry, "Harry?"

Harry seemed to relax after a few moments, "Your eyes Luna for a second they were ringed with amber, they've changed back now."

Knowing what he feared Luna touched his hand and Force projected her love for him, "I am me my love."

Looking relieved Harry nodded, "Did you find him?"

"Yes, he's being held in what looks like an abandoned factory, whatever it is now the place is a vortex of Dark side energy. We need to get him soon."

Harry quickly got Luna to walk through the room's appearance before he closed his eyes for a moment, "I don't like it, something is off with that set up. You don't abduct a victim and leave him alone in a huge room. I'd suspect it's quite heavily guarded."

"I didn't sense anything but the room was rife with Dark side energy, perhaps they are concealed the Force knows Dark siders are good at it."

Harry nodded, "So do we wander in to the spider's lair?"

"I'm pretty comfortable with the layout I'll apparate us in. We grab Ron and apparate out."

"Sounds like a good plan."

oOoOoOo

Darth Sidious watched the monitor in fascination. The human it showed was by every measure a standard human male, a Force sensitive of course even if he wasn't a Jedi. What was different was the strange Force presence he had. Not overly powerful but different enough that he could sense it. So far he had remained unbroken but he was close and the interrogation droid had record a few interesting answers. A pity the subject had been so weak on arrival, it delayed the process. The Sith Lord was about to instruct the droid to sedate the subject when two figures appeared out of nowhere, right in the centre of the room.

The male immediately attacked the droid destroying it while the female worked to free the subject. The automated defenses activated but the male intruder simply gestured and activated some sort of personal energy field that absorbed the blaster fire from the two droids hidden in the shadows.

Sidious started to stand even as they freed the boy, the male disappeared with his prize followed by the female who had paused for a moment to smile insolently at the camera and offer a small, jolly wave.

The Dark Lord of the Sith sat back down in shock. The technology they had used to raid his facility was incredible enough but the fact that they had found it was frightening. How had they done it? With a silent hiss of frustrated anger he stood and walked quickly toward his personal transport. This facility was now compromised and it was time to abandon it and see to it that nothing remained that could help his enemies. As his droid piloted shuttle pulled away he touched the single button on a simple device and far behind dozens of volatile Thermite charges ignited.

Another button activated a small communication screen and opened a secure channel which was answered almost immediately, "There have been an unforeseen setback, contact your students I have a new mission for them," the figure looked at the small sealed unit that held the tissue samples he had collected from his former prisoner.

oOoOoOo

Yoda smiled at his visitors, "Good to see you once more it is."

Harry smiled and sketched a bow for the Jedi Master, "Thank you Master Jedi."

Yoda smiled and waved his hand at Harry and the others, "So formal you are, your Master I am not, less familiar you can be."

Harry nodded toward the diminutive Jedi Master, "Thank you for the medical treatment for Ron."

Yoda gestured toward the medical bay where Ron was being treated by a medical droid and fussed over by a relieved Hermione, "An amazing rescue it was, how you found him, like to ask you I would."

Harry was expressionless as he considered Yoda, "Luna found him while she was in a Force trance."

Yoda frowned for a moment, "Hmmmm," Harry could almost feel the Jedi's suspicion.

Luna gestured toward Ron, "Ron is our friend Yoda and we were not going to leave him in enemy hands."

Yoda considered the group of Force users for a moment before inclining his head in acknowledgement of the end of that line of enquiry.

"There was someone else there Yoda, someone powerful and absolutely surrounded by the Dark side of the Force," Luna frowned for a moment before she continued. "I've never seen a living being so out of balance in the Force, it was like a black cloud of Dark side energy."

Yoda considered Luna's words for a moment. Was there a powerful Sith on Coruscant and exactly how well placed were the Sith amongst the Republic's power structure? More and more evidence seemed to imply there was. Odd military grade ships, Sith trained assassins, raids countered, strange reversals of political positions. Even the Sith they had captured, a potential intelligence coup had been a failure as she had somehow committed suicide once placed in her cell.

The door hissed open to reveal a smoke stained Obi-Wan accompanied by Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan acknowledged the others with a nod before turning to Yoda, "Master the building in question has been destroyed by a fire."

Yoda's eyes narrowed for a moment before he turned to Mace, "A new problem we have."

Mace frowned as he considered Yoda's words, "It is beginning to look like there is a Sith on Coruscant."

oOoOoOo

In the end it was decided that Hermione, Remus and Sirius would accompany Ron back to Haven. To say Sirius was unhappy was an understatement, "Bloody hell Harry, where the hell are you running off to now?"

Luna gestured and cast a silencing charm around them before nodding to Harry, "Before we left Haven we were informed that time is running short and we needed to identify our enemy if were to succeed with our plans."

"And" added Luna, "We need to start searching out Force sensitive's to recruit to our cause. We won't be able to save everyone but there people we are going to need."

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Remus.

Harry gestured to the large window, "We start right here by tracking down the Sith on Coruscant because whoever it is they are aware of us and that is a problem. Well that and the fact that the Rule of Two that the Sith follow doesn't preclude them training Force sensitive's as assassins and soldiers."

"Like the one that nearly killed Ron," said Hermione with quiet intensity.

Luna nodded, "Yes and the one that abducted Ron, I don't think they are true Sith but that hardly matters if some Sith is controlling them."

"What will the rest of us be doing then?" asked Sirius.

Harry put a hand on his godfathers shoulder, "You will be completing your studies as well as helping us find those we need as well as helping train those that we send to Haven. Altis and Keisha will need help running Haven as well so don't worry you'll be busy."

Luna smiled at them before turning to Hermione, "Your work cataloging the knowledge in the Holocron's and in the scrolls and books we have is still critical if we are to educate a new generation of Force Adepts."

Sirius exchanged a look with Remus before sighing, "Okay I accept that it's important stuff but….look just try to be careful, for me."

oOoOoOo

"Thank Merlin for conjuration," said Harry as he ran his hands along the side of the brand new YZ-775 Light Freighter he had just purchased from the main Corellian Engineering Corporation dealer on Coruscant.

Luna grinned at Harry, "You realise that without a ministry of magic you and I could be filthy rich after an hour or two's work?"

"Why would we need to be rich?" asked Harry as he continued to study the ship.

Luna rolled her eyes and went back to studying the ships specs on her data reader. Harry and Luna had spent an hour or so in the morning checking out jewelers, or more importantly their products. They had then spent another couple of hours conjuring Amaralite gemstones to sell. Overall they had netted more then enough to buy the light freighter. A ship big enough for their needs and unlike the Talia it had been fitted with some significant aftermarket weaponry.

Luna finished scrolling through the specs and pocketed the reader. Harry had disappeared from view and it took her a few moments before she found him examining the weapon mounts, "Can we head in for a moment?"

With a nod he followed Luna up the ramp in to the brightly lit interior and watched her cast a silencing charm on the area surrounding them.

Luna sat on the simple padded bench and gestured for Harry to sit next to her; as he sat down she put her head on his shoulder, "Sooo what now?"

Harry smiled as he took her hand, "Well now we wait for the Sith to show their hand."

"You think they know where we are?" asked Luna.

"Considering everything that has happened do you believe they don't?" asked Harry in return.

"So we wait for them to come to us?"

Harry nodded and kissed Luna's hand, "I don't want to lead them to Haven and we know the Sith have eyes here. Hell we just grabbed Ron out from under their noses they'll be after us."

Luna slipped her hand in to Harry's tunic as she replied, "Okay so we hand around being seen and poking our noses in to dark corners and shadows while we wait for the bad guys to turn up."

"Pretty much," replied Harry somewhat distractedly as Luna's hand worked its way up his torso.

Luna tilted her head to kiss Harry's neck, "How about we check out our cabin?"

oOoOoOo

"What are they doing?" asked Anakin in frustration.

Harry and Luna had been engaged in a seemingly random pattern of activities. Shopping, hanging out in bars, searching the public data banks and buying a brand new transport ship, an expensive top of the line armed transport. For the two Jedi shadowing them it was rather frustrating.

"They are not being particularly subtle about their activities," commented Obi-Wan neutrally.

"Like disappearing back to their ship to rut like nerf's every few hours," Anakin muttered to himself.

Obi-Wan turned to look at his Padawan with a thoughtful expression, "I think I know what they are doing and I think we need to contact Master Yoda."

oOoOoOo

"Hmmm attempting to draw the Sith out you think they are?" asked Yoda.

Obi-Wan nodded, "It's the only thing that makes sense master. They are going through the motions of investigating something very visibly in an attempt to make them a target."

Yoda closed his eyes and tried to sense something from the Force, a nudge toward a possible future and was once more defeated by the swirling blackness of the Dark side, "Bold they are but dangerous their plan is. Trust them I do, still watch them we must, ready to intervene we must be."

Obi-Wan nodded, "We will keep an eye on them. Master Yoda?"

"A question you have?" asked Yoda.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin before returning his gaze to Yoda, "Master Yoda do you believe there is a Sith lord on Coruscant?"

Yoda turned to look out the Jedi temples large windows for a few moments before replying, "Blind we have been, your Master Qui Gon warned us he did, listen we did not. Dooku betrayed us but believe we did not. A Sith there is I think but divided the council is."

"Should we notify the chancellor's office, I mean he should be warned," Anakin added with concern for his friend evident in his voice.

Obi-Wan frowned at his Padawan's obvious concern for a politician, a particularly powerful and manipulative politician, "Anakin what if the Sith is a member of the chancellors staff or one of his trusted senators?"

Anakin looked torn for a moment before nodding, "I understand Master."

oOoOoOo

Nimeah Tral studied the two humans from the shadows of the small alcove concealed by a Force cloak. They were talking quietly to a street vendor, questioning the merchant. They didn't look to be that much of a threat but her Master's orders were very clear, find them and determine their numbers and defences. Nimeah knew she was one of her Master's most trusted spies. She had been taken as an orphan from the streets of her homeworld, one of the first Force sensitive's to be trained as a spy and killer and she had excelled.

As the two humans moved off she moved to follow, all the time maintaining her cloaking field. They were rather inept at concealment and made only a token attempt to throw off anyone following them. To a Sith trained spy and assassin it was pathetically easy.

oOoOoOo

"Is she still following us?" asked Harry as he made his way through the crowds.

Luna nodded, "I can still sense her and I just caught a fuzzy reflection in a shop window."

"Sloppy of her and good for us," said Harry with a grin.

Luna and Harry moved randomly through the streets, lifts and walkways of Coruscant headed back toward their ship. Luna could still sense the woman following them even if they only caught an occasional glimpse of the visual distortion that their training told them indicated the presence of a Force based cloak.

As they approached their landing bay Harry gestured at their ship, "I think straight to the ship, I'll activate the ward array and then we will see what our blurry friend may know."

oOoOoOo

Nimeah watched as her targets walked straight in to a large newly built freighter. Both had done nothing to indicate they were aware of her presence but her training had instilled both skill and wariness. She quickly sent another coded message before moving slowly toward the rear of the ship, making sure to keep the main hatch in sight.

Harry disillusioned himself before apparating to a spot twenty meters from the ship. After a moment he could just make out the distortion field near the rear of the ship. Taking careful aim he began casting a string of stunners in to the centre of the distortion field. In their wake was a crumpled figure. Harry quickly moved to the figure and checked it was breathing before taking hold of her arm and apparating them both in to the ship.

After dispelling his disillusionment spell he searched the youngish looking woman removing a blaster and several pieces of equipment while Luna stood guard.

"Bind her Harry," ordered Luna.

Harry nodded and then conjured ropes to bind their prisoner.

Luna revived their prisoner and Harry stepped forward in to the woman's line of sight, "We don't have a lot of time Miss so would you care to tell us who you are."

Silence

Harry sighed and knelt down to face the bound woman, "Let me explain a bit better, you are working for a Sith and you have most likely had some training because your aura is nearly black despite your pretty face. We need information that you have and I need it now so start talking." Harry was using as much Force persuasion as he could but the woman's defenses against the mind trick were holding.

"You won't trick me Jedi," hissed the woman.

"Luna she's all yours," said Harry as he stood and stepped back.

Luna knelt and touched the woman's face and closed her eyes trying to use Force empathy but again the woman's mental shields held and Luna got nothing but a feeling of fear mixed with anxiety and a sense of victory.

Luna shook her head and looked up at Harry who nodded; they had discussed this and the risk of using the dark side ability known as knowledge draining. It had been used by Sith to extract knowledge out of a sentient without his or her consent. It was painful and had many risks. By nodding Harry was leaving the decision in Luna's hands.

Summoning her strength Luna reached out and placed both her hands on the woman's face and instead of skimming she dove in shattering the Sith's defenses and entering her memories. Hundreds of images, sounds and smells assaulted her awareness as she battled her way through trying to find what they needed. There a face…in shadows and associated with power….fear and pain…..a meeting in the senate, a name….Darth Sidious, Sith Lord. The pain was growing as she struggled to keep up the Force connection with an unwilling participant and then it happened, the connection snapped. For a moment Luna was nearly blinded by a backlash of pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry as he helped Luna sit up.

Luna glanced at the unconscious form of Nimeah, "Harry get a message to Obi-Wan, we need to warn the Jedi, I think that the Sith we are after is a senator."

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple**

Yoda truly enjoyed the time he had in the classroom, Padawan learners were open to new experiences and embraced them with passionate dedication. He was just about to demonstrate using the Force to sense hidden movement when the door slid open to expose Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan bowed to Yoda and then the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt Master but we have had a development with our mission."

Yoda turned to his students and tapped his glimmer stick on the ground, "Padawan's through the practice forms you must move, return I will."

As the Padawan's began moving through the first of the practice moves that would eventually lead in to the first of the Lightsaber forms Yoda gestured for Obi-Wan and Anakin to follow him from the room.

"News you have?" asked Yoda.

Obi-wan handed Yoda a small data pad, "Yes Master, Harry and Luna have sent a message saying they have information for us."

Yoda read the brief message, "Investigate you must, answers we must have."

oOoOoOo

Count Dooku inclined his head to ward the flickering hologram, "Master?"

"My agent has found them; Send in your Dark acolytes and remember I want them taken alive."

Dooku keyed an entry into his own data pad, "It is being done."

oOoOoOo

"They're on the way over from the Temple," reported Harry.

"Good I…: Luna froze for a moment before turning to Harry, "We're in danger."

Harry nodded, "I know I can feel it too, three of them," turning he cast a disillusionment charm on the bound prisoner and as she shimmered out of sight the hatch crumpled inward and two figures burst through the opening. Harry immediately moved to engage the first as the second charged past him targeting Luna.

oOoOoOo

Asajj Ventress watched as her the two dark acolytes leapt in to the ship to confront the two Force sensitives within. She was about to join them when two familiar Force presences entered her awareness, "Skywalker and Kenobi."

Looking around she spotted a small speeder approaching at high speed with narrowed eyes she drew her lightsaber and prepared herself, here chance to get even with the two Jedi who had ruined so many of her missions.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan as he pushed the speeder to full speed, "Something is wrong," he offered in explanation as he spun the speeder in to steep dive just missing an ascending freighter.

"Anakin…" warned Obi-Wan as they shot through two approaching ships, navigating a space most pilots would be hard pressed to copy at low speed.

"Sorry Master but it's the…" Anakin smoothly took the speeder through an inverted spin.

"….traffic in this section lot's of slow commercial vessels."

A slightly green Obi-Wan was about to launch in to speech about foolish flying when he sensed a familiar Force presence, Ventress.

"Anakin by the freighter, Ventress," warned Obi-Wan as he undid his restraints and clutched his lightsaber

"I see her," acknowledged Anakin as he slowed the speeder enough to allow Obi-Wan to leap from the cockpit and land on his feet in front of Ventress while Anakin cut the engines and let the speeder slam hard in to the ground as he Force leapt to land beside Obi-Wan.

Ventress drew her red bladed lightsabers and ignited them, "Two more to the slaughter then Master Jedi."

As the Darksider said Jedi she attacked with one blade lancing toward Obi-Wan who was forced to spin away from the thrust while the other slashed toward Anakin forcing him to block the red hued lightsaber.

Anakin countered only to have Ventress Force jump over his head, spinning to land behind Obi-Wan who she re-engaged. Anakin had to concede that it was a brilliant move as it put Obi-Wan between them and in the large open area she could keep use the space to avoid having to face them both at once.

Obi-Wan traded blows with Ventress who seemed more determined to defend rather than attack, an attitude reinforced when Anakin rejoined the fight and Ventress used an acrobatic Force maneuver to again reposition herself forcing the two Jedi to close and attack. Obi-Wan held back for a moment as Anakin attacked again only to find his opponent determined to parry and disengage. Something was not right it was like she was trying to delay them and draw them away from….Obi-Wan looked around the landing bay and took in the buckled hatch on the ship and the faint sounds of combat from within it and realised her plan, "Anakin the ship she's delaying us."

Anakin heard Obi-Wan's warning and saw his opponent's eye's narrow in anger before she unleashed a flurry of strikes on him.

oOoOoOo

Norellian Sahl ducked under a frighteningly quick attack from the Padawan facing her. She had been a Jedi ere her eyes being opened to true Force mastery and she had immediately made the assumption that the human teenager had been a Padawan learner; her counterattack had dispelled that idea. True to her new Masters teachings she could feel her anger rising up; giving power to her moves adding grace and deadly speed to her attacks but it wasn't enough. The Jedi simply battered her attacks aside and retaliated with counters that were not easily blocked. Growing more concerned she backed away and raised her left hand summoning all her hatred and fear to cast Force lightning at the blond.

The blond simply raised a hand and deflected the attack straight back at her, "Nooooo…arrghhhh," pain coursed through the fallen Jedi as her own attack struck her sending her crashing in to the bulkhead. She managed to raise her head just in time to see a lightsaber as it descended.

Tol Skorr watched as Norellian rushed past to engage the female target, his own opponent was a teenager dressed in a strange almost military uniform of black and grey, still the lad had a lightsaber so he would need to be disarmed. He raised his own weapon in salute and launched himself at the boy with a vicious Ataru based attack designed to quickly beat down an opponents defences. By his third blow he was in trouble.

The boy was quick and agile and his lightsaber form, apparently a blending of Ataru and Djem So with a strong defense combined with lightning quick counter strikes, a difficult form to counter but not perfect as it left the user open to other Force based attacks, a quick tilt of his own lightsaber turned aside the boys counter giving him a chance to raise his hand and begin to Force choking his opponent a tactic sure to distract or disable him enough to enable a capture.

Harry turned aside another attack form his human opponent and struck back forcing the man to counter. He was about to follow it with another attack when he felt his throat being squeezed closed by an invisible vice. Obviously the Darksider was using a Force choke on him. Well the trouble with that was that it was easily countered. Harry flicked his wrist to summon his wand and cast a wordless bone breaker at the smirking human. The relatively easily avoided spell struck the human in the throat shattering several vertebrae and severing his spinal column, sending him to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

"You okay Harry?" asked Luna as she rejoined him by his fallen opponent.

"My throats a bit sore but otherwise I'm good," Harry gestured outside and Luna nodded.

oOoOoOo

Anakin launched a lightning fast strike at Ventress who parried the attack and kicked back to strike Obi-Wan in the thigh sending the older Jedi stumbling back a few steps then with a Force push she sent the off balance Jedi slamming in to a metal landing strut as she blocked Anakin's attack.

With a snarl Anakin again stepped up his attack but again Ventress seemed to be unwilling to give ground, then she seemed to stumble and fell face first off the boarding ramp.

"Bet she wasn't expecting that," said Harry as he exited the damaged hatch followed by Luna.

"What?" exclaimed Anakin "Is she dead?"

"Just stunned," Luna assured him before looking around and frowning, "We've got company coming, a drop ship."

Anakin looked up to see the descending ship descending, "That will be reinforcements from the temple. I'm surprised they took so long."

Harry gestured toward Obi-Wan, "You check your friend we'll get your sparring partner."

Anakin nodded as he crossed over to where a groaning Obi-Wan lay on his side and began checking his Master over for injuries.

Harry leaned over to check where the Sith had fallen only to find that there was no body.

"Luna cover me," he ordered as he dropped to the ground beside the ramp. Sure enough there was no body to be seen.

"How the bloody hell did you manage that?" whispered Harry.

oOoOoOo

**Haven – Outer Rim **

"Mione?"

"Ron!" screamed Hermione in surprise nearly dropping her book.

"Bloody hell Mione, eardrums," said Ron with a wince.

Hermione snatched up his hand and squeezed it, "We've been so worried, you just stay in bed while I go and get Alissa."

oOoOoOo

Alissa finished scanning Ron and handed the medical scanner off to Remus, "You're doing well Ron. All your readings are excellent; the clinic really did fantastic work repairing your heart and lungs."

"From what Hermione has told me I'm lucky to be here," said Ron as he kissed Hermione's hand.

Sirius gestured toward Ron's chest, "Damn right Ron, we thought you'd had it when that happened."

"Spot on Padfoot, by Merlin I shudder to think what would have happened if I'd had to have told your mother," said Remus.

Ron had to smile at the thought of the former professor confronting the matriarch of the Weasley family, "You know I should, you know let them know Mum will go off if she finds out I didn't tell her."

"That's not actually a bad idea Ron," mused Hermione "There are quite a few things we could use."

"What's not a bad idea?" asked Ron.

Hermione gave Ron's hand another squeeze, "A trip to Earth."

oOoOoOo

As always thanks to my Beta XRaiderV1

Credit for the original design of the YZ-775 goes to 50stone of http :/www . swdesignalliance . com / forum / and the modified version YZ-775-A silverhawk by XRaiderV1 of http : / www . swdesignalliance . com / forum / ?topic=1450.0


	12. Chapter 12

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**Last time: **_

_Ron had to smile at the thought of the former professor confronting the matriarch of the Weasley family, "You know I should, you know let them know Mum will go off if she finds out I didn't tell her."_

"_That's not actually a bad idea Ron," mused Hermione "There are quite a few things we could use."_

"_What's not a bad idea?" asked Ron._

_Hermione gave Ron's hand another squeeze, "A trip to Earth."_

_oOoOoOo_

**Chapter 12 - A New Order**

A narrow eyed Yoda tapped his stick on the Drop ships ramp, "A senator you think this Sith is?"

Luna nodded.

Harry was busy watching medical droids removing the bodies from his ship. The covered corpses were being carried to a medical drop ship.

Yoda slowly shook his head, "Serious this allegation is. If true explains much it does. Too much influence our enemy has."

Obi-Wan who had just made his way over to the small group on the ramp frowned as he took in Yoda's words, "Politicians are generally not to be trusted but it is a big leap from corruption to being a Sith."

Luna shrugged and looked over to where the medical drop ship was taking off, "And yet we have Dark side adepts running around. Adepts who are remarkably well informed of not only our movements but what the Jedi are doing."

"That doesn't prove that there is a senatorial Sith in the Republic's seat of power," Obi-Wan argued.

oOoOoOo

**Haven – Outer Rim **

"So Harry and Luna are okay?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"They're fine. A bit annoyed at the damage to their new ship, but fine." Remus assured Hermione.

"Are they on their way home?"

"No not yet. They have let the Jedi know that they think the Sith on Coruscant is a Senator. Yoda is apparently taking it seriously," Remus shrugged. "Anyway they think absenting themselves from Coruscant for a while is a good idea. Luna's a bit worried they may run in to some problems with the authorities now that they've suggested a senator."

"Did you tell them about our plans?"

Remus smiled, "Harry said to get him some Butterbeer if you go. Well that and say hello to the Weasley's."

Hermione sat back in to the chair looking a bit less worried, "Well than I'd best tell the others that the trips on."

Her organized mind was already working out a list of supplies they needed to purchase.

oOoOoOo

Harry and Luna sold a few more conjured gemstones to resupply their ship after they finished the repairs on the hatch.

"You know I may be rethinking the whole 'who needs money' philosophy," commented Harry as he maneuvered a large crate in to the cargo hold and secured it in place.

Luna sighed, loudly, "If you are still going on about the price you paid for those Nerf sausages I'll throw them out."

"Well they were expensive Luna," said Harry, his tone aggrieved.

Luna turned to look at her partner. Harry noted the narrowed eyes, "Harry we are not going to argue about this are we?"

"No…..ah sorry," replied Harry.

"Good, "was the rather more cheerful reply.

Luna smiled and stepped in close to kiss Harry briefly before skipping down the ramp for the next crate.

He still had a smile on his face when he reached the pile of cargo at the base of the ramp. He quickly cast a feather light charm and picked up a largish chest and followed Luna up the ramp. Wondering idly if he should get some more Ithorian starfruit, Luna loved them.

He was on his way back down the ramp when he spotted a figure in a heavy cloak standing near the perimeter fence. Even though the motionless figures face was hidden in the shadows of the robe he was getting a clear feeling that he was being watched. There was no sense of malice or danger but rather a feeling of curiosity.

Luna appeared beside Harry a curious look on her face.

"I think she is waiting to speak to us."

"She?" echoed Harry.

"Definitely a she, I can sense that from here."

Harry studied the figure before speaking, "So what do we do now?"

His answer came as the figure began walking toward the ship.

Harry's lip twitched, "Okay, you or me?"

Luna seemed to stare at nothing for a moment as reached out in to the Force. "I think me."

Luna advanced down the ramp and walked several steps before pausing to wait for the approaching woman. She was certainly confident; there was no hesitation in her stride as she approached the ship. At the base of the ramp the figure halted and threw back its hood. The first thing Luna noted was that she was right. It was a woman.

The dark haired young woman looked Luna over impassively before nodding, "You are the seer?"

Luna nodded while above her Harry palmed his wand.

"I am Salara of the Bright Cave Clan of Dathomir."

Luna bowed slightly acknowledging the greeting, "I welcome you Salara, I am Luna Lovegood and this is my companion Harry Potter."

Salara glanced at Harry before dismissing him with a flick of her eyes. "My clan matriarch wishes to meet with you Luna Lovegood. She offers full alliance. 

oOoOoOo

"She didn't seem to like me very much," commented Harry as he watched Salara walking across the tarmac.

"Matriarchal society love, we'll cross that bridge later on if we need to. I think we need to do this. From the little she shared with me they appear to have built a society around being Force sensitive. Think of all the knowledge they've developed. They even think in terms of spells for many of their Force powers. Thus the name Witches of Dathomir."

Harry scratched at his chin, "Hmm I guess so. It's just that I'm not looking forward to being on a world where I'm a second class citizen."

"I look after you," replied Luna with a bright happy smile.

"Ha bloody ha. What else did you find out?"

"They don't think much of the Jedi. Apparently the founder of the Witches was an exiled Jedi. Their laws and customs are based on her teachings. If we can negotiate an alliance even with one Clan we will be preserving another variety of Force usage." Luna shook her head. "The Jedi are so narrow minded its way past arrogance. There are so many different types of sensitives in the galaxy."

Harry leaned back against the bulkhead. "And if we don't somehow find them the Sith will swallow them up or destroy them outright."

Luna stepped in to lean against Harry's chest, "We shall protect and preserve what we can and on Haven we will build a home for them all. That was Talia's dream my love and we will make it happen. Too much is at stake if we fail."

oOoOoOo

Harry bowed as the tall Dathomiri, "Salara, welcome aboard the Lily."

They hadn't had much time to consider naming their new ship but then Luna had suggested the ship be named Lily and the name had stuck.

Salara glanced at him but this time she seemed to notice the lightsaber clipped to his belt. She paused for a moment before nodding and walking past to greet Luna with a hand clasp, "Luna thank you for agreeing to meet my Clan leader and for letting me travel with you."

"It makes sense for us to travel with you as our guide and accept your ahhh assistance with the politics of the situation. The last thing we want to do is cause an incident through a lack of understanding of your ways."

"Good then we understand each other. Now Luna since we are to share our journey may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," replied Luna.

"Why do you permit your….companion to be armed?"

Harry bristled at her words but Luna could sense the genuine curiosity underlying the question.

"Harry is much more than my companion. It has been together that we have triumphed over the challenges we have faced."

A worried look crossed Salara's face as she considered Luna's answer, "That may be a problem amongst some of the more traditional clan members. It is not customary for males to be allowed weapons."

Luna shrugged, "If they cannot see past our differences then our potential alliance is doomed before it starts. Many of the Force users at Haven are males. All are equal in standing."

Salara nodded, "You are wise Seer-Luna and I believe you are correct we must adapt or we will face the darkness divided, just as my matriarch's vision foretold."

oOoOoOo

Harry piloted the Lily well clear of the more common spaceways and activated the navcomp. The co-ordinates supplied by the merchant ship Salara had arrived on would mean a fairly long jump but certainly doable. As he activated the hyperdrive he checked for any problems and seeing none set the auto-pilot. He was about to head aft when he felt a presence behind him.

"Can I help you Salara?" he asked without turning.

"I believe I may have offended you before."

Harry swiveled in his chair to face the Dathomiri, "I'm generally not easily offended Salara. We come from different cultures and that presents challenges and forces us to reconsider our own beliefs. I will admit my first reaction was to give you an earful but what would that have achieved, save potentially alienating you."

Salara leaned back against the bulkhead and for several long moments she quietly studied Harry seemingly considering his words. "You make a good point but I fear that the Clan leaders will dispute it. You may need to prove yourselves many times over."

Harry smiled at the warning, "My homeworld had a saying, well a curse really. May you live in interesting times. Well I think your homeworld will be very, very interesting."

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Alissa scan Ron. The healer consulted the medical scanners readout before smiling at the anxious patient and his equally anxious girlfriend.

"He's healing well so I have no problem with him travelling provided that he takes it easy for a few more days."

Ron smiled as Hermione leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"So are you going?" asked Alissa with a smile.

"If Ron gets a clean bill of health, yes we we'll make a run back to Earth. There are quite a few things we'll need anyway and we'd like to catch up with our families."

Ron nodded, "Mom and Dad will be rapt too see us even if I do get an earful for getting hurt."

"Would it be possible for me to accompany you?" asked Alissa.

"Does Ron…" began Hermione.

Alissa quickly corrected Hermione, "No, no nothing like that. It's just that I would love to speak to a magical healer and get some healing texts."

Hermione nodded, "It shouldn't be a problem and Altis, Sirius and Remus have the training well in hand here. We can even continue our studies on the trip."

"I'll let Altis know," promised Alissa.

"I…." what Hermione thought was interrupted by Sirius apparating in to the medial bay and yelling for Alissa.

"What is it, is someone hurt?"

Sirius looked desperate, "Keisha…I need…it's the baby!"

"Where is she Sirius?"

"In the library, she just grabbed her stomach. "

Alissa immediately began grabbing sealed med-kits from the shelves and tossing them to Hermione. "Hermione grab these, I'll get the rest of my equipment and I'll get you to apparate us to the library."

A minute later a wide eyed Ron was left looking at an equally wide eyed Sirius.

oOoOoOo

**The Lily on route to Dathomir System**

Harry swayed to the side to avoid a vicious thrust from Luna and kicked out. He didn't connect but it did force her backward. With a flick of his wrist Harry launched a large crate directly at Luna. An obvious move but it was designed to hide the container he had prepared earlier flying for her back. To further distract her he surged forward swinging his lightsaber in a sweeping movement aimed at her legs even as he ducked under the crate Luna had sent hurtling back at him.

Luna used the Force to push the crate at Harry and jump over his arcing blade only to have something impact her back sending her stumbling forward in to Harry.

Harry caught Luna as she stumbled and kissed her on the neck.

Harry made sure Luna was steady on her feet before stepping back with a grin, "Got you that time."

Luna acknowledged his victory with a nod and a smile, "Nice bit of Force concealment. You prepped it before hand?"

"Yep about ten minutes before you got here," replied Harry.

"And you kept me talking before we started to not give me a chance to notice the Force ripple. Nice work love."

Harry shrugged, "It's a good trick but I'm still working on how to use it during an unscheduled fight. Any half competent Force user could detect an incoming missile. If I can find a way to dampening the Force around it…well I think it would be a good combat ability."

"You are both very skilled," offered Salara from where she had been watching them spar.

"Would you like to join us?"

Salara nodded and removed her outer robe to reveal that she was wearing a simple halter top and a short skirt. "As you can no doubt see I am unarmed so perhaps a hand to hand bout?"

Luna stepped forward but Salara held up a hand. "Perhaps a bout with your m…with Harry may give me a better understanding of his abilities."

"No weapons and passive abilities only," suggested Harry who received a nod from Salara. 

Luna nodded and stepped back to allow Salara to approach Harry who hooked his lightsaber to his belt and assumed a balanced fighting stance with his knees bent and hands by his side. Salara however began to circle him. Her eyes were running over his stance looking for a weakness to exploit.

As she went to pass behind him Harry attacked with a simultaneous punch toward Salara's head and a kick toward her knee. The Dathomiri danced out of the way and then countered attempting to grapple with him as she hooked a leg behind him.

Harry tried to counter by pushing his stance wider to give himself stability while pulling Salara's arm forward to pull her off balance. Unfortunately she was stronger than she looked and apparently quite an experienced wrestler. Once Harry began trying to pull her off balance she simply held for a few moments then went with the move and pulled Harry with her.

Harry felt Salara give then he found himself flung through the air to land on his stomach. He went to roll away when Salara landed on his back pining him to the floor.

"You are strong for a male but you underestimated me I think." Salara ran a hand down Harry's back feeling his muscle. "It is a pity you are taken. You would produce wonderful children." Salara climbed back to her feet and turned to Luna.

"You should practice more hand to hand. A swordsman he may be but his hand to hand is a touch predictable. Many of my sisters will view him as a challenge and will try you both. To test you as outlanders or to try for the right to couple with your male, if you want I can work with you."

"Thank you Salara we will," replied Luna with a respectful nod.

Salara bent over in front of Harry to gather up her robe. Moving slowly she pulled it back on and left but not before looking over her shoulder at Harry.

"Oh shit," whispered Harry as Luna began to giggle.

oOoOoOo

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable being eye candy for a bunch of aggressive women," complained Harry as he sat on his bunk letting Luna smear massage oil over his shoulders.

"I'll be there to deter your suitors love," replied Luna. Harry didn't have to look at her to 'see' the smile.

As Luna finished he turned to face her, "How's your back?"

"A bit sore," confirmed Luna.

Harry took the cream off her and gestured for her to get on the bed, "Your turn."

Luna grinned and pulled off her shirt and her bra before turning her back to him. Harry began to work on her shoulders and back. The massage oil supplied by Alissa was excellent and soon her shoulders began to relax.

"Harry?"

"Too hard?" replied Harry easing off her back a bit.

Luna turned to face Harry and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm done with back massages. I think I'll practice staking my territory."

Harry looked up in to her eyes, "So beautiful. You are so beautiful my love."

Luna simply smiled as she lay with her long silver blond hair splayed out beneath her. If she had ever truly wondered about Harry this moment closed off forever any doubts she had. His green eyes were glowing with love and desire.

Their lovemaking was still awkward in many ways. Neither was all that experienced but what they lacked in knowledge was made up for with their passion. It was Luna that took charge directing Harry with touches and murmurs of encouragement. She led him as they explored together they found new ways to please each other.

oOoOoOo

Harry was half asleep himself as he lay in bed watching his lover sleep. He really should be up to check the auto-pilot and ship board systems but it was so peaceful sitting with Luna's head in his lap. Absently he twirled strands of her hair around his fingers. He was about to wake her when he felt her tense. Then he felt it as well. There was a ripple of warning from the Force, a sense of danger approaching.

"Harry?" said a suddenly awake Luna.

Harry was up and pulling on his clothes. With his pants on he reached down to the floor and tossed Luna her clothes.

They reached the control room as the first alarm sounded.

oOoOoOo

**Haven **

Keisha was asleep by the time Alissa finished the last of her stitching. The birth had been routine if quick and there had been a little tearing so once all the excitement was over Alissa had applied a local anesthetic and finished off.

As Alissa worked Hermione found herself holding the baby. The child was beautiful with a mess of black hair and the palest of pale blue eyes. It was the first birth Hermione had ever been a part of and far different from what she had expected. Far more…..well visceral than she had realised. Pain and blood then new life, it was a humbling experience.

Alissa finished packing up her med kit and turned to smile at Hermione who was making faces at the baby, "Amazing isn't it?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile in return, "Yes although I'll admit I hadn't really thought about what childbirth was like."

Alissa laughed, "Worried? Don't be Keisha will be a bit sore for a few days but once she's recovered the memories of the pain will fade. If they didn't who would have a second child?"

"How are mother and baby?" asked Altis from the doorway.

"Mother and daughter are doing fine, Keisha is asleep so I'm about to do a complete check on the baby if you want can pry her away from Hermione."

Hermione carefully handed the newborn to the older Jedi. Altis smiled down at the tiny infant, "She is a beautiful baby."

Alissa smiled at her old Master, "Yes she is. She is also the first baby to be born here on Haven."

Altis glanced at Hermione with a smile tugging at his lips, "True. When you write up the history of Haven I'll remind you to put it in." He gave the baby a kiss on the forehead. "May the Force be with you youngling," Altis handed the baby back to Hermione. "Now when will you all be off?"

"All?" echoed Alissa.

"I know you want to go Alissa. What with the options available to a healer from the Magical world. The different ways they have created to use of the Force is amazing. Sirius and Remus have applications for just about everything. I'm surprised you lasted this long before you wanted a trip. "

"You know me too well Master," replied Alissa.

"Now our newest resident has joined us I'm assuming you will be heading off soon?"

Ron looked over at Hermione who nodded.

The Twi'lek medic smiled, "If you will excuse me I've got to talk to Jelish and Castilla to see if they can take over the medical duties for me."

oOoOoOo

**The Lily on route to Dathomir System **

Harry cursed as he dropped in to the pilot's seat. The ship's sensors had detected a pursuer.

"We've got at least one ship following us," reported Harry as Luna took the co-pilot's seat.

"How?" asked Luna.

"No idea….actually hang on." Harry flipped several switches and activated the ships communications array searching for anything that could be transmitting…..got it.

"We've got some sort of transmitter aboard the ship. Very low power but it shooting a very tight beam signal back to the ship following us."

Luna closed her eyes and concentrated trying to sense through the Force to find who was pursuing them. Whoever it was they were shielding them selves, which by itself was an answer of sorts.

"Luna wake up Salara. I'm going to drop out of hyperspace. I doubt it will throw them off but we can't lead them to Dathomir and besides I want to get a look at what we are up against."

oOoOoOo

Dooku watched in silence as the bridge crew of the CIS Executor worked to maintain the pursuit of the distant merchant ship. His master had been less than impressed with the loss of two more of his Dark Jedi. The body count that could be linked back to the two mysterious Force adepts was growing large. Now his master was demanding action.

Not that Dooku minded. The two and their apparent allies had humiliated him and to a Sith that crime was inexcusable. It was evidence of his weakness and weakness would not long be tolerated. So he had adapted his master's plan and insisted Ventress place a shielded beacon on his targets ship, just in case.

Now that foresight meant that he was closing on the Merchant ship with two CIS cruisers. Powerful and skilled they may be no matter how much he begrudgingly he admitted it, but they wouldn't survive being blown apart. But first to find out their destination, it was always better to know your enemies.

"Sir, the ship has dropped out of Hyperspace," reported the senior Neimoidian bridge officer.

"Then drop out at the same co-ordinates and scan for the beacons frequency," ordered Dooku.

"Should we raise defensive shields?" asked the nervous weapons officer.

'Cowards' thought Dooku, "By all means we wouldn't want a merchant ship to get the drop on us would we?" was the derisive reply delivered in a cultured tone.

oOoOoOo

"Okay it looks like they _are_ following us," reported Luna.

Harry grinned and handed the controls over to Luna, "I think I'll go and prepare a couple of surprises."

"Surprises?" asked Luna.

"I'm thinking a Marauder style prank, an overpowered light spell, a reverse gravity spell and a transfiguration field on a delayed activation."

Luna smirked at the thought, "Oooh that's evil love."

"What do you need me to do," asked Salara with a look of confusion on her face.

Harry smiled at the nervous looking Dathomiri, "I need you and Luna to find and deactivate that beacon for me."

"Will do, give us a few minutes," replied Luna.

Harry nodded and ducked out the hatch.

"How can you stop two ships?" Salara asked Luna.

oOoOoOo

Conventional wizarding lore tells magic users to avoid apparating to an unknown or moving location. It was considered dangerous because of the risks involved with not having a visible fixed arrival point. The risk however was somewhat mitigated by visual contact with your arrival point. The bridge windows of the CIS cruisers gave an excellent view of the bridge.

oOoOoOo

"Scan the asteroids, they must be hiding there," ordered the Captain of the CIS Interrogator.

"Roger, Roger," acknowledged the droid at the sensor console.

The Captain was grateful that Count Dooku wasn't on his bridge but that small mercy would not save him from the wroth of Dooku if he let their quarry escape. So focused was he on the readout on his screen that he dismissed the faint popping noise from behind his chair.

That would prove to be a fatal error.

oOoOoOo

Dooku frowned as he felt a ripple in the Force. Something was wrong. He had just managed to stand up when there was a faint popping noise behind him. Spinning around he caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure as it disappeared. Shocked at the sudden disappearance it took him a second to glance down.

oOoOoOo

The huge flash of blinding light burnt out the photoreceptors of half the droids on the bridge and blinded nearly every organic being, including Dooku. The reverse gravity field stuck everything thing not secured to the overhead bulkhead and then a field of randomised transfiguration magic did its work. Destroying equipment and disrupting systems.

On the Interrogator the blinded Captain tried to summon help but his communication unit was fried. In his panic he tried screaming orders to the droid bridge crew but those that were not damaged were stuck to the overhead or currently experiencing being brooms, rabbits or giant canaries. As it was there wasn't anyone in a position to notice the damaged engineering console reporting the fact there was a critically overload building in the power plant.

The Executor faired slightly better as fewer of the critical systems were damaged. And Dooku managed to retain his composure enough to quickly determine that only two droids had not been impacted by whatever had happened. He immediately ordered them to assume navigation and weapons and to pull the ship back to a safe distance.

oOoOoOo

Luna and Salara returned to the bridge ten minutes later and found Harry in the pilots' seat.

"Okay we have the beacon," reported Luna as she tossed him the deactivated device. 'We found it hidden near the main hatch. It's magnetic so I'd say one of our intruders planted it as soon as they came aboard."

Harry nodded, "Okay so let's make ourselves scarce. I'll….whoa look at that!"

Luna and Salara looked up to see one of the ships begin to list to starboard and veer off course.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" exclaimed Harry.

Luna replied "I'm not sure they designed their ships with defending against apparating in mind."

Harry confirmed the navigational calculations and activated the hyperdrive.

Behind them explosions ripped along the hull of the Interrogator.

oOoOoOo

**Haven **

The group of Jedi watched carefully as Remus demonstrated casting Petrificus Totalus.

There were a few questions and then the group split in to pairs to practice. The teaching of theory was going well but the practical aspects were hampered by the lack of wands. Hermione and Keisha's work on magical foci was progressing but many of the Jedi were still struggling with how much power they needed to use to get their spells working properly. Remus and Sirius walked the floor correcting pronunciations and movements as the groups cast the spell then the Finite Incantatem to release their partners.

When Remus reached Altis and Ash the older man was just releasing his Padawan. He looked up with a grin, "A good effect Remus. I can think of a number of occasions when this would have been useful."

"You need to be careful though. One of the drawbacks of this particular spell is that it can be broken easily by the Finite Incantatem. It also has a varying active duration so it's best to stun your target as well."

There were a few questions and then Remus began discussing other ways to disable attackers.

oOoOoOo

"Hold Sirius," instructed Ash.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

Ash Jarvee demonstrated a bock with his own practice lightsaber, "Your block on the low attack was too strong. If you do that you can push your opponent's weapon in to a better attacking position."

Sirius nodded and stepped away from Remus.

"Okay Remus attack again, using the same pattern," ordered Ash as he stepped back and extinguished his own lightsaber.

oOoOoOo

That evening in the open park outside the main building the population of Haven gathered for a meal. Officially it was simply a chance for everyone to relax in each others company. The frantic pace of training and the multitude of projects underway meant that many of those at Haven were working on several different things. Food production, water and air recycling, health care the list of projects and things to be managed was huge even if you left most of it to the Droid staff.

Unofficially this was a chance to welcome the newest member of Haven's community. Alina was sitting with her mother under a large flowering tree with what the other residents were jokingly referring to as the Adepts council.

Sirius was making faces at Alina as the others watched on, "She really is a beautiful girl."

"I'm sure she appreciates your flattery Padfoot," said Remus with a smile.

"When do you leave Hermione?" asked Altis.

"The Talia is already loaded and ready to go so as soon as we wrap up here."

At that Sirius looked up from Alina, "Well we certainly need the supplies."

Remus looked out over the crowd in the park, "We'll probably need to do this regularly. Merlin knows we will need more supplies of, well everything when more people arrive."

"I don't know that our budget will spread that far," replied Hermione in a worried tone.

Sirius sprang up and took off toward the house calling out, "Oh hell, wait on I've got an idea."

A few minutes later he returned with an ornate key on a golden chain, "Here Hermione take this it is my key to the Black vaults."

"Sirius I can't just..." began Hermione.

Sirius interrupted her with a laugh, "Yes you can. I don't want the money. It should be used for something that will have my dear dead mother spinning in her grave. There are millions of Galleons in the vault, buy whatever you think is necessary."

"Imagine what we can buy," whispered Hermione as her eyes unfocused.

"Great now you've broken her," complained Ron with a smile.

oOoOoOo

**Dathomir System**

The Lily returned to relativistic above the Fourth planet in the Dathomir system. With Salara navigating and Harry and Luna at the controls the ship descended slowly toward the planet.

Salara pointed to the costal region of one of the three large continents, "We should put down near the lands of the Bright Cave clan. I wouldn't expect trouble but we should practice caution."

The landing was routine even as they brought the Lily down on some flat ground in the low hills surrounding the end of a mountain chain.

The sun was setting over the mountains as the ramp lowered.

"Nice spot," commented Luna.

Harry looked around and nodded. The flat ground was covered in wild grass and some small shrubs with the occasion rock protruding for the vegetation. "I guess. Is this area dangerous Salara?"

"Dangerous? No more so than the surrounding areas but it is not an area to wander about in the dark. There are ravines near here. We had best wait till morning if we are not found before then."

"Found?" asked Luna.

"My Clan patrols this area and would investigate any ship found in our area," replied Salara as she glanced around.

Luna turned to Salara, "Okay so we spend the night onboard and head off in the morning?"

Harry walked back over to the others and gestured toward the increasingly shadowy hills, "This may be moot ladies. I think we may have company approaching."

Salara brightened up as she considered the approaching figures, "Most likely it is a Bright Cave patrol. They would have seen us landing. Wait here and I'll go and explain the situation."

As Salara walked towards the approaching patrol Harry began to feel uneasy. There was nothing untoward that he could see but the sense of menace continued to grow.

Beside him Luna was also glancing around the open area. She could sense Harry growing agitated sensing the same feeling of…..darkness and deception. "Harry they're going to attack we need to help her."

Harry heard Luna's warning and didn't hesitate drawing his lightsaber, "Luna apparate left."

As Harry disappeared Luna drew her wand and activated her own lightsaber and apparated to the left of Salara.

Harry appeared to the right of Salara just as a blade flashed toward her. He moved to block but Salara beat him to it. She side stepped the attack and backhanded her attacker across the face sending the woman staggering backward.

Seeing Salara was in control he moved to engage two cloaked figures wielding a sword and a spear. He waded straight in side stepping a spear thrust he Force pushed the spear wielder in to a large boulder and moved to confront the swordswoman. Attacking her weapon produced an unexpected result a parry. Somehow the sword held against the lightsaber. Ducking under her counter attack he spun and kicked out at her feet. She managed to avoid being hit but was off balance when his Force push slammed in to her abdomen.

Luna was further away from her opponents so she raised her wand and cast a stunner at the closest figure. Surprisingly the black clad woman managed to turn in time to deflect the spell. Sneering contemptuously the woman raised her hand and yelled something and made a gesture that sent a stream of Force lightning at Luna. With a simple raised hand Luna blocked the attack and sent the energy cascading back at the older woman who managed to dive to the ground and roll out of the way. The second black clad figure screamed in anger and charged at Luna with a whip that was practically glowing with Dark side energy.

Salara ducked under another attack lashed out at her opponent's throat. The woman she struck was gasping for air as Salara followed up with a second blow to the woman's face that dropped her to the ground.

Luna Force leapt in to a high somersault that took her over the lashing whip and landed on her feet behind her charging opponent. In the same movement she fired off a bone breaker that struck her opponent in the thigh and sent her spinning to the ground.

Harry stayed on guard scanning the surrounding area as Luna and Salara moved among their downed attackers. Luna was moving between the figures stunning and binding the injured in magical ropes. Salara had paused in her study of the fallen and was examining the attacker she had punched in the face.

"Nightsisters," hissed Salara as she knelt down and studied the dead woman.

"What are nightsisters?" asked Harry.

Salara turned her head and studied Harry's face for a moment as if divining his reasons for asking before she turned away and replied. "The Book of law gives one rule all must obey. Never give in to evil. These …Nightsisters are given over to evil. These here are young and ill-trained which means they are probably initiates."

"Should we take them prisoner?" asked Luna.

"How long will your bindings last?" Salara asked as she stood and moved to the next bound figure.

Luna shrugged, "Till we dispel them and with those stunners, well they will most likely be unconscious for several hours at least."

"Good then leave them here while I make the run to the Bright Cave. These…..scum are wearing clan necklaces. There are only a few ways they could have those and they all bode ill for my people. They must be warned."

Salara reached down and picked up a spear from the pile and tested its weight.

Luna looked over at Harry who nodded, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Salara shook her head, "No, I know the way and will be recognised. You may well be attacked by our sentries before they realise you are not an enemy."

Moments later Salara disappeared as she jogged in to the hills.

Luna sat on a rounded rock and sighed, "Want a cup of tea?"

oOoOoOo

**The Talia **

"Okay everybody I'm about to jump to hyperspace." Ron warned as he reached over to activate the Hyperspace controls.

"First jump of three," said Hermione as she lowered herself in to the co-pilot's chair.

"I'll take first watch Mione, you go and get some rest," said Ron as he adjusted his chair to a more reclined position.

"You're sure you are up to it?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine," seeing her doubtful expression he smiled at her. "Really I am. It's not like this is strenuous is it?"

Hermione studied his face for a moment before standing up and walking over to kiss him. "You call me in four hours Ronald Weasley or so help me I'll have Alissa drug you and drag you to a Bacta tank."

Ron watched Hermione leave the flight deck and settled down to what would probably be a long, boring watch. There was no way he could be aware of the small device emitting a homing signal or of the small ship following them.

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple – Coruscant**

Yoda frowned as he finished listening to the report from the intelligence team that had taken apart the shuttle captured on Bespin. It didn't tell them much beside what they had already knew. There was a very well resourced Sith supplying equipment and by deduction intelligence to….who?

What did they really know? That the Sith were back was now beyond doubt. Dooku was a case in point there. What they thought they knew about the Sith was now coming in to question. The rule of two, one to embody power and one to seek it was pivotal to what they knew of Sith history. What had changed?

The Dark sider caught on Bespin had told them little but her very existence was another piece in the puzzle.

"Much there is that we are not seeing," said Yoda.

Mace Windu nodded, "The more we uncover the less we seem to know."

Yoda conceded that point without comment as he raised another point of concern, "Uncomfortable I am with your decision to spy on potential allies."

Mace frowned at his fellow Master, "I stand by it. We know next to nothing about these people you seem determined to ally us with. It is high time we acquire some solid intelligence."

"Risk alienating them you do. A betrayal of their trust this is."

"Come old friend surely you can see the need for this, even if it is distasteful. Besides Knight Serra Keto is very skilled and her ship is built for stealth. The beacon we planted is shielded so they will more than likely not even know she is there," said Mace.

"Skilled she is but paying we are for our arrogance and lack of foresight. Distrusting our friends, the work of the Dark we do."

Mace sighed as he considered Yoda's words, "I fear that also but I will not fail the Order through inaction. We are already stretched to breaking point," Mace rubbed his chin, "Besides the chaos hiding them from us….I find myself wondering what the Sith hope to gain from this war."

Yoda sighed, "Fear that answer I do. Giving it to them what they seek we might be."


	13. Chapter 13

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a force vision of a pair of powerful force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**Last time: **_

"_Skilled she is but paying we are for our arrogance and lack of foresight. Distrusting our friends, the work of the Dark we do."_

_Mace sighed as he considered Yoda's words, "I fear that also but I will not fail the Order through inaction. We are already stretched to breaking point," Mace rubbed his chin, "Besides the chaos hiding them from us….I find myself wondering what the Sith hope to gain from this war."_

_Yoda sighed, "Fear that answer I do. Giving it to them what they seek we might be."_

_oOoOoOo_

**Chapter 13 - A New Order**

_**HoloNet News**_

_**Republic troops fail to prevent civilian casualties during Battle of Nadiem**_

_Reports of massacred civilians **Read more here**_

_Jedi General Gurnath He-Ral killed in heavy fighting **Read more here**_

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

Altis deflected the stunner rocketing toward him and then spun to block a second. Continuing the spin he bought his lightsaber up and blocked the descending blade of his opponent. A strong Force push sent his opponent stumbling backward. Swaying to the left he avoided a probing strike from behind. Needing fighting room he swung his weapon in a wide arc forcing both opponents to give ground. He was about to counter attack when a loud buzzer sounded.

"We got closer that time," said Sirius as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"True, although you are still too tight on the third movement in the form. It should be like this," Altis demonstrated a flowing wrist movement.

Sirius activated his lightsaber and copied the movement several times before Altis approved, "That's it Sirius."

"I'm surprised the stunners didn't give you more trouble," said Remus.

Altis smiled at the wizard, "If they had been synchronized it may have worked but the gap allowed me time to block. Keep working on it Remus I think the reasoning is sound. Did you use your wand?"

"No I used the crystal as a focus," replied Remus.

"I used my wand," admitted Sirius.

"Did you notice any drop in the spells efficiency?"

Remus shook his head.

Altis reached down and picked up his water bottle, "That's good progress then. It's fascinating how your people have learned to focus your Force manipulations. It is like the Jedi have gone down one road and your people another."

Remus nodded, "True but I think we have also shown that we can use the Force to complete nearly the same functions as magic. We need to have a sit down with the others when they get back to set up a dedicated research team. Keisha and Hermione made great strides on this when they were working on it."

Altis paused for a moment taking a long drink of water, "Most of my people have expressed interest learning…hmmm perhaps we could recruit some of my people to work on it as well."

Remus swung his arms to loosen his shoulders and gestured toward the training mats, "My turn?"

oOoOoOo

**Aboard the Talia**

As the Talia reverted to relativistic space Hermione and Ron were greeted by a familiar view, Earth.

"It's beautiful," said Alyssa as she entered the bridge and took one of the spare crew seats.

"Its home," replied Ron.

Hermione's fingers flew across the controls as she plotted a course. They had already decided that they would need to bring the ship down somewhere warded. The best location they could think of was the Weasley property.

"That's a course plotted Ron do you want to do the honours?"

oOoOoOo

**The Burrow - Village of Ottery St Catchpole**

Arthur Weasley sighed as he laid the Daily Prophet on the table. The Ministry had been enacting quite a few new laws around equality in the magical world. While he didn't think that they were going far enough they were a big step forward. He had worked hard on his own component of the new laws. He was trying to codify the laws around enchanting Muggle objects. In fact it was the reason he was at home on a Tuesday. The minister had insisted that he take a day off after the flurry of work around preparing the new laws for a Wizengamot vote.

"Amazing to think what can be achieved now the old guard has been defanged." said Bill as he walked in to the kitchen carrying his own copy of the newspaper. His eldest son was back from his field work in Egypt and was now working in the London branch of Gringotts. He had come home for a few nights while his heavily pregnant wife Fleur was in France visiting her parents.

Arthur smiled as his eldest poured himself a cup of strong tea, "I know. Still I would have liked to have seen the original draft passed. Unlikely as that would have been."

Bill sat at the table and took a sip of his tea before replying, "The Goblins are pleased with what has already been passed."

Arthur reached over to pour himself another cup of tea when a loud claxon sounded.

"The wards!" exclaimed Bill as he pulled out his wand.

Arthur drew his own wand and reflexively glanced over at the clock to check the status of his children. He looked back to Bill before his eyes returned to the clock. Ron's hand was showing that he was at home.

"William wait…..Ron is home."

Bill was about to say something when a loud noise from outside drew their attention to the kitchen window. In the lower field a large shape was lowering itself to the ground.

oOoOoOo

Dinner was a loud, raucous affair with all of the Weasley family in attendance. Arthur and Molly were overjoyed to see Ron and Hermione and had sent out an all Weasley invitation. Even a heavily pregnant Fleur had Portkeyed in. The Burrow was suddenly feeling quite crowded and soon the entire party had moved out to the garden. A few transfigured tables later and everyone could mingle and eventually sit down to eat in the mild evening.

Admittedly there had been a bit of a ruckus when Alyssa had been introduced. She had suddenly found herself surrounded by curious wizards and witches all asking overlapping questions. In the end Molly had to physically drag the three visitors away from the inquisitive crowd.

"Now, now there will be plenty of time for questions later. It's time to eat."

A bemused Alyssa found herself sitting next to Charlie Weasley and Fleur Weasley and opposite George and Fred. The conversation over the meal was lively and friendly avoiding any issues of substance. However as the plates were cleared expressions became more serious. Eventually it was Arthur that cleared his throat.

"Ahh so Ron you are obviously home for a reason. There is nothing wrong I hope."

Ron's reaction as minimal as it was drew the immediate attention of his mother. Molly's eyes narrowed as she examined her sons face. "You know Ronald ever since you left your clock hand has been pointing to unknown. I guess there is a maximum range on the charm. Should we have been worried?"

"Um err well nothing really to…..um Harry is well," Ron unconvincingly tried to move the conversation away from his mother question. The whole table was now watching Ron and his mother.

Hermione glared at her boyfriend before turning to Molly, "Ron was pretty badly injured. He's fine now Missus Weasley but it was pretty bad."

"What happened?" asked Bill.

With a sigh and a side long glance at his girlfriend Ron gave a brief but accurate version of the events on Bespin and his evacuation to Coruscant.

"Dear Merlin," whispered a pale faced Molly.

"I'm fine mum, really I am." Ron assured her.

Alyssa sensing the tension tried to explain the extent of Ron's recovery. "Ron's synthetic heart is actually stronger and much more efficient than his human heart."

Molly still looked like she was going to faint.

Ron reached over and took his mothers hand, "Mum I'm fine, better than fine in fact. The healers took good care of me."

"Show me," whispered Molly.

Ron pulled his tunic up showing his mother the circular scar on his chest.

Molly extended a trembling hand to touch the faint scar. While Fred and George both whistled softly.

It took several hours and a long lecture from Alyssa and Hermione but Molly finally accepted that Ron was recovered from what she termed 'his ordeal'.

After that the conversation returned to the other purposes for their return.

Arthur sipped at his tea as he took a home made biscuit from the plate on the table, "Not that we mind the visit but what else did you need to do while you are here?"

"We need supplies. We have been teaching some people to use magic but we don't have a lot of resources. Remus mainly bought text books and some guides to fighting the dark arts. If Haven is going to succeed we need to get better resources. Books, samples of plants and potion ingredients we really need quite a bit," replied Hermione.

"That will be expensive Hermione. We may be able to work something….." began Arthur but Ron raised his hand to stop him.

Ron shrugged, "Dad, Sirius has given us his vault key so we should be right for money. What we do need is some names. We need to stock greenhouses, potion labs and build a small library. I have no idea how we go about doing that."

Percy looked over at his brother," I can help there Ronald. The ministry was a bulk buyer and I dealt with a lot of those suppliers."

Arthur smiled at his sons, "Have you got a list of what you need?"

oOoOoOo

**Cloaked Scout Ship – Earth High Orbit**

Serra Keto frowned as she tried once more to pin point the beacon. Somehow the Talia had dropped off her scanners. That meant that her crew had either found the beacon then deactivated it or something was interfering with the signal. The first was more likely as the beacon was well within her sensor range.

"They didn't jump to hyperspace D6 so where did they go?" she asked her astromech.

The droids response when it appeared on her console basically boiled down to 'no idea'.

On a pre-hyperspace planet there should have been no way to hide a ship that big. It was a puzzle. The beacon was one thing but there should have been no way to hide the residue drive emissions from its engines. She could feel herself growing frustrated and took several deep breaths. "I'm going to meditate D6. Continue running scans and let me know if you find anything."

The droid acknowledged its orders and began continuously scanning the surrounding space and the planet below.

Serra however closed her eyes and began searching the Force for answers.

oOoOoOo

**Dathomir **

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he set on the ground next to Luna. The meeting with Yanra the elderly matriarch of the Bright Cave Clan and then elders had gone on for hours. He had been involved only long enough to be introduced to the clan leader. After a formal and rather brief greeting he was basically ignored. Luna however was the centre of attention. The Dathomiri's fascination with Luna was obvious. They were riveted by her stories of Haven and the creation of the Force Adepts. Finally the talk turned to the Clan leaders' reasons for approaching Luna.

"I have had several visions that seem to show the destruction of my clan. They always end with my people being destroyed by evil ones."

Luna leaned forward, "Evil ones?"

Yanra nodded, "Beings given to the dark. They are leading thousands of white clad soldiers…..every time my people are destroyed. Many of the other clans are forced in to hiding or flee off world. My clan however is always destroyed. Then I had another vision of a safe place. It is a place where our people can live and thrive in peace. Then months ago I received a vision of a young blond woman and a dark haired male. A seer and her protector, as strange as that may seem to me. You are our guide to our place of refuge. My visions told me where you would be."

"I see," began Luna. "We can certainly offer your Clan sanctuary on Haven."

Yanra's eyes narrowed, "I sense a 'but' coming."

Luna smiled and gestured toward Harry, "Haven is home to many types of Force users and that will mean males, armed males who are as much part of the community as you will be."

One of the elders made a derisive noise, "You expect us to give up our ways to abandon our heritage?"

Luna shook her head but with a gentle smile, "No we expect you to accept ours as valid. We have no desire for you to change your ways but you must be able live with the others who will be living at Haven."

Yanra looked around the circle of elders, "We will need to talk more about this in council and give you your answer. Before we ask you to leave I would like to speak of the Nightsisters. Salara tell us of the battle."

Salara gave a concise and accurate report of the melee with the Nightsisters. She was very clear about Harry and Luna's roles. There was a great deal of whispered conversation before Yanra called for quiet.

"The surviving dark ones were already exiled for their perversity. They have further compounded their crimes by murdering a dozen of our sisters. I fear that we have no choice but to end their lives to protect our own." Yanra voice was steady as she spoke but none doubted just how difficult she found it to speak the words dooming the surviving Nightsisters. On the field of battle was one thing but killing them in cold blood was very different.

Luna hesitated for a moment before clearing her throat.

"You wish to speak seer?" asked Yanra.

Luna inclined her head in acknowledgement, "May I speak to them before you make that decision?"

Yanra hesitated for a moment before replying, "Why?"

"We have been taught that there are many ways that the Force may be used. We believe that it is the intent of the wielder not the weapon that defines true evil."

"Are you saying that someone else has used the Nightsisters as their weapon," asked Yanra.

Impressed with the shrew wisdom of the older woman Luna simply nodded.

Yanra turned to Salara, "Sister take the seer to the cave to see the prisoners."

oOoOoOo

Stripped of their weapons and secured in a stone cell the five surviving Nightsisters had been treated for any life threatening injuries before being left under heavy guard.

"Come to taunt the condemned?" asked out one of the Nightsisters. She appeared to be the eldest of the prisoners. "Or have you brought me a male to play with as I await my death."

Salara didn't answer but she did grip the hilt of her dagger.

Luna however simply stared at the speaker. Harry could feel Luna reaching out with the Force. Soon all the Dathomiri in the room were staring at Luna. They could all sense at some level the growing Force presence in the small cave as she continued to draw power from the Force.

"You are a dark soul Kitara a murderer and a betrayer. Even as you await your demise you plot how to tear others down with you." Luna shook her head sadly, "There is no hope for you Kitara."

Slowly Luna turned and faced the next Nightsister, "Ril Sey'Thane you too are a twisted being. A lover of pain, how many of your lovers have you killed so that you may feel release?" Luna shook her head and looked to the next.

"A mind reader!" exclaimed Salara.

Harry shrugged as he stood guarding Luna's back, "Force Telepathy, she's examining their motivations. I suspect she is seeing if any of them can be saved."

Luna had been silently examining the third Nightsister. "Mohra…..alas you have fallen too far to redeem. There is no power that can bring back what you gave away." The Nightsister sneered as Luna turned to face the fourth prisoner.

"Alilith Vor you have suffered under your sister's madness. You may still be redeemed if you choose to turn from the darkness." The Nightsister shuddered and looked away from Luna.

The last Nightsister looked to be the youngest and had retreated as far as possible from Luna's silvery eyes. "Velath Cha…..It is sad that love can lead you to the darkness. Still you can turn back from the abyss. Release your hatred and fear and you can walk any path you choose."

Velath Cha slowly met Luna's eyes and stood mesmerised by whatever her mind was showing her.

After a long silent moment Luna turned to face Salara, "Salara release the young one from that cell. She does not deserve to be in such company."

Salara nodded and two of the guards unlocked the cell and removed Velath Cha. The young Nightsister looked stunned as she fell to her knees before Luna.

"Mistress please…I saw you in my mind…..was it….was it true?"

Luna looked down at the kneeling Nightsister, "Yes it is true."

Velath touched her forehead to the ground at Luna's feet, "I will serve mistress."

oOoOoOo

"What was that all about?" asked Harry as they sat in the small hut given over to them to wait in while the council of elders debated.

Luna smiled, "It was necessary my love. Velath is a very powerful Force adept already. She just had the misfortune to be born in to a clan of Nightsisters. She followed the path in to the darkness because she loved her mother. If we achieve nothing else here we have done well to see her saved."

"Will she join us?"

Luna shrugged, "If she is strong enough to break her ties."

oOoOoOo

It had been a long evening of waiting. The council seemed ill inclined toward quick decisions. Salara had understood in part Luna's desire to save the Nightsister Velath and had agreed to speak in council.

Harry stretched his hands above his head, "I'm missing our morning exercise. I wonder how long it will be before…," he trailed off as his focus turned inward. There was something wrong; through the Force he could sense something dangerous approaching. It was close very close.

Harry drew his lightsaber and laid his other hand on Luna's arm, "There is something close by. Something dangerous but I can't sense much more."

Luna nodded and drew her lightsaber as well, "I sense it now as well. Whoever it is must have been masking the Force signature somehow."

Harry was about to suggest that they go and investigate when a scream sounded and was abruptly cut off. "Let's go."

Outside the sounds of alarm were spreading as the Dathomiri witches surged out of their tents. Harry and Luna looked around trying to determine what they were facing when flames leapt up in a circle around them. Harry and Luna ignited their lightsabers as they both Force leapt over the flames and landed side by side facing the black clad figures advancing on them.

oOoOoOo

Rin My'Keth ordered ten of her clanswomen to release their imprisoned brethren and then led the rest toward the main area of the village. For daring to thwart her clan's plans she would extract her revenge.

"Kill everyone, burn everything but leave the old bitch for me."

Rin paused as a young Bright Cave witch charged her with sword raised. Pointing her hand she screeched the words of her spell and released a stream of lightning that struck the young fool sending her flying backward to land in a smoking heap.

With another harsh invocation she raised a ring of flame around two figures exiting one of the huts. With another gesture two of her initiates rushed over to finish the trapped figures. The two initiates rushed in with their pikes lowered when their victims leapt over the flames to land with drawn lightsabers.

"Jedi," hissed Rin. The Sith Dooku had been right the other clans had begun allying with the Jedi. Raising her voice she pointed at the two figures, "Kill the Jedi."

oOoOoOo

Harry and Luna leapt in to action as the Nightsisters charged forward. With a gesture Harry cast an explosive hex at the feet of the oncoming attackers sending people flying as he charged forward with Force enhanced speed to engage the enemy. Beside him Luna spun and disappeared only to reappear behind the attackers.

Harry ducked under a swinging pike and slammed in to a sword wielding Nightsister sending her to the ground. Using his momentum he turned his fall in to a roll and came up on his feet to block a descending sword. He was falling in to his fluid fighting rhythm letting the Force direct his actions. Move and block, attack then move all in a seamless dance.

Luna thrust out her hand sending a powerful Force push in to the rear rank of the Nightsisters sending a dozen of the women tumbling across the ground. An ornately dressed Nightsister raised her hand and yelled something before sending Force lighting arcing toward her. A raised lightsaber absorbed the attack and with a smile Luna raised her other hand and called forth her own Force lightning sending it arcing back at the surprised Nightsister.

oOoOoOo

Velath heard the shouts and sounds of battle from the small cell the guards had placed her in after she had meet Luna. She knew what it meant.

She had been happily meditating and replaying in her mind the images she had seen in Luna's mind. Love and happiness could co-exist with power and ambition. It was a concept so far removed from all she knew that it was an epiphany. Now her former sisters were here to drag her back to the shadows a journey she would be lucky to survive given her circumstances.

The sound of a voice calling orders to her guards interrupted her thoughts. She wondered if it was her time when the Bright Cave clanswoman that had accompanied Luna appeared outside her cell, "Get up girl."

Her stone cell was unlocked and a simple brown tunic and short skirt was thrown at her feet, "Quickly get changed. Your former sisters are attacking and I fear you would be struck down as an enemy before I could correct my people."

Velath complied stripping off her clothing save her halter and underwear and pulled on the new clothes. Once she was dressed Salara threw her a dagger.

Salara's eyes were cold as she studied the young woman, "I will take you to Luna….do not betray her faith in you or I will cut you down myself. Now follow me."

The two Dathomiri quickly made their way toward the entrance of the cave being used to house the prisoners only to find the guards engaged with a group of Nightsisters. Salara waded straight in to the fray taking down one attacker and moving on to the next. Velath surprised her by leaping straight in after her. With the two new fighters the guards regained the upper hand and quickly overwhelmed the Nightsisters.

Salara gestured toward the injured and dead Nightsisters, "Get the injured locked up, leave the dead, Velath?"

The Nightsister nodded and bent down to pick up a sword. Salara didn't comment as the younger woman followed her out.

oOoOoOo

Their opponents may not have their skill level but they were experienced fighters and Luna and Harry were being slowly driven back by the sheer numbers and ferocity of their attackers. While not ideal it did have one upside. While the Nightsisters were concentrating on them they made the mistake of not pressing their attack on the Bright Cave clan. This allowed the more experienced fighters to arrive in numbers and more importantly to organise their defense.

Harry was sporting a cut across his left bicep and Luna her left thigh as they allowed the remaining Nightsisters to slowly surround them.

Luna nodded before spinning to block an incoming Javelin, "I think we've managed to hold their attention."

With a grin Harry patted Luna on the backside, "I've always had a way with women."

Luna snorted with laughter as the ring of bared weapons closed in. "A way with women Harry?" She smiled as she felt the reassurance he sent through the Force.

Harry readjusted his grip on his lightsaber, "I think our hosts are about to join the Party. Blasting curses to give us some room?"

"Let's scatter them," agreed Luna.

The Nightsisters were slowly moving forward preparing to attack them on mass to negate their abilities. The problem with that tactic was that it also rendered the witches special abilities redundant as well. The second problem was the inward focus on Harry and Luna. It allowed the Bright Cave witches a chance to regroup and prepare to counter.

"Go," said Luna and then, moving in unison they cast blasting curses in to the front rows of the Nightsisters. Once more bodies were flying through the air and in to the chaos Harry and Luna waded in Lightsabers flashing.

oOoOoOo

Yalara had been gathering as many able bodied women as possible and had then begun sweeping the village. It had soon become clear that the fighting was concentrated toward the centre of the village. So she quickly led them that way, still gathering warriors as she went.

On reaching the fighting she found herself mesmerised by the one sided fight unfolding below her. Luna and her male companion were fighting off what looked like a clan of Nightsisters. The two Force adepts were constantly moving, striking down enemies with both their weapons and spells.

With a gesture of her Force imbued staff she sent half her followers toward the rear of the attackers. To the remaining warriors she gestured toward the Bright Cave.

"Go and see that the scum don't reach the caves."

With her troops on the way she hefted her staff and strode toward the melee followed closely by her two guards. By the time she had arrived the Nightsisters were being overwhelmed and had begun to scatter, seeking escape from the village. Turning to one of her guards she gestured toward Luna, "Go and assist the offworlders."

With a nod the guard ran off and Yalara turned to her other companion, "Follow me."

oOoOoOo

Salara ducked under a swinging pike and stepped close to her attacker spinning to drive her elbow in to the Nightsisters throat. Her opponent fell backwards and she stepped over the fallen woman to engage her next target. As she moved she sensed danger behind her a moment before excruciating pain struck her from behind.

oOoOoOo

Rin My'Keth ignored the pain from her burns as she climbed to her feet. It was only through her mastery over the Force that she was able to power her limbs. Looking around she tried to get a feel for the fight but it was immediately obvious that her brethren were in serious trouble. Nearly her entire clan of over seventy warriors had expected to overrun the village but somehow the battle had turned against them. There was no time for that now; now was about survival. Calling out to the few Nightsisters nearby she began looking for a way to escape. Seeing few defenders to the right she began moving that way. With a harsh incantation and a sharp gesture she sent a surge of Force lightning in to the back of a Bright Cave fighter. It sent the woman to the ground clearing her escape route.

"Quickly sisters this way," she ordered and without waiting to see if they followed she began running toward the outer edge of the village.

Velath saw Salara felled by a spell and realised the caster was Rin My'Keth. Cursing she moved to cut off the fleeing woman.

oOoOoOo

Harry paused as he realised that he didn't sense any enemies nearby.

"They're running, "said Luna as she walked up to stand by his side.

Harry nodded absently as he extended his senses in to the Force, "There," he said pointing to the left were a number of black clad figures could be seen moving away from the fight. Before Luna could respond Harry apparated away.

oOoOoOo

Velath crashed in to an injured Nightsister sending her former comrade crashing in to a heavy wooden support pole. The downed woman didn't get up and Velath ignored her in her haste to catch My'Keth who had almost reached the outskirts of the village. With her targets head start it was going to be difficult to catch her but she knew how important it was to end this tonight.

oOoOoOo

Harry appeared a few feet in front of the four Nightsisters.

Rin My'Keth cursed as the male Jedi appeared, "Kill the Jedi," she ordered as she sent a ball of Force lightning toward the male.

Harry grinned as he casually deflected the attack away and retaliated with a Force push that sent Rin My'Keth flying backwards to crash in to the stone wall of a hut some thirty feet away. The witch slid to the ground and didn't move.

"This is your one chance to lay down your weapons and surrender ladies," said Harry as he turned to face the three now facing him.

"To a male I think not," hissed one of the three women. Her face was covered with ritual tattoos and was twisted in rage. "You don't have your woman here to protect you now Jedi."

"I think you will find that I am here," said Luna as she from behind the three women.

"Kill the woman, I'll kill the male," yelled the tattooed Nightsister as she launched herself at Harry, thrusting her pike at his chest like a spear.

Harry cast a stunner directly at the charging woman's head. The Nightsister didn't even have time to react as the red light hit her between the eyes. Dropping her to the ground where she rolled to a stop at Harry's feet.

Luna side stepped the first attack from a sword wielding Nightsister and parried the spear of the second. Stepping forward she flicked her lightsaber sending the tip of her blade through her opponents throat.

The last Nightwitch flicked her wrist sending a throwing knife at Luna's back. The lashed out with her sword striking diagonally in a move designed to Force Luna to either avoid the knife or the sword.

Luna let the Force flow through her as she swayed away from the slashing blade and twisted to avoid the knife. She partly succeeded as the knife cut a thin line across her shoulder blade. Almost immediately she sensed the danger. There was something wrong with the wound.

Then there was pain.

Stumbling Luna used the Force to suppress the pain but to no avail. She could feel Harry's concern but then it faded as pain overcame her. She tried to lift her suddenly too heavy lightsaber just as something heavy struck her and the world went dark.

oOoOoOo

Velath saw Luna and Harry fighting the fleeing Nightsisters and breathed a sigh of relief when Rin My'Keth was blasted backwards to slam in to a wall.

She was just reaching the fight when Luna stumbled, obviously disorientated. Her opponent was drawing back to strike and Harry was still turning and too far away. With a final burst of speed she tackled Luna to the ground.

oOoOoOo

Harry turned to see Luna borne to the ground by Velath as a Nightsister raised a sword. Without conscious thought he threw his lightsaber sending the blade through the back of the Nightsisters head as her blade began to descend. Rather than risk injury to Luna he summoned his Lightsaber back and at the same time Force pushed the still falling Nightsister well clear of Luna and Velath. As his lightsaber slapped in to his hand he was already moving toward Luna.

oOoOoOo

Luna awoke to a feeling of concern radiating from Harry.

Blinking in the light she opened her eyes to see Harry smiling down at her, "Luna, you back with us love?"

"What happened?"

Harry reached over to touch her shoulder, "You were nicked with a knife coated in some sort of natural soporific. What ever it was it made from it was rather Magic and Force resistant. It knocked you out till one of our hosts managed to brew up a potion to counter it."

Luna frowned for a second trying to remember, "I remember now. What was it that hit me?"

"It was Velath. She probably saved your life when she tackled you out of the way."

"I'll have to thank her when I see her next," replied Luna before sitting up a bit in the bed. Harry quickly summoned a pillow to place behind her back. "I assume since we are having this chat that we won?"

Harry frowned, "I'm not so sure love. Salara told me after the battle that the clan of Nightsisters that attacked the village was by no means the most numerous of the dark clans. I've got a funny feeling that this was just the tip of the iceberg."

Luna nodded as she considered Harry's answer, "You may be right. When you talked to Velath did she have any insights?"

"Only that several offworlders had been meeting with her clan and sending emissaries to the other Nightsister clans. She heard one such visitor talking about shipments of weapons and supplies to help conquer Dathomir."

Seeing Luna's look Harry quickly added that he had passed the information on to Yalara. "Yalara is more convinced than ever that dark times are coming to Dathomir and her visions were a warning from the Force."

Luna held out her hand, "I can feel my strength returning. Help me up love we have too much to do for me to be in bed. I can recover my strength as we work."

Harry helped her sit up on the side of the bed. "When Salara told me about the Elders being convinced by the attack. I remembered reading a book that spoke of evil being self defeating. In seeking to destroy the village they have paved the way for us to save them."

Luna shrugged, "I don't see the Nightsisters conquering the rest of the clans. Even if they did can you see Dathomiri Witches bowing down to a conqueror?"

"Not without bloodshed. If we hadn't been here who knows what may have happened. The small difference our being here has made may have been enough to save this clan but the other clans will need to be vigilant. If the Sith are looking for soldiers I can see them wanting to groom the Nightsisters as a possibility. They are above average Force sensitive's with a similar ethos."

Luna smiled and pulled herself upright, "And that is why we need to be up and about. The Bright Cave clan isn't huge but we can't move them all at once. If we can get a few of the Altisian Jedi's ships it should be possible. Give me a hand Harry and we can go and talk to Yalara."

oOoOoOo

Yalara frowned, "Even knowing what is to come I find myself…..uncomfortable running away," the Clan matriarch held up a hand to stop any objections. "I know we have little choice."

Luna smiled at the older woman, "You will find Haven a very different place and you will need to adapt but we are also a centre for learning. Our mission is to seek out Force users and preserve their knowledge, their insights as much as it is to protect them. Our master had a vision of a threat so….vast that all would fall before it if we didn't start combating it now. She saw an order of Force adepts who embraced all aspects of the Force. We seek out Force users no matter their affiliation who will add to our collective and who can help us teach those who will come to us. One day the darkness Talia saw will come and when it does our Force adepts will be ready to fight back."

"You would welcome those who walk the dark path?" asked Yalara.

Luna gestured toward were a very quiet Velath sat with Salara ad Harry, "We welcome any who embrace our philosophy. It is not the tool but the intent. Good women can kill to defend others. Evil can love and cherish. The old dogmas of black and white are flawed. We seek a new path."

"What of our way of life, what of the teachings of Allya in the book of law?" asked one of the Elders.

Luna acknowledged the question with a nod, "We have no desire to change your culture and only ask that you share that tolerance with the others living at Haven."

The debate was long even if the outcome was already decided. Yalara was convinced that the survival of the Bright Cave clan was best served through their alliance with Haven. The understanding was that they would help with the training of the Adepts and in return they had access to all the resources of Haven.

The next morning Salara led Harry and Luna back to the Lily. Harry immediately contacted Haven via a scrambled Holo channel and asked Altis and the others to prepare for new arrivals. A few minutes later and he had an estimated time of arrival of enough ship tonnage to transport every person, animal and knick-knack in the village.


	14. Chapter 14

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a Force vision of a pair of powerful Force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**Last time: **_

_The debate was long even if the outcome was already decided. Yalara was convinced that the survival of the Bright Cave clan was best served through their alliance with Haven. The understanding was that they would help with the training of the Adepts and in return they had access to all the resources of Haven._

_The next morning Salara led Harry and Luna back to the Lily. Harry immediately contacted Haven via a scrambled Holo channel and asked Altis and the others to prepare for new arrivals. A few minutes later and he had an estimated time of arrival of enough ship tonnage to transport every person, animal and knick-knack in the village._

_oOoOoOo_

**Chapter 14 - A New Order**

_**HoloNet News**_

_**Senate Demands Action **_

_A delegation of respected Senators have demanded the chancellor answer questions regarding the heavy casualties being suffered among the Jedi led clone troops **Read more here**_

_**Chancellor Stands Strong Against Corruption**_

_The Chancellor has passed a raft of new laws with the intent of making it impossible for small cabals of corrupt individuals to dominate the senate **Read more here**_

oOoOoOo

**Earth – The Burrow **

Arthur Weasley looked over the collection of boxes, jars and pots currently occupying his shed. "To be honest I'm not sure exactly what else we still need to get."

Ron grinned as he sensed Hermione approaching. "Hermione will have a list. I guarantee you that she _will_ have a list."

Hermione huffed loudly before responding. Her voice frosty, "Very funny Ronald and as it happens I do have a list."

Ron rolled his eyes theatrically at her reply. "Good break out your list and tell us poor disorganised souls what's next?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes although Arthur did catch her lips quirking in to a smile as she consulted her clipboard. "We still need to pick up the last bits and pieces we spotted in Diagon Alley. Alissa and Bill should be collecting the Apothecary supplies we ordered today."

Arthur smiled albeit with a touch of sadness, "When do you plan to leave?"

Hermione glanced over at Ron who smiled and nodded. "We haven't really decided."

Arthur looked uncomfortable for a few moments before he squared his shoulders. "Well you see Molly has been a bit…ahh vocal about everything. Now she….we are just worrying about you both and Harry of course."

Ron clapped his father on the shoulder. "Dad I understand. I'll talk to mum."

With timing typical of mothers everywhere Molly Weasley walked in to the shed carrying a tray of drinks. "You'll talk to me about what Ronald?"

oOoOoOo

Dinner had been a bit of a quiet affair and the conversation had been serious. When Molly brought up their leaving it had become an even more serious affair. It took a bit of persuading and promises of frequent return trips to convince Molly to give her blessing for her son's imminent departure. In the end it was Ron's conviction about how important their work was that swayed her.

Ron gently took his mothers hand, "So you understand Mum?"

Molly smiled even though her eyes were tearing up. "Oh Ron of course I understand. It's just that you are so far away."

Arthur smiled at his wife as he stood. "Come on Weasleys I think we need a visit to the alley. We can do the last of Hermione's shopping and pick up some of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I find myself craving a toffee ice cream."

Arthur smiled as he watched his wife stand and embrace his youngest son.

Hermione looked back and forth between Ron and his mother before clearing her throat to get their attention. "There is no reason that we couldn't set up an encrypted holocomm. It is a communication device like a special Floo. It will allow us to keep in contact. "

Molly looked a bit puzzled so Alissa reached into a pouch on her utility belt and pulled out a small personal holoprojector. "They come in different sizes but given your location so far outside the outer rim. We would need a large less portable unit and several boosters. It's not a difficult thing to do but I don't think the Talia has the correct equipment aboard."

Arthur was practically beaming. "That's a marvelous idea Hermione. Imagine a space muggle device in my home. So how exactly does it work?"

Molly rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of exasperation.

Alissa handed Hermione the Holoprojector. "If you give me a moment I'll see if I can replicate a message…."

oOoOoOo

**Cloaked Scout Ship – Earth High Orbit**

Serra Keto frowned as D6's reply scrolled across her screen. For nearly four standard days she had been scanning the planet below searching for her quarry. Frustratingly none of her scans had turned up anything. Part of the puzzle she was facing was that to all appearances the planet below had a rather low level of technology. There was certainly no evidence of the sort of shields she would have expected to see in a society capable of hiding an entire ship from her ships sophisticated sensors. She hadn't found anything saying that the ship was still here…yet there was something tickling the edge of her perception. She had meditated several times trying to identify it but it remained frustratingly elusive.

A beep drew her attention back to her screen, "What is it D6?"

A message scrolled across the screen indicating that an anomalous energy field had been identified.

Serra studied the scan results but couldn't see what D6 had identified. "What sort of anomaly?"

D6 let out a stream of chirps and whistles. On the viewer an image of the landmass below appeared. Marked in blue were places where D6 had found the strange energy fields. Just on the one landmass there were thousands of blue dots.

"D6 overlay the drive emission remnants we detected when we first arrived and see if any of these anomalies fall on the same heading. Concentrate on the area of the landmass where we lost the trail."

A few seconds later and perhaps half of the blue dots remained. Spread out over the landmass below.

Serra frowned as she studied the viewer. "D6 now eliminate any anomalies that are not of sufficient size to conceal the Talia."

Perhaps a fifth of the blue dots disappeared.

"D6 based on the drive emissions, which of these is on the most direct bearing?"

A mass of blue dots still showed on the scanner results. Serra resisted the urge to curse as she began rethinking her admittedly rather nebulous plan to eliminate search areas. Her instincts were telling her that time was running out if she was going to find the mysterious ship before it left the planet. Perhaps it was time to take a much closer look around. "D6 make sure the cloak is operating properly and then take us in. Find somewhere to land near this area of interference." Serra tapped a large blue zone.

oOoOoOo

Serra dropped from the cockpit to the ground. The landing site was a large cleared lot. It looked like the locals were about to build something judging buy the materials stacked around the perimeter. It was also empty which suited her purposes. Still considering that this planet was an unknown quantity she wasn't going to take any chances. "Okay D6 stay with the ship and keep the cloak and ECM running. I don't want to risk any of the locals turning up."

A series of clicks and whistles followed. Serra looked down at her handheld datapad and read the Astromech droids response.

"I know it eats up a lot of power but we might need to make a quick getaway, better safe than sorry." Serra pulled the hood of her Jedi robe up over her head and began moving toward the large area D6 had selected as the nearest source of the readings.

As soon as she left the vacant land she began seeing people on the streets. Apparently her mode of dress was unremarkable enough that she received only cursory glances from those passing by. Discreetly checking her datapad she corrected her path several times before she reached the coordinates. There was nothing out of the ordinary immediately visible but she did have a she began to once again feel something on the edge of her perceptions. The feeling was like a Force signature but it was nebulous and hard to define even though it was definitely growing stronger.

She reached the nearest edge of the field and found what looked at first glance to be an unremarkable wall then a tavern of some sort. As she stood there she could feel something twisting her perceptions, trying to pull her eyes away from the building. Puzzled she closed her eyes and expanded her Force perceptions.

Shocked, Serra's eyes flew open." By the Force!"

In front of her was some sort of Force manipulation that covered a huge area. In effect it appeared to be distorting both her vision and her ability to sense beyond it with the Force. The street wasn't busy so she sat back on her heels she considered her options. Whatever its intent the barrier wasn't physical merely a matter of adjusting her perception to pass through it

Perhaps an experiment was in order. Concentrating on the wall that wasn't a wall she watched it morph in to a window and doorway. Moving slowly, careful of any hidden trap she reached out and opened the door.

It was somewhat surprisingly a bar.

Serra was about to talk to the barman when a flash of green light from the fireplace caught her attention. Before her astonished eyes two people spun out of the fireplace landing on their feet. After dusting ash off their shoulders they nodded to the barman and walked out a door at the rear of the bar.

A nudge from the Force told her to follow so moving quickly she left via the same door. As the door swung open she was confronted by a small courtyard surrounded by high walls.

The male nodded in her direction, "Good Morning young miss here with your parents?"

The woman by his side rolled her eyes. "Dear Merlin Bernard act your age!"

The man laughed at her comment and bowed extravagantly. "Here Miss let me get that for you." With a flourish the man produced a stick and tapped the wall several times before stepping back.

Serra was about to ask what was meant to happen when the wall began to shift and change in to an archway. With a friendly wave the man and woman calmly walked through leaving a surprised Serra in their wake.

The entire process had been some sort of Force manipulation the likes of which she had never seen before. Shaking her head she cautiously walked through the arch.

oOoOoOo

It was quite an entourage Alissa, Hermione and Ron found accompanying them as they completed the last of the pick ups in Diagon Alley. Both the elder Weasleys, Bill, Charlie and the twins were all walking together. Laughing and enjoying their ice creams in the still warm evening. Even Alissa was relaxing as she walked the Alley hidden by a glamour spell that gave her the appearance of a tall statuesque blond.

Fred laughed as George tried to get a taste of Charlie's ice cream although after a few moments he sobered. "It's a pity Ginny's missing this."

Charlie smiled and shook his head, "Ha I find it more surprising that mum allowed Gin-Gin to stay at her boyfriends."

With a wide smile on his face Arthur shook his head. "Ginny's growing up lads so you had best get used to her having boyfriends."

Hermione was only half listening to the conversation when something caught her eye. Standing amongst the crowd was a figure dressed in a brown hooded robe. Not unusual in the alley but there was something about the figure that had her giving it a closer look.

Ron turned to speak to her to find her staring at the crowd in the alley, "Hermione?"

As he spoke the figure turned and for a moment the cloak fell open before the figure disappeared among the throngs of shoppers out enjoying the mild evening. The brief glimpse was enough to catch a glimpse of the figures waist and reveal a silver cylinder.

Hermione paled as she turned to Ron, "I think we may have a problem."

Seeing her worried look and pale face Ron took her arm to steady her fearing she was about to faint. "What is it?"

Hermione pointed toward the milling shoppers. "There was someone standing over there. Ron they were wearing a lightsaber!"

Alissa looked around the crowded alley and shook her head. "I can't sense any danger but we had best return to the Burrow."

OoOoOo

**Haven**

Remus stepped out of the way as a dozen droids manoeuvred a trolley down the passage. "The droids seemed to have the preparations well in hand."

Altis nodded as he looked around the piles of equipment in the cavern. "I'm amazed at just how well stocked this place is. Not that it matters that much with access to transfiguration spells."

"Even with the Dathomiri bringing what they had stored food is still the biggest issue we have." Remus gestured behind him toward the food storage facilities. "We can only support so many people living here for an extended period considering our hydroponics facilities. Then we'll need to start importing food."

"And then the risk is that we'll attract unwanted attention," Altis ran his hands through his hair. "I agree that we will need to look at something before long. For now we should be fine for a little while. If worst comes to worst I'll send some ships to one of the agricultural worlds on the rim and we'll buy supplies."

"Normally I'd say that would be expensive but I should be able to transfigure some gem stones like Harry and Luna did on Coruscant." Remus added with a smile.

As they walked on toward the commissary Sirius appeared from around the corner. "Remus, Altis there you are. Harry just called in that they were about to jump to hyperspace."

Altis acknowledged Sirius with a nod. "Then we need to get moving my friends. Remus can you call everyone together. We need to talk to everyone before the fleet gets here. Luna's message said that the Dathomiri have strong opinions and as a matriarchal society….well lets just say that I think we need to take things slowly till they settle in. Sirius could you and Keisha check in with Ash and make sure that the hanger is ready."

Sirius threw Altis a comical salute, "Will do."

oOoOoOo

**Earth – Diagon Alley**

"That's a good idea Alissa" agreed Hermione. "We need to let Haven know."

Arthur looked around the alley, "Look Ron you lot head straight back. Bill and I will nip in to Gallaghers and get the last of the supplies you need. If you have to take off then at least you'll have the medicinal supplies."

"Thanks dad," said Ron.

Molly looked around with a worried expression on her face. Ron had explained their current situation and now it appeared that their problems had followed him home. With a final look toward her son she apparated out followed a moment later by Charlie and the twins.

"Filthy mudblood," hissed a voice behind Hermione and Ron.

Both turned in surprise to see two figures dressed in faded and patched robes pointing their wands at them. Ron almost laughed as he recognised them. "Vincent Crabb and dear Merlin is that you Flint?"

"Drop your wand you filthy blood traitor," ordered Flint.

Ron simply crossed his arms and smiled while Hermione wore an expression of polite disinterest.

"Drop your wands or we'll kill you," threatened Flint.

Ron's smile didn't waver, "You know what Flint I think Hermione and I will be leaving now. I would advise you to put your damn wands away before the Aurors turn up and drag you off to a cell."

Flint bore his stained teeth in a cold smile, "Your friend ruined our families, so now we'll make Potter pay by ransoming you back piece by piece." As he spoke he nodded to Crabb who lurched forward to Hermione. Flint raised his own wand to deal with Ron.

Ron's lightsaber leapt in to his hand and with one small gesture he had cut Flint's wand in half.

Hermione simple side stepped Crabb's attack. As the former Slytherin lumbered forward she drew energy from the Force and retaliated with a single punch to the stomach that sent her much larger foe to his knees. A quick summoning spell and Crabb's wand was also destroyed.

Ron stepped forward his lightsaber humming ominously as he pointed it at Flint's throat, "Now why don't you run along boys."

Marcus Flint caught between fear and outrage, evidently fear won and without even a glance at Crabb he ran off in to nearby Knockturn Alley. A few moments later Crabb managed to lurch to his feet and stagger after Flint. Ron simply shook his head and deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt.

"Why don't you run along boys?" asked Hermione mockingly.

"It got rid of them didn't it?" countered Ron with a smile before his face grew serious. "We could have easily dealt with them but what would be the point?"

Hermione stood on her toes and kissed Ron on the cheek, "Come on let's go before anyone starts asking questions. We have more important things to worry about."

oOoOoOo

"Alissa and I are prepping the ship for a quick run to get a message to Haven. Based on her calculations a nine hour jag should see us in subspace range. So we'll probably be gone overnight," explained Ron.

"Hmm you know that we may need to set up some sort of booster or something if we want to talk to your family. We could do some calculations to work out the maximum range." Hermione speculated.

Before he could answer his mothers voice rang through the house. "Ron?"

"In the lounge Mum," Ron called out loudly.

Molly came bustling in followed by her husband and both of her elder sons. "The twins have headed back to their flat. Now you two I understand that you need to get close enough to send your message. Your father and I would like to come."

"Mum?"

Arthur smiled as he stepped forward. "Well if you do have to head back. Alissa said you may be gone overnight. So if we come we can kill two birds with one spell. You send your message and we get the chance to spend a bit more time with you."

Ron considered his fathers excited expression. "And you get to see more of the Talia?"

Arthur's face lit up, "Of course I'm sure it will be fascinating."

oOoOoOo

The Talia swept through the clouds and in to the upper atmosphere before crossing in to open space. Aylssa smiled at the wonderstruck look on Arthur's face as he pressed his face up against the flight deck window.

Molly was no where near as enthralled, "Dear Merlin Ron slow down!"

Ron laughed and looked over at Alissa who nodded. "Don't worry Mum we're just about clear to really show you some speed!"

"Ronald we are already going too fast….aiiieeee," Molly's words turned to a shriek as Ron increased the power to the sublight engines.

oOoOoOo

Arthur studied Jupiter as the gas giant slowly turned beneath them. "So how far from the Earth are we?"

Ron glanced down at his instruments, "Right now we are a close to six hundred million miles from Earth."

"Dear Merlin!" exclaimed Arthur, "That quickly?"

"It's one of the reasons that interstellar space travel possible," replied Alissa.

Ron almost laughed at the expressions crossing his parent's faces as they listened to Alissa explain the basic's of the Talia's operation. Turning away he quickly re-entered the coordinates for their trip in to Nav-Comp. As he turned to rejoin the conversation he noted a flashing light on his console. The Talia's sensors were indicating a potential piloting hazard. Another few taps on the control board and he bought the more powerful tactical sensors online. The computer was telling him that there was an intermittent sensor reading that could be either a low powered vessel or a spatial anomaly. That bit of data raised a mental warning flag.

He swiveled back around to face the others, "Hermione, Alissa?"

Sensing his concern Alissa was already turning to face him before he spoke, "What is it Ron?"

Ron shrugged, "'I'm not sure. I've got some sort of sensor ghost coming up in the system. The sensors can't determine if it's an anomaly or a real ship. I thought you better have a look at it."

Alissa frowned and turned her chair to face the sensors, "A ship unrelated to the person Hermione spotted here, this far in to unknown space is unlikely" Alissa adjusted the sensor settings before starting a comprehensive scan of surrounding space. "That's not an anomaly Ron. Okay everyone strap in, Hermione can I get you at the tactical console?"

"What is it?" asked Molly nervously as her husband helped her with her safety harness.

Alissa gestured toward the sensor screen, "Hopefully nothing but it looks like we have a cloaked ship following us."

"Are we in danger, can we do anything to help?" asked Arthur as he took his own seat and begun strapping himself in.

Alissa pulled on her headset before answering, "Well it is a big coincidence. I think we need to find out what is going on before we act. The Talia is fast so if we need to we can always make a run for it. Ron lets plan for the worst, enter another jump in to the navcomp and take over the con. I'm going to hail our mysterious friend. Hermione be ready to bring our defensive shields up."

Setting her mike to external Alissa selected a general navigational channel, "This is the merchant vessel Talia hailing the unknown merchant vessel approaching our position. Please state your intentions."

oOoOoOo

**Cloaked Scout Ship **

Serra Keto slowed her cloaked ship almost to a drift as she locked on to the beacon on the Talia. Whatever had been shielding the ship was now gone so she was taking the opportunity to adjust the broadcast frequency on the beacon. Technically the Force imbued crystal at its heart allowed her to track the ship through Hyperspace while the pulse being emitted allowed her to pin point the ship in relativistic space. Whatever the alien shields properties were they had somehow managed to disrupt both technologies. The adjustment she was undertaking to the broadcast properties would hopefully negate that problem.

"_This is the merchant vessel Talia hailing the unknown vessel approaching our position. Please state your intentions_."

"What the…" exclaimed Serra before calming herself. Somehow the other ship had detected her presence. Most likely the Force sensitives aboard had felt her presence. She had yet to deliver her report to Master Windu instead having decided to remain cloaked and see if her feeling that the Talia would leave had been correct. It had been. Not two hours later the Talia had appeared on her sensors. Now something had obviously given away her position. It was unfortunate but not everything was lost there was still misdirection. She took a deep breath and making sure to sound slightly embarrassed.

"Talia this is the Republic survey corps ship Celeste. Sorry for the confusion. I've just finished surveying the system and had my cloak operating to avoid detection by the primitive pre-interstellar culture. I really wasn't expecting other ships in system. Do you need assistance?"

oOoOoOo

**The Talia**

Alissa almost laughed at the reply, "Ohh almost believable except for the fact that Survey ships don't come cloaked. So how do we want to play this?"

Hermione frowned as she studied the tactical scanners, "If these readings are correct it's also armed."

"Are its weapons powered up?" asked Alissa.

Hermione queried the computer and watched the results as they moved across the screen, "I don't think so…hold on…no our tactical scanners say that they are not powered up."

"Should we run for it?" asked Arthur quietly.

Alissa shook her head, "I'm not sensing any hostility even with the pilot's deception. I am not sure what to do here. The Force is telling me there's no danger and from what Hermione saw, well if it's the same person then I'm almost sure that the pilot is a Jedi."

Bill shook his head a puzzled look on his face. "Aren't Jedi the good guys?"

Again Alissa shook her head, "Individually perhaps but the Jedi council is very rigid. Let's just say that we don't see eye to eye on a lot of issues. We have been trying to keep Haven and its location a secret. Harry also wanted to keep Earth somewhat protected from what's going on in the broader galaxy."

Hermione frowned, "There is nothing we can really do. Earth is sure to be reported to the council. The pilot must know that we know!"

"Or a least guess. Then she also knows that we are not only not armed but also unwilling to instigate an attack so she is fishing for information. Well we need to say something." Alissa flicked the line open. "Negative Survey ship Celeste we are outbound as well. The planet is too underdeveloped to establish trade relations."

oOoOoOo

Serra's brow furrowed at the reply. Whoever it was on the Talia had effectively parried her attempts at information gathering before she had a chance to initiate a conversation. She had also left her little reason to extend the conversation.

"Acknowledged Talia, Celeste out."

oOoOoOo

The Talia's occupants watched as the Celeste turned and headed out of the system.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "If we are right I doubt she'll go far."

Ron looked up from his controls, "So what do we do now? We can't stop her reporting."

"I hate to say it," began Alissa with an apologetic look toward Arthur and Molly. "But I think we need to head back to Haven as soon as possible. They need the supplies and we need to report what has happened."

The trip back to Earth was subdued. It was obvious that the elder Weasleys were worried by the turn of events but were not sure what, if anything they could do to help.

Once back on the ground Molly and Arthur marshalled their family including a newly arrived Ginny. With all the Weasleys pitching in they soon had all the supplies aboard and secure. After a light supper the goodbyes started alleviated somewhat buy the promise to return soon.

Ron was smiling to himself watching his mother lecturing Hermione on making sure that he took care of himself when he found Ginny standing at his side.

"I'm sorry that I didn't spend much time with you."

Ron shrugged and smiled, "Ginny our visit wasn't planned. It's okay that you had other things on."

Ginny shook her head her expression serious. "No Ron it's not okay. I've been avoiding dealing with…..well with the situation. Now I've missed my chance to catch up with my brother."

"Gin you…."

"Don't you dare make excuses for me!" snapped Ginny. "I've been avoiding you. I was so angry with you getting to be with Harry. I took my issues out on you. For that I'd like to apologise."

Ron reached out and pulled Ginny in to a hug for a long moment. "Don't worry Gin we'll be back for another visit soon." He studied her for a moment as if looking for something. "Harry and Luna are happy. Busy and in all sorts of danger but happy, I'm sure he'd be just as happy to hear you are doing well."

oOoOoOo

**Coruscant**

Darth Sidious frowned as he considered the latest reports from his agents. Somehow his enemies had thwarted him only to disappear back in to the shadows. Not even a month ago he had received a strange vision of a cloaked figure warning that his enemies were being protected.

Closing his eyes he twisted the Force around him as he sent his awareness in to the darkness. He saw a vast web opening up to him. In its strands he could sense the future, the present and the now. Possible dangers, possible manipulations and opportunities swirled around him. Focusing on the threats he tried to see in to the shadows, to pull the images to where he could identify those that foiled his machinations. His frustration changed to anger fuelling his power. Yet his enemies remained shrouded. How was it possible? It should not have been possible his mastery of the Force was unrivalled.

"You are a fool."

Darth Sidious' eyes snapped open immediately focusing on a figure clad in a dark hooded robe. With anger still swirling around him Sidious flung his hands out sending a blinding storm of Force lightning toward the intruder only to see it pass harmlessly through the figure.

"You will not be able to harm me Sith Lord." The voice was cold and oddly accented.

Sidious slowly walked forward considering the figure. Considering the lack of even the slightest Force presence it was obviously a hologram. A very lifelike hologram with excellent resolution very advanced. "I assume that you have planted a holo emitter somewhere in my quarters. Impressive when you consider the security measures, so if you wanted my attention you have it."

"You seek through manipulation and discord to achieve pre-eminence. You seek the rebirth of your petty Order of the Sith Lords. You know nothing about the true darkness. Your narrow views and stunted abilities will doom you."

Sidious made a dismissive gesture, "Empty words my holographic friend. Perhaps you can get to the point of your interruption."

The figure gestured and two images appeared. It was the two that had rescued the strange Force sensitive.

"I believe that you know of these two already?"

Stepping forward the Sith Lord studied the two figures intently. Both were young and fit and although not dressed like it they could have easily passed as Jedi Padawans. "Who are they?"

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood perhaps you should ask why they are so important?"

Sidious glared at the hologram, "Very well why show me this?"

"They were the first of the Force Adepts and are a far greater threat to you than the Jedi. You must destroy them before they become established. If you fail they will facilitate your fall far earlier than your fate decreed. You will die screaming as your newborn empire burns around you."

"And if I succeed?"

The hooded figure made a strange gesture, almost a half shrug as it replied. "Then you will have ended a threat to your reign before it begins."

"And what do you gain?" Sidious asked her suspicion evident in his voice.

"Dominance in a war yet to be fought far removed from here."

Sidious narrowed his eyes at the answer. "Hardly a substantiative answer, a suspicious man might question your motivations."

"The treacherous are ever fearful of betrayal, after all betrayal is the way of the Sith," countered the figure in a mocking tone.

"You dare mock me!" hissed Sidious as he took a half step forward.

"Do not presume to threaten me Sith. I have no patience for your posturing and my people are far beyond the reach of your schemes. I have told you what you must do if you wish your glorious empire to survive more that a handful of years. By all means destroy the Jedi. Your war holds little interest for us but the Adepts must not be allowed to become established."

Forcing himself to appear calm Sidious considered his visitors words and the many gaps present in the intelligence being offered. "You speak of threats and wars but you offer me nothing to work with. Surely you have more concrete information. Where is their homeworld, what are their weaknesses?"

Again the figure offered its strange, uncomfortable half shrug. "The Adepts are hidden from us. Even our most powerful seers cannot see at will through the shroud that hides them. We know they come from this place and time. It is from here that they originate and spread their contamination. Seek their leadership, seek Potter and you will find them. Once you do destroy them, leave nothing for future deviants to find."

"I will consider your words. How can I contact you?"

"You cannot, your people lack the ability. We will contact you if it is needful. One last thing Sith Lord, you need to destroy the sample you have taken. It is too dangerous for you to do what you plan."

Sidious raised an eyebrow in enquiry, "Why?"

"What you are seeking to do is an abomination and doomed to failure. If you did succeed it you would become the architect of your own demise. The Adepts genetic material must be destroyed."

Sidious may have been Force blind in this conversation. Unable to sense the truth or deception in this beings words but he was still a canny and experienced observer. His visitor's last statement stank of fear. It would be interesting to see if he could find what was so important about the sample that it warranted unequivocal destruction. Such a find might be dangerous but where there was danger there was opportunity. "As a gesture of my….understanding I will seek out these Adepts and see them destroyed. I do however have a question?"

"Ask."

"What are you called?"

The hooded figure turned and for the first time Sidious caught a glimpse of something beneath the hood, a glint of metal and pale skin. "We are the Mah Vey."

oOoOoOo

**The _Lily_ on route to Haven**

Harry leaned forward in the pilots chair as he sipped at his stimcaf. He ran his eyes over the controls before relaxing back in to the comfortable chair. The small fleet of transports were maintaining their formation and they had yet to encounter anything more than a minor systems failure aboard one of the freighters.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Harry caught the scent of toast and jam and swivelled his chair to see Luna holding a plate of toast.

"Where the hell did you find jam?"

Luna laughed as she handed over the plate. "It's not jam although it is made of a Dathomiri native fruit. Salara gave me a few jars."

Harry took a bite and closed his eyes a blissful expression on his face. "Gods it tastes just like raspberry jam." All those from Earth had found themselves missing the oddest things. For Harry it was jam.

He took another bite before someone cleared their throat.

"Mistress?"

Luna waved Velath to come in. The young Dathomiri had forgone her dark clothing and was now dressed in a simple grey vest and skirt. She had also taken to following Luna around the ship addressing her as mistress much to Luna's bemused amusement. Although Harry was much less inclined to laugh he dismissed it as odd form of gratitude and respect, strange but understandable under the circumstances.

The former Nightsister nodded politely to Harry but focussed on Luna. "The Elders have requested a meeting."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Do you know what this is about?"

Velath shrugged, "From what I've heard the Elders are still worried about what's going to happen when they reach Haven. There have been a few grumblings about…..well about men and how things will be after we arrive. Mostly I think they are just worried."

"I'll meet with them. We need to keep everyone focused. Harry love how long until we reach Haven?"

Harry glanced down at the Nav-Comp display before replying, "About six hours to go depending on all the freighters holding up."

Luna pinched a piece of Harry's toast as she turned. "Well Velath shall we go and allay some fears."

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

Keisha was the designated contact and so when the droid monitoring communication received a high priority call it immediately paged her to the operations centre. Since she was two rooms away overseeing the volunteers and droids putting the final touches on the logistics plans it had only taken her moments to arrive. Nodding to the droid operator she activated the channel to be greeted by Hermione in the cockpit of the Talia.

"Keisha we have a problem."

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple – Coruscant**

Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi turned away from the holo-recording to face his fellow council members. "A planet with such a high concentration of Force sensitives is an astonishing find. However I believe that Knight Serra's report that they have developed their abilities to be the more important part of her discovery."

Mace Windu frowned as he considered the reaction to his agents report. Most of the council seemed only vaguely interested. Yes, yes a new society of Force sensitives _was_ a very interesting discovery. A discovery to consider once the war was resolved. Could they not see that these new Force users were a dangerous unknown? This could be their homeworld and the chance to find something of their motivations. With the Sith on the rise he would not allow another potential threat to go unanswered. "I fear that this may be of more importance than a simple archive entry. When I assigned Knight Serra this mission it was because of my concerns about these new allies that have appeared."

Adi Gallia gestured to Yoda, "Allies who have, according to Master Yoda's reports to date done nothing but aid our cause. That and they have an apparent association with the Altisian Jedi. Altis is known to many of those sitting here today. What have you sensed that warrants spying on a potential ally?"

Mace studied Adi's face wondering at the question. "Surely you share my concerns that we another Force sensitive organisation involving itself in this conflict. One that we know next to nothing about save that it appears to be led by two barely Padawan aged children?"

Ki-Adi-Mundi waved a hand in dismissal. "I think you are putting too much emphasis on these affairs. They were trained by a rouge former Jedi and they are associating with a small number of ex-Jedi and Force sensitive's. That hardly constitutes a threat. We have had successful dealings with light aligned Force sensitive's before."

Yoda leaned back in his chair a look of frustration on his expressive face. "With Master Windu disagree I do. Ill-conceived this mission was, so hope we must that no damage have we done."

Seeing the look on Yoda's face Adi Gallia's expression changed to concern. "What then is your opinion Master Yoda?"

"Meditated I have on the warning we received. Believe I do that a Sith is based on Coruscant. Know too much our enemies do. Too many coincidences and deceits there are. Fear I do that trapped in some vast conspiracy we are. Prepare we must if win we cannot."

Yoda's words had a profound effect on the Jedi in the council chamber. Many looked shocked at the Grand Masters words. More than a few looked frightened for a few moments before they composed themselves.

"Surely things have not spun so far out of control. We would have known!" declared Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Yoda shook his head again, "Hmmm….prideful we have become."

"Pride is something that must be set aside if the Order is to survive." Heads turned toward the voice and the figure now standing near the sealed doors.

Mace Windu half stood, mouth open in shock, 'Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon smiled at the shocked Jedi Master, "Master Windu it is good to see you old friend."

Throughout the chamber whispers started as the stunned Jedi tried to come to terms with the appearance of the Force ghost of the well known Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon smiled gently, "My old comrades I fear my time here will be limited and I have much to share with you."

Adi Gallia had a look of wonder on her face as she studied her old colleague. "What could prompt you to give up oneness with the Force?"

"Not given up old friend," corrected Qui-Gon. "But rather some among the transcended have found how to interact more closely with this plane of existence. It is rather draining normally but when the dark side is so prevalent it is exhausting."

Yoda stood and walked toward the Force ghost. "What message do you bring Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon folded his arms within the sleeves of his robe apparently taking a moment to consider his words before speaking. "The future is not set in stone, some events must occur and some may occur depending on your choices. In one future the Jedi are betrayed and hunted to near extinction by one of their own. Thanks to the….intervention of others that future has been delayed if not yet aborted. But the threat remains and the Order stands at a crossroad. You must set aside your pride and your rigid beliefs and see what is."

Adi Gallia cleared her throat nervously still looking somewhat in awe at the luminous figure of Qui-Gon. "You speak of the Sith?"

"Yes and no."

"Meaning?" Mace Windu asked suspicion evident in his tone.

Qui-Gon spoke seemingly choosing his words carefully. "Your suspicion that there are Sith on Coruscant is correct."

Mace Windu sat forward in his chair, "Do you know their identity?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No the identity of the Sith Lord is shrouded."

Now directly in front Qui-Gon Yoda studied the Force ghost with evident curiosity. "Hmm yes and no you say. Curious I am as to your other message."

The former Jedi Master met and held Yoda's gaze, "It is more of a warning old friend; you must destroy all record of the planet your agent found. There can be nothing in the archives. If the Sith were to find the planet events would unfold that would doom the Jedi."

oOoOoOo

**Bridge - CIS Executor**

Dooku was furious as he watched the bridge crew working. His enemies had once more escaped his grasp. He was about to order the Navigator to set a course to the fleet rendezvous when the holocomm on his belt began beeping. Without a word to those on the bridge he left.

Once in his personal quarters he placed the holocomm on the floor and knelt before activating the channel.

"What is your bidding my Master?"

"I have a new mission for you Darth Tyranus."

oOoOoOo

Well there is chapter 14 – A bit of a bridging chapter but hopefully you still enjoyed it

Thanks once again to XRaiderV1 for his help with proof reading.

Hopefully life will allow a quicker update for chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a Force vision of a pair of powerful Force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**21.5 BBY**_

_**Last Time:**_

_Dooku was furious as he watched the bridge crew working. His enemies had once more escaped his grasp. He was about to order the Navigator to set a course to the fleet rendezvous when the holocomm on his belt began beeping. Without a word to those on the bridge he left. _

_Once in his personal quarters he placed the holocomm on the floor and knelt before activating the channel._

"_What is your bidding my Master?"_

"_I have a new mission for you Darth Tyranus."_

**Chapter 15 - A New Order**

_**HoloNet News**_

_**Republic Security Threat Exposed**_

_Senior Republic Security sources have announced that they are investigating a number of incidents involving criminal syndicates operating in the outer rim. Initial reports of Jedi being involved have denied by the Chancellor. _

_**Read more here**_

_**Senate Calls For Decisive Action Separatist Forces **_

_Several prominent Senators have called for a stronger military response to Separatist annexations. Ludo Morth was quoted outside his Senate offices, "These separatists are being allowed to directly control key systems. We need to win back worlds like Jabiim whose suffering people should be demanding republic assistance."_

_**Read more here**_

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

"Harry"

Harry turned to see Sirius and Remus waving to him from the edge of the crowd. He waved back and then turned to finish giving his instructions to the Droid tasked with unloading. As soon as he finished he trotted over to where the two marauders were watching the chaos with somewhat gob smacked expressions.

Sirius smiled at his godson and pulled him in to a hug. "Merlin's balls Harry my lad you don't bugger around do you?"

Remus laughed and pated Harry on the shoulder, "Good to see you Harry. I see that you managed to find us some more residents."

Harry shrugged, "We were very lucky to be able to help but to be honest I foresee a few problems on the horizon. Could you find Altis and Keisha I think we need to have a meeting and sooner is better than later."

As Harry was speaking Luna appeared at his shoulder. Behind her was her ever present shadow Velath.

Luna smiled serenely at the two older wizards, "Remus, Sirius it's good to see you. I assume Harry has already called for a council?"

"We'll get it organised for tonight," Sirius reassured Luna. "What sort of trouble are we talking about here?"

Luna shrugged, "Hopefully none but we need to decide how we are going to manage the cultural differences."

"Such as?" Sirius asked as he covertly studied Velath.

"The Dathomiri are a matriarchal society where men have a lesser standing. Think male house elves although the system wasn't quite outright slavery it's pretty close. Men are for breeding and it's acceptable to knock a man over the head and drag him back to your tent to be your mate. We have tried to explain but its part of their culture. They are almost an analogue of the amazons of human mythology. Change will take time so I think we need to set up some ground rules."

Sensing that Sirius was about to make some sort of off colour joke Remus jumped in first, "Are we likely to have that sort of problem here?"

Luna shook her head, "No, well I hope not. The clan knows why they are here and what the alternative is. Their clan matriarch has her clan well in hand. Given that most of them are Force sensitive warriors I think erring on the side of caution is best."

oOoOoOo

**The Talia**

"Haven Control this is the Talia requesting permission to dock," once more Ron was acting as the pilot with Alissa in the co-pilot's seat. Hermione was sitting in the third seat keeping a close eye on the long range scanners.

"_Talia this is Haven Control you have clearance. Be aware Talia we have a full house so you are to proceed to bay fourteen_."

"Acknowledged Haven," replied Alissa.

"_Welcome home Talia_."

As they slowed to negotiate the asteroid field Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "No sign of any ships. There are quite a few decaying trails."

"They did say it's a full house," offered Ron.

When they entered the concealed dock the bustle was surprising given that the large ex-mining operation had a large number of docking bays.

"They weren't joking were they? " Ron said softly as he slowed the ship maneuvering to their waiting berth.

Ron and Alissa began the checklist to power down the engines and the corresponding systems as Hermione unbuckled herself. "I'll go and check in with the others. We need to report in and find out what's going on."

As it happened she didn't had to go far.

Keisha was standing at the base of the main ramp, "Hermione, it's good to have you back."

Hermione embraced the former Padawan, "Good to see you too. How's Alina?"

"Hopefully asleep although with all the noise…..She's fine and growing like a Vadik plant."

Hermione smiled pleased for the younger woman. "Things look pretty busy. I take it that the Dathomiri have arrived."

Keisha shrugged, "Just a few hours ago. They brought nearly their entire village. Look I know you've just got back but would you be able to meet with the Dathomiri elders?"

"Of course, when?"

"Tonight, Harry and Luna called a meeting after they arrived."

oOoOoOo

Yanra took a sip of tea from the small glass before returning it to the table. "The quarters you assigned us are adequate. My concern is more focused on the bringing together of our people. If we wish to avoid…incidents we had best be clear in our orders. The elders were surprised and somewhat relieved to see so many women here in positions of authority."

Luna's eyes flicked to Harry for a moment before she answered. Harry had agreed to let Luna, Hermione, Keisha and Alissa do most of the talking in the meeting. He had also briefed the other males of what the most likely problems might be.

The conversation went back and forth for nearly three hours but eventually all parties agreed on a general set of rules to govern the growing mixed population. A council with two representatives from each body would sit in judgment on any contentious issues. The most pressing problem was the livestock. They had bought a large selection of livestock that needed housing. So far it had been corralled in a section of the gardens. Hermione had explained and then demonstrated a space expansion charm as a solution.

That was just the first of the issues but eventually the Dathomiri had agreed to be a part of the ongoing exchange of information and training program which had been somewhat of a sticking point. It seemed that like the Jedi they were somewhat arrogant about the 'rightness' of their society.

Yanra had along with several of her elders had been hesitant about participating. Eventually it had taken a demonstration of magic from Luna to sway their opinion that the Dathomiri had 'little to learn'.

Leaving the details of things like division of labour and to be worked out by the representatives the meeting drew to a close with a light meal in the open gardens. The conversations and interactions were still a bit stiff but all those present were satisfied that a good start had been made.

Luna sipped from a small glass of fruit juice, "What do you think Harry?"

"A good start I suppose I'm surprised that they didn't raise more issues around integration."

Luna smiled slightly, "Yanra has them well in hand as she is well aware of what is at stake. I'm sure more things will come up but for now I agree it is a good start."

As they talked Hermione and Ron appeared. Ron with a plate of food piled high and Hermione with what looked like a selection of fruit. Hermione was still looking around with interest at the large crowd.

"This is fascinating I'm so glad we were back in time to attend the meeting."

Harry smiled at his oldest friends, "I'm glad you're back as well."

oOoOoOo

**oOoOoOo**

**Outer Rim Territories - CIS Executor**

Dooku frowned as he considered his masters orders. He had left Grievous to conduct the war and had begun the search for the renegade Force sensitive's that had so disrupted their plans. His first stop had been Dathomir. His allies had been tasked with destroying the light aligned Clans as 'proof' of their value. His master had plans for the witches that would see them serving as assassins and spies. But something had gone wrong. An entire clan had disappeared and the few survivors among his allies had described two Jedi, two young Jedi that had been involved.

From there a trail of bribes and guesses had led him to the Outer Rim. He still had no 'fixed location' but there was something, a minor eddy in the Force that told him that he was in the right part of space.

Now there was nothing. His master's skills at determining the movements of their enemies had been somehow rendered useless and his own meditation revealed nothing. The Sith could cloak themselves in the Force but how were two children doing so?

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

Luna stepped out of the freshener drying herself with a towel. She could have used magic but preferred the feeling of toweling herself dry. With her hair still slightly damp she paused to look in the large mirror. Giving her reflection a nod she tossed her towel in to the hamper and walked in to the room she was now sharing with Harry.

"You truly are beautiful Luna."

Luna smiled and blew a kiss at Harry who had been sitting on the bed reading from a data pad but was now running his eyes over her.

"I mean it Luna. Inside and out body and soul, you are beautiful."

Sensing his seriousness she walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "What is it my love?"

"I watched you walk out of the freshener and realised…well I realised that you needed to hear me say it. I don't think I say it enough to do you justice."

"Well thank you love but I don't near to hear the words. I can feel your Force presence all the time. I know how you feel."

Harry reached out and gently stroked Luna's face. His touch made for an even deeper connection. Luna almost shivered at the intensity of his emotions as they swirled around her merging with hers and strengthening their mutual bond.

"Luna?"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"I love you."

oOoOoOo

**Haven – Central Cavern Training Room**

Harry leapt over Remus and Force pushed Sirius backwards to collide with a wall. Luna parried an attack by Altis responded with a thrust that forced the Jedi Master to twist away from her attack. The five combatants fought on for nearly ten minutes before Ash called time.

There were a number of questions from the others in the room around their choices made in the sparring session. Altis then walked several of the younger Jedi some of the more advanced fighting techniques. The half dozen Dathomiri present asked a few questions around the fighting styles and the session quickly became an open discussion around the advantages and disadvantages of various styles and techniques.

Next up was Remus who explained about foci and how the Force could be used in conjunction with just such a suitable focus. The rest of the lesson was around the light spell. After an hour almost all the Jedi could cast the spell. Those without lightsabers were encouraged to try using several of the wands bought back to Haven from Earth. Several of the Dathomiri managed to cast light spells which in turn became a discussion around gaining access to their own wands.

Lastly Luna stood and presented a session on the difference between the philosophies of the Jedi and the Sith. With the Dathomiri leery of anything associated to the 'dark' she was careful to stress that she was not advocating wholesale adoption of the dark side. Several of the Dathomiri and Jedi looked uncomfortable but Luna's position that intent was all important when judging actions was well argued. She went on to answer several questions before finishing with an invitation for a volunteer to present a rebuttal for their next session. Yanara was among those who asked what the purpose of such topics would be.

Luna made a sweeping gesture indicating the audience gathered in the cavern. "We don't all share the same beliefs but I believe that there is room for different beliefs. I read somewhere once that if you wish to be understood seek first to understand. Every citizen of Haven is invited to participate in these sessions. No doubt we shall not all agree but there is nothing wrong with healthy debate."

Harry stepped forward to stand beside Luna, "Our master saw a dark time coming. A threat so vast, so far reaching that it would bring untold destruction to the galaxy. That threat is far in the future but the first parts of her vision have already come to pass. The threat grows closer each day and the Force grows more out of balance. Part of what we do here is to spread and in that way preserve knowledge. If we can achieve that then we are helping to defeat that distant enemy as well as the enemy currently at our door."

As Harry finished Yanara stood, "May I speak?"

Harry nodded and the Dathomiri matriarch walked to the centre of the room to stand beside Luna and Harry. "We have long held ourselves aloof from life outside our clan. Then I had a vision, a vision that showed the destruction of my tribe among countless others. Haven is truly a haven for my people, one that I shall encourage all to embrace."

oOoOoOo

**Planet Barseg – Outer Rim Territories**

Jedi Knight Kel Narl ducked behind a smoldering wall beside two ARC troopers. "This position is untenable until we get some more fire power in here, so much for this being a neutral planet." Another round of blaster fire slammed in to the wall. "Something has happened to the reserves they should be here by now."

Kel and his squad of ARC clones desperately needed reinforcement if they were going to succeed against the heavily armed separatist units. His old master and several other Jedi were meant to have been here with a company of reinforcements almost an hour ago.

The senior ARC trooper gestured toward the enemy positions, "Sir we need to knock out those two bunkers before we get picked off one by one."

Kel risked a peek over the wall. The consequences of waiting for reinforcements were made clear by the dead and wounded, "I know. Boomer, order the rest of the squad to lay down some covering fire. You two get ready to follow me to the next building. We will act as a diversion and once in position we'll cover the squad's withdrawal. Then we'll pull back to the Alpha position as well."

The Clone Lieutenant nodded, "Yes sir…..okay lads cover fire we're giving you a distraction so get ready to pull back to the Alpha position."

CLUNK

Kel suddenly felt the Force warning him of danger, "Watch…"

There was a painfully loud noise and a huge flash of white light then darkness.

oOoOoOo

Kel awoke to a blinding headache and a feeling of disorientation. He cracked open an eye to find himself lying in the dirt. Extending his Force perception he could sense several artificial life forms approaching.

Even turning his head slightly in his prone position he could see several unmoving clones. With a groan he knelt and extended his hand summoning his lightsaber. Moving quickly he checked Boomer but the clone was dead. Checking the others he quickly realised that the explosion had decimated the squad. He had only survived because Boomer had shielded him. Summoning his strength he prepared himself for the droids arrival. He would need to strike fast and hard if he was to escape.

"Check for survivors," ordered the synthetic voice of a battle droid.

"Roger, roger," acknowledged another further to his right.

Kel burst in to motion igniting his lightsaber and destroying the droid next to him and somersaulting over the rest of the droids. There was no gain in fighting here so he decided to head back toward safer ground. His starfighter and the ARC drop ship should still be back at the Alpha location. Moving with Force augmented speed he moved away from his pursuers in to the heavily wooded area near the river.

oOoOoOo

The drop ship was a smoking wreck and his star fighter was completely destroyed. All he had been able to salvage was a med kit and a damaged tactical comm unit from a dead clone pilot. The unit was missing the mouth piece that had fitted in side the pilot's helmet but the receiver still appeared to be working.

It was too dangerous to stay here so he decided to begin the long hike to Republic's man base of operations that on foot was, he estimated a good seven hours away.

He had been walking amongst the trees for nearly two hours when the comm unit picked up a transmission. Breathing a sigh of relief he held the unit to his ear. The reception was poor but considering the unit was meant for short range comms he was lucky to be getting anything.

"…_.All units are ordered to regroup at…" _Kel smiled as he recognised the calm, measured voice of Jedi Master T'Rul the senior most Jedi attached to his battle group.

"…_..watch out they've got a hidden emplacement near the ridge they…..aieee."_

"_We need reinforcements on the perimeter we have…." _

"…_cut off from the rest of the fleet. Repeat….."_

Kel shifted uneasily as he realised the battle was turning against the Republic forces. As the chatter slowly died away he received one final ominous message.

"…_are dead. This is Hammer all…stand at….beach. Long live the…."_

Overhead a flight of CIS Vulture-class droid starfighters shot across the sky.

With a sigh he pocketed the comm unit. It appeared that there mission to secure the supposedly neutral planet and the important hyperspace route had failed; now he was behind enemy lines. His only real choices were to hide and wait for rescue or to try and find a functional ship and get off Barseg. Moving back in to the shadowed wood he resumed his long trek to the spaceport.

Moving carefully through the increasingly dense woods he paused and reached out with the Force. So far he had only encountered animals but better to be safe than...he paused as he sensed a strong disturbance in the Force. Centering himself he tried to determine exactly what had caught his attention.

There was something, right on the edge of his awareness. It was elusive and nebulous but it was there. It was hidden away deep underground, far from the light of day. Kel concentrated and tried to get some idea of where it was…..north….a cave.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Whatever it was there was no possible way he could not investigate. All Jedi had a responsibility to investigate and report all such anomalies, regardless of the circumstances.

oOoOoOo

**CIS Long Range Shuttle**

"_You must travel to the Barseg sector. Something has been discovered there…..you must recover it before the Jedi."_

Dooku didn't react visually to the sudden change in his orders but his master still detected it.

"_You have a question apprentice?"_

"I do not question your orders my master."

"_But you do Tyranus; your doubts are clear so I will explain. These Force adepts are a danger to our plans. They are an unknown that somehow remains hidden, even from me. Thet are a threat but this new is an opportunity. Something powerful has stirred in the Barseg sector, something from the ancient Sith that would aid our cause. Do not let it fall in to the hands of the Jedi." _

_Dooku bowed his head until the hologram disappeared and then gave the necessary orders to the droid pilot._

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple – Coruscant**

Yoda awoke with to an oppressive feeling of suffocation. After a moment he centred himself and sent his Force perception questing for the source of the disturbance. As was the norm of late the dark side cloaked nearly everything but he persisted. Finally he caught a glimpse of Jedi Master T'Rul fighting furiously before being cut down in a hail of blaster fire…..shadows obscured his vision before it cleared again. A figure in Jedi robes was peering in to a cave. The figure looked around before disappearing in to the darkness.

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Council Chambers**

"Kel Narl found something dangerous he has," Yoda explained to the hastily gathered members of Jedi council.

The hologram of Adi Gallia sat back in her chair and sighed, "And Master T'Rul is dead?"

"Correct I fear I am," replied Yoda gently, T'Rul and Adi had been friends as Padawan learners. "A great loss to the Order his death is."

"The cruiser sent with the advance force has failed to make contact. That means reinforcements will have to be redirected from the Spinax system. That will take several days at best." Ki-Adi-Mundi reported from his position near the tactical display.

Yoda shook his head, "Too late they may be but send help we must. Dangerous this situation is. Send a master we shall."

"I will go," volunteered Adi Gallia. "I am but hours away with a fast courier ship."

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

"Harry?"

Harry turned at the familiar voice of Darth Vectivus.

The former Sith Lord gestured and a palm sized red crystal globe appeared in his hands. "This is the Oracle Stone. It is an ancient Sith artifact that has been lost for three millennia. In the past it helped build empires and tear them down. Any sufficiently strong Force sensitive can use it and glimpse things far away, spy out your enemies movements or seek out hidden things. I sought it out long ago but its hiding place eluded me."

Harry studied the illusion in his instructor's hands. "It sounds like a powerful tool."

Darth Vectivus spread his fingers and the illusion vanished. "It has been found on the planet Barseg. Even in this form it calls out to me. You can be sure your enemies can hear its call just as well as I. I am sure that you see the problem here."

"Well beside the fact that it would give the Sith a huge advantage against us it also destroys any hope of hiding Haven from our enemies."

Darth Vectivus nodded, "Indeed my student. You must retrieve it at all costs. If you are able to destroy it, having it here would be almost as bad as it falling in to the hands of the enemy."

Harry sent a mental call to Luna, "I've warned Luna. We'll put together a team."

Darth Vectivus shook his head and his eyes grew hard, "I'd be careful many Sith artifacts are well protected. Some even have a disturbing level of sentience and may fight against their destruction."

"So just Luna and I?"

'It might be for the best," acknowledged Darth Vectivus as he slowly faded. "Beware of others seeking the crystal. I suspect that beside the Sith many Force sensitive's may also have felt the same disturbance I did. As will have the Jedi, even if they don't understand its cause they are sure to investigate."

oOoOoOo

**Planet Barseg **

As Harry and Luna walked down the ramp from the Lily they had a magnificent view across a pristine river and the heavy woods on the opposite bank.

"It's beautiful," commented Luna.

Harry nodded, "Yes it is however even here in the sun surrounded by the living Force I can sense something, a taint."

Luna closed her eyes for a moment, "Yes I can sense something it's like a shadow over the sun."

Harry sealed the Lily and cast an area effect notice-me-not spell followed by a simple warding line which was essentially a magical alarm. As he worked Luna sank in to the lotus position and took several deep breaths to centre her self. Reaching in to the Force she began seeking out the source of the disturbance. Her technique was rooted in neither the light nor the dark but rather wove a path between the two.

To Luna it was if she was travelling through a light mist. Around her shapes formed and then fell back in to the mist. A face…..a ship burning…lovers entwined in passion….a tree of immense age…a Jedi standing at the mouth of a cave shrouded in the dark side…..Dooku striding through the trees.

Luna's eyes snapped open, "Harry I've found it. A cave, about two hours walk away in that direction. We need to hurry a Jedi is already there."

Harry looked over at the ship but Luna shook her head, "Too slow. Take my hand."

With a loud crack they both disappeared.

oOoOoOo

Kel walked slowly through the cave. The Force was warning him that this was a dangerous place but something was whispering in his mind calling him forward. He paused as he reached a chamber carved from the living rock, the whispers were louder now.

Amid the fallen stones and other refuse one item, a stone box lay shattered beneath a fallen rock. From within came a red gold glow. Using the Force Kel lifted the fallen stones and pushed them to the side. Another gesture and glowing sphere was exposed for the first time in millennia.

Entranced Kel reached out and summoned the crystal sphere in to his hand.

oOoOoOo

As they reappeared at the mouth of the cave both Harry and Luna paused as a feeling of malevolent glee assaulted them.

Luna winced "Bugger, we'd better hurry."

Following the cave they came to a figure hunched over on the floor of the cavern. The sense of evil was radiating outward from the motionless figure in Jedi robes but their eyes were drawn to the figure in the shadows.

"You may as well stop hiding we can sense you well enough," warned Harry.

"Can you boy…so unlike the fool at your feet," stated a hooded figure as it emerged from the shadows. Clad in armor of a design not seen for countless years a figure formed. Its features resolved in to those of an alien with pale blue skin with withered features and cold yellow eyes.

"I am the guardian of the Oracle stone. My fate is to protect it…"

Luna snickered, "You are a Sith and a dead one at that. We are quite familiar with Force ghosts."

The Force ghosts eyes narrowed and Luna frowned as she sensed an attempt to gain entry to her thoughts. Beside her Harry tensed sensing the attack taking place.

"You will never gain access to our thoughts. Now release the Jedi," demanded Harry.

The Force ghost hissed and raised its hands sending Force lightning streaking toward Harry who contemptuously battered it aside with his hand.

Harry didn't move as the Force ghost advanced toward him, "Let the Jedi go Sith."

"You've been trained boy but you are no Sith," The yellow eyes were cold but there was a hint of something calculating in his gaze.

"Nor are we Jedi. Now release him," ordered Harry.

The Sith laughed, "I have nothing to do with his predicament. The fool has done this to himself. I am but a spectator."

Luna stepped forward and raised her hand. Slowly she began to chant in Latin as she raised a hand to point at the ghost. Who sneered before shuddering, "What have you done girl?"

"Begun a spell of banishment which I will finish if you don't start explaining," warned Luna.

"I am Darth Ruin you insects are….arghhhh," the Sith's words became an unintelligible scream as Luna began chanting once more.

Harry stepped forward and peered at the flickering ghost, "Tell me Darth Ruin how does it feel knowing that your stolen existence on this plane of existence is about to end. Do you fear what awaits you in the Force?"

"I have done….. nothing to….. the Jedi," Darth Ruin replied through clenched teeth as the painful pulling on his non-corporeal body halted once more.

"Then what is happening here?" demanded Luna.

The Force ghost looked rebellious for a moment before fliching as Luna raised he hand again. "Fine…..the fool touched the artifact and in his ignorance he is now trapped in the visions it has shown. The Oracle works but it also a trap to the unwary. Now release me woman!"

Luna shared a look with Harry who turned to the dead Sith, "Why are you here are you it's guardian?"

Darth Ruin hissed in displeasure, "I died here at the hands of my 'faithful' followers. The fools fled the place of my transcendence never knowing the treasure lying at their feet."

"What is the Oracle?" asked Luna. When the ghost sneered at her question she once more took up her chant.

"Enough," screamed the ghost. "Curse you it is a semi sentient device it grants clairvoyance and to the strong glimpses of the future."

"How do we release the Jedi?" asked Harry.

Darth Ruin laughed vindictively, "I don't know I never possessed it."

Harry considered the Force ghost for a moment before turning to Luna, "Any more questions?"

Luna shook her head and raised her hand once more chanting in Latin.

"No wait…..aieeee…I can give you power…arghhh."

The Force ghost of Darth Ruin wavered and dissipated in a scattering of dust.

Uncaring of the Sith's long overdue fate Harry walked over to study the motionless Jedi, "Perhaps if we were to summon the stone."

"Wait a moment," warned Luna who took off her cloak held it in front of her, "I have no desire to touch it."

Harry nodded and levitated the stone out of the Jedi's hand and in to Luna's cloak. Once it touched the cloth Luna secured the stone. "I don't want to risk shrinking it until we understand how it works."

The Jedi gave out a groan and collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap. Harry quickly checked the Jedi out and was relieved to find that he was breathing normally.

After a final glance around the chamber Harry picked the unmoving Jedi up and threw him over his shoulder. "I'll bring our friend lets get back to the ship."

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Courier Ship**

Adi Gallia let her former Padawan and now fellow Master Siri Tachi pilot the ship while she concentrated on finding their missing Jedi.

The shroud of the Dark side was making it very difficult but proximity to her quarry was aiding her cause. Then suddenly the mists parted and she caught a glimpse of Knight Nar. He was unconscious or wounded being carried by someone out of a cave. She concentrated and gleaned a bearing.

"Siri I have him," using the Force as her Guide Adi took the helm and began a rapid descent toward the heavily forested southern continent.

They had been exceptionally lucky to find that the CIS fleet had departed. The only other ship that had appeared on their sensors had been an inbound shuttle. That luck probably wouldn't last but for now they would take what the Force offered.

Adi scanned the landscape looking for a safe landing area, "I'll set us down as close as I can."

Once on the ground the two Jedi masters moved rapidly through the trees toward the Force signature of Kel Nar.

"I'm sensing two Force signatures with Nar and a third approaching from the east," Adi warned Siri.

Siri nodded as she leapt to the top of a steep embankment, "I know we had best hurry as I don't believe in coincidences.

When they reached the location of the Force signature they spotted two figures, a female and a male. The male laid a third on the ground as they turned to face the two Jedi.

The woman smiled at Adi, "Well for a cave in the forest this seems a popular locale."

oOoOoOo

Harry hid his smile at Luna's greeting and kept his attention focused on the two Jedi.

The dark skinned Jedi appeared raised an eyebrow at Luna's greeting and he thought he saw the blond Jedi's lips twitch.

"Indeed," said the darker Jedi. "I am Jedi Master Adi Gallia and this is Jedi Master Siri Tachi. We have been looking for one of our brethren."

Harry tilted his head toward the unconscious Jedi, "I take it that this is your lost lamb?"

Adi looked somewhat bemused by the reply, "If you mean that he is our lost comrade then yes he is."

"Well he's unconscious but alive which considering…." Harry paused as he sensed danger. He raised his hand and his lightsaber leapt from his utility belt to his hand and ignited. Behind him he heard Luna's blade hiss in to life as well.

He noted that both the Jedi also drawn their lightsabers.

"Dooku," hissed Harry as he recognized the Force presence of the approaching Dark sider.

Adi Gallia reacted when Harry said Dooku but didn't have time to comment before a figure dropped from the crest of the wooded hill and charged the two Jedi Masters.

Harry smiled grimly obviously Dooku considered the two Jedi the bigger threat. Time to disabuse him of that notion he noted with a private smile. "Luna protect the wounded."

Adi blocked Dooku's blows as she gave ground to allow Siri to join the attack. Neither saw the blur that was Harry until he slammed in to Dooku driving the older man backward.

Dooku recognised Talia's apprentices as he had engaged the two Jedi masters. He knew Gallia quite well and knew she lacked the ability to beat him one on one. The fact that a second Jedi was with her made her more dangerous and thus his first target. He was unprepared for being slammed in to by Talia's boy. The young Force sensitive was powerful and fast keeping up a vigorous attack that forced him to give ground so he used the Force to leap high in the air and land well away from his opponents.

Dooku smiled as Harry stalked forward, "We meet again boy."

Harry didn't reply as he advanced toward Dooku.

Without warning Dooku sent a torrent of Force lightning toward Harry who blocked with his lightsaber. To his left he could see the two Jedi moving toward the Sith.

Dooku banished every rock in the clearing toward the two Jedi without taking his eyes of Harry.

Harry smiled.

There was a loud crack as Luna appeared behind Dooku she was already moving as she appeared her lightsaber reaching out…but some how the Sith managed to avoid being run through instead taking the lightsaber in the shoulder. Harry attacked but Dooku parried and spun away in to the blade of Adi Gallia which barely missed decapitating him as it cut in to his other shoulder.

Dooku cursed realising that the battle was lost. Fury at another defeat coursed through him and with a scream he unleashed a storm of dark energy that burst out from him like a bomb blast.

Harry who was advancing on Dooku was thrown backward by the blast before impacting heavily with a tree.

Luna, Adi and Siri were likewise blow off their feet and scattered around the clearing.

Dooku staggered over to the Jedi on the ground. He could sense the artifact close by…..there. Dooku touched the controller on his wrist to summon his modified speeder. Wincing as he reached down for the bundle of cloth and pulled it apart to reveal the red crystal orb.

He turned as his speeder appeared through the trees and walked toward the hovering vehicle. He could feel the Force imbued power leaving him as his injuries combined with Force exhaustion to make him feel like he was going to black out.

Just as he touched the speeder burning pain struck his hand. He looked down to see around burn hole through the artifact and his hand.

Luna struggled to her feet on the far side of the clearing as Dooku went to mount a speeder with the Oracle in his left hand. With one smooth motion she threw her lightsaber. The blade passed directly through the Oracle and Dooku's hand before she summoned it back.

Dooku slumped but managed to get the speeder airborne.

"This is going to hurt in the morning," complained Harry as he walked over cradling an obviously dislocated left shoulder and sporting a bleeding cut above his right ear.

Luna checked him over, 'You'll live but you better sit down. I'll check the others."

oOoOoOo

Adi Gallia finished examining Kel he remained unconscious; "He will hopefully recover but he appears stable for now. How is your shoulder Harry?"

Harry frowned, "Have we meet Master Jedi?"

Adi shook her head, "No but both of your descriptions have reached the Jedi Council." She studied the two young Force sensitives. They were to her eyes too young. It was reckless no matter how skilled they were. Had they been Jedi they would still be Padawans.

Before Harry could reply a high pitched whine passed overhead.

"Droids," warned Siri from atop the small hill. "We've just had a fly over and I can sense a large number of them in the trees."

Luna helped Harry to his feet, "Dooku warned them. We should have expected this."

"We can't fight an army of droids like this," warned Adi.

Siri slid down the hill and made her way over. "There are droids everywhere in the woods. There is no way we can make it to our ship now."

Luna gestured toward the two women. "Harry can you apparate these two to the Lily. If you can I'll get the wounded one and we can get out of here."

Harry nodded. It was giving away one of their abilities but there were not a lot of choices. Well choices he could live with anyway.

Siri looked back and forth between Harry and Luna, "What is apparate?"

Harry motioned for the two Jedi to come closer, "A way out of here, I need you to both grab my good arm. You'll feel a squeezing sensation. It's a really good idea to not let go. As soon as Luna's gone we'll follow."

The two Jedi were not that surprised when Luna and Kel disappeared. They knew something was going to happen. However when Harry asked them to grip tight they did not expect the feeling of compression to be as acute as it was. The feeling passed quickly less than two heart beats later they were standing in the cargo hold of the Lily.

Adi took a deep breath, "That was an interesting experience. I assume we are in your ship."

Harry gestured to the bulkhead, "Welcome aboard the Talia. If you like you are both welcome to come to the bridge or I can take to our sickbay. No doubt that's where Luna is now."

Siri looked around what she could see of the ship. It was new and looked to be a top of the line civilian ship. Whoever these two were they certainly had money. "I had better come to the bridge. It's only a short hop to where we concealed our ship."

Harry gestured to the left, "Our sick bay is the third door on the right. Now if you follow me Master Tachi."

Siri followed Harry to the bridge. She had definitely been right, the ship was new and as good a merchant ship as money could buy. Even the order didn't have this standard of fit out. Harry gestured for her to take the co-pilots seat as he began working through a quick pre-flight check. When he turned to check a panel and winced she remembered his wounded shoulder.

"Are you alright, do you need a hand?"

Harry gave am odd one armed shrug, "I'm fine for now. I'll get Luna to fix me up once we are off planet. I've got a feeling we are going to be up to our arse in droids pretty soon." As he finished speaking he gripped the controls and the Lily smoothly lifted off.

"Okay so which way?"

Siri got her bearings and pointed toward a bend in the river, "We are in a clearing north of that bend in the river."

Harry kept the ship at minimum power for such a short flight. He was just about to lower the landing struts when the Siri cursed. He looked up from the controls and spotted what she had seen, smoke. The Lily drew closer and soon the source of the smoke was confirmed. The Jedi's ship was being torn apart by a large company of droids.

Pulling back on the controls Harry steered the Lily toward open space. "Looks like you are getting a lift with us."

BEEP

The tactical console beeped and Siri turned to the console, "You have multiple incoming ships."

"Not for long," replied Harry as the Lily rocketed in to open space. Reaching over he activated the comm unit. "We are about to jump to hyperspace."

As the Lily cleared the planets gravity well he finished his calculations activated the hyperdrive jumping to hyperspace.

oOoOoOo

Dooku hissed in pain as the Neimoidian Medical Droid began repairing his damaged hand. The little blond whore had destroyed the artifact when she hurled her lightsaber. His hand was repairable but the Artifact was now nothing more than a hunk of inert crystal. He had once more underestimated them. Well not anymore the next time they crossed paths she and the boy would die.

He was pulled from his angry musings when his holocomm beeped and vibrated indicated an incoming call.

His Master would not be pleased.


	16. Chapter 16

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a Force vision of a pair of powerful Force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

There is a small tip of the hat to 'A Jedi's Path' by Angeldoctor in the last section of this chapter. If you notice it there is no prize but you should reward yourself by reading his fantastic Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover. It is an excellent read that I deserves the kudos.

_**Last Time:**_

_Dooku hissed in pain as the Neimoidian Medical Droid began repairing his damaged hand. The little blond whore had destroyed the Artefact when she hurled her lightsaber. His hand was repairable but the Artefact was now nothing more than a hunk of inert crystal. He had once more underestimated them. Well not anymore the next time they crossed paths she and the boy would die. _

_He was pulled from his angry musings when his holocomm beeped and vibrated indicated an incoming call._

_His Master would not be pleased._

**Chapter 16 - A New Order**

_**HoloNet News**_

_**Senator's Disappearance Being Investigated**_

_The investigation in to the disappearance of the prominent Senator Norist Mard's has taken a sinister turn as accusations are unearthed that his disappearance was 'official'._

_**Read more here**_

_**Republic Losses Grow**_

_As more of the galaxy is dragged in to war the terrible losses among our loyal forces have once more come under scrutiny. _

_**Read more here**_

oOoOoOo

**Lily – Outer Rim Territories**

Harry dropped the Lily out of hyperspace in to an uninhabited star system simply known on navigational charts as XVI-2302. Wincing as he moved his injured shoulder Harry turned to the Jedi sitting in the co-pilots seat, "Okay the sensors are clear so it looks like we've given them the slip. Master Jedi you can send your message."

Siri Tachi activated the holo transmitter and changed it to the frequency used by the Jedi, "Thank you Harry. You know I've got the ship at the moment you should get your head and shoulder looked at."

Harry nodded and winced again, "You know that is a terribly good idea. I'll get Luna to take a look until I can meditate."

Siri smiled as Harry stood and went aft to get treated. Then looked down as the transmitter beeped to show it had established a channel, "This is Master Tachi please put me through to the council."

A moment later the image flicked to the Jedi council room and the holo image of master Yoda appeared.

"_Master Tachi successful your mission was?"_

Siri straightened in her chair, "Yes Master Yoda but there were quite a few unforeseen eventualities," she went on to explain what had happened on the planet.

"_Done well you have Master Tachi. A full report the council will need."_

"I….oh hold on Master Yoda there is another message coming in flagged as priority," Siri changed channels to see a young woman who looked vaguely familiar.

"_Who is this?"_

"I am Jedi master Siri Tachi aboard the Lily."

"_Is there some problem with Harry and Luna?"_

Siri shook her head, "No Luna is treating an injured Jedi Knight and Harry has just gone to get some minor injuries treated. Would you like me to get them?"

"_Please we have a situation."_

A few moments later Harry and Luna were back on the bridge with Adi and Siri standing behind them.

"Keisha what is it?" asked Luna.

"_Luna we have a refugee fleet that has been hit by slavers hiding in the asteroid belt. They've sent a distress signal but so far the Republic hasn't responded and with the Lily gone we don't have anywhere near enough firepower to drive the slavers ship off. Altis is putting a plan together but he wanted to check with you first."_

"Keisha put Altis on," ordered Harry. "Luna I need to know how long to Haven at top speed?"

"Working," replied Luna.

Altis appeared next to Keisha, _"Harry I'm readying the Wookie Gunner but we are outgunned here."_

"Two hours Harry," reported Luna. "I can maybe shave a bit of that but not too much." She went back to the ships computer looking at ways to shave minutes off the trip.

Harry turned back to Altis, "Okay we will make a high speed run. Will the refugee ships be able to hide in the asteroids?"

Altis shook his head, "_Not for long. The slavers have an older corvette class vessel but it's heavily armed and they are keeping up a constant stream of fire in to the asteroid field. Eventually they'll force the refugees to exit the field.__ Thank the Force they are on the opposite side of the field from Haven_."

"One hour fifty minutes Harry," reported Luna.

"We're on our way Altis but we are just under two hours away so it looks like it's up to you to deal with this."

Altis spoke to someone off screen, _"We'll use the Wookie Gunner as a distraction and the Talia to get a boarding party aboard the slaver." _Altis turned again to talk off screen. "_I'll have to go it looks like we've got quite a few volunteers here and I have also got another ship calling in. May the Force be with you_."

Harry flipped the channel off but instead of the stand by screen he had Master Yoda appear on screen, "Master Yoda?"

"_Trouble there is?"_

Harry nodded, "A refugee fleet being hit by slavers near our….base. We are rending assistance."

"_Assist we can,"_ replied Yoda.

Harry looked over at Luna who shrugged, "We will assess the situation Master Yoda. Masters Gallia and Tachi are with us so they can report once we know more."

"Understand I do, may the Force be with you."

As soon as Yoda terminated the call the Lily surged in to hyperspace.

oOoOoOo

**Coruscant – 500 Republica**

Darth Sidious resisted the urge to lash out. Dooku was starting to try his patience with failure after failure. The former Jedi was powerful and skilled, the perfect figure to counter and challenge the Jedi until they were so stretched, so weakened that they could be destroyed. His other role had been to prepare the way for a more suitable apprentice.

The time to….replace Dooku had not yet arrived. Young Skywalker still clung to the lies of the Jedi. He was not yet ready to have his eyes opened to true power.

True the artefact would have aided his endeavours but at least it was destroyed and thus denied to his enemies. The warning of the Mah Vey had been unwelcome news. These Adepts appeared from nowhere to disrupt his plans and at the same time his ability to see through the Force had become strangely inconsistent. Now, thanks to Dooku's incompetence they denied him the tool needed to scout them out.

Sidious sat back in his private office and meditated on how best to destroy this new enemy. Perhaps it was time to look other options.

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

Altis raised an eyebrow in surprise when a dozen Dathomiri led by Salara and Velath appeared in what was obviously full battle attire.

Salara stepped forward "We cannot stand by as this happens so my sisters and I are ready to assist you while the remainder of our clan will stay and guard Haven."

"The more the merrier," said Sirius as he walked up with Remus and Keisha. Both men were in battle robes with wands and lightsabers on their hips alongside blasters. Keisha however was dressed in the same style of black and grey utilities worn by Harry and Luna. She had chosen her lightsaber and a blaster.

Altis looked around and did a quick headcount. He had expected twenty but he now had thirty eight armed Force users. "You all know the situation. We do not have the fire power to fight off such a heavily armed ship and the Lily is at least two hours away. I've also contacted our other armed ship, the Chu'unthor but it is even further out that the Lily. So we are going to have to deal with this with what we have available.

I'm suggesting that we use the Wookie to disrupt the slavers while using the Talia to get boarding parties aboard the Slavers ship. To keep things simple we will split the boarding parties now. Before we do does anyone have any other suggestions?"

Salara looked around her sisters before nodding to Altis, "Your plan is workable."

Sirius shared a look with Remus before nodding, "We can get two people each aboard their ship if we can see where we are apparating to."

Altis gestured to Sirius and Remus, "Ron and Hermione have the Talia ready to go. We need two people each for Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione."

Salara nodded and quickly picked Velath and another Dathomiri named Sheras.

Altis turned to his long time second in command, "Ash you take the Wookie and enough people to crew her. Pick a flight crew for the Talia as well." Altis gestured to the rest of the Jedi and Dathomiri. "We need to secure Haven and prepare for injured."

Once everyone was moving Altis nodded to Sirius, "I'll go with you."

oOoOoOo

**The Talia **

"There," said the Jedi piloting the Talia. "The landing bay is probably the best spot if you want a clear field of view and…." The view outside shifted wildly as the Talia spun in space to avoid a stream of steady fire from the Slaver ship. "Sorry it's getting a bit hectic hereabouts."

"Okay everyone, have a good look on the next pass," ordered Sirius. "Remus and I will apparated across first with Altis, Alyssa, Salara and Tharal." Tharal was an experienced Jedi that that Altis had picked due to his excellent close quarters combat skills.

Sirius looked over the people in the crowded cabin, "Once we arrive we will start clearing the area so the rest of you can apparate across with Ron and Hermione. I'd suggest that now is a good time to get your gear together."

oOoOoOo

**Hanger -The Reaver - Thalassian Slave Ship**

Zzhast V'Rall checked the door on the first slave pen before moving to check the second pen. Satisfied that they were in working order he moved on to checking the security system. The system had been purpose built and was designed to send a near lethal electrical charge in to anything touching the pens wall or roof. It all looked ready to go so he set the system to standby and turned to report back to the bridge. Hopefully the captain would be pleased. If he was he might get his turn with one of the younger slaves. His journey to the main hatch was interrupted when two loud cracks rang out. He started to turn but a red light struck him in the back before he could see what had generated the noise.

Sirius lowered his wand and looked around the hanger. "Okay people we need to move away to let the others Apparate in."

Altis gestured toward the hatch, "Tharal, Salara guard the hatches. I'm sure it won't be long before we have company."

Two more cracks indicated the arrival of Hermione and Ron with the last of the boarding party.

Altis stepped forward, "Let's keep this simple. We need the bridge and if possible engineering. Both locations should allow us to shut down their systems. I'll take one team to engineering."

Remus shared a look with Sirius who nodded, "Okay and we'll take the bridge."

Altis and Sirius quickly split their force in two before Altis gathered his team at the smaller hatch. "Remember that these people will not hesitate to kill you so we will need to be careful." With those last words of advice Altis led Tharal, Sheras and Alyssa through the hatch.

Before anyone could react the hatch opened and a storm of blaster fire erupted from outside sending them diving for cover or working furiously with their lightsabers to safely deflect the incoming fire.

Remus and Sirius started firing a mix of spells and blaster fire in to corridor as the others activated their lightsabers or raised their Force enhanced weapons.

"Get ready to go," ordered Sirius as he and Remus cast overpowered blasting hexes out in to the corridor. The moment the spells detonated the rest of the team rushed out in to the corridor. There were only three people still standing and all three looked somewhat disorientated but they were still holding their weapons so they were stunned and disarmed. Hermione checked the other two unmoving figures before standing and shaking her head.

Sirius gestured sown the smoke filled corridor, "Let's go."

The group moved forward quickly encountering no resistance.

Keisha was looking more and more nervous as they continued on, "I don't like this at all. They must know we are here."

Ron nodded, "I suspect they are probably preparing a welcome up ahead, which isn't great news for us."

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"What's what?" asked Ron.

Remus shushed Ron and stood listening intently, "Oh bloody hell, they're decompressing the corridor."

"Right then, we need to get out of here ASAP. If we move quickly enough…" Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"If it was me I'd set up an ambush on the other side of the hatch."

Sirius shrugged and gestured for everyone to get back, "The thing is that they saw us using blasters and Lightsabers. I'd guess that they don't know too much about magic."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Padfoot, you do realise that we are going to be suffocating soon don't you?"

Sirius flourished his wand, "Watch and learn Moony, watch and learn."

Sirius gestured and the door vanished with a loud pop replaced by hundreds of small blue figures. There were a few shots fired and then moments' later screams and several loud thumps. "James wasn't the only transfiguration prodigy at Hogwarts."

"What was that?" asked Salara.

Hermione was smiling broadly remembering an incident in her second year at Hogwarts, "They were Cornish Pixies. Come on I suspect the Pixies have cleared the way for us."

The corridor was a shambles with two unconscious figures on the floor being prodded by Pixies. Hermione was about to step forward when Keisha pointed up at the ceiling.

"Watch out Hermione they were rigging something on the ceiling."

"It looks like a net," commented Salara.

Keisha studded the large 'net'. "I think it's an Electroshock Net. Nasty thing is designed to give anyone caught under it a disabling electrical shock."

"Can we move past it?" Hermione asked.

Keisha shook her head slowly, "I don't know….I'd think so as they are underneath but I can't be sure."

Remus pointed his wand upwards and vanished the net, "More a charms man myself."

Sirius shrugged and made another gesture that ended his spell allowing the Pixies to fade away.

The Pixies had made a complete mess of the next section as well but there were no more bodies. The corridor ended in a heavy metal hatch that was closed. On each side of the corridor there were three smaller hatches.

Keisha looked around, "I think that's the way to the bridge but these must be crew quarters…." She didn't get to finish as the smaller doors burst open flooding the corridor with heavily armed slavers.

oOoOoOo

**Engineering -The Reaver - Thalassian Slave Ship**

Altis spun deflecting a blaster bolt back at its source before Force leaping over the crumpled human to land in front of a heavy set Duros. His lightsaber was pointed between the eyes of the green skinned slaver.

Altis was stony faced as he forced the Duros backwards, "I would suggest that you surrender. My companions have already…..dealt with your engineering crew."

oOoOoOo

**The Syphion – Outer Rim Territories**

Asajj Ventress hissed in frustration as she massaged her protesting thigh muscles. Skywalker had managed to score a potentially crippling hit on her as she taunted him. It was only her superior skills that had allowed her to reduce the blow from crippling to painful. If she was honest with herself she would have to admit that the boy was growing more powerful every time they clashed.

Still her mission was a success and the CIS had managed to force the Republic to commit forces to holding several outer rim worlds. A move that tied up potential Republic reinforcements and more importantly had cost the lives of two skilled Jedi masters. Pomuk Na-Quess and Vera Obb had been a challenge but in the end no match for her. Then Kenobi and Skywalker had arrived forcing her withdrawal.

A loud beep pulled her away from her ruminations. Turning her head she studied the bank of instruments that monitored communications channels. The highly sensitive instruments were picking up some civilian chatter. She almost ignored the message before she detected a second message that was from a second source but on a different channel. There was something…..

Reaching over she manipulated the controls trying to determine the sources of the communications traffic along with the content. After a few moments she replayed a civilian distress call that came from a nearby systems asteroid field. The second transmission was encoded. Odd but not unheard of during wartime but she was still feeling that there was something important just beyond her grasp.

The system that was the point of origin for the communications was only a short hyperspace jump away and she had plenty of time until her appointed rendezvous with her Masters ship. Decision made she quickly entered the coordinates in to her navicomp before jumping in to hyperspace.

As her ship re-emerged back in to relativistic space her systems immediately began scanning for the same signals. Right at the edge of the asteroid field she found the origin point. An old and heavily modified Corvette was firing in to the asteroid field while being harassed by what looked like a modified freighter.

Ventress considered the oddly one sided battle. Given the difference in the ships battle capabilities the smaller ship was doing well. In fact there were two ships against the Corvette. The second was holding well clear of the firefight. Which was odd, why would it hold off?

Her thoughts were derailed when the smaller ship spun on its axis to avoid a burst of turbo laser fire. It was a skilled move that sent a faint ripple through the Force. Almost immediately the ripple dissipated as if it had never been.

Another Force echo touched faintly on her senses.

Something was wrong…..there was something interfering with her Force perceptions. She had been taught to do something similar for her own Force presence but if this was something similar then it was being done on a massive scale. Such a display was something only her Masters Master was supposedly capable of. Did that mean that Darth Sidious was responsible or was there another powerful unknown Sith cloaking the system?

oOoOoOo

The ambush had the no doubt planned result of blocking the corridor with a wall of defenders while also effectively surrounding the attacking force. Normally such a defence would be deadly in such close quarters. Unfortunately for the slavers it was a remarkably poor choice when facing Force sensitive warriors, magic users and Jedi.

Sirius ducked under a brutal knife thrust and decapitated its wielder with a flick of his lightsaber. He barely had a chance to take a breath before he had to sway to the left as a blaster bolt singed his hair. As he swivelled to face his attacker he saw Remus backhand the man in to a wall.

Ron had taken a simpler approach. He had cleared a small area around himself and then he simply defended Hermione and let her fell the enemy with a barrage of stunners and banishing spells.

Keisha, Salara and Velath were battering their way through the enemy crew following Sirius and Remus. Keisha's lightsaber was a blur as she blocked, cut and thrust. The Dathomiri followed cutting down those facing them with little difficulty.

The fight was short and vicious its outcome inevitable.

Salara lowered her sword when she realised that the slaver in front of her had thrown his weapon to the floor.

"Contact the bridge and tell them to surrender," ordered Salara. "If you cooperate you will be spared."

The crewman nodded and slowly gestured to a control panel on the wall. "I'll give you the code."

Salara sensed no deception but given the earlier trap she wasn't about to take risks. "You key it in."

Sirius came and stood alongside Salara, "Altis just let us know that he has control of engineering."

Salara nodded and gestured for the crewman to open the channel, "Bridge we have control of engineering and stand ready to storm the bridge. If you surrender your lives will be spared."

The captain of the slaver ship seemed to realise that the game was over for now. Within minutes the bridge crew surrendered and had been transferred to the slave cells in the hanger.

Hermione quickly took over communications letting the Talia and the Wookie Gunner know that they had achieved their mission. She also sent a visual message to the refugee ships letting them know that the slavers ship had been captured. The captain of a ship called the Demarske replied but seemed hesitant in agreeing to a rendezvous with them.

"I'm not sure if they believe me," Hermione said after the captain of the Demarske ended the call.

Ron shrugged, "Right well they'll soon realise the attacks have stopped. What will we do now? It's not like we can take this lot and the refugees back to Haven."

Hermione's brow crinkles as she considered Ron's question. "I think we can trust the Jedi to deal with this sorry crew. Still I think we need to get all the facts before we make any plans."

"No injuries here?" asked Alyssa from the hatch.

Remus shook his head, "No, they didn't put up too much of a fight once we were aboard. Was anyone hurt in engineering?"

Alyssa walked all the way in and sat in one of the free chairs. "A few of their crew were injured and three were killed."

"So none of ours?" asked Ron.

Alyssa looked over at Ron and sighed, "No, none of ours." The Jedi Healer was obviously troubled by the necessary deaths of the slavers. In all twenty nine slavers were killed.

Hermione looked over at Alyssa and was about to speak when she turned her attention back to the consoles. "There is a small ship stationed at the edge of the asteroid field. It's quite stealthy and its pilot is doing a good job of staying hidden but I'm getting some returns on the scanners when it moves. It's also actively scanning the area."

"A scout?" asked Salara.

"But for who?" asked Remus. "And how much has it seen. We don't want to compromise Haven."

Hermione was speaking softly almost to herself, "I don't like this. Something feels…..dangerous about it. It's almost familiar."

"Okay so what do we do?" asked Sirius. "Do we go after it?"

"Go after what?" Altis asked as he walked on to the bridge.

Hermione quickly explained while Altis studied the sensors. After a moment he looked up. "Let's send the Wookie and the Talia while we try to open communications. It could be related to the refugees or it could be a spotter for the slavers."

Hermione opened a channel to their two ships and explained what they needed before switching to a common merchant frequency.

"Unknown vessel this is the pilot of the commandeered slaver ship. We have taken control of this vessel. Are you in need of assistance?"

oOoOoOo

**The Syphion**

Ventress cursed as she began powering up her ship. Somehow the Corvette had detected her. It would be best to leave now and report this to her master. Spinning the ship on its axis she began to accelerate out of the asteroid field.

oOoOoOo

"It's doing a runner," Sirius reported.

Altis had been standing with his eyes closed reaching out with the Force trying to determine the pilot's intent. Hermione was about to ask him if he sensed anything when his eyes snapped open. "Stop that ship!"

Hermione immediately notified their two ships. The Wookie Gunner accelerated to cut off the ship as the Talia did the same. The two ship looked like they were trying to box the ship in to prevent it leaping in to hyperspace.

"Ron, get this ship moving we need to help them," ordered Altis as he began bringing the weapons online.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"There is a Dark sider on that ship," explained Altis.

The small ship had to manoeuvre sharply to avoid the two larger ships and It was forced to turn back toward the asteroid field to avoid being boxed in.

On the bridge of the slavers ship Altis aligned the weapons on the small ship as it moved through the outer edge of the asteroid field. Slipping in to a Force trance he concentrated on tracking its movement until he had his shot.

Ventress cursed as she was forced to manoeuvre back in to the asteroid field. The three ships outside the field were working together very skilfully to reduce her options to nearly zero. Still she was by no means defeated. Changing course she began to weave through the asteroids toward the cluster of civilian ships. Bringing her weapons online she targeted the centre vessel. It was time to change the odds.

Deep in to his Force trance Altis sensed the dark siders change in purpose. The ship couldn't be allowed to fire on the civilian ship. He just needed one shot...there.

Ventress was thrown forward in her seat as her ship was struck on the rear shields. It was a heavy hit and even as she sought to respond something crashed in to the front of the ship with crushing force. She was about to roll the ship in to an evasive pattern when the Force warned her to move her head but she was a fraction slow and something struck her and she knew no more.

Altis saw the small ship flung forward by his shot. It tried to correct but the pilot either didn't see or failed to react in time to the real danger. The huge asteroid shuddered as the ship impacted head on. Letting his Force perception fade he turned to the others. "We had better send the Wookie to see if the pilot survived."

oOoOoOo

**The Lily **

Luna was at the controls as the Lily exited hyperspace. Harry was in the co-pilots seat with Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi strapped in to the two spare seats.

At the edge of the asteroid field there was a small flotilla. The Talia and Wookie Gunner were escorting a huge military vessel and several large transports.

Harry shrugged, "Looks like it's all over."

"Let's make sure," said Luna.

Harry opened a channel to the Talia and was soon put through to Remus who appeared to be on the bridge of one of the other ships.

"_Good to see you Harry, you too Luna_," Remus had a broad smile on his face.

Harry could see that "What's happening Remus?"

The smile grew wider, "_We managed to board and capture the slavers ship with no casualties on our side. Even the refugee ships didn't take too much of a pounding. There is however a situation that you might be interested in_."

"Oh?"

"_Let's just say that we caught ourselves a very interesting scout._" Remus seemed to notice the two other people. "_Perhaps we should discuss this later_."

Harry nodded, "We'll dock in a few minutes. If possible it might be a good idea to have Alyssa available. We have a Jedi aboard who is suffering from Force exhaustion. At least that's what Luna thinks."

"_Dock with the Corvette. We've made it our temporary command ship. After all an Admiral needs a flagship_."

"Admiral?" questioned Luna.

"_Sirius has declared himself Admiral of the fleet_," explained Remus with a wide smile.

oOoOoOo

Dooku frowned as he caught a faint ripple in the Force. Closing his eyes he concentrated….Ventress was in trouble. Confident in his mastery of the Force he tried to follow their link back to her and determine a location but even as he reached for it the connection disappeared.

Dooku opened his eyes in surprise. What had happened?

oOoOoOo

Alyssa came aboard followed by Hermione who was carrying a large medkit. After introducing Adi and Siri, Harry and Luna went aboard the Slavers ship.

"Master Jedi I believe that you have an injured companion," prompted Alyssa.

Adi Gallia smiled warmly, "Indeed we do Kel Nar is in the ships sickbay. If you don't mind Siri and I will tag along. I might not be a healer but I am interested in seeing the techniques used by different Force practitioners."

Adi led the way with Siri walking beside Alyssa and Hermione.

"Are you one of Harry's people?" Siri asked Alyssa.

"In a way I suppose. My former Master is one of Harry's allies. At the moment I'm the head healer and Hermione here is our head archivist."

Adi nearly asked how old the young woman was but didn't want to give any offense. "I'm sorry Hermione I assumed that you were an apprentice."

Hermione smiled, "No offense taken Master Jedi. I am the Adepts archivist. I don't know about head archivist as it's only me right now."

Alyssa laughed, "Don't let her fool you Master Gallia. Hermione deserves her position. She is also one of our instructors."

Adi shared a look with Siri as they reached medical. "Kel is still unconscious. His readings are fine but Luna was a bit worried that he hadn't awoken."

Alyssa nodded, "Well I'll examine him but if it is exhaustion he is better to sleep it off. I'll take the supplies Hermione."

Alyssa and Adi disappeared in to medical and as the hatch closed Siri gave Hermione a small shrug, "Fancy a caf while we wait?"

A few minutes later the two women were sitting in the Lily's mess.

"I noticed that you wear a lightsaber," commented Siri.

Hermione smiled at the hidden question in the comment. "Yes most of the Adepts use them now."

Siri fought to keep the frown off her face. A lightsaber in the hand of a poorly trained user was dangerous. "Have you had much training?"

"Harry and Luna started us off and Altis and his people have continued to develop our skills since they came among us."

Siri raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Jedi Master Altis is working with you?"

"Along with other Adepts, we really all work with each other," replied Hermione. "Do you know Djinn?"

"I remember him visiting the temple when I was a youngling. It was a great loss to the order when he ceased to be a Jedi."

Hermione considered the Jedi master for a moment before answering. "From what he has told me I don't think he ever really ceased to be a Jedi. He simply followed his conscience. He is certainly the leader of most of the Jedi amongst the Adepts."

"What of Harry and Luna, I thought they were the leaders of the Adepts?" Siri had been briefed on Harry and Luna and their small band of Force sensitive followers. Now that briefing looked wrong or at least out of date. Hermione seemed to be implying that there were others beside the Altisian Jedi.

"They founded the Adepts and they do lead the council," Hermione paused when a communicator on her belt beeped. Hermione raised it to her ear.

"Ron, okay I'll let Alyssa know and then head back across."

"Trouble?" asked Siri.

Hermione shook her head, "No, the Altisian Jedi's other ship is about to arrive. Before it does we are having a planning session to work out what to do with the captured slavers and the refugee fleet. You are more than welcome to attend if you wish to represent the Jedi council. I'll just let Alyssa know…_Expecto Patronum_."

Siri looked on open mouthed a glowing silver creature appeared in mid-air to listen to Hermione's message. After nodding in understanding the creature swam through the air and disappeared in to a wall.

"What in the name of the Force was that?" asked Siri when she had recovered enough to speak.

Hermione grinned, "A messenger, come on we had better get moving. I'll explain later."

oOoOoOo

To say that Harry and Luna were surprised by the capture of Ventress was an understatement.

"Dooku is having a really crappy week isn't he," said Luna.

Harry nodded absently as he considered the unconscious figure in the medical bay. "Will she live?"

The Jedi healer with her nodded, "Yes she will."

"Make sure you keep a constant watch on her," ordered Harry.

"She is a dangerous individual," commented Altis as he walked over to stand with Harry and Luna.

Luna nodded sadly, "Yes she is but she is also a victim of the Sith's madness. If you look you can see that her aura is grey rather than black. She has been manipulated until hate is all she can really feel," with a sigh she turned away from Ventress. "Eventually she will turn from this path but until then she will remain a dangerous threat."

Altis gestured toward the hatch, "We have to make a decision about our next move and we have some more reinforcements arriving soon that we need to discuss."

Altis led them to a small cabin and closed the hatch before turning to his two allies. "We never spoke too much about my peoples movements before Bespin. My people and I split from the Jedi order more than twenty cycles ago. Essentially we thought the Order were too rigid so we left and started our own Jedi Order. We allowed marriage and slowly our numbers grew. We also kept recruiting from among those Force Sensitives we encountered. Bespin was our main enclave. It was where many of those with families lived. Our training facilities were located elsewhere."

Harry sat silently taking in the information while Luna jumped straight in. "So you had separate training facilities?"

"We had an out dated dreadnaught class hull retrofitted for deep space and made the vessel in to a praxeum, a Jedi training academy. It is our biggest secret."

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Harry asked evenly.

"Before joining with you the other masters decided to keep quiet the existence of the Chu'unthor. Not even all of those who follow me know of the ship. With all the changes and challenges here on Haven; it seemed the right time for disclosure. I…I also have been troubled by some of the things I saw in the Force vision Vectivus showed me. The more we at Haven have trained together the more I have come to realise that you are right about pooling our knowledge and resources."

Harry grinned at the older man, "Fair enough I would have probably done the same. You know Sirius is going to be pushing to be at least a Commodore now we have two warships."

"I think we still need to have a council meeting. This changes a few things. We now have the ability to expand our search for Force sensitive recruits and we have a portable training ship. Ohh the possibilities," Luna was grinning back at Harry.

The two Adepts walked off toward the bridge bouncing ideas off each over as Altis trailed behind them with a bemused expression on his face.

oOoOoOo

Siri Tachi was trying to hide her surprise. She had been escorted by Hermione to a large room, which must have once been a bulk storage facility. Now it served as a meeting room.

Hermione had walked over to a tall redhead who was talking to a group of people in robes. The Altisian Jedi were recognizable in their brown Jedi robes. The others were wearing a mix of black and grey. Given Hermione's actions she suspected that these were Adepts. Shifting her gaze to the left of Hermione she was just studying a group of heavily armed women when she sensed someone behind her.

"Master Tachi?

Siri turned to see a young woman in black and grey utilities, "Yes...by the Force...I knew I recognised you on the comm screen before Padawan."

Keisha nodded politely, "It's good to see you again Master Tachi although I don't consider myself a Padawan anymore."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand," Siri replied but from Keisha's attire she could make a guess.

"I think we are about to begin. Perhaps we can talk afterwards."

Keisha had just finished speaking when the hatch slid open to reveal another group of what Siri assumed, by their attire to be Altisian Jedi. They were followed by a greying Bothan and a tall human woman. Harry opened the meeting by introducing the two captains.

The Bothan, who was the captain of the Demarske explained how the fleet had been hired by the Senate to pick up refugees from an outer rim world that had been ravaged by seismic activity. They had been on route back when the slavers had struck.

After introducing those present the meeting was taken up determining the best way to get the civilian fleet safely back to Republic space. The discussion was well organised and it hadn't taken long to decide on an outcome. Harry had assured the two captains that they would be given an armed escort for the rest of the journey. The surviving slavers would also make the same journey but in their case it would be so that they could be handed over to the Republic. Satisfied the two captains offered their thanks and left to ready their ships.

As the meeting broke up she found herself escorted over to a corner where Harry, Luna, Altis and two of the oddly dressed female warriors.

Luna smiled and gestured for her to approach, "Master Tachi these are some of our friends and allies." Luna named all those present including the two women who were revealed as Dathomiri.

"We wanted to let the Jedi know that we have managed to capture someone they will be quite interested in, Asajj Ventress."

Siri raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Was she a part of the attack?"

Altis answered, "I don't know. We found her when Hermione detected her ship in the asteroid field. She was injured but alive when one of our ships picked her up."

Harry took over, "We are happy to hand her over and transport you but her reputation tells me that we should be cautious."

"I will get in contact with Master Yoda immediately," Siri assured them.

oOoOoOo

Yoda made a gesture to someone. A moment later three more holo-images appeared next to Yoda as Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti joined him.

"Masters," Siri offered in greeting. "The Adepts have defeated the slavers and contacted the refugee fleet. I was invited to be a part of the meeting with two of the fleet's captains and it appears they intervened in time to avoid any losses to the fleet."

"_Lucky the fleet was. Know do you how they did it_?"

"Master Djiin Altis led a….diverse group that boarded the slavers ship and overwhelmed the crew," reported Siri.

Obi-Wan leaned forward, "_Perhaps using the Force teleporting trick they used on Geonosis_."

Yoda nodded as he gnawed for a moment on his walking stick. "_Hmm diverse you say_?"

"There were a mix of Altisian Jedi, Adepts and what I am told are Dathomiri."

"_An interesting group_," said Shaak Ti.

"_A growing group; first the Altisian Jedi and now the Dathomiri_," added Mace Windu whose tone of voice left little doubt that he found this information cause for concern.

"There is another important thing Masters. The Adepts have captured Asajj Ventress," reported Siri.

Mace Windu was the first to speak, "_When did this occur_?"

"Within the last few hours, I understand that it occurred just after the Adepts had boarded and taken over a slavers ship. They were scanning and somehow Ventress was detected and then caught. She was injured and they are keeping her sedated for now."

"_Finally we have an opportunity to make a dent in Dooku's operations_," mused Obi-Wan.

Shaak Ti leaned forward, "_Perhaps we may even garner some intelligence around the Sith here on Coruscant_."

"_Decide we must on what to do now_," said Yoda. "_Dangerous Ventress is even as a prisoner. Careful we must be. Bring Ventress to the Jedi Temple you must_."

Siri nodded, "I believe Master Gallia and I will be able to arrange transport to Coruscant. Knight Nar may also have recovered by the time we leave. Masters there is one other matter. I have found Master Zor-Sha's Padawan."

"_Padawan Keisha hmmm killed on Geonosis we feared she was_," Yoda seemed to accept Siri's words with his usual calm but the other three Jedi looked less than impressed.

"_Living with these Adepts I assume_," said Shaak Ti.

"Yes she is. I had the opportunity to talk with her before I reported. She was badly injured on Geonosis when Zor-Sha was killed. Harry's people found and healed her."

"_And what was their reason for not returning her to the Order_?" Shaak Ti asked.

"When she was injured she….she was pregnant," explained Siri.

Yoda simply nodded while Windu and Ti looked disappointed.

Obi-Wan sighed and bowed his head for a moment before looking up, "_Siri I sense there is more to the story_."

Siri nodded, "Keisha has told me that Master Zor-Sha was the father."

A look of anger crossed the usually composed face of Shaak Ti, "_Keisha cannot be more than fourteen. How could any master take advantage of a youngling and betray the Padawan bond so_?"

Obi-Wan shook his head with a look of compassion on his face. "_Sadly it is not the first time such has happened. As per the rules of the Order she would have to be expelled. Perhaps in this case it is a good thing she was found by the Adepts. What of the child?"_

"Her daughter is apparently fine Obi-Wan and safe back at their hidden base."

Yoda offered up a quick smile, "_Hmm good to know the fate of Keisha it is. Tell her we wish her well you must. Let the council know when transport you have arranged_."

oOoOoOo

**The Lily – Luna's Quarters**

Luna gently massaged Harry's sore shoulder. "You should enter a healing trance and focus some energy on that shoulder love. The Tendons are repaired but there is still some residual swelling."

Harry moaned as Luna worked the stiff muscles, "Mmmmm I will as soon as I get a chance. It's been a bit busy for the last day or two."

Behind him Luna smiled as she let her hand caress his shoulders before trailing down his chest. With a small tug she pulled him in to her arms and kissed his neck.

Harry sighed in contentment before leaning forward so he could turn and see Luna. "Hmm I guess it's your turn now. Where are you sore?"

Luna stood and stripped off her robe, "All over Potter."

oOoOoOo

**Bridge of the Chu'unthor **

The bridge was growing crowded as more of the Jedi in the crew made their way there. Each wanted to see for themselves the new home of their order.

Callista Masana pushed her hair out of her eyes as she studied the readouts from her position in the pilot's chair. "We should be dropping out of Hyperspace in moments."

"Did Master Altis tell you any more about this Haven?" asked Hanna Balest. As one of the younger Jedi who followed Altis she had been trained almost completely aboard the Chu'unthor. She had returned along with several others to do a turn as an instructor.

Callista shrugged, "Only what we saw in the holo-vid Hanna. Anyway we'll see it soon enough."

Soran Thell chuckled from the co-pilot's seat, "Come on Hannah you're like a pittan that's eaten too much sugar." The Corellian was a quick witted handsome man who was not above poking fun at his peers.

Ravis Thesa rolled his eyes from the rear of the bridge where he was keeping an eye on the younglings gathered there to see the arrival to Haven.

"Master Thesa?" One of his older younglings, a Zeltron girl raised her dark pink hand. "Do we know if there a many males living at haven?"

Ravis almost sighed. He had warned Altis that a Zeltron Padawan was going to be a problem. "I don't know Sahdra although I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Sahdra smiled widely, "I hope there are. I always like meeting new….friends."

Ravis winced and prayed to the Force that Sahdra would soon pass her trials and leave his immediate vicinity. At sixteen the Zeltron was already beautiful and remarkably candid about what benefits her friendship entailed. She had already worked her way through the male 'of age' Padawans on the ship and if rumour was to be believed a few of the female.

Much to his chagrin she had recently been making un-subtle passes at both Soran and himself. A fact his pregnant wife Talliah had laughed about for hours.

An eight year old Arhan raised his long fingered hand, "Master are we visiting or staying on the Chu'unthor?"

"Master Altis will be coming aboard soon to explain what is happening. Many of us will stay aboard. We may even get a few more younglings."

It appeared that not all of the younger children had considered that to judge by their excited expressions.

"How long until we arrive?" asked another youngling.

"Right about now," called out Callista as the streaking stars reverted to real space.

"It's an asteroid field!" exclaimed one of the Padawans.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - A New Order**

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a Force vision of a pair of powerful Force sensitive's and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

**Disclaimer: **

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

This chapter has a brief Star Trek reference so we need to acknowledge the owners of the Star Trek franchise as just that, they are the owners of the franchise.

_**Last Time:**_

"_Master Altis will be coming aboard soon to explain what is happening. Many of us will stay aboard. We may even get a few more younglings."_

_It appeared that not all of the younger children had considered that to judge by their excited expressions._

"_How long until we arrive?" asked another youngling._

"_Right about now," called out Callista as the streaking stars reverted to real space._

"_It's an asteroid field!" exclaimed one of the Padawans. _

**Chapter 17 - A New Order**

_**HoloNet Breaking News**_

_**Republic Forces Lose Key Systems**_

_Concern in the Senate grows as reports clarify the latest losses in key strategic systems. A special report by senior government officials has highlighted a succession of catastrophic military failures. Well known Senatorial conservative Brymac Torr was scathing in his report and continued in his statement to journalists "The Jedi and the other military leaders need to be held accountable for the ill-conceived strategies that are costing civilian and military lives."_

_**Read more here**_

_**Battle of Ixtlar fails to deliver decisive result**_

_Republic fleet elements have defeated a CIS raiding fleet. However the CIS forces withdrew before they could be destroyed. Causality figures are unknown at this time although Chancellor Palpatine's office has delivered a statement giving his full support to the leadership of the Republic fleet._

_**Read more here**_

oOoOoOo

**Bunduki – Pacanth Reach – Outer Rim **

"The victory of the greater darkness draws ever closer," warned a hooded figure its race hidden in the shadows of its cowl.

"This is not right…the Jedi all but destroyed most of the Followers of Palawa," complained a second figure this one a human female.

"The Pelgrin Oracle has never been wrong," warned the hooded figure. "Accept this we must. If we do nothing the Jedi will falter and fall. The Sith will rise and the death of our people will follow. We must break the chain as the Oracle warned."

"This seems rather….convoluted," said a third.

"The Oracle speaks clearly it is we who fail to understand. In my dreams I have seen what lies in wait beyond the Galaxy. Waiting for our moment of greatest weakness, it hates the Force and seeks the silence. We must do what needs to be done in the hope that we can forestall the worst of the prophecy. The agents of this new order are already amongst us building a bulwark against the darkness."

The human female sighed, "I understand Grand Master but I do not see how we shall achieve this."

"The chosen one shall be the guide."

oOoOoOo

**Bridge of the Chu'unthor **

The Jedi aboard the Chu'unthor watched as the small fleet at the edge of the asteroid field grew closer.

Callista Masana gestured toward the screen, "There's the Wookie just by the Corvette. That must be the Slavers ship. The other two large ships must be the transports."

"Well looks like it's all over," said Soran Thell before turning to look at the holo-com. "And we have an incoming message." He flicked the accept button and an image of Master Altis appeared.

"Welcome to Haven," said Altis with a smile. "I'm pleased to report that you are too late. For now hold position until we get our other guests on their way."

Soran nodded, "Of course Master."

"We are going to send a pilot over to give you the coordinates to your destination."

"We'll organise it Djinn."

"I look forward to seeing you all soon," Altis gave the group another smile before his image disappeared.

Callista had been watching the monitors, "One of the merchant ships is on a direct heading. I guess that's our pilot."

"Security still seems to be an issue if they are unwilling to transmit coordinates," said Ravis Thesa.

Callista shrugged, "Well Master Altis did report that Haven is a secure location. Guess we will find out more when they get here."

oOoOoOo

**The Talia**

Hermione and Alyssa stood behind Ron as he piloted the Talia toward the Chu'unthor.

Ron shook his head, "It's bloody huge, one thousand meters. That is a floating village!"

Alyssa laughed, "Actually you are pretty close Ron. The Chu'unthor is where our younglings and Padawans live while they are being trained. Essentially it _is_ a village. Like Haven we kept it hidden in our case in the upper reaches of the Gas giant at Bespin."

"Did you train on board?" asked Hermione.

"Yes for nearly six years as a youngling before I was picked as a Padawan by Master Norva, then five training with him as a healer. He was a good man and made sure I stayed connected with my family. That is the biggest difference between us and the Jedi under the council. We encourage that connection. Our belief is that it means we are better rounded as Force practitioners and of course we now have our own children being trained. I've even done a stint as an instructor."

Ron grinned, "It sounds like a floating Hogwarts. Okay I'll need some directions soon."

Alyssa pointed at a section of the huge ship, "The main hanger is just forward of the central control tower. See the strobe light marking it?"

"Got it, well should we ring the doorbell?"

Alyssa activated the com channel, "Chu'unthor this is the Talia may we come aboard?"

"_Alyssa is that you_?" asked a male voice.

"Indeed it is Soran," replied Alyssa with a slight smile.

"_Well my day is getting better...ow what was that for Callista_?" there was silence for a moment before a different voice took over. "_Alyssa it's Callista you have permission. Landing bay doors are open...welcome home sister_."

Ron bought the Talia in for a smooth landing under the watchful eye of two figures in Jedi robes. After powering down the ship they lowered the ramp and walked down to meet an older man and a young blond woman waiting at the bottom.

The older man stepped forward and inclined his head in greeting, "Welcome aboard the Chu'unthor." His greeting was accompanied by a friendly smile.

Alyssa smiled in return, "Master Ravis, Callista may I present Adepts Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley of Haven."

"A pleasure, if you don't mind we will head straight to the bridge. Perhaps you can fill us in on recent events as we make our way there?" Master Ravis gestured to the hatch.

On the way to the bridge Alyssa explained how they had defeated the slavers. Ravis raised an eyebrow when she mentioned boarding the ship but didn't interrupt. When they reached the bridge the door opened to a crowd of people.

Alyssa grinned at thePadawans and Jedi crowded together on the bridge, "Okay everyone calm down. We'll have to sit tight for a few minutes until our less welcome visitors have departed. Once we have clearance from Haven we'll take you to where we can start transporting you all aboard. Haven's council will meet tonight so if you want to find out what's going on you'll have to wait until then. For now introductions will have to suffice. My two companions Hermione and Ron are both Force Adepts who live on Haven."

One of the Padawans walked over to Hermione and introduced himself followed by another. After a few minutes Hermione, Ron and Alyssa found themselves being introduced to everyone.

oOoOoOo

**The Lily**

Siri Tachi found herself staring at the huge starship just outside the asteroid field. Harry and Luna had explained that it was an allied ship but left it at that. The Jedi Councils information on the Adepts was now looking very out of date. They were apparently a much more diverse and well equipped faction. Now **th****ey** had at least one Dreadnaught class capital ship and the newly captured slavers Corvette. This was in addition to their fleet of transports and freighters. These Adepts had a doctrine that had attracted the renegade Jedi Master Altis as well as a clan of the isolationist Dathomiri. No this was no longer a simple break away sect but rather a growing power. A growing power that the Jedi knew little about, save speculation and conjecture. They certainly had mastered Force abilities unknown to the Jedi.

Her silent observation of the Dreadnaught was interrupted by Adi, "You look troubled Siri."

Siri shrugged, "Just thinking about what we have to report to the council."

Adi sat down next to her former Padawan, "You find the revelations concerning the Adepts troubling?"

"Yes I do. We have had minimal information about their aims and practices. Some of their leadership are teenagers. I know Master Yoda has interacted with them at certain points but…..well something just feels off."

Adi nodded as she studied the younger woman's face, "You are wise to question and doubly wise to acknowledge your lack of information. I too have some concerns, for years the order has worked to control other sects of Force sensitives. Not out of fear but rather out of concern for where skill but lack of understanding can lead. Too many fall to the dark side."

"You fear that is what is happening here?"

Adi shook her head, "No…..at least I don't think so. The council has mixed feelings on the issue of the Adepts but at this point we know too little to truly judge them. We know they have excellent sources of information, perhaps better than the council, as we saw on Barseg. That fact that Harry and Luna were already looking when we arrived implies that they were directed there. Are they tools for another or are they directed by the Force as master Yoda suspects."

"I just wish that we could trust them….someone is coming," warned Siri as she turned to look at the open hatch.

Keisha walked through the hatch carrying a data pad and paused, "I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

Adi smiled, "No, Padawan please continue with your duties."

Keisha shook her head as her expression became neutral, "Master Jedi I am no longer a Padawan and indeed no longer a member of the Jedi Order. I am an Adept."

Siri leaned forward, "Keisha you have not, to my knowledge been officially expelled from the Order. Perhaps….."

"Siri," warned Adi.

Keisha shook her head, "I am afraid that you misunderstand even if I was not expelled the council are bound to do so now that they know I live. But even if they chose not to I would not change a thing." Keisha held the pad out to Adi, "Harry asked me to give you this. It's got a photo and name if available for every slaver we captured."

Adi took the pad and glanced at it before looking up. "Pass on our thanks to Harry. I believe that our escorts to Coruscant will be arriving shortly so we will be able to transfer the prisoners."

"I'll let Harry know," confirmed Keisha before turning to leave.

Siri looked on the verge of saying something when the internal comm's unit beeped. As she acknowledged the call Keisha ducked out the hatch.

"_Err….hello the bridge_?"

"Kel Nar?" asked Siri.

"_Who am I talking to_?"

"Jedi Nar this is Siri Tachi are you well?"

"_Fine I think, I woke up with a blinding headache but it's slowly passing. Where am I_?"

Adi's lips quirked up for a moment at the younger Jedi's confused tone, "Stay where you are we shall come to you."

oOoOoOo

Kel was dressed in a simple pair of pyjamas and singlet when Siri and Adi arrived in the medbay. Before he could ask Siri tossed him a bundle of clothes with his boots on top.

"Better get dressed before we talk Kel, "said Siri with a broad grin.

Kel opened his mouth to no doubt ask more questions when Siri tossed him his lightsaber.

"Go on get dressed then we'll talk. You've woken up just in time to help out."

Kel nodded, "Fine I'll dress but you can explain while I'm dressing."

Adi quickly explained the situation as well as explaining how he had ended up injured.

"Well I suspect I am lucky to have survived, so what now?"

"Now Knight Nar we get to escort the prisoners back to Coruscant," replied Adi.

Kel winced slightly when she said Coruscant.

Adi saw it and stepped forward to place her hand on the younger man's shoulder, "You did well to survive Kel no doubt the Force has other plans for you yet. Treat this as another trial on your life path. You made a mistake and you were overcome by a millennia old dark relic. The council will understand."

Seeing Kel slowly nod Adi smiled, "Still we should get you a full medical check when we get you back to the Temple. No offence to our hosts."

oOoOoOo

**Coruscant - 500 Republica**

Darth Sidious read tomorrows holo-news with a satisfied expression. More of his loyal senators were calling foul as the war continued. Their cries for more governmental oversight were slowly gaining ground among the neutrals. Ultimately such a move would undermine the Jedi's support and bolster his.

The Jedi continued unknowingly on their self-destructive course. A cold smile of satisfaction crossed his face before his eyes fell on to the small sealed container on his desk. The genetic sample from the Adept. The beeping of his personal holo-com drew his attention away from his contemplation of the sample.

Taking a moment to adjust his robe he sat in his personalised command chair and activated the channel. He was rewarded with a hologram of a kneeling Darth Tyranus.

"What do you have to report my Apprentice?"

"Master I have been unable to reach Ventress by the usual means and her ships tracking beacon has failed to activate."

Sidious frowned and extended his senses in to the Force. Normally he would be able to sense the Force presence of his servants but recently the clouding of his senses had rendered this ability somewhat less that reliable. For a brief moment he thought he had her Force signature then it faded. He had not been able to gain any information other than the fact that she was alive.

"She lives but is hidden from my sight. Our enemies grow stronger my apprentice. Continue with our strategy I will deal with this."

"Yes my Master," replied Tyranus as the hologram flickered and then disappeared.

Sidious entered a long code in to his holo-com and waited. It was inconvenient but using Ventress to hunt down these Adepts was not his only option. After a few moments two figures appeared and knelt.

"Report," ordered Sidious.

"My lord the men are ready."

"Good I have a task for you. You are to find and kill two Force users. I will forward you what little we have of their movements and associates. This is a high priority task."

Both kneeling men nodded their understanding and Sidious closed the channel. The special setting on his personal holo-com deleted all record of the two conversations and began erasing all the records from the special network available to the office of the Chancellor. A moment later a beep indicated that the process was completed. Leaning back in to his chair he contemplated what other actions might be necessary to help the most secretive of his hidden servants.

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Council Chambers**

Mace Windu looked around the room at his fellow council members, "It is worrisome that we have found nothing further to identify the Sith present on Coruscant."

None of the other Jedi commented. It was becoming increasingly obvious that the Sith were both present and incredibly well hidden. There was enough evidence to prove they existed but nothing to reveal their location and identity. Then the first murder had occurred. A known smuggler called Moeirth had been caught with a hold full of what turned out to be stolen cloning technology by Republic security and arrested. He was found dead in his cell the next day. Killed by a single lightsaber thrust. The cloning technology was somehow spirited away from the heavily guarded warehouse it was stored in.

Then two Jedi knights were killed in the undercity investigating a lead in the investigation.

A Jedi master killed in the basement of the Senate house itself.

A full squad of Republic security, fully armed and alert killed by a single individual using, according to a single civilian witness a red bladed lightsaber. They had been responding to reports of a potential drug lab. By the time a team of Jedi arrived in support the building was on fire.

Plo Koon shook his head, "We are stretched to thin for this. With the growing theatre of operations for the war we now have Jedi spread out from the core to the outer rim. Something is wrong with all this. I fear our investigations have been anticipated and we are being manipulated. The sudden upsurge in widespread military actions along with the seeming foreknowledge of our operations is a real threat. Whoever this Sith is he is well entrenched in the upper levels of government."

The hologram of Master Yoda looked grim as it nodded, "Agree I do, cautious we must be. Right Master Koon is to raise this. Too much this Sith knows, a mistake he has made in this. Know we now do that our enemy attempts to manipulate us."

Kit Fisto leaned forward, "We are committed to the war we cannot simply walk away from it."

Mace was staring at nothing as he tried to determine the right course. "Dooku is leading the CIS militarily and a part of their political leadership. Now we have a Sith embedded in the heart of the Republic."

"Redouble our efforts to root out this Sith we must. The fate of the Republic at stake it is." Yoda said drawing nods of agreement from those present.

oOoOoOo

_**Republic Navy - Dreadnaught**_**-class heavy cruiser Catalus **

"We have arrived at the co-ordinates General Drallig," reported the Clone deck officer.

"Excellent please hail the fleet and announce our identity," ordered Cin Drallig before turning to his current apprentice. "Bene please prep our shuttle for departure."

"Sir I have an open channels to Jedi master Djinn Altis and General Gallia," reported communications as Bene exited the bridge.

"Give me Gallia first," requested Cin.

A hologram of Adi Galiia appeared on the projector, "Master Drallig it is good to see you my friend. You made good time."

"We were overseeing the redeployment of the second fleet when Master Yoda contacted me. We were relatively close by and due to return to Coruscant. Have there been any further developments?"

Adi nodded slowly, "yes but I think that we will discuss that in person."

Cin nodded, "Very well do you need transport to my ship?"

Adi thought about it for a moment before shaking her head, "I'm currently aboard the Lily one of the Adepts ships along with Siri and Knight Nar. I think it might be easier to rendezvous to collect the prisoners."

Cin nodded, "I have Altis waiting to talk. I'll see you soon Adi."

Adi Gallia disappeared and Cin gestured to the comms officer who nodded and opened the second channel.

"Master Drallig it is good to see you old friend. I assume you are here to take the prisoners off our hands?"

Cin nodded, "Indeed do you need me to transport them aboard?"

"_That would probably be the best option_."

oOoOoOo

"_Harry, the Jedi have just arrived_, "reported Sirius from the bridge. "_Altis is talking to them now_."

"Understood I'm just about to dose our reluctant guest to see what we can find out."

Harry turned back to Luna and Remus as they finished checking the bonds strapping Ventress to the steel table in what passed as the ships medical facilities.

"She is as secure as we can make her," reported Remus.

"Good, well I guess we try and see," said Harry as he held up a small glass vial containing a clear liquid.

Luna grinned, "I'm glad Hermione had the foresight to add it to the list of potions."

Harry opened the unconscious Sith's mouth and placed three drops on her tongue. After a few moments Harry nodded to Remus who drew his wand and enervated the unconscious woman.

Ventress woke a blinked slowly, clearly disorientated and still heavily affected by the large amounts of pain killers and sedatives in her blood stream combined with the Veritaserum.

Remus studies Ventress for a moment before shaking his head, "Don't muck about Harry I've no idea how long she'll be conscious for before she slips back under. She has been doped to the eyeballs."

Luna handed Harry a data pad containing the questions they had come up with.

Harry looked down at Ventress, "Who is your master?"

"Darth Tyranus," replied Ventress.

"Is he known by another name?"

""Count…..Dooku."

"Who is his master?"

"D….Darth Sidi….ous."

"She's starting to fight it Harry," warned Remus.

"Is he known by another name?"

"Chaaaaacel…..lor…argh," Ventress was writhing as she tried to fight the Veritaserum.

"Is the other Sith, Darth Sidious known by another name?"

Ventress convulsed again before going limp.

'I was worried about that," said Remus as he cast a diagnostic spell. "I'd say she was somehow negating the potion using the Force."

Harry shook his head in frustration, "Damn I know it was a long shot but I was hoping for something more conclusive than that. I mean was she saying the Chancellor is a Sith or was it the Chancellors aide or his lover?"

"It doesn't bode well if the Chancellor is a Sith," said Luna.

"Doesn't bode well, by Merlin Luna it would be a bloody disaster. The military, the police hell the Jedi answer to the Chancellor. It's bad enough if it's his aide or a friend." Remus looked more concerned as he considered the consequences.

"_Harry the Jedi's shuttle has docked_," reported Sirius.

Harry stunned Ventress again, "Right we need to get Ventress bundled up ready to transport."

oOoOoOo

Cin Drallig stood next to Bene as they watched the Clone troopers leading the restrained slavers in to the shuttle. As the last of them was led aboard he waved an officer over. "Secure this lot in the cells under heavy guard and then bring the full team back over. We'll transfer the other prisoner by herself. I'll not increase the risk by having other unfriendly prisoners aboard the shuttle."

"Yes General," replied the Clone.

"That's the last of the slavers, "reported Sirius. 'They are just bringing Ventress up now."

"Is she still unconscious?" asked Cin.

Sirius nodded, "I believe so. We have been keeping her heavily sedated given her reputation. Even with her out of it we've increased the guard."

The hatch slid open to reveal Altis, "Cin it is good to see you, you to Padawan Bene."

Bene bowed her head in greeting but Cin hugged Altis, "It is indeed, I see you can't stay out of trouble."

"We try," was the response from Altis accompanied by a slight smile.

"Well it shouldn't have been too big a problem for your fleet," said Cin with a smile of his own. 'I thought you were out travelling the Rim dispensing aid to the needy not chasing down slavers."

Altis simply raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Seriously my friend you have caused a few ripples in the council, along with your new recruits."

Altis almost smiled at his friend's lack of subtlety. For a master swordsman and battlemaster Cin could be marvelously blunt. "Say rather allies. The Force Adepts are an inclusive group that respect all those that use the Force as long as they are willing to work for the good of all."

"Including Dathomiri, "enquired Cin with his eyes on a tall woman standing watch in the corner. 'Or so it has been reported."

"Indeed we have Dathomiri counted among the Adepts. As I said _we_ welcome all those working toward the good of all."

"Wait we…have you joined these Adepts?"

Beside him Bene looked shocked and actually made a gasping noise before she schooled her features. Obviously the Padawan was shocked by a Jedi Master, even a renegade one making such a decision.

"Indeed we have but perhaps I should explain. I am a Jedi but that doesn't preclude me working alongside others who are not. Hermione the Adepts archivist said something the other day, infinite diversity in infinite combinations. The Adepts believe that there is not just one path to understanding the Force. Many other cultures have their own insights."

Cin mused over what Altis was saying. In many ways it flew in the face of the councils teachings. Unguided experimentation could be dangerous as those that sought answers for themselves oft fell afoul of the Dark side. This was something he would need to think about. An ill-considered knee jerk reaction here could sour their friendship. "Hmmm….. infinite diversity in infinite combinations, I like that very philosophical."

Altis smiled, "Perhaps but Hermione assures me it came from a fictional entertainment program on her homeworld. Still it does sum up the Adepts desire to preserve knowledge of the Force. Cin I am being careful as are the other leaders of the Adepts to avoid the traps of the Dark side. I know the council has its concerns about our aims. At first I did as well but let's just say that they quieted my fears."

Cin looked ready to ask another question when the Hatch slid open with Harry, Luna and Remus following a floating trolley. Ventress was unconscious and heavily bound.

Altis introduced Cin and Bene to Harry and Luna. Remus left them to it as he kept a vigilant eye on Ventress.

"I mean no offense but you are both younger than I expected," said Cin with a genuine smile.

Harry nodded politely while Luna grinned and winked at Bene who was obviously confused. Luna didn't need the Force or magic to see that the Padawan was shocked.

"But…..how did? I'm sorry I shouldn't….." Bene blushed as both Harry and Luna looked at her.

Luna took pity on the Padawan, "No need to apologise Bene. I suppose we are young for such responsibility."

Before Bene could say anything Adi, Siri and Kel walked in to the hanger. Siri looked relieved, "Master Cin, I was hoping that we were not going to be late. We were waiting for permission to dock."

Cin shock his head, "No we are still getting **our** other passengers aboard the Catalus. Master Windu said that you were injured Knight Nar. I trust you have recovered?"

"Yes Master," replied Kel with a relieved smile.

A warning light came on above the outer doors as the shuttle reappeared and it soon appeared as it maneuvered in to land. Once the clones had disembarked Ventress was quickly loaded aboard.

"Well Master Altis I will take my leave. It has been a pleasure to meet you all. May the Force guide you my friends," Cin followed by Bene walked in to the shuttle.

Adi walked forward and bowed her head, "Our thanks for your aid Harry and Luna. We truly appreciate your assistance with transportation and of course you help in saving our brother Jedi."

"My pleasure Master Gallia," replied Luna. "I'm sorry that we really didn't get to meet you Kel Nar. Perhaps when we are next on Coruscant we can catch up."

Kel bowed, "Thank you both for saving me."

Siri smiled at Luna, "We never really got to discuss your abilities. Perhaps that next visit will give us the opportunity."

Harry smiled as his arm went around Luna's shoulders. "We wouldn't miss it Master Jedi."

oOoOoOo

**Bridge of the Chu'unthor **

Callista Masana looked up as the sensors showed the Republic warship jumping in to Hyperspace. "Our visitors are on their way."

Hermione nodded, "Good we should be getting our order to move soon."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Hanna Balest.

Ron shrugged, "They will probably want to check that the Jedi haven't left behind any tracking devices."

Soran frowned, "You distrust the Jedi?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not like you think. On the whole the Jedi are fine. They have however shown a great deal of interest in knowing what we are up to or in this case where we are going."

"We are being scanned by the Lily," reported Callista. "Looks like you are right the Lily is scanning every ship. I think…..What in the name of the Force is that?"

Hermione looked up to see a glowing silver stag approaching the bridge window. "Nothing to worry about it is just a messenger."

Callista found herself flinching as the glowing silver animal passed through the bulkhead. It stopped in front of Hermione and spoke.

"Hermione it's time to bring everybody home. Head to Haven."

Hermione nodded and the patronus dispersed in to silver motes of light. In the sudden silence Hermione had everyone on the bridge staring at her in surprise. The exceptions of course were Ron and Alyssa who were both grinning.

"The patronus charm is a messenger as well as a weapon against dark spirits. It is…"

Ron cleared his throat, "Love, now may not be the time for a discourse on the Patronus Charm."

Hermione actually blushed, "Er sorry old habits and all that…..Right well let's get moving."

oOoOoOo

**Haven **

Harry stood and the large crowd gathered in the open garden of Haven slowly quieted. Every living resident of Haven was present having been instructed that attendance was mandatory.

"Welcome to Haven. For many of you this will be the first time you hear of Haven's true purpose. Some of you have lived here for months training and sharing with the community your unique skills. Some of you have just arrived hours ago. This community is important, truly important for many reasons. It offers a place of sanctuary and for the first time in millennia a place of learning that does not enforce adherence to a narrowly defined doctrine." As Harry finished speaking Luna stepped forward.

"My Master had a vision of a new order or Force adepts unfettered from convention who would act as the third party bringing balance to the Force. She saw a threat so terrible that it defied description. An evil so powerful that it would sweep all away in its path, an evil beyond the darkest Sith. Her visions showed her that the endless war between the Jedi and the Sith brought defeat ever closer. Skills and abilities vital to defending our galaxy were being lost. From this vision the Adepts were born. It is our task to preserve what can be preserved in this pointless war. For if we do nothing the darkness will win a victory so complete that we cannot comprehend it."

Altis stood and joined Harry and Luna, "Even now the first steps down that Dark road have begun even as we try to avoid it. If the Sith win this conflict they will destroy the Jedi order. The Jedi will be all but extinct save a handful of survivors forced to flee from the newly risen Sith empire. Oh the Jedi may survive and grow again but by the time that happens millions of Force sensitives will be dead. Whole worlds of knowledge would be beyond reclamation."

There was silence saving for people breathing and the occasional shuffle as someone shifted position.

Harry stepped forward once more, "we have not had the opportunity to share with you what only a few of us have had the opportunity to witness. CB-73," Harry called over one of the droids that ran most of the automated systems. "Please take all those we discussed in to the waiting area."

Altis, Harry and Luna had decided that only those over sixteen or Padawans would be able to participate further. So for a few minutes several droids came and carried or led the children in to the main complex toward the newly established play centre.

Once the doors were closed Harry stepped back and a figure in a black hooded cloak appeared in his spot followed moments later by a woman in Jedi robes. Both had a visible blue aura. Almost immediately the more experienced Jedi recognised that the two figures were Force ghosts.

Darth Vectivus smiled as he pushed back his hood. Several of the Altisian Jedi looked shocked as they stood reaching for Lightsabers.

Altis stepped forward, "Hold Vectivus is an ally. He will harm no one."

Vectivus inclined his head in thanks, "Once, in life I was known as the Sith Lord Darth Vectivus. For countless years my spirit has watched the endless wars in growing despair. I came to realise that light and dark are two sides of the same coin and there must be some sort of balance. The dark cannot be allowed to destroy the light nor the light the dark. I found this truth and then an even greater truth. Both sides of the Force are wrong. The Force is the Force. The ability to channel is part of our genetic makeup but it our choices that define good and evil. Because neither the Sith or the Jedi understand this we have destroyed those that do not fit our narrow descriptions. Harry and Luna spoke of a great evil in the future and they are right to fear it."

Talia Tal-Shin stepped forward to stand by Vectivus, "We must preserve and grow our abilities. Both the Jedi and the Sith have failed to do this so this task has now fallen to you here."

Vectivus raised his hands and the light in the garden seemed to fade slightly, "Let me show you the price of failure."

Everyone present seemed to blink or twitch and find themselves in a blackened smoking landscape. The burnt out husks of building stood amid the remnants of battle. A figure in black armor stepped out of the shadows carrying a twisted staff of some dull black metal. It was human shaped but no human radiated such an aura of sickness and decay.

Coruscant…..the Jedi temple lay in a smoking ruin. Bodies lay untended as fires burned everywhere. Surrounding the perimeter of the Temple were the impaled figures of hundreds of Jedi…..twist and…

Shift

An unnamed planet under a red sun…A figure in black robes wielding a red bladed Lightsaber clutches his smoking left hand to his chest as he enters a cave. Another steps forward, 'Well?"

"It is all gone…..nothing is left."

"Then all is…" the second figure disappears in a bloody mist as dozens of black armoured figures burst in to the cave. The first screams a war cry but is cut down by a flash of green light…shift

World after world burnt and blackened…..with all life extinguished.

Shift…..backward…

Coruscant…..clone troopers march on the Jedi Temple led by a shadowy figure…another with a concealed face looks out over the burning city in satisfaction.

Scene after scene flash by those in the garden as see the galaxy weakened by internal conflict and endless cycles of war….ripe pickings for the darkness from beyond.

Gradually they all realise that they are back in the gardens of Haven.

Harry's voice was quiet but it carried, "Only by unity and by ending the cycle of destruction can we hope to survive what lies in the future."

oOoOoOo

Callista leaned back against the support pylon and looked down to see her hands shaking.

"Are you alright Callista?" Alyssa asked as she sat next to her friend.

"How can I be alright after…..wait you knew?"

Alyssa nodded, "Some of it although that is the first time I'd seen the images. Master Altis shared what he had seen. Which was bad enough, but nothing compared to actually seeing it."

Callista took a deep breath, seeking to centre herself and calm her emotions. "This Vectivus was a Sith?"

Alyssa nodded again, "Yes but a very odd one. Hermione uncovered a lot of his story. He was a Sith that was more an academic, a researcher. He committed no atrocities. He didn't attempt to conquer the galaxy, or wipe out the Jedi. He just existed and studied new ways to manipulate the Force. He wasn't a good man but he was a moral and ethical man. In the end he never let the Dark side destroy him and he died of old age surrounded by his family and friends. Hermione has extensive notes and has spent some time talking with his Force ghost and reading his notes. If you want to get the full version she would be happy to take you through it. But my point was that he is no threat to Haven. It is better to think of him as an ally. He even consents to teach occasionally but I would recommend you be ready, academic or not he is still a Sith and being dead doesn't seem to have taken the edge off his skills."

"So what is expected of us now, are we learning to use the Dark side? I'll not set aside all I believe in for power or a seer's vision."

Alyssa smiled and took her friends hand, "Cally you don't understand, not yet anyway. Harry and Luna are building something here, like a Praxeum but not just for Jedi. Every day we have sessions on different topics. I've run healing sessions and I've been learning about empowering weapons from a Dathomiri warrior as well as studying the healing lore of Hermione's people. It's about sharing the knowledge to stop it being lost. No one is being asked change their beliefs just their perspective."

"And Master Altis is okay with this?" Callista asked as she tried to process Alyssa's words.

Alyssa smiled and gave her friends hand a reassuring squeeze, "You should go and talk with Djinn and the others. Talk to the Dathomiri. Talk to Harry and Luna and see what they have to say and make up your own mind."

Callista slowly nodded, "I will. Thank you Alyssa."

oOoOoOo

Velath Cha kept a careful eye on Luna as she walked among the newcomers to Haven. Her mistress was wise and powerful but she was too trusting. Turning she glanced around the garden spotting Harry talking to Altis. Her mistress had chosen well. Harry Potter was powerful and skilled; no doubt he was an excellent shield mate and lover. Turning back to Luna she again checked to see nothing untoward was happening.

"Who are you?" asked a cheerful voice.

Velath turned to see a beautiful girl in Jedi robes with dark pink skin and sapphire blue hair.

"Sorry?"

"I like your tattoos what do they mean?"

"They are clan tattoos," replied Velath before turning away.

"My name is Sahdra by the way," the girl continued seemingly undeterred by Velath's less than welcoming behaviour. "They're quite artistic. I think they would suit me."

Velath turned back to stare incredulously at Sahdra, "You realise that they are the mark of a Dark side cult."

Sahdra looked excited rather than horrified, "Really?"

"Yes really," replied Velath turning away once more.

"Did they kidnap you and force you to marry a dark prince?"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Velath angrily as she spun around to face Sahdra.

"It would be a good story if you…..I'm sorry you seem upset." Sahdra apologised her eyes wide.

Velath fought back a sigh. She had not meant to frighten the girl. "I'm not upset I am however busy."

Sahdra smiled brightly, "Oh good I wouldn't want you to be upset with me. I'll just leave you to it then."

Velath watched Sahdra walk off and was surprised to find herself a bit…flustered. There was something odd about the blue haired girl. After watching Sahdra disappear back in to the crowd she shrugged and resumed her close watch on Luna.

oOoOoOo

Soran sipped at the quite pleasant beverage as he watched people discussing the recent revelations as they sipped drinks or snacked on the variety of food at small tables. Spotting Hermione talking to Ravis Thesa he moved to join them but just as he stepped up Ravis moved off. Not realising Soran was on his way to talk to her Hermione took the opportunity to pick up a few segments of fruit and a refill for her drink.

"Hermione," Soran said in greeting. He obviously startled her as she knocked her glass over spilling juice all over the table.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here let me." Soran picked up several napkins to mop up the juice.

"Hold on let me," said Hermione as she drew her wand and cast a cleaning spell.

Soran stepped back in surprise as the spilt juice disappeared, "How….how did you do that?"

Slipping her wand away Hermione smiled politely, "A simple cleaning spell."

"A spell as in magic?" replied Soran with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"That's right," replied Hermione.

"No really how did you do it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and transfigured her glass in to a kitten. Picking the tortoiseshell up and handing it to Soran with a smile, "Yes magic all though it might be more accurate to say that we have some different ways of using the Force."

Soran studied the small animal with his Force sense but couldn't sense anything other than the animals life force. "That is incredible is it permanent?"

Hermione shook her head, "No or at least not usually. It takes a great deal of power to permanently transfigure something, especially something as complex as living material."

"What else can be achieved by magic?"

oOoOoOo

Harry looked around the garden with a strong feeling of satisfaction. All around him the residents of Haven were engaged in conversation. No doubt many of the interactions were tentative if not uncomfortable but they were still happening.

"It is going well, better than I expected."

Harry nodded as Altis passed him a drink. "We gave them a lot to think about. No doubt everyone will need time to process what they have seen before we can start the process of integrating everyone. So far your people have been the most adaptable but even the Dathomiri are circulating."

Altis took a sip of his own drink, "I think we need to give them tonight. Tomorrow will be soon enough to talk about the way forward."

oOoOoOo

**Dooku's Citadel**

Dooku was alone in his private apartments.

Normally this was something he relished given the many plans he had in place. It was time to order his thoughts and extend his reach in to the Force to find the best path. Today it was different.

There was something wrong. Something was right on the edge of his perception. Shadows flitting about obstructing his vision, distracting, frustrating his attempts.

The disappearance of Ventress was one more failure that he had not foreseen. It could only be worse if she had fallen in to the Jedi's hands and given her extended failure to report in that likelihood was frighteningly realistic.

A loud beep announced that a holo-call was incoming on his secure channel with a gesture he activated his holocom. When the hooded image of his Master appeared he quickly dropped to one knee.

"Rise my apprentice," ordered Darth Sidious, "Report."

"Master our plan continues to unfold as we planned. We have stretched the Jedi to the point that they are unable to effectively lead the Republic's forces."

Sidious nodded, "As I had foreseen, now what of your missing acolyte?"

"She has failed to report in."

"I fear Ventress has now become a liability."

"She is a resourceful agent…" began Dooku only to be interrupted by Sidious.

"Who it appears has failed so abjectly that she has allowed herself to be captured. She is a liability to our plans."

Dooku knew what needed to happen to liabilities.

"I will see to it my Master."

"Good. Now we need to distract the Jedi and draw their attention elsewhere. Contact Grievous and order him to attack beta designated targets."

Beta targets were heavily populated Republic worlds that were designated as secondary targets due to a lack of military value. Attacking such worlds would sow chaos and force the Jedi to redeploy their already stretched forces or face increasing discontent among the populations of the Republic aligned worlds.

"It shall be done Master."

oOoOoOo

**Fornow – Outer Rim Territories**

Obi-Wan deflected a blaster bolt away from where Anakin was trying to override the complex security protocols protecting the planetary defensive networks control room.

"Things are becoming difficult here Anakin," reported Obi-Wan as more Battle Droids joined the attack.

"I'm working as quickly as I...there!"

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and joined Obi-Wan in the doorway. "We need to give Ahsoka time to get the system restarted."

"I know Anakin but," Obi-Wan had to duck as a shower of stone chips flew past his head. "Now would be a good time for Rex to start giving us some fire support."

"I think we are in trouble Obi-Wan….look up."

Obi-Wan looked up to see six more CIS drop ships approaching their position.

"Come on Snips," whispered Anakin.

Both men fought on doggedly as the enemies blaster fire grew heavier. Neither was panicking but their situation was becoming increasingly desperate. Ahsoka was taking a great deal longer than expected and as each moment passed it more CIS troops landed on the planet.

Obi-Wan was about to respond when he spun around lightsaber raised as a woman appeared from among the rocks. She was followed by an older man holding what looked to be a simply staff. Both were dressed in dark green robes.

The woman glared at Obi-Wan, "Put up your weapon Jedi we are here to lead you to safety while my people distract you enemy."

Obi-Wan was about to reply when a Battle Droid jumped in to the trench landing next to the male. The middle aged man slammed the end of his staff into the droids neck sending it stumbling back before his second blow sent the head careening in to the stone wall. Obi-Wan slowly lowered his blade, "We are waiting for our…"

Ahsoka came running out of the door only to slide to a halt by Anakin's side.

"Ahsoka" finished Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka didn't react to the two strangers as she reported, "Master the power grid is fluctuating so badly that the system won't restart."

The woman ignored their conversation but when Ahsoka finished talking she gestured impatiently, "Come then, we have already saved what remained of your clone warriors and your position here is about to be overrun."

Obi-Wan could sense thinly veiled hostility but no threat, "Who are you?"

"We are the followers of Palawa."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - A New Order**

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a Force vision of a pair of powerful Force sensitives' and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

_Authors Note: Warning ….Here in this chapter is where we start going AU. All the little changes brought about by the presence of the Adepts have come to a head. So Canon purists beware you may need a sedative._

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**Last Time:**_

"_Ahsoka" finished Obi-Wan._

_Ahsoka didn't react to the two strangers as she reported, "Master the power grid is fluctuating so badly that the system won't restart."_

_The woman ignored their conversation but when Ahsoka finished talking she gestured impatiently, "Come then, we have already saved what remained of your clone warriors and your position here is about to be overrun."_

_Obi-Wan could sense thinly veiled hostility but no threat, "Who are you?"_

"_We are the followers of Palawa."_

**Chapter 18 - A New Order**

_**HoloNet Breaking News**_

_**Chancellor announces new changes to Military Act**_

_A number of minor changes to the Military Creation Act has caused a political storm. A number of powerful Senatorial voting blocs have already spoken out against it. The Chancellor's office has issued a statement defending the changes that they insist will lead to positive changes in how the military is ordered._

_**Read more here**_

_**Unconfirmed rumours of Republic units overrun on Fornow**_

_Rumours have begun of a CIS victory on the Republic held world of Fornow. No details are available_

_**Read more here**_

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

"Harry!"

Luna smirked as Harry sat bolt upright in bed, "W-what?"

Leaning forward Luna kissed his forehead, "It's time to get up we have meetings this morning and we agreed to meet Vectivus for training in the caverns beforehand."

Harry stretched, "Late night."

"A good one though. I know it was important but it was still fun. We need to have some fun."

Harry pulled Luna into his arms and rolled her onto her back so that he straddled her, "I can think of some fun activities."

"Yes, yes I know what you are thinking but you have already slept in and we don't want to be late." Despite her admonishment Luna was smiling.

Harry grinned, "Well there is always tonight."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Potter," said Luna with a smile. "Last night was very important because it showed that Haven is a community. People live here now it can't be all about training, study and planning."

"I know but so much depends on the newcomers. if we want to assimilate people in to the community we need to make sure that Haven becomes more than a Force academy."

"True my love but the burden isn't ours alone."

Harry rolled off Luna and stood, "Well as entertaining as it would be I don't think we have time for a shower, even if we share."

"Whose fault is that?" asked Luna as she climbed out of bed. Walking across the room she began rooting through the drawers and tossing clothes on to the bed.

Harry picked up a shirt and pulled it on as he watched Luna strip and change in to fresh clothes. As she picked up on his attention she gave her bottom a wiggle and turned with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Her body may be spectacular but her smile was something that made him ache for her touch. He'd never really known what people meant when they said they were enthralled until he realised his feelings for Luna.

"And I love you too," said Luna in reply to his unspoken feelings. "You are projecting your emotions my love."

Harry crossed the room and pulled Luna in to a tight hug, "Good, I want you to know how I feel."

Luna kissed Harry's neck before wiggling out of his grasp, "You are so getting some tonight Harry but for now stop ogling my bum and get dressed."

oOoOoOo

Harry staggered under the constant psychic attack Vectivus held him under before the pain disappeared.

Vectivus stepped out of the shadows where he had been invisible, "Good Harry but you allowed yourself to weaken for a moment when I touched your memories."

"That felt like my brain was on fire," commented Harry as Luna passed him a water bottle.

"It is a most effective attack and unlike the Force manipulation you knew as the Cruciatus it does no physical harm to the nerves. It is not easily defended against even by a powerful Force wielder but it can be done. The best defence is to detect and then deflect the initial assault. If you can keep your enemy out then any Force based mental attack can be defeated."

"So it is like Legilimency," mused Luna.

"From what Sirius and Remus have told me the technique is similar. For now I simply wish for you to try and enter each other's minds. Given your training an easy enough task but at the same time I want you to try and keep the other out."

As Luna and Harry began their mental duel Vectivus watched on observing through the Force as his students carried out his instructions. Soon both were sweating and he could see minute muscle tremors. At the same time their Force auras began to flare which was an indicator of exhaustion.

"Enough."

As Harry and Luna relaxed and took a drink of water Vectivus disappeared back into the shadows only to return with a black droid. The Droid was made of a dull grey metal and moved with a grace not normally seen in humanoid droids.

"I want you to add practicing your mental attacks and defences to your training regimen. Now I have a different task for you. This is ID-2, a Sith assassin droid and now one of your main training partners. ID-2 has been programmed to push you so you will need all your skills. Prepare yourselves."

Harry and Luna studied the Droid as it stood apparently awaiting the signal to begin. Without warning ID-2 let loose a stream of what looked like Force lightning at Luna who barely managed to avoid the attack by throwing herself to the side.

Harry determined that the Droid was occupied attacking Luna so he ignited his lightsaber and leapt to the attack his Force enhanced speed making his movements blur. However as his lightsaber descended ID-2 ignited a red bladed lightsaber and parried the blow following up by smashing its metal elbow into Harry's face sending him to the floor.

Luna flung out a hand sending the Droid flying with a Force push before sending her own Force lightning arcing toward where the ID-2 had hit the floor. The Droid simply blocked the Force lightning with its lightsaber as it leapt to its feet and charged toward her undeterred.

Avoiding the Droids rush Luna Force jumped over its head only to very nearly be dissected by Id-2 as it slashed its lightsaber at her as she passing overhead.

Harry rolled to his feet with ringing ears just as Luna landed and attacked ID-2 with her usual lightning fast Ataru lightsaber strikes somersaulting backward when ID-2 pressed forward with a vicious series of blows. With another burst of Force enhanced speed Harry launched his own attack striking at the rear of the Droid as Luna landed in front of the Droid and launched her own attack.

ID-2 spun holding both of them off before leaping backwards over Harry to land in the shadows of the cave and extinguished its lightsaber.

Harry and Luna were both breathing heavily as they scanned the shadowy recesses of the cave.

"Bloody hell it's good," complained Harry. Lowering his voice he stepped closer to Luna "I think we need a new plan of attack. I'll engage it you blast it with magic."

"Sounds like a good plan," agreed Luna. "But what happens if we have to go in after it? I can't sense anything in there."

Before Harry could answer ID-2 exploded out of the shadows lightsaber held high as it charged Harry forcing him to defend himself from the lightning fast blows the Droid was throwing at him.

"Reducto," incanted Luna as her spell shot towards the droid.

The explosive hex hit directly at the Droids chest, blasting it backwards. Harry immediately started to follow but Luna called him back. Instead she levitated the Droid, "Now Harry!"

With its ability to fight effectively Harry managed to land a blow on the droid's head, which somewhat surprisingly seemed to resist the blow.

"Enough," called Vectivus.

Luna lowered ID-2 to the floor where the droid stood motionless apparently awaiting orders.

Vectivus smiled and nodded looking pleased, "You did well but I should warn you that ID-2 is programmed to adapt. Each time that you fight he learns more about your styles and adapts to counter you. I used him today because you are ready to start thinking about applying all your skills. We have focused on developing new skills now is the time to hone them. ID-2 is going to help bring those skills together. Although I suspect Altis, Sirius and Remus will insist that you continue your studies."

Luna stretched her hands above her as she tried to ease her muscles. "We will have to get Velath down here. She has made a good start with her lightsaber but she still defaults to a knife."

There was a small flash of blue light and Talia was standing next to Vectivus.

"I am so proud of both of you having achieved so much more than we could have hoped."

Harry and Luna both knelt as Talia stepped forward placing her hands over their heads. "My beloved apprentices you have begun your great task but you must step a different path. Haven will be your home but I fear that much sorrow and loss will come to pass before your duties allow you to dwell here in peace."

"You have seen something Master?" asked Luna.

"Yes and no. Something is happening but the shroud of the Dark side obscures our enemies' moves.

"I should have sensed something," said Luna.

Talia studied her former apprentices face for a moment, "You are not omnipotent beloved even Force based divination cannot see every possibility."

"Especially not with the Dark side clouding everything," added Vectivus.

Talia raised her hand and an image of a figure clad in black appeared. The figure was standing on a balcony overlooking a city view that could only be Coruscant. After a moment another figure appeared kneeling with their head lowered in a submissive gesture.

After a short conversation the first turned away and the kneeling figure stood and turned to leave letting Harry and Luna see his face, Dooku.

The shadowy figure suddenly turned and looked around as if looking for hidden watches before making a twisting gesture. The image abruptly disappeared.

"That is as close as any of our allies have come to seeing Dooku's hidden master. But still, this tells us much. Dooku was or will soon be on Coruscant and there he will meet with what appears to be his master. Needless to say this presents you with an enormous opportunity to identify the other Sith."

Harry frowned as he considered their newest intelligence, "This is getting complicated. If this unknown Sith is the Chancellor or someone in his employ what can we do? He is still the elected head of the Republic. Do we tell the Jedi and let them deal with this, assuming of course that they believe us."

Vectivus looked carefully at Harry, "Remember Harry we work to bring balance as this will preserve knowledge and lives. My vision showed the Jedi temple falling to the Sith. You saw how this emerging Sith's empire hunted down Force sensitives, treating them as a threat to its supremacy. This is what we work against because if this Sith succeed he dooms us to an extra-galactic threat worse than the fevered imaginings of the most power mad predecessors."

Talia shook her head, "That doesn't mean that your task is to confront him. That task may fall to another for now we seek only to counter the Sith to achieve that we need to know _who_ we must counter."

oOoOoOo

Altis ran a hand through his hair as he listened to Luna detail Talia's visit. "I think we may need a larger team on this one. Neither Talia nor Vectivus have ever steered us wrong. At least the Jedi Council are aware something is rotten on Coruscant. Force help us if we had to find a hidden Sith while the Order worked against us."

Luna shrugged, "I don't think we have any choice but to go. The question is who we take with us?"

"A small team," suggested Harry..

"I think so, we are not looking for a fight so we don't need a heavily armed strike force," said Luna.

"I can lend you some experienced people," offered Altis.

"And still have the people to do what needs to be done here?" asked Harry.

"With our new arrivals I think things are well under control here. Last night was a great start. With the Dathomiri Matriarch and her elders along with the masters from the Chu'unthor we have more than enough people to order things here and continue the classes. You are both more than recruiters for Haven; Just as I am more than an administrator even if I don't begrudge filling that role. We all have duties outside of Haven that will take us away from here at times we have to trust that others can take our place as needed."

"Perhaps we may need a formal council after all," mused Luna.

Harry didn't look convinced, "I just worry that it will become another Jedi Council. Haven and what we are doing here is too important to allow that to occur."

Altis nodded slowly as he considered Harry's meaning, "Leave it with me, we have time to make these decisions. Now who were you thinking of taking?"

oOoOoOo

**Aboard a freighter - Outer Rim**

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed as Anakin stalked past him, again. "Anakin you need to calm yourself."

Anakin turned to face his friend, "It doesn't bother you that we've been locked in here as prisoners since we came aboard?"

"They treated our injured and have seen to our other needs. I don't sense any danger despite their initial hostility," replied Obi-Wan calmly. "Ahsoka, Rex and the others are managing to get some rest you should as well."

Anakin looked like he wanted to argue but after a moment he sat next to Obi-Wan. "Have you heard of the followers of Palawa before?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes but only as a historical group. I was led to believe that they existed around the time of the first great schism. They studied the Force and the effects of Midi-chlorians but from a different perspective to the Jedi. I think I remember something about the fact that they accepted non-Force sensitives in to their ranks. Anyway when the great schism occurred some of them joined with Xennor while some remained neutral. They ended up in a dispute with the Jedi council; I can't remember ever being taken through the details. Since then they have faded from history. About the only thing we remember them for now is that they were the creators of Teräs Käsi."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "The martial art?"

"Yes they were the creators and apparently they reached heights of skill that we haven't been able to recreate even with the Force."

"So they are dangerous?" insisted Anakin.

"Anakin look beyond the surface, what does the Force tell you?"

Anakin closed his eyes and extended his senses, "They….they want something important from us and they want it badly enough that they have come to us regardless of their feelings about the Order."

The door slid open and a young man walked in, "Yes we do. We believe you will show us the path to the Adepts."

Anakin rose to his feet making no effort to hide his annoyance, "You were spying on us!"

"Hardly, you were just Force walking looking for our motivations. I sensed your mental…intrusion but allowed you to take the information anyway."

Obi-Wan sighed as he stood, "Anakin, calm yourself. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, thank you friend for your help. Things were rapidly getting out of hand."

"I greet you Jedi Kenobi I am Ret. The elders have given me the task of seeing to your needs until we reach Coruscant."

Anakin looked somewhat sceptical, "Coruscant?"

Ret didn't seem fazed by the question or the tone. "Yes Coruscant. We felt that the best course would be to return you to your council."

Obi-Wan considered the young man for a moment before clearing his throat, "Ret you implied that your people want to find the Adepts. I am afraid that the Jedi Council does not; to my knowledge have that information."

Ret smiled, "Ah but we have foreseen that the chosen one will show us the way to the Adepts. I am prepared to wait until that moment occurs."

Ahsoka, who had awoken when Ret entered but had remained silent rolled to her feet and moved to stand next to Anakin. Ret studied her a moment before seemingly dismissing her and turning his attention back to Obi-Wan. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed for a moment at the young man's apparent dismissal of her as a threat, "So you are just going to follow us around until someone gives you directions?"

Ret turned his gaze toward Anakin, "We hope that one of your council will be able to help although our elders believe that you are the Jedi chosen one. You will be our compass."

Anakin's expression darkened, "What do you know of the prophecy of the chosen one?" As he spoke his hand moved toward his lightsaber hilt.

Ret looked back at Anakin apparently unfazed by his response. "I am no expert but I have been told that it is one of several prophecies made concerning bringing balance to the Force."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in surprise, "One of several? I don't believe that I have come across any others in the Jedi archives."

"Not everything is captured in your archives Jedi. There are entire cultures who have studied the many mysteries of the Force about whom you are ignorant. Amongst them are seers whose prophecies are constantly coming to pass. Small matters perhaps to the Jedi but to many others these unseen and unheralded events are of vital importance."

Obi-Wan tried not to react and silently willed Anakin and Ahsoka to remain quiet. Ret had just referenced the prophecy of the chosen one which was of vital importance to the Jedi not to mention the personal impact it had on Anakin. Making sure that his expression was neutral he kept his tone polite as he addressed Ret. "Forgive me Ret I meant no disrespect. The prophecy of the chosen one bringing balance to the Force is of great interest to me" And of course to Anakin as if Master Windu is right and it does apply to him, thought Obi-Wan.

Ret seemed to consider Obi-Wan's words before he slowly nodded. "I too should apologise my words were overly harsh. You should know that many among the followers of Palawa are…critical of the Jedi just as they are the Sith. From our viewpoint both your philosophies are flawed."

Anakin looked ready to say more but was interrupted by a loud alarm.

Ret frowned and turned toward the hatch, "That is the call to action stations. Please stay here."

"Wait we can help you," said Ahsoka.

Ret simply shook his head, "It may not be anything other than one of the ships we were to rendezvous with. Until we know what is going on it would be safer for you to stay here."

Once the hatch slid shut Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan, "What do we do now?"

oOoOoOo

**CIS Light Cruiser - Fist of Urkon**

"Is it a republic ship?" asked the human in the commander's seat.

"No...it is an older commercial ship...armed but nothing to trouble even a scout ship," reported the Neimoidian officer at the sensor console.

"Still it's just outside the blockade area," the commander said to himself before speaking up to address the bridge crew. "We can't risk it. Prepare to disable it and ready a boarding party. If there are Jedi on board I want them captured. Communications open a secure channel to Count Dooku's command ship."

A Battle Droid manning the operations console immediately sent an electronic order and within moments a small shuttle was being prepped for boarding operations.

The commander straightened in his command chair as a holographic image of Count Dooku appeared in front of him. "Lord Dooku...I wasn't expecting..."

Dooku waved away the commanders words, "Report commander."

"We have intercepted a merchant vessel near our blockade area."

Dooku frowned, "A merchant vessel commander?"

"Yes sir I know it's not a military vessel but the report mentioned several merchants leaving the system after the battle."

Dooku nodded, "If there are Jedi aboard capture or kill them commander but make sure they do not escape." The image of Dooku flickered and disappeared.

"Sir," warned the Neimoidian officer as alarms began sounding around the bridge, "The merchant ship is manoeuvring...it has increased in speed."

"Pursue it," ordered the commander. "And get the boarding party moving!"

"Sir it is closing with us...speed increasing."

"Open fire," ordered the Commander.

"Sir we are having difficulty targeting them. It is too quick. We have managed a few hits but they appear to have either glanced off their deflector shields or caused only minor damage."

"Target that ship with all main batteries I want it disabled or destroyed."

"Sir it...it has stopped and is resting against our hull."

"What...it...by the ancestors they may be attempting to board us. Get our droids there immediately!"

oOoOoOo

"Be ready," warned Obi-Wan as he felt a ripple in the Force warning of danger approaching. They had heard an explosion followed by the some sharp manoeuvring that almost overtaxed the artificial gravity. Now the ship was stationary they could hear the sound of blaster fire.

"That sounds like it is just outside," warned Ahsoka.

Suddenly a strange sensation passed over all the Jedi. It was like a surge in the Force travelling through and around them. The odd sensation passed as one of the clone troopers closest to the wall turned to Obi-Wan.

"Sir the weapons fire, it's stopped."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Until we know why I suggest that we remain on guard."

Anakin gripped his lightsaber hilt and gestured toward the door, "We are trapped like Womp rats in a pit here. We need to know what is going on."

Obi-Wan didn't seem convinced but nodded, "Very well, Cody secure the room we will scout out the situation."

Walking to the door Obi-Wan tried the door panel which immediately opened the hatch.

"It wasn't locked?" asked Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan glanced out in to the corridor, "No it appears it was not but...well this is unexpected."

Anakin and Ahsoka both looked past him to see droids frozen in position or slumped unmoving on the metal deck.

Obi-Wan rubbed at his bearded chin, "I wonder what caused this?"

"A Force based power that essentially mimics an electromagnetic pulse. It basically fries their command circuits," said Ret as he walked out from behind the droids. "I thought I told you to stay put?"

"We were simply going to offer our assistance," said Obi-Wan in an apologetic tone of voice. "We feared that the ship was under attack."

"As indeed we are," replied a female voice as a small figure appeared from around the same corner as Ret.

All three Jedi could feel the Force presence of the woman whose youthful features were crowned in long silver hair. Despite her apparent youth there was something about her that hinted that she was far older.

The woman gave Obi-Wan a polite nod before turning to Ret. "We have to hold this junction while the others take the fight to them. If we can keep their boarding parties attention on us we will succeed." As she finished speaking eight Battle Droids rounded the corner weapons raised.

The three Jedi leaped forward igniting their lightsabers as the Clone troopers raised their own blasters but before a shot could be fired all eight droid seemed to shudder before falling to the floor or simply stopping.

The woman frowned as she squinted at something on the floor, "Hmm the rune array is nearly depleted. Ret the next lot may well get through."

Ret nodded, "Right, Lerhra you had best fall back." Turning he studied the Jedi and clones behind him. "We will need to hold here if you wish to assist me you would be welcome."

The sound of more droids approaching had the Jedi and clones once more raising their weapons although Ret simply assumed an on guard position with both hands slightly raised. The first Battle Droids around the corner were cut down by the clones' blaster fire while the Jedi deflected their sporadic return fire. The next unit of Battle Droids fared the same but they were followed by a unit proceeded by two Droideka. Their shields allowed them to engage the Jedi and the clones and thus free up the Battle Droids to move in to better attack positions.

During the initial attack Ret had moved to the rear behind the clones but he suddenly darted forward moving so fast he almost blurred. Sliding between the two Droideka he released a silver orb before rolling to his feet and striking out at a Battle Droid. His blow crushed the droid's chest plate sending it flying in to the droid beside it. Behind him the silver orb released a burst of bright yellow light and the Droidekas shields flickered and failed. Without the Droideka the Battle Droids were soon dispatched.

"Do you have any more of those silver orbs?" asked Ahsoka.

Ret nodded, "Yes but not an inexhaustible supply. Like Lerhras' rune array they take time to make. If we are to succeed we need to keep their attention focussed here while the others do their work. The loss of these droids will mean they will send reinforcements."

Anakin gestured for Rex to come forward, "Rex we have to hold this intersection."

"I'll set up an overlapping field of fire…What can we expect from the other defenders Sir?"

Ret looked on seemingly amused at Rexs' question, "I am it."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "Without a weapon?"

"What makes you think I am unarmed?" replied Ret. "I am a Teräs Käsi master."

Obi-Wan realised what he had seen when Ret had struck the Battle Droid was Teräs Käsi. Rets' single blow had disabled it. The next squad of arriving Battle Droids again gave him a chance to observe Rets' fighting style. He fought with, punches, kicks and throws that appeared to be Force enhanced. His defences seemed to be his speed and an almost Jedi like awareness of what was happening around him.

This time the droids kept coming in an endless mass of metal and a storm of blaster fire. Just as the droids began to gain a foothold a silver flash signalled Ret had used one of his orbs.

Ahsoka checked on the injured Clones and then reported, "We lost Sprint and Vortex. Master we can't hold here much longer. We haven't had a chance to rearm since Fornow and their blasters are running on less than twenty percent in their power cells, some are less than ten."

Anakin looked over at Ret who seemed calm and unruffled despite a blaster burn on the shoulder of his tunic from a near miss. He looked back toward the passageway leading toward the hatch as a loud explosion sounded followed by another larger explosion that could be felt through the deck plates.

Lerhra reappeared along with two others a male and a female dressed in leather tunics. Both carried heavy wooden staves and the woman had a blaster strapped to her thigh. Lerhra gestured and Ret stepped closer allowing her to look at the burn mark on his shoulder. He pulled out his tunic and Lerhra nodded.

"Amelia and Jordis have succeeded in sabotaging their power plant. So we should soon be disengaging the magnetic clamp. Amelia see to the Jedi's wounded. Ret we must return to the bridge."

"Of course Lerhra," Ret turned to the Jedi and the remaining clones. "I thank you for your help. I have other duties now but I shall return later."

Lerhra, Ret and the male who they assumed to be Jordis departed leaving behind her female escort.

"What did you do to their engines?" asked Ahsoka.

The tall woman frowned as she looked down at the Togrutan Padawan before relaxing and smiling, "We sabotaged their power plant and their regulators. That is why we needed to get clear as a cascade failure of the power systems has already begun."

Anakin nodded despite his distrust. The strategies they had employed had been quite effective. They might not be Jedi but they could certainly fight.

Obi-Wan however was watching Amelia with narrowed eyes. She seemed no less friendly than Ret but there was something about the tall brown skinned woman that seemed familiar. He had seen someone like her before. Then it came to him she was a Vahla.

Amelia turned to Obi-Wan and smiled slightly as if she had guessed his thought processes. "Have we meet master Jedi?"

"No although I have…dealt with several of your people in the past Vahla."

Amelia continued to smile faintly as she gave Obi-Wan a slight bow, "Ah on behalf of my species I apologise. Now perhaps we should see to your injured?"

While Amelia checked over the three injured clones Obi-Wan pulled Ahsoka and Anakin aside.

"I must admit that I had not expected to see a Vahla among the Palawa still we must be careful not to leap to any conclusions about her intentions."

"Aren't the Vahla pirates and bounty hunters?" asked Ahsoka.

Anakin shook his head, "They are dangerous Snips. The Vahla are Force sensitives and have a strong connection to the Dark side."

Ahsoka gripped her lightsaber, "She could be a Sith?"

Obi-Wan extended his senses but could feel only a faint echo of the Dark side, "I doubt it although I would suggest that we be careful around her."

All three Jedi nearly jumped when Lerhra appeared standing behind them. None of them had sensed her presence in the Force, "Amelia Sto-Nar is no Sith but I am sure that you will not take my word for it. All are welcome among the followers of Palawa as long as they abide by our edicts."

Lerhra turned away from the Jedi, "Amelia, would you please see our….friends to their accommodations. The CIS ship has just suffered catastrophic containment failure and more importantly the Norn has just emerged from hyperspace."

"Yes Elder," replied Amelia.

Lerhra nodded and turned back to Obi-Wan, "We are exchanging some personnel before resuming our journey to Coruscant. I believe that we should be there in eighteen hours so I advise that you get some sleep."

oOoOoOo

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

A young Jedi Knight assigned to communications for the day knocked politely on the door frame of Master Yoda's chamber, "Master Yoda we have received a rather….intriguing message from a ship in orbit."

"Intriguing say you?"

"They asked for you by name Master Yoda and they claim to have Jedi aboard as passengers."

Yoda lowered himself in to a chair, "Speak to the ship I will."

The Jedi Knight manipulated one of the controls opening the correct channel before bowing himself out of the room.

A almost elfin figure appeared on the screen, "You look old Yoda, how long has it been?"

Yoda settled back in to his chair, "One hundred years Lerhra still young you look. But eyes lie not hmmmm."

Lerhra inclined her head acknowledging Yoda's words. "Indeed they do not. I have some of your people aboard my ship. I am here to return them to you."

Yoda studied the woman's image for a long moment before speaking, "Choices of long ago back to trouble me it seems. Seek something you do."

Lerhra laughed, "So trusting Master Jedi. Yes I seek the fulfilling of a prophecy."

Yoda felt a wave of unease pass through him with her mention of a prophecy. "Plain words I seek much at stake there is."

"Plain words is it, very well our council has long seen a lack of balance in the Force. The blame for which can be laid at the door of your order. Now our seers see the fall of your vaunted order and the rise of the Sith. The cycle of imbalance will begin again.

But this time the Sith will seek to control or destroy. Force sensitives will be hunted down and either serve or be destroyed. Millennia's worth of knowledge will be lost and while this happens wars will wear the galaxy down. Eventually the Sith will be pulled down but by then the galaxy will be so weakened that they will be easy pickings for a series of extragalactic invaders. Each one will weaken the links until a darkness will come that will be so all encompassing that what little is left will be as ashes, the galaxy will be a smoking ruin. _That_ is the future Jedi if I fail to aid the preservers."

"Endure the light will," countered Yoda but even as he spoke he was remembering the words of Qui-Gon. The Force ghost had warned of a possible future where the Jedi were betrayed and hunted to near extinction by one of their own. He had also spoken of the intervention of others. Were these the others he spoken of?

"There speaks pride not wisdom," Lerhra's rebuke was soft spoken but it still affected Yoda.

"Claim to know much of the future you do."

Lerhra shrugged, "Know? No I do not _know_. I fear the possibilities. That is truly what prophecy is, a possibility. Fate is not set in stone it is possible to circumvent an event but something's are so large, so all encompassing that all one can do is try to save what can be saved. You know as well as I that some possibilities are impossible to avoid."

Yoda frowned at the image of Lerhra as an insight occurred to him, "Fate you say hmmm. A Jedi there was that believed in the balance as do you."

"Talia….she spent some time among us learning from our elders although she never directly shared her vision with us. From what our seers have seen her actions may save many. Through her the preservers came into being."

Yoda knew the answer but he asked anyway, "The preservers Harry and Luna are?"

"Yes although hidden their movement has already grown."

"Seek you do to join them?" asked Yoda.

"Yes although the path is hidden from us."

"Yet seek me out you have. Know their location I do not."

Lerhra smiled but now it was tinged with sadness, "Another way shall present itself. Now Master Yoda, where shall I deposit your people?"

oOoOoOo

AN Chapter 19 to Follow shortly!

Many thanks to Rhynimy and XRaiderV1 for their Beta Work. Credit for such is theirs blame for mistakes is mine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - A New Order**

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a Force vision of a pair of powerful Force sensitives' and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

_Authors Note: Warning ….Here is the 2nd chapter of real AU. As I said last chapter All the little changes brought about by the presence of the Adepts have come to a head. So Canon purists beware you may need a really heavy sedative. Warning Canon Character Death._

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**Last Time:**_

_Yoda knew the answer but he asked anyway, "The preservers Harry and Luna are?" _

"_Yes although hidden their movement has already grown."_

"_Seek you do to join them?" asked Yoda._

"_Yes although the path is hidden from us."_

"_Yet seek me out you have. Know their location I do not."_

_Lerhra smiled but now it was tinged with sadness, "Another way shall present itself. Now Master Yoda, where shall I deposit your people?"_

**Chapter 19 - A New Order**

_**Republic Navy - Dreadnaught**_**-class heavy cruiser Catalus**

Cin Drallig woke as the Force rang like a bell. A moment later a warning klaxon sounded. Running to the hatch he opened it to a scene of chaos. The corridor was lit only by emergency lighting and there was a distinct smell of smoke. Emerging from their own cabins were Adi Gallia, Siri Tachi and Kel Nar.

"Masters!" Cin turned to see Bene headed toward him followed by several clones.

"What has happened?" asked Cin.

"Something has damaged both the primary and secondary power conduits," reported Bene. "There are no other ships nearby so Commander Tell sent extra clones to both engineering and I sent some to the detention area but with power down all the lifts are useless. We sent runners but we are still waiting for reports."

Cin nodded, "Well done Bene and you as well Commander, Bene you are with me I want to check in on the detention area myself. Adi can you and Siri secure the hanger deck? Commander I would suggest stationing guards on the hanger deck as well in case the prisoners use this as an opportunity to escape."

"Yes General," said the Clone Commander as he gestured calling several of his subordinates to him and began issuing his own orders.

Adi Gallia looked at Siri Tachi who nodded, "Siri and I can secure the hanger."

"Knight Nar, take the bridge and help the commander find out what exactly has happened. Keep us updated. "Come Bene I have a bad feeling that this involves Ventress."

When they reached the Detention centre they found that the prisoners had been shot in their cells. Several dead clones littered the corridors and when they reached the cell that held Ventress the door was open. Inside there were three dead figures in black.

Cin knelt by one the fallen figures in black and quickly searched the fallen figure. The figure had been run through by a lightsaber. A quick search showed that the second had fallen the same way. The last had a broken neck.

"These are assassins similar to those Bene and I saw on Bespin. They are dangerous servants of the Dark side that were part of an attack on the Altisian Jedi. Their leader wielded a lightsaber much like this one, "Cin pointed to the attachment on the dead man's utility belt where a clip used to hold a lightsaber was empty. "I fear Ventress is now armed and somewhere on board."

Crossing to a comm unit on the bulkhead Cin tried it to find that the system was still down, "We need to start a search for Ventress."

oOoOoOo

Ventress silently cursed as she crawled through the maintenance duct. The assassins who had tried to kill her in her cell had come within millimetres of succeeding. That one bore a Sith lightsaber was all that she needed to know. She had been betrayed. Either by her master or by Darth Sidious the end result was the same. She was marked for death. That meant that she was on her own.

No doubt the Jedi were already searching the ship and if they hadn't already they would soon be putting the hanger desk under heavy guard. Her ability to cloak her Force signature meant that she would be hard to find with the Force. What she needed now was a plan.

oOoOoOo

**Catalus – Hangar Deck**

Adi Gallia watched as Siri Tachi gestured for several clones to follow her as she walked the perimeter of the hangar deck. Turning back to her own squad she pointed toward the dropships, shuttles and fighters lined up in the hangar bay.

"We need to secure these ships. Make sure that they are empty then secure them."

The clones quickly complied and she stepped back to supervise. A call of alarm followed by weapons fire had her running but just as she reached the gathered clones an explosion sent her tumbling and sent clones flying. Almost immediately a fighter lifted off firing as it did before its pilot deftly steered it free of the hanger bay. A few clones fired at it as it passed but such small arms fire didn't trouble its shields. Seconds later it was gone.

Before Adi could call another order a shuttle exploded sending everyone back to the deck.

Ventress pulled the Clones helmet off as she quickly programmed the navcomp before jumping to hyperspace.

oOoOoOo

**The Lily – Haven**

Harry began the pre-flight checks as Luna spoke to Haven control.

"We suspect that we will be departing in thirty minutes control."

"_Acknowledged_," was the immediate reply.

"Harry… you okay?" asked Luna.

"All good here," replied Harry.

Luna sighed, "I meant with the team."

Harry nodded, "It will be good to have Sirius aboard although and Velath is your shadow so we couldn't leave her behind. No the team is fine there is just….something right at the edge of my perceptions, something elusive."

Luna closed her eyes and extended her Force perceptions searching for what Harry was sensing. Just for a moment she felt something but when she tried to determine what or who it was the feeling disappeared. Opening her eyes she found Harry watching her. "Whatever it is I don't think it hostile. Well we can't do much about it except keep an eye on it."

"True, it's just that it's giving me a headache trying to get a feel for it."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Then let it be. If it becomes a problem we will deal with it."

Velath stuck her head on to the Bridge, "Mistress the food is stowed and Master Sirius is aboard."

Luna smiled at her unofficial bodyguard, "Thank you Velath. Please lock us up and ask Sirius to come to the bridge."

Velath nodded before she disappeared back out the hatch.

A few minutes later she was back with Sirius and both were strapped in to their seats.

"Good to go Harry?" asked Sirius.

In answer Harry nodded and took up the controls to pilot the Lily out of Havens dock and through the asteroid field to open space.

"Okay Luna are we ready?"

"Course is laid in to the navcomp," acknowledged Luna.

"Hit it," ordered Harry and the Lily leapt in to Hyperspace.

oOoOoOo

**High Orbit above Coruscant**

The Lily re-entered relativistic space. After four separate hyperspace jumps it was a welcome arrival. To keep the Lily from being easily tracked Luna had plotted a rather indirect course from the outer rim. If pushed the Lily could make the trip to Coruscant in three days but Luna's course has seen the journey take a little over four days.

Harry handled the almost immediate query from Coruscant flight control before opening a channel to the private docks nearest to the Jedi Temple. A hefty docking fee later and they were descending in to the Central docks. A large private dock mostly used by minor bureaucrats and political staffers Central was an expensive proposition but the facilities and security were reputed to be excellent.

"Okay so where do we start?" asked Sirius as they descended.

Luna shrugged, "I think we will need to talk to the Jedi sooner or later. Our suspicions about the Sith will certainly be of interest to Yoda."

"Given their actions I suspect that there are Jedi on the council who do not trust us," said Harry. "I'm all for talking to Yoda. I'd also like to see what we can discover for ourselves. We have some Force divination techniques not available to the Jedi that have worked well in the past."

Sirius frowned, "From what we know my money is on the Chancellor. Do we want split up for this mission or are we sticking together?"

"Stick together I think. At least for now," said Luna. "That way we present a united front."

"What about uniforms?" asked Sirius. Pulling his wand he brandished it and transfigured his shirt and trousers in to an Eighteenth century British admiral's uniform complete with golden braid. "Suits me don't you think?"

Luna flicked her own wand and Sirius was now clad in a court jesters uniform, "Yes I do."

oOoOoOo

Once the Lily was secured in her berth and heavily warded Harry called the Jedi Temple and left a message for Master Yoda requesting a meeting. Minutes later Yoda himself called and organised a Jedi escort to bring them to the Temple.

As they waited outside the Central Docks all four were now in dark grey hooded cloaks covering their grey tunics and black utility trousers. They were also openly wearing their lightsabers.

Minutes after they arrived at the pickup point a large transport appeared dropping out of the stream of traffic above them. Harry turned to the others. "Alright we have this meeting with Yoda and see what comes out of it. If we don't get anything we'll have to look at option B."

As they watched the transport landed and a familiar face appeared, walking down the ramp.

"Greetings friends," Obi-Wan greeted the waiting group with a smile and a polite nod. "Master Yoda has set aside a meeting room in the temple."

As they took their seats in the transport passers-by seemed to be having a mixed reaction to the presence of Obi-Wan.

'Have you noticed the looks?" asked Sirius after a group of blue skinned humanoids with red eyes had glared at the shuttle.

Luna nodded, "You can sense the animosity. If nothing else the war has certainly damaged the reputation of the Jedi."

The transport lifted off and they were soon working their way through the heavy aerial traffic before flying in to clear space and quickly descending. A large stone entrance in the temple led to a huge internal hanger. With deft control by the pilot the transport soon touched down on a landing pad.

Obi-Wan led them through the Temple until they came to a small meeting room. Standing in the doorway was Yoda.

"Come in my friends, do. Sit you must much to discuss we have."

Harry, Luna and Sirius took seats while Velath stood behind Luna keeping a watchful eye on Yoda and Obi-Wan.

"News you have?" asked Yoda after settling himself on to a low chair.

Harry nodded but replied with his own question, "How are you investigations into the Sith coming along?"

"Skilled the Sith are at hiding themselves. Although looks it does that the Sith are here on Coruscant. Closer we get but slip away he does."

"Master Yoda," began Luna. "We have been given a vision of Dooku visiting the Sith here on Coruscant. We believe that vision will happen soon. Perhaps if a close watch is kept for him?"

Yoda studied first Luna and then Harry with a shrewd expression on his wrinkled face, "Hmm suspect someone you do."

"The Chancellor," said Sirius.

"Hmmm suspicions we have, proof we do not."

Obi-Wan looked pensive as he considered Sirius's words. "Anakin is convinced that he is a good man but there is something about him. I dislike politicians but this is something more than that in his relationship with Anakin. He praises him and pushes Anakin….I don't always like the directions this takes. We've argued about it on more than one occasion."

"Dislike proof is not. Dangerous his friendship is but useful it may yet be," said Yoda. "Thank you for this information I do. What plans now do you have?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Oh we are just here for a few days, shopping and such."

Yoda gnawed on his glimmer stick as he considered his next move. Should he tell them about the followers of Palawa? A sect about whose goals and indeed trustworthiness he held great reservations or should he wait and allow the Force to intercede? That the Adepts were here to shop and sightsee was patently untrue and they were not going to much trouble to hide it. Still it gave him more time to consider the consequences of any potential moves.

Obi-Wan waited for Yoda to say something about the followers of Palawa but the elder Jedi failed to. Keeping his expression neutral he decided that Yoda must have good reasons for withholding the information. But by the time he said his farewells to the group of adepts at the doors of the temple he was unsure of the wisdom of hiding the information.

"Master Kenobi, troubled you are," said Yoda as he stepped out of an alcove near the main doors.

"I am unsure of our course Master," replied Obi-Wan.

"As am I, Lerhra of Palawa I trust not. Old and powerful she is but friend of the Jedi she is not."

"And these suspicions about the Chancellor?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Meditate I will but more vigilant I sense we must be. If a Sith Palpatine is…. grave fears for the Republic and the Jedi we should have. Concern I have for Anakin and the role the council will ask of him when hear of this they do. His loyalty already some question, whispers there are about his private life there are."

Obi-Wan frowned but said nothing of his suspicions about Anakin and his….relationship with Padmé. His former Padawan was discreet but it was inevitable that others would hear rumors. If the Jedi Council was forced to confront Anakin about his illicit relationship the outcome may well be tragic for all involved. He would speak to Anakin as soon as he returned. Perhaps he might sway his friend from the path he was treading.

oOoOoOo

**Chancellor's Office – Senate House**

"Anakin, please come in my young friend. Le'bray you are dismissed." Palpatine waited for the aide to leave before clasping Anakin's shoulder lightly. "It is good to see you back safely. After the reports began coming in from Fornow I feared the worst."

"We were lucky. A group of Force sensitives were on hand to rescue us after we were cut off."

"Force sensitives….hmm like these Force Adepts you told me about?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, another group that calls themselves the followers of Palawa. I wouldn't say they were friendly but they got what was left of the command out safely."

"Well then I owe them thanks. Perhaps I should investigate and see if they need any help. Such a fine deed should not go unrewarded. Now my friend I wanted to speak to you about a rumour that has come to my ears. A seat will soon become available on the Jedi Council."

Anakin grimaced, "Chancellor I can't really comment on the choices of the council."

Palpatine waved away Anakin's objection, "No, no none of that my friend. I have no wish to put you in a difficult position. It is just that I fear….well I fear that the war has strained my relationship with the Jedi Council. I begin to feel that they are less inclined to share their intelligence with the senate….or perhaps just with me." Palpatine said the last in a near whisper but Anakin heard it.

"I am sure the council wouldn't be withholding information," Anakin tried to reassure his friend; His tired, no worn out looking friend. Although a small part of him began thinking of the way Obi-Wan and some of the others voiced their distrust of Palpatine.

Palpatine smiled sadly, "You are a good man Anakin. You stand for justice and all those things viewed by many as somewhat archaic in this day and age. Come let us speak of happier things. Have you…."

A loud crash had Anakin on his feet lightsaber in hand, "Chancellor please get behind me."

"Anakin what is it?"

"Something we are in danger. I think we…" Anakin saw something smash the window but before he could call out there was a flash of white light and the world faded to darkness.

oOoOoOo

**Great Plaza – Coruscant Government Area**

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Sirius as panicked chaos began spreading across the huge open plaza.

Harry looked up as a fighter flew overhead firing at a large ship descending through the clouds. "An attack we need to get back to the Lily now."

"Look Harry," warned Luna who pointed to where another ship landed heavily between them and the docks. The ship was badly damaged but still intact enough to allow a large hatch open and begin unloading Battle Droids.

Harry cursed as he watched the first droids deployed firing across the plaza in to the crowd of fleeing civilians. "Alright Luna you and I will take the Droids. Sirius you and Velath deal with the civilians."

Sirius nodded and began running toward the largest group of civilians. Velath looked rebellious for a moment before following.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"Race you?" countered Luna.

oOoOoOo

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked into the cockpit of the drop ship rocked from a nearby explosion. He waved and got the attention of the co-pilot, "Set us down in the plaza. It looks the separatists are targeting civilians."

"Yes General," replied the clone.

Obi-Wan studied the approaching battle below when he caught a glimpse of a figure deflecting blaster bolts away from the civilians. A second figure behind him gestured and sent a section of the metal balustrade hurtling toward a clump of Battle Droids knocking a half dozen to the ground. Relieved that Jedi were protecting the civilians he turned to study the huge CIS drop ship. The ship was still disgorging droids but two Jedi were there apparently trying to take the Battle Droids down before they could deploy properly. As he watched a Droideka rolled out of the Drop ship only to be struck by….by the Force that was Force lightning!

Obi-wan leapt clear of the ship as soon as it hit the ground, "Captain, take half the squad and take out those droids attacking the civilians. The rest come with me. We need to stop that drop ship deploying droids."

Not waiting for the clones Obi-Wan ran across the plaza deflecting blaster shots as he did so. Ahead of him a figure in grey cut down a droid before spinning to block a shot from a second. With a start Obi-Wan realised that it was Harry.

Luna suddenly appeared by his side. Literally appeared with a loud popping noise, "Master Kenobi it's…..good to see you so soon." Luna blocked a blaster bolt and called out something that caused a blue Force bubble of some sort to appear around all three of them.

A hail of blaster fire splashed harmlessly against the bubble as Harry turned and spotted Obi-Wan, "Oh hi Obi-Wan. Luna as soon as the shield falters those two Droideka…. are going to be in position."

Luna looked around, "Okay I see them, Obi-Wan you need to go left. Harry go right and I'll deal with the Droideka. On three, one, two…go."

Obi-Wan rolled to the left as twin streams of Force lightning struck the two Droideka quickly overpowering the built in shields. The first was hit by blaster fire as Harry destroyed the second. A Battle Droid appeared out of the smoke to be cut down by Obi-Wan.

"There are more about to deploy," warned Harry. "I think it's time to end this." Harry pointed back up the ramp and cast two explosive curses at the mechanism unloading the droids. Two explosions followed and the huge metal arm ground to a halt.

"Have you got anything to blow this?" Harry asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan called two clones over and quickly explained that Harry had disabled the machine. The first clone nodded and both disappeared inside.

"We should get back, Rex can be a bit over the top with explosives," warned Obi-Wan.

It proved sound advice.

"Wow the Weasley twins would have loved that," commented Harry.

A clone officer halted next to Obi-Wan, "General Kenobi, General Yoda has requested assistance at the entrance of the Senate house. Enemy droids have nearly breeched the outer defences and the Chancellors guard reports that he and General Skywalker have not been seen since the attack commenced."

"Need a lift Obi-Wan?" asked Harry.

"Is your ship nearby?"

"No but I can get you to the Senate building. Hold on," warned Harry as he took Obi-Wans arm and apparated to the open area near the senate steps.

Obi-Wan blinked and found that he was standing beside Harry at the base of the Senate stairs. 'I'll never get used to that little trick."

A moment later Luna, Sirius and Velath appeared with loud pops.

A loud explosion sounded and all five turned to see Masters Yoda and Windu leading a mix of Jedi and clones in an assault on Droids position. Obi-Wan immediately moved to assist but it was quickly apparent that the Jedi's assault had finished the Battle Droids.

Mace Windu frowned at the destruction around the entrance, "We need to find the Chancellor,"

A Jedi behind Mace was speaking into a communicator, "Master we have fighters blockading the area and nothing has left the area since the attack began."

"So either the Chancellor is still in the building or he is being taken out on foot. We need to sweep the building," Mace began issuing orders to clones.

Luna stepped closer to Harry and spoke softly into his ear, "Harry I could probably scry for Anakin but I need a place to meditate."

Harry paused to consider before nodding, "Go back to the Lily with Velath. The minute you find anything let me know."

Luna nodded and took Velath's arm before disappearing.

Sirius raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

Harry glanced over to where Yoda and Mace were talking to several Jedi as they organised the sweep of the huge senate complex. "Luna's going to scry for Anakin. We should be close enough and it worked with Ron."

"Why not here?" Sirius asked quietly seeing here Harry was looking.

"The Jedi consider anything like this a Dark side ability and right now is not the time for a face off against them."

Obi-wan noted Velath and Luna's disappearance and walked over, "Is everything alright?"

Harry nodded, "Fine, Luna is just checking something out."

"Ah Master Kenobi, it appears the Oracle was correct."

Obi-Wan turned to see Ret, Lerhra and Amelia standing behind him but before he could say anything Lerhra stepped past him to stand in front of Harry.

"Harry apprentice of Talia I greet you on behalf of the followers of Palawa."

Harry studied the woman who looked rather like a slightly older version of Luna for a long moment. There was something about her a familiarity then it came to him and he smiled slightly, "It is nice to meet you face to face..."

Lerhra smiled back, "Lerhra, you are most perceptive Harry. We have much to discuss but that can wait till we are alone." Her eyes flicked to where Yoda was approaching.

Harry nodded and waved Sirius over, "We can do proper introductions later but for now Lerhra this is Sirius."

Lerhra nodded politely, "Sirius, for the sake of convenience my companions are Ret Do-Thal and Amelia, daughter of Lira."

With a soft pop Luna reappeared with Velath. Luna looked exhausted while Velath radiated frustration. When Luna stumbled Velath caught her before she could fall.

"Mistress you should rest."

Harry could sense Luna's exhaustion and the fact that she still pouring energy in to something, "Are you okay Luna?"

Luna looked up and Harry grimaced. Her eyes were solid black, "I have Anakin...I am maintaining the link. He is barely conscious and is being moved in that direction several hundred feet below us." she pointed south toward a cluster of huge skyscrapers.

Harry turned to look for Obi-Wan or Yoda only to find the diminutive Jedi standing next to him. Yoda was staring at Luna with narrowed eyes as if trying to determine what exactly he was seeing.

Luna turned her head to look directly at the Jedi Master, "Master Yoda you must act quickly. Dooku has them and is planning to take them off planet. He is telling Palpatine that their ship is waiting and someone called Grevious is in Orbit. We must act or they will escape."

"Gather a...umph."

Yoda was nearly knocked off his feet when Luna lunged forward grabbing him and Harry before apparating away.

oOoOoOo

Luna reappeared and crumpled to the floor at the juncture point of four tunnels. Harry cursed and quickly knelt by her side. She was breathing but unconscious.

"Well is young Luna?" asked Yoda.

"Just unconscious I think," replied Harry. "We must be near where Luna sensed Anakin was."

Yoda's ears twitched, "Coming people are."

"Damn it," hissed Harry gently before pulling his wand and disillusioning Luna's unconscious form before moving her gently to one of the side tunnels.

oOoOoOo

"Where have they gone?" demanded Mace Windu.

Sirius shook his head, "No idea but if I had to guess I'd say Luna apparated them to where Anakin was."

Mace scowled and turned to a clone standing next to him, "Detain the lot of them."

Sirius shifted his weight slightly and twisted his wrist allowing his wand to drop in to his hand, "On what grounds?"

"For all I know you are responsible for this attack," replied Mace as clone troopers moved to surround Sirius and the rest of those behind him.

Sirius could apparated away but that would mean leaving the others behind. He could also shield himself from most attacks but that wasn't necessarily true of the others. Cursing silently Sirius smiled and then raised his hands.

oOoOoOo

Count Dooku signalled for the droids accompanying him to halt as he extended his senses. Ahead in the shadows of the poorly lit junction there were three Force signatures. He recognised, Yoda and Talia's two Padawans.

Behind him he could only sense the unconscious Skywalker and the subtle shadows around his Masters Force signature. So that meant that his old Master was not going to be receiving any further reinforcements.

"Master Yoda my old friend a strange place for meeting is it not?"

"Count Dooku," Yoda almost growled as he articulated his former Padawans name as he stepped from the tunnel. "Surrender you will."

Dooku chuckled, "I have the advantage Master Yoda if you persist I cannot guarantee the safety of the Chancellor and young Skywalker." As he spoke the droids not carrying the two unconscious men pointed their blasters at the two hostages. "The Chancellor will help me end the war."

Yoda's eyes narrowed as he considered the dark amusement in Dooku's eyes. There was something going on here that was not as simple as hostages.

"Well we meet again Sith," said Harry as he stepped out of the shadows near the wall. "You know I'm beginning to think you are following me around. How's the hand by the way. I know Luna would want me to ask."

Before Dooku could respond all hell broke loose behind him.

oOoOoOo

Anakin slowly returned to consciousness. With that understanding came the new awareness that he was upside down. In fact He was being carried by something and was upside down. Opening his eyes he spotted droid feet. Okay so Battle droids – he was being carried by Battle Droids. Suddenly a familiar voice, no voices were talking.

Dooku and Master Yoda…..straining his eyes he concentrated on trying to make out what was being said.

"….advantage Master Yoda if you persist I cannot guarantee the safety of the Chancellor and young Skywalker…..The Chancellor will help me end the war." That was Dooku talking. He had been captured by Dooku. Oh by the Force that meant the Chancellor was captured as well.

"Well we meet again Sith…You know I'm beginning to think you are following me around. How's the hand by the way. I know Luna would want me to ask." Luna…In his befuddled state it took Anakin a moment or two but then he realised that the second voice must be Harry. He needed to act…..now.

Anakin's lightsaber leapt from his belt into his hand.

oOoOoOo

Harry saw a lightsaber activate and realised Anakin must be attacking the droids. With a flick of his wrist he activated his own lightsaber and launched himself at Dooku's droids.

Yoda having seen the same launched himself at Dooku in a blur. Somersaulting over the Sith while simultaneously attacking.

Harry banished two Battle Droids in to the wall with his left hand as he cut another down with his lightsaber. In the confined space of the tunnel the droids were at a serious disadvantage against Harry and Anakin. In the space of moments they had cut down the Droids and Harry was moving to try and aid Yoda against Dooku.

Anakin knelt by Palpatine's side and quickly checked that he was uninjured.

"A..Anakin?"

"Don't worry you are safe now," Anakin reassured his older friend. "Master Yoda is here."

"Yoda…..Anakin don't leave me here," pleaded Palpatine as he clutched at Anakin's robes.

Anakin tried to calm the obviously confused man, "Calm yourself you are safe."

Dooku was in trouble now he was trying to fend off Yoda and Harry as they both kept a more or less continuous attack. He was searching for options when a glance at the wall showed an access panel for the doors. Summoning his rage and frustration he pushed back with the Force sending Yoda tumbling backwards into the wall in the right tunnel and Harry crashing into the floor of the left. With a deft manipulation of the Force he activated the fire doors and sealed the side tunnels. His lightsaber then rendered the panel useless. The heavy metal doors would give him the time he needed.

Dooku drew a shuddering breath and quickly gathering his faltering strength as he straightened his robes. He had just to deal with Skywalker and then he could make good his escape. Darth Sidious had wanted the Jedi's suspicions turned away from his Palpatine persona and this 'foiled kidnapping'. Sidious wanted Skywalker to live…after all the Republic needed a hero and his Master wanted Skywalker brought to the Dark Side. As a Dark Jedi Skywalker would be a valuable 'front man' for their new order. But first he had to 'duel' Skywalker before escaping.

Anakin stood and stepped in front of Palpatine as Dooku approached, "You will have to go through me."

"Easily done boy," Dooku unleashed a stream of Force lightning that Anakin was forced to deflect with his lightsaber.

"Anakin he will kill me…please," whispered Palpatine. His subtle manipulations of the Force were drifting around Skywalker. Lowering his inhibitions as he subtly encouraged his anger and his fear.

Dooku sent another stream of Force lightning toward Anakin as he gestured with his other hand summoning a destroyed droid sending it hurtling at Skywalker. Who managed to avoid the lightning and the droid and even had the audacity to launch a counterattack.

A strong counter attack.

The Jedi was battering at his defences forcing him to give ground but most dangerous of all was the sudden weakness in his limbs….it was if something was. No….Dooku Force pushed Skywalker away with what remained of his faltering strength and turned to his Master.

"Master?" in his shock at the unheralded betrayal he didn't see Anakin's next attack which took his arm off at the elbow sending his lightsaber to the floor.

"Good Anakin…but he is still dangerous."

oOoOoOo

Harry tried to open the door with the Force but it was simply too heavy and well secured. The unseen presence of Luna's disillusioned form gave him an excellent idea. He quickly raised his wand, "Enervate."

oOoOoOo

Anakin looked at the Chancellor in shock and shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

"Quickly Anakin before he recovers his strength," urged Palpatine lacing his voice with Force empowered inflections designed to weaken the targets will.

"No…wait….I-I don't understand?"

"Kill him…end the war Anakin, think of the lives you could save."

Anakin looked over at Dooku who had backed in to the wall clutching his smoking stump.

"I can't…the…wrong," Anakin felt like screaming as the pressure increased. He couldn't think straight. A vision of Padmé screaming assaulted him.

"Do it," hissed Palpatine.

Anakin moving mechanically raised his arm to strike.

"Good Anakin end the war."

As Anakin stood, trying to fight the insidious voice an invisible hand grabbed his wrist.

"Fight him Anakin."

"What is this?" demanded Palpatine.

"Finite Incantatem."

Yoda appeared in the passageway lightsaber raised, "True colours you have shown Sith."

Darth Sidious hissed and then laughed, "You pathetic freak, you think you and you half trained abomination can stop me. You will not leave here alive Jedi." As he said Jedi a lightsaber hilt dropped into his palm. "You will die."

"I think not," said Luna Lovegood as she fired a stunner directly into the back of the Sith Lords head.

oOoOoOo

"We must move quickly," warned Mace as four Jedi led Dooku away toward the Jedi Temple before he returned inside. In the building four more Jedi Masters watched the unconscious and manacled Palpatine. They had been using a small building near the edge of the great plaza to hold Dooku and Palpatine while the Jedi Council made frantic plans to deal with the situation.

Outside Obi-Wan joined Yoda as more Jedi arrived.

Yoda shook his head, "A political mess this is. In powerful positions too many of the Sith's cronies are. Almost impossible to convene a trial will be."

Obi-Wan nodded before looking around as a feeling of danger ripples through the Force. Before he could vocalise a warning a huge explosion rocked the area surrounding the building. Overhead a warship was coming in to view.

Amid the shattered rubble Mace Windu staggered back to his feet disorientated and stunned. He caught a glimpse of the shattered body of one of his fellow Jedi before sensing danger as a huge figure dropped to the ground behind him. Before the injured Jedi Master could react a hand lashed out and crushed his skull.

General Grievous reached down and checked the chancellors pendant before picking up the Sith Lord and walking outside where his Magna Guard and B2 Battle Droids were fighting against the few Jedi and clones not disabled by the initial bombardment.

Amidst the chaos a heavily armoured shuttle landed and almost immediately lifted off.

oOoOoOo

**Holonet Breaking News**

_**Jedi Overthrow the Chancellor - Confusion in the Senate**_

_News has just reached the press that the Jedi have launched a military coup. Shocked Senate officials have stated initial reports that the Jedi kidnapped and then tried to murder the chancellor. Several key Senators are calling for calm._

_**Read Breaking News Here**_

_**Chancellors Live Broadcast of his address to the Senate Follow Y/N?**_

"_The Republic is in tatters. The Jedi have tried to overthrow the legitimate political body overseeing the Republic. Their bloody coup attempt has ultimately failed as I have survived and I will continue to fight on to restore democratic rule of this great and august Republic._

_I earnestly request that every loyal member of the Republic do their utmost to oppose the new illegal forces now ruling over you._

_As of this moment I shall lead the government in exile. Fear not my friends I shall return and then we shall have justice._

_Lastly before any illegal use can be made of the Republics resources I hereby enact order 66. I declare the Jedi enemies of the Republic and I instruct all our loyal military forces…"_

_**Transmission interrupted**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - A New Order**

**Synopsis: **A renegade Jedi has a Force vision of a pair of powerful Force sensitive's' and sets in motion events that will see the rise of a new order. Her actions will have a profound effect on the future of many worlds.

_Authors Note: Warning ….Here is the 2nd chapter of real AU. As I said last chapter all the little changes brought about by the presence of the Adepts have come to a head. So Canon purists beware you may need a really heavy sedative._

_Oh and timeline wise I have brought forward events by approximately 7 – 8 months (by my reckoning) so Padmé is only just pregnant and Ahsoka is still a part of the order….oh and like I said AU WARNING. _

_Oh and thanks to all those that reviewed, favourited and followed it drives me to give you more! Special thanks as ever go to my BETA XRaiderv1 who keeps me honest._

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**Last Time:**_

_General Grievous reached down and checked the chancellors pendant before picking up the Sith Lord and walking outside where his Magna Guard and B2 Battle Droids were fighting against the few Jedi and clones not disabled by the initial bombardment._

_Amidst the chaos a heavily armoured shuttle landed and almost immediately lifted off._

_oOoOoOo_

_**Holonet Breaking News**_

_**Jedi Overthrow the Chancellor**_

_News has just reached the press that the Jedi have launched a military coup. Senate officials have stated that the Jedi kidnapped and then tried to murder the chancellor._

_**Read Breaking News Here**_

_**Chancellors Live Broadcast of his address to the Senate Follow Y/N?**_

"_The Republic is in tatters. The Jedi have tried to overthrow the legitimate political body overseeing the Republic. Their bloody coup attempt has ultimately failed as I have survived and I will continue to fight on to restore democratic rule of this great and august Republic._

_I earnestly request that every loyal member of the Republic do their utmost to oppose the new illegal forces now ruling over you._

_As of this moment I shall lead the government in exile. Fear not my friends I shall return and then we shall have justice._

_Lastly before any illegal use can be made of the Republics resources I hereby enact order 66. I declare the Jedi enemies of the Republic and I instruct all our loyal military forces…"_

_**Transmission interrupted**_

**Chapter 20 - A New Order**

_**Senate Building**_

Padmé cursed as another explosion rocked the senate building.

She didn't stop moving however even as a familiar face appeared around the corner, "Padmé thank the Force you are unhurt. We must get to the Senatorial bunker…"

"No Bail we must get to the senate communications room."

"What, why?" asked Bail Organa in surprise.

"The Chancellor has just gone to air claiming that the Jedi have tried to overthrow him." Padmé thrust the data pad at her senatorial ally. "If we don't get a message for calm out it will mean another civil war, here on Coruscant."

Bail watched the clip in horror, "This went out?"

"Partly before something interrupted the signal. If this reached the clones they could be taken in by the message. We need to appeal for some sort of sanity while we figure out what is going on."

Bail straightened his shoulders and passed the pad back, "Let's go."

The panicked senators, aides and visitors were still streaming past as they pushed their way toward the media station. When they did reach it the door was being guarded by a squad of clones.

"Senator Amidala, are you injured?" enquired one of the clones with officer's markings on his armour.

"No but I need to check something," replied Padmé.

The clone reached up and removed his helmet, "What's going on senator?"

Padmé held up her data pad "Rex! Thank goodness it is you. The Chancellor has tried to broadcast a message but it was cut off. I need to know how much got out."

"Okay Senator, follow me," said Rex as he reached over and keyed the doors access code.

The media centre was empty given that the senate was not in session so Padmé quickly located a control console. Normally hundreds of channels would be broadcasting but all showed the same message. Signal Failure.

"The transmitter array must be damaged," said Rex. "The separatists hit that area pretty hard." The clone studied the system for a moment before selecting a few screens. "There was a transmission supposedly live from the Senate. Although I'm not sure how since it's not is session. Most of the message wasn't broadcast although it did go out to some private feeds. Probably how you got it senator."

"Thank the Force," whispered Bail.

"The inter-system broadcasts were a bit hit and miss," reported Rex. "Looks like the recordings were in a sub-folder and was queued to go out to all sectors but only about half went through once the command was entered."

"What was the point of origin of the command?" asked Padmé.

Rex studied the monitor for a moment, "A bit hard to tell but definitely not on the planet somewhere in orbit, probably a ship."

Padmé looked at Bail whose eyes were narrowing. "A pre-recorded emergency announcement supposedly from the senate floor but sent from orbit, something is not right here."

"Rex what is order 66?"

Rex stiffened and turned to look at the two senators, "Order 66 of Contingency Orders for the Grand Army of the Republic. If the supreme commander issues order 66 the Jedi are to be immediately eliminated." Rex's voice was flat and expressionless, like an automaton.

Padmé managed to form words amidst her personal horror and rising fear, "How….what is required for this order to be…be legal?"

"As with all general orders the chancellor must issue the order over the appropriate military channels with the correct encryption," replied Rex in the same expressionless voice.

"We must speak to the senate, immediately," said Bail.

"What is happening?" asked Rex looking back and forth between the two senators.

Padmé took a deep breath before straightening her shoulders, "Rex we need an escort to the senate offices. Our mission is of critical importance."

"Yes Ma'am," replied Rex.

Padmé turned to Bail, "We need master Yoda immediately."

oOoOoOo

**Great Plaza – Coruscant Government Area**

Yoda felt every one of his years as he looked down at the motionless form of Mace Windu. Obi-Wan knelt beside the fallen Jedi Master and closed the unseeing eyes before bowing his own head in a silent moment of respect.

Yoda felt a wave of sadness and pain and clutched at his chest for a moment before the feeling slowly lessened. Before he could speak a clone approached and saluted, "General, the rest of the injured are being transferred to medical facilities."

When Yoda didn't reply Obi-Wan stepped in accepting the clones more detailed report on the wounded.

"Master Yoda?"

Yoda turned to see a young Jedi knight holding a communicator. "Master Yoda senator Bail Organa is asking for you he said it is urgent."

"Talk to him I will," replied Yoda as he reached for the communicator.

"Senator Organa."

"Master Yoda, I have grave news it appears that the chancellor attempted to issue orders that call for the clones to attack the Jedi."

Yoda's ears flattened and his ears narrowed as more proof of Palpatine's plans were exposed. "Clear much now is Senator. Plans we must make."

"I fear that some clone units not on Coruscant may have received his orders."

"Then arrangements we must make," said Yoda.

"Padmé and I are trying to convene the Senate," reported Bail. "But given the attacks we may have trouble doing so."

"A Sith the chancellor is," warned Yoda. "Be careful you must."

"A Sith," echoed Bail. "But...but how?"

"Establish that later we must now disaster I must try to avert if not already too late it is. Wish you luck I do Senator." Yoda passed the comm unit to Obi-Wan. "Contact the temple you must. Warn all Jedi not to be trusted the clones are."

oOoOoOo

Senator Padmé Amidala gestured to the civilian journalist who nodded and held up three fingers, then two.

"Citizens of the Republic we stand on the brink of an unprecedented crisis. Earlier today a raid was staged to abduct the chancellor. Separatist forces under the direct command of Count Dooku managed to spirit the Chancellor out of the senate building. The armed forces of the Republic led by the Jedi immediately responded. What happened next is still unclear at this time but the result is that the Chancellor attempted to issue an order for our military to target the Jedi. As far as those I have polled are concerned, among whom are senior, experienced Senators there has been no justification for such an order to be issued. Indeed many of my colleagues are of the opinion that such an order is legally questionable. Even in times of war such a momentous decision would need to be debated by the Senate. Senator Organa?"

Bail Organa stepped forward, "The fact that the order was issued in what appeared to be a sitting of the Senate is deeply suspicious as the Chancellor had suspended the session meant for today. So therefore this message must have been pre-recorded or it is a masterful fake. Therefore at this time I am proposing that the Chancellor may be under duress or perhaps there may be some conspiracy at play. Secondly until the Chancellor's status can be determined I am going to call for an emergency quorum to hand power over to a short term caretaker from among the ranks of senior senators. The protocol for this is well documented in the records, if rarely used. Of course such an appointment must, by definition be for a fixed, short term not exceeding one hundred days. So as to not leave the Republic leaderless in the interim the Loyalist committee will present to the Senate a selection of nominated senators. The Loyalist committee is made up of senior, experienced members of the senate as well as the vice-chancellor and we will be nominating bi-partisan senators to act in this emergency capacity. While our caretaker takes the reins of power the Senate will be investigating the _exact _nature of recent events."

Senator Nas-Rey, one of the longest serving and better known neutral senators stepped forward to stand by Bail's side.

"At this time we the senate appeal for calm while we investigate. Remember my fellow citizens that at this point _nothing_ is clear. We must therefore seek answers. For now I beseech our military forces to stand down and keep vigilant."

oOoOoOo

"This is a travesty!" complained a furious looking Mas Amedda as soon as the holo-cameras shut off. "I am the Speaker of the Senate and thus vice-chancellor and this appointment, should it be needed at all should fall to me."

Nas-Rey shook his head a stern expression on his wrinkled face, "And you are the right hand man of an individual who tried to issue an illegal order. Until we uncover exactly what happened you cannot fill the position."

"I agree," said Galen Derlin. A long time ally of Bail Organa he had been one of the first contacted for the emergency meeting. "There is a clear conflict of interest."

"You speak of illegality and yet these proceedings are illegal. The Chancellor has supreme authority in military matters and as such he can issue what orders he wishes."

Padmé frowned as she considered Mas Amedda, "The order he tried to give was designed to have the clones turn on the Jedi. Why would he issue such an order?"

"A lie, where is your proof?" demanded Mas Amedda. "This is treason."

"Treason you say…hmmm."

Mas Amedda spun around as Yoda entered followed by several Jedi masters.

"You have no place here Jedi," said one of the senators standing with the Vice-Chancellor.

"Hmmm, strange it is that the Chancellor such an order gave. Wonder I do what caused such a change in policy," said Yoda calmly. He gestured with his cane and one of the Jedi pulled out a holo-com. "Mine this holo-com is. Prepared one must be and recorded an interesting conversation I did when to rescue the Chancellor we went."

Yoda nodded and the Jedi activated the device. Most of those present frowned when the image show a nondescript passageway. A moment later a familiar figure appeared.

_"True colours you have shown Sith."_

_The Chancellor hissed and then laughed, "You pathetic freak, you think you and your half trained abomination can stop me. You will not leave here alive Jedi." As he spoke a lightsaber hilt dropped into his palm. "You will die."_

_"I think not," said a voice from outside the image._

Yoda shut down the image and looked up at Mas Amedda, "A new side to the chancellor we see hmmm? Wonder I must at his possession of a Sith lightsaber."

Mas Amedda didn't reply verbally but his hate filled glare was fixed on Yoda.

Galen Derlin smirked as he raised an eyebrow, "Oh dear that really does sound rather damning. However there is this thing, oft forgotten in this hallowed institution called the rule of law. Like his predecessor it seems that Chancellor Palpatine has some serious and I am sure you shall claim baseless accusations to deal with. However unlike the questionable removal of Chancellor Valorum I shall be pushing for a thorough investigation. Until that has occurred I shall vote alongside my peers to elect a temporary executive. After all we _are_ in the middle of a war."

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple - Storage Room**

Sirius twirled his wand between his fingers and smiled reassuringly, "My dear Velath have faith. Harry and Luna will no doubt be arranging our release as we speak. Beside if worse comes to worst our Jedi hosts have failed to take my wand."

Velath's frown faded as she considered that a least one of her companions was armed. Sirius Black was a capable fighter even if he was only a male. "As we wait here my mistress is wandering around with no one but Harry to watch her back. As powerful as he is I would feel better if I was by her side."

Lerhra, Amelia and Ret shared glances as the young Dathomiri talked with Sirius. They were pinning their hopes, indeed their future on the Adepts ability to weather the rapidly approaching storm.

oOoOoOo

Haven

When Talia appeared in front of her Hermione almost dropped the three lore books she was carrying to her desk from the archives.

"Talia?"

"Hermione you must gather the others and prepare. The Sith lord has been exposed as Chancellor Palpatine and he has moved against the Jedi."

"Harry and the others?"

"Safe for now but the crossroad has been reached. We must prepare to withdraw from the Republic."

Hermione wanted to ask Talia for some sort of assurance that her friends would be safe but the plea would be meaningless. She had to trust in the Force and her friends skills. "I will let the others know."

oOoOoOo

**Garqi - Tadrin subsector**

Jedi master Brin Shill didn't even see the shots that killed her. Protected by two clones her Padawan, Larissa Quill managed to deflect a few blaster shots and even retreat a few steps before a stray shot caught her leg and sent her to the ground. A second shot followed the first. The two clones were soon cut down by their comrades.

"It is done commander," reported the Clone Captain.

"Good gather the men and prepare to leave the planet. We have orders to rendezvous with the Chancellor's fleet."

oOoOoOo

**Abregado-rae – Abregado System**

Three squads of clones climbed aboard their drop ships and lifted off abandoning their former command post. Amid the smoking ruins of the former Republic stronghold nothing moved for nearly an hour before a slab of rock rose up and dropped to the side.

Jedi Padawan Javit Cord crawled out from the small space that had saved him before reaching in and grabbing the inert body of his master. With a grunt of effort he lifter his master and began moving slowly toward where their fighters were concealed in the trees. Hidden from Separatist forces the ships may have survived.

oOoOoOo

**Serias - Sierianan System **

Jedi Master Moris Tel-Thall ducked behind the smoking remains of a ruined walker as blaster fire filled the air. Behind him his squad of ARC clones hunkered down and began returning fire.

"A hot spot eh General," said the clone known as Sprinter.

"Sprinter try and take out that canon on the ridge."

"On it sir," acknowledged Sprinter. "Inferno, give me some cover fire to keep the clanker's off my back."

The other clone nodded and began firing at the ridge line while Sprinter carefully aimed at the bottom of the control bubble of the separatist canon. A weak spot it was where the power cells were only lightly armoured and susceptible to infantry assault. Releasing a breath he gently squeezed the trigger. His shot was spot on and almost immediately the heavy canon froze in place. It wouldn't destroy the canon but it was now out of action until the power systems could be repaired, "Got it General."

"Good work, now let's call the walkers in and clean out the enemy before they can redeploy." Moris studied the ridge line but the droids seemed to have pulled back or abandoned their fortifications. A tactic they had used repeatedly in the heavy forested hills.

"General?"

"What is it Havoc?" asked Moris without turning to look at the ARC teams captain.

"Something's up Sir, I can't raise General Jeisel."

"Are communications being jammed?" asked Moris.

"No sir...it's like no one is answering," reported Havoc. "Hold on the Commander is coming through now."

Moris suddenly felt a tremor, a feeling of danger from the Force. Turning he saw Sprinter raise his blaster and shoot Havoc in the head. He immediately ignited his lightsaber and moved to stop Sprinter firing again but the Clone had fired two more shots dropping the other two clones in the squad.

'Sir we need to get out of here now," warned Sprinter.

Moris could sense the truth in Sprinters words but didn't respond as the sense of danger increased, "What is going on?"

"Sir clone command has announced that order sixty six has been issued."

"What, in the name of the Force is order sixty six?"

Sprinter took off his helmet and met Moris' eyes, "Eliminate the Jedi."

Moris again felt the truth in the clone's reply but found he couldn't reply as his thoughts spun around in confusion.

"We need to not be here Sir. When the squad doesn't report in they'll send reinforcements."

"Why Sprinter?" asked Moris.

Sprinter shrugged, "You've saved my life more times than I can remember. I may only be a clone but even I can recognise that something stinks. I'm programmed to obey but I didn't hear the Chancellor issue the order so as far as I'm concerned clone command can kriffing well kiss my arse."

Moris nodded and gripped Sprinter's shoulder, "Then thank you my friend."

Sprinter grinned and put his helmet back on and hefted his blaster, "Where to sir?"

'We need to get to a ship but before we leave I need to know if Sian, master Jeisel is still alive."

Sprinter nodded before turning to look at the smoking tree line, "We've got an incoming ship."

Moris nearly cursed before he realised a familiar presence on the ship.

Sprinter raised his blaster but before he could Moris placed a hand on his arm. "Hold your fire."

The drop ship dropped in to the clearing as two clones exited and scanned the area with raised blasters. A moment later Jedi master Sian Jeisel followed. With a nod to the two ARC clones by her side she waved Moris over.

The Devaronian Jedi Master had singed fur on the side of her face and her robe was ripped but looked otherwise uninjured.

"It's good to see you Moris and is that you Sprinter?"

"Yes Sir," replied Sprinter.

"Let me guess some of your clones turned on you," said Sian.

"Exactly Sprinter saved me before I realised what was happening."

"I was lucky enough to have my drop ship crew with me as I fought my way out," admitted Sian. "It looks like the Chancellor tried to order the clones to attack the Jedi. Luckily for us some of the clones are questioning the authenticity and legality of the order apparently it didn't come through military channels but was broadcast on the holo-net. Most of the regular infantry have obeyed but it seems that among the ARC clones loyalty has won out over orders." Sian spotted the dead ARC clones and shook her head. "At least for some of them, now my friend we need to find a way to get off world."

"And we need to do so quickly. Clone commander Winter is thorough enough that he'll want our demise confirmed."

The loyal clones and the two Jedi climbed aboard the drop shop which lifted off flying fast and low over the wooded terrain.

"What about the smuggler ships?" asked Sian.

"I thought they had mostly shut down their operations?" replied Moris. There had been a rather well organised smuggling ring exporting illegally obtained local goods made from Brocca wood. It was rare and took hundreds of years to grow to harvestable sizes. As a result the local government had outlawed its export. Stopping the smugglers had not been a wartime priority but the Republic forces had warned them to move on.

"Mostly they have but we have word of an abandoned logging enclave. Our scouts spotted a transport ship as well as the logging equipment."

"And a transport could be a way off world or at least a way to contact the temple," agreed Moris.

Luckily the scouts had been right. The illegal logging enclave was well set up and in the centre of the clearing concealed under netting was a Ghtroc 580 freighter.

Sian gestured to the three clones, "Let's get the netting off and on to the drop ship. We need to start preliminary flight checks."

The smugglers were thorough and the modified freighter was fuelled and well maintained. Within half an hour they lifted off.

The biggest problem facing them was if the Republic fleet was still in the system. If it was they would have a small chance of avoiding capture.

"Looks like the fleet has left," advised the clone pilot.

"Good, as soon as we are clear of the gravity well plot a course to the nearest unaligned system," ordered Moris. 'I think we need to contact the temple before we decide what our course will be."

As the ship transitioned into hyperspace Sian finally pulled out a portable holo-viewer and passed it to Moris. Together they watched the Chancellor's speech.

"I wonder if our brothers and sisters were able to escape," said Moris even as he sensed a feeling of loss echoing in the Force.

An hour later they dropped out of hyperspace and contacted the Jedi temple on a secure channel.

The news was not good. Many Jedi had been caught off guard as their clones turned on them. There were survivors but most Jedi in the Outer Rim had perished. According to Master Shaak Ti the Republic was struggling to deal with the increasingly apparent manipulations of the Chancellor. Apparently the Loyalist committee was working to restore some sort of central command in the light of the Chancellor's apparent treachery but the negotiations were difficult. At this point the Chancellor was effectively removed from power but a large part of the clone army was still following his orders.

"Alas my friend the exposure of the Chancellor has not guaranteed his downfall. His creatures have a majority in the senate. Grand master Yoda has instructed all Jedi to return to Coruscant along with any Clone units that have remained loyal to the Republic." Shaak Ti shook her head sadly. "We will need all the help we can get to unravel this mess."

oOoOoOo

**Deep Space – Lytton Sector**

Darth Sidious cursed as he viewed the reports from his agents in the senate. The Jedi had somehow managed to sense some aspect of his plans. Not his entire plan of course but enough to derail elements of it and force him to make changes.

His enemies in the senate many of whom were allies of Bail Organa and friendly toward the Jedi were working to end his term as chancellor. This could not be allowed of course but to block them he would need to be both subtle and forceful. He needed the clones they would form the bulk of his ascending Sith empire's military forces. Unfortunately his plan to be kidnapped and rescued to increase public outrage and give him the impetus for more drastic changes moving had been foiled.

Still not everything was lost. Let the Jedi have their minor victory. He would rally his supporters and those that had reason to mistrust the Jedi. Their role of defenders and guardians of justice had not endeared them to many of the powerful. Sidious smiled sadistically as he considered that the same powerful fools would support him to protect them from the Jedi. Little did they understand that they would lament that choice once he held the galaxy as _his_ domain.

Looking up he finally acknowledged the figure kneeling at his feet, "Report."

"It appears that the message was not transmitted to the substation that serves the Core worlds. It was however transmitted to the other sectors." reported a figure dressed in black.

Sidious had already deduced as much, "And the effect?"

"In the areas that received it anywhere between seventy and eighty percent of clones have followed Order 66. The only significant...issue was with some of the longer serving ARC units."

"Send word that all ARC units are to be terminated as traitors. What of the device?"

"I have sent it via courier ship to Coruscant. The courier will deliver it to Mas Amedda disguised as a diplomatic pouch."

"Good, good and the others?"

"They should be in place to proceed within twelve hours."

The Republic would have no recourse but to accept his leadership once his 'replacements' were eradicated like the vermin they were and more importantly the bulk of the 501st would be in place to begin his final assault on the Jedi. Once the senate was once more under his control and the Jedi eradicated there would be little anyone could do to forestall his master plan. His only partly successful issuing of order 66 was a lesson learnt. He had miscalculated and a simple piece of ill-luck had cost him dearly in the short term. However once his forces regrouped he would outnumber the forces the Jedi could muster by almost eight to one.

"You have done well Dravian. Once the fleet units have joined us give the order to begin stage two of operation knightfall. They must be in place when I make the announcement of the return of the true government to the republic."

"Yes My Lord."

"Oh and Dravian make sure Grievous and his separatists fleet are well away before the Republic fleet arrives. While I take command of the Republic we must appear to be its saviours."

"I shall see to it my Lord."

"Excellent, you are dismissed Dravian."

Dravian was valuable servant, such a pity that his Force abilities were so substandard. As a former Jedi Padawan and then Agri-Corps drop out. Dravian hated the Jedi with a burning passion. Yes, it was a pity as the loss of Dooku and the derailment of his plans for Skywalker left him without a viable apprentice. His eyes travelled to where a single metal cryo-tube sat amongst his few personal effects. A sample he was warned to destroy by the mysterious Mah Vey. No, the risk was too high to pursue that course save as a last resort. He would seek a new apprentice elsewhere, when time permitted. A smirk made his lips twist for a moment as he considered his situation, unique since the rule of two was implemented by Darth Bane. He had a pool of Dark side adepts, Sith assassins and many Force sensitive agents to see to it that his plans moved forward. A new apprentice could wait.

Dismissing his concerns over apprentices Sidious turned back to consider how else he might turn matters to his advantage.

oOoOoOo

_**Holonet Breaking News**_

_**Core and Inner Rim worlds remain cut off from Holo-Net**_

_Nearly 24 hours ago the Holonet service was interrupted during a live speech from Chancellor Palpatine. The full Holonet has remained offline despite repeated requests from the effected worlds citizens. A limited service is still available. Criticism from leading figures is squarely directed at the Senate and the Jedi._

_**Read More Here**_

_**Political Turmoil on Coruscant**_

_Another day of political turmoil has dawned on Coruscant. Yesterday conflicting reports arose that the Jedi had launched a military coup aimed at removing Chancellor Palpatine from power. Loyal Senate officials have been calling for order while others call for a change in leadership._

_Vrek Turl a representative of Mas Amedda is stated as saying that those loyal to the chancellor are working to restore him into his role. "If and I say if the emergency role is needed then why are the Jedi and their backers blocking the vote?_

_Why is the planet still under this communications embargo?"_

_**Read More Here**_

oOoOoOo

**The Jedi Temple**

"Losing support Senator Organa is," warned Yoda as he turned away from the holo-screen showing the live feed from the Senate floor.

"Even with the evidence we have Mas Amedda is gaining support among the more venal senators," said Shaak Ti.

Luminara Unduli shook her head, "Palpatine has fooled us all and every move we make to support Organa appears to the senate as a move against them. We lost over three quarters of the Jedi in the Outer Rim worlds and that figure would have been higher if a stray shot had not destroyed the holo-net transmitter. While Palpatine is free we may not have seen the end of this."

Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi straightened in his chair, "We are Jedi and while we live I will not give in to despair. We must throw our support behind those Senators loyal to the Republic. We will find a way to counter this threat."

"Obi-Wan thoughts you have?" asked Yoda as he swivelled in his chair to face Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I don't trust politicians. Even the best of them have their own motivations. Palpatine may be guilty of betraying the Order but what evidence do we have? Already the truth is being lost amidst the politics. We cannot simply say that he is a Sith and expect the majority of the Republic to understand. Religious freedom is a tenet of the Republics constitution. We cannot say he has turned against us as his allies will simply say that there is a plot to remove him _led by the Jedi_. If the Republic fleet attacks Coruscant how long before the Senate is making deals with him to save their own lives?"

Shaak Ti shook her head her expression showing her concern, "If more Clone units join the Chancellor and I expect they will then we will find ourselves in an untenable position here on Coruscant."

A young knight entered and walked directly to Yoda's chair, "Master Yoda your visitors have arrived."

"Good , enter they shall," said Yoda.

Not a few among the Jedi tensed as two figures in grey entered.

Harry walked across the room flanked by Luna. As he walked he looked impassively at the seated Jedi. When he reached Yoda he gave a small nod, "Master Yoda may I enquire as to when my people will be released?"

"Released?" asked Yoda confusion evident.

Harry's impassive expression softened slightly as he realised that Yoda apparently was in ignorance of Mace Windu's actions. "Two of my people and three of our friends were detained by Master Windu during the attack. I would like to arrange their return to us."

Yoda turned to the knight beside him, "Find our guests you will. Of this I was not knowing Harry."

"I'll accept that Master Yoda as long as they are returned unharmed."

Harry's words got a reaction from quite a few Jedi in the room. With exchanged glances and some whispering from the gathered masters.

Yoda gestured for seats to be brought for Harry and Luna, "For your help owe you thanks we do."

"The Sith are a danger to us all Master Yoda," replied Luna.

"Your people are safe?" asked Obi-Wan.

Luna sensed the sincerity in his question and offered Obi-Wan a polite smile, "Our home is heavily protected Obi-Wan. The Sith are one of the reasons that we have maintained the secrecy around our location. "

Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned as he considered the two young people before him. While they had proved useful they were interrupting important business. "Perhaps your guests can wait in the outer chamber Master Yoda. We still have much to discuss."

"Allies Harry and Luna are in this, include them we should," argued Yoda.

Luminara Unduli gave her colleague a sharp look. Ki-Adi-Mundi seemed to have adopted Mace Windu's conservative agenda. "I don't doubt Ki-Adi that the Sith will target their people as well."

Harry tuned Ki-Adi-Mundi out as the Jedi master lectured his colleagues on the need to maintain the traditional standards of the Order. Beside him Luna shifted slightly and sighed evidence that she too was feeling frustrated. Before anyone could interrupt the door slid open and a Jedi knight led in Sirius, Velath, Lerhra, Amelia and Ret.

Velath immediately pushed past her Jedi escort and crossed to visually check that Luna was uninjured. Somewhat satisfied she stepped behind Luna and began scanning the room for any threats.

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave Harry and Luna a nod before looking around the chamber with interest. The three followers of Palawa immediately crossed to stand behind Harry and Luna.

"More of your people, we may want to call for reporters and abandon any hopes for secrecy," said a Jedi that stood behind the seated Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Enough," Yoda said loudly emphasizing his words by smacking his ever present stick on the side of his chair. "Enough foolishness this is Palpatine's aim. Discord he would sow, distrust and fear. Weakened our order is and much to discuss and decide there is. Master Quay figures you have on the lost?"

Master Lim Quay stood and activated a holo-display. "From our latest reports we have lost four thousand six hundred and forty three Jedi. Since the beginning of the war we have lost over two thirds of our number."

"Two thirds, over six thousand Jedi Master, Knights and indeed Padawans have perished in the fighting. I fear Palpatine may have struck us a near fatal blow. If he comes here with the fleet we may be facing the end of the order," said Luminara Unduli her voice calm as she laid out the facts in clear terms. "We are vulnerable now, more vulnerable than we have been for millennia. We should be considering how to preserve the future of the order."

"Master Unduli speaks wisely. A plan we must have," said Yoda as the room fell quiet. Around the room Jedi Master and Knights tried to wrap their minds around the situation.

Ki-Adi-Mundi stood and looked around the room, "We must stop Palpatine before he can return! We should attack, in force targeting Palpatine. If we cut off the dragons head the body will die. Once he is dead his manipulations will unravel. The Senate can elect a new Chancellor and they can order the clones to stand down."

"Attacking Palpatine will, if we fail give him a valid reason for his actions that he can parade in front of the Senate," warned Shaak Ti.

"Masters," announced a young Knight manning the communications console next to Master Lim Quay. "We are receiving a call from Senator Organa."

"Talk to the Senator we must," said Yoda.

A moment later a holographic representation of Senator Organa was projected in to the centre of the room. "_Ahh Master Jedi we have managed to organize an_ emergency sitting of _the Senate. We have just enough in attendance for any vote to be legal even with Mas Amedda and Palpatine's cronies fighting us every step of the way. We should convene within the hour. I wanted to extend a welcome to the council to attend. Sadly we may need security given that right now we are not sure whose orders the clones are following_."

"Numbers do we have?" asked Yoda who looked deeply troubled rather than relieved with the senators news of an imminent vote.

"_I believe that we can do it although it will be very close. Those of us that are pro-democracy have been lobbying among the neutrals and the unaligned voting blocs. Palpatine did his cause no good when he turned on the Jedi. Even those senators who have always voted for Palpatine are showing some concern. If even ten percent of them vote against him we have the numbers."_

"Be careful you must Senator. Grave danger I sense," warned Yoda.

'I understand Master Yoda I have several of my own people acting as my personal security. Senator Amidala has Jedi Skywalker with her as well."

Yoda looked over at Obi-Wan who was showing surprise at Anakin's presence with the senators considering that he was meant to be seeing the Temple's healers.

"Good send Jedi I will. Be there for the vote we will be," said Yoda before the Holo-Image disappeared. Yoda hesitated again as he studied the Jedi in the room along with the miss-matched visitors. "Master Shaak Ti to the Senate building you must take Jedi, as many as can be spared. Peaceful the exchange of power must be. Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan accompany Master Ti you must. Master Unduli and Master Jurokk stay you will and secure the temple. Luna, Harry you I would speak with."

"Do you sense something Master?" asked Master Jurokk the Jedi Temple Gatekeeper.

"The veil of the Dark Side clouds everything but loss, fear I sense...and danger approaching."

oOoOoOo

Yoda dismissed the council charging those not given tasks to see to the Temples security. Once Jedi had filed our Yoda sighed and sat back in his chair looking weary and almost frail.

"Worried I am, out manoeuvred at every turn we have been. Clear it is that this has been long in the planning."

"Are you surprised at your blindness?" asked Lerhra but without her usual rancour. "The Sith have been in ascendancy and as they grew so has your ability to sense them diminished. Many of my brethren have felt the same disturbance."

Yoda silently studied Lerhra for a few moments before he sighed, "Fear I do that in a corner we now are. If fighting for the orders survival, then poor our strategic position is."

"Palpatine knows where you are and knows roughly what military forces you have available and he knows you are reeling from the blow order sixty six delivered," said Harry.

"How though, I mean how powerful can he be? We are assuming the he has managed to blind Force sedatives across half the galaxy?" asked Luna with an uncharacteristic frown. "I mean that doesn't seem possible."

"He has become a personification of the Dark side of the Force," said a voice from the shadows. A moment later Qui-Gon Jinn appeared. "Like many other Sith before him he has delved so deeply into the Dark side that his very biology has begun to change."

"You knew this?" asked Yoda.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "His identity, no he remained hidden until you exposed him but I have seen others in the past that twisted and warped the Force to meet their desires."

"Destroy him we must," said Yoda.

"You cannot at this point," said Qui-Gon sadly. "Alone you could confront him old friend and perhaps fight him to a standstill but with nearly the full might of the Republic's military behind him?"

"What then, abandon the Republic we cannot!" said Yoda. "Corrupt the Senate may be but see sense it must."

"Perhaps but what if that fails?" asked Luna. "If you have to evacuate you need to have that plan and the resources in place."

"Have faith in the Force I do," declared Yoda.

Harry shook his head, "As do the Sith. I feel you are making a mistake Master Yoda but you must seek your own path."

"Help you can," said Yoda.

"To what purpose?" asked Talia as she appeared next to Qui-Gon.

"Saving lives, skilled your apprentices are Talia. Another path they may see."

"You cannot defeat the Sith at this point in time and Harry and Luna would simply be throwing their lives away along with the order," said Talia in a cold voice.

Talia walked forward to stare down at Yoda, "But there is still hope that the Sith can be beaten. To do that the Jedi must survive with each Jedi that dies the future grows darker. Harry and Luna have been working tirelessly to avoid a future where a power worse than the Sith appears. In both that distant future and the now the pointless death of the remaining Jedi is a tragedy. In part that is why we are all here."

Lerhra had been watching Talia closely as she spoke, "I know you….I have seen you in my dreams." With a somewhat awed look on her face she turned from Talia back to Yoda. "Yoda you should listen she speaks the truth. It is the same truth that had us seeking out Harry and Luna. Our seers foresaw that the Jedi order would fall to the Sith and almost every Jedi would be hunted down and killed. A handful would survive and eventually the Sith would fall to them. This destructive cycle would see the loss of countless Force sensitives. Whole communities of Force users including my own would be doomed to destruction at the hands of the Sith. Their knowledge lost or even worse suborned by the Sith."

"Possible to avoid this future is?" asked Yoda quietly.

"No, at least not wholly but it is possible to save some of what would be lost ," replied Talia. "A lot depends on your choices."

Yoda considered Talia for a long moment before slowly nodding in acceptance before his brow furrowed. "Tell me this before you could not?"

"Would you have believed us?" asked Talia.

"Understand I do but not simple what you suggest is. Not easy to persuade the council will be."

"Consider the consequences if you do nothing," said Harry.

oOoOoOo

**Steps of the Jedi Temple**

Harry turned to the others as soon as they reached the bottom of the Jedi Temple's stairs. "Alright things are coming to a head here. We've done what we can to help but I suspect that with the exception of Yoda our words have pretty much fallen on deaf ears."

"So we just leave?" asked Sirius with a frown.

"No we try and save what we can, like we have before but we can't win the war here," said Luna. "I should have just cut Palpatine's head off."

Harry's lips twisted into a smile, "True but would the Jedi and the Republic have believed us that he was a Sith? Even so it probably wouldn't have changed the outcome given that Palpatine could have trained any number of Sith like you saw on Bespin. For all we know he's got Sith in the Senate waiting to take over."

Sirius looked over the deserted plaza, "Things are quiet right now we should get to the ship."

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple - Archives**

For the first time since being chosen as a Padawan Yoda was deeply concerned for the future. He was not exaggerating when he had told the Force ghost of Talia that persuading the Jedi council that they were in danger of near extinction would be very difficult. However there was more than one way to approach the issue.

"Master Yoda," said Jocasta Nu offering Yoda a polite nod. "How may I help you today?" The head Archivist was an old friend who had served with her on the Jedi Council.

"Jocasta speak privately with you I must."

Jocasta raised an eyebrow in surprise. She could sense Yoda's disquiet so she simply nodded. "Kai, please inform the integrity committee that I will not be available for today's meeting and that you will attend in my place."

Jocasta's Padawan Kai Justiss bowed his head, "Yes Master." Kai bowed his head to Yoda and quickened his pace toward the meeting rooms.

"This way my friend," said Jocasta as she lead Yoda to a small meeting room. Once they were seated she gestured and the door slid closed.

"Received a warning I have that attacked the temple may be. Concerned I am that the temple may be breeched."

Jocasta blinked the only evidence that she was deeply shaken, "The Sith?"

"The Chancellor being exposed as a Sith, dangerous this is. Still controlling the majority of the military he is. If attacked the Jedi are …"

"Then the Sith could gain access to the archives," finished Jocasta. "You truly feel that this is a valid threat?"

"Yes."

Jocasta studied Yoda for a moment before her lips quirked upward for a brief moment before her expression returned to her usual calm, serene expression. "You haven't taken this to the council have you?"

"Would you?"

"No, even you would be shouted down by the idealists. I must admit that I have been concerned since the first reports of these return of the Sith. The archives are something they would want. What are we facing here?"

"Dire warnings I have received from the Force. Met I just have with others whose message is the same. Among them Lerhra from the followers of Palawa was."

"She still lives?" asked Jocasta with her surprise evident in her voice.

"Alive she is, joined with the Force Adepts she has."

"The mysterious apprentices of Talia Tal-Shin?" asked Jocasta.

"Talia's Force ghost was one of those that warned us."

"Ah I see. I saw the transcript, the edited transcript of Qui-Gon's visitation that was added to the archives. The word edited was almost a curse word to the archivist. "I feel somewhat slighted that the full report was not added."

"Dangerous the information was…wise in hindsight we were to hide it. The Sith gain the knowledge they must not."

"There is much here they must not gain access to. To move the archives is a work of years master Yoda. I sense your urgency but what can we do in what days?"

"Jocasta?"

Yoda and Jocasta turned to see Qui-Gon standing by the door.

"Wonders of the Force," whispered Jocasta. "Master Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon stood with his hands folded in his Jedi robe, "Greetings my friends I fear I will not be able to stay long….the ascendancy of the Dark side makes it difficult for us to interact for long. Even with your intervention the order is in grave peril. The Sith want the Jedi and all other Force users exterminated or at worst crushed under their heel. There are few safe havens where the Jedi could go. Even the unknown regions are not safe. There is however an option in unknown space."

Jocasta looked puzzled but Yoda looked at Qui-Gon with narrowing eyes, "Serra Keto's planet?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"Great risk you implied there was," said Yoda.

"There are but the planet is one of the few where the Force adepts have managed to shroud themselves from Force perception so completely the we didn't know that they even existed."

"And that protection extend to Jedi it would?" asked Yoda.

Qui-Gon faded away before he answered.

"This planet is was what was missing from the reports?" asked Jocasta.

"It is," replied Yoda.

"What are the risks you referred to?"

"The home of the Force Adepts we believe this planet to be. Risk their wrath if expose its location we do." Yoda stood and gestured, opening the door. "Find Serra Keto I must."

"And I will begin planning," said Jocasta as she stood with a look of determination on her lined face.

oOoOoOo

**Senatorial Offices – Senate Building**

Anakin _knew_ he was going to get a lecture from Obi-Wan but at this point he couldn't have cared less. Padmé had been at risk and so he was here, to protect her. It was a simple decision. Even now as she met with her senatorial colleagues he kept her under near constant supervision.

He didn't stop monitoring the room when Ahsoka loudly cleared her throat, "Master shouldn't we be contacting Obi-Wan? I mean you are meant to be with the healers."

"Not now Snips. I can sense….something a disturbance in the Force."

Ahsoka fell silent for a few moments before speaking again, "Are you okay master?"

"No something is wrong, Padmé is in danger."

"Is it the Chanc…Palpatine?"

"No Snips don't go there," hissed Anakin. 'Leave that traitor out of it."

Unseen by her master Ahsoka winced at the pain and anger in that reply. Palpatine had been a friend to Anakin and his 'friends' betrayal had hurt him badly.

She was about to offer her services as a messenger to the Temple when Shaak Ti and four other Jedi Masters entered the room along with a good half dozen Knights. "Master, Shaak Ti is here."

Anakin turned to see a group of Jedi gathered by the door while Shaak Ti conversed with Bail Organa. Seeing no way out of reporting Anakin made his way over to Shaak Ti just as Organa was speaking.

"…Our thanks Master Shaak Ti we are however waiting for Mas Amedda and his supporters. He hasn't been responding to messages, no doubt he's trying to delay the vote."

"To serve what ends?" asked Shaak Ti.

"I have no idea Master Jedi but I don't doubt that it is for some political point or other." While we are waiting Knight Skywalker has been doing a fine job guarding us but given the current dangers a larger deterrence might be in order."

"It is our pleasure to serve Senator. Ahh, Anakin could I have a moment?"

Anakin nodded and walked with Shaak Ti to the far side of the room.

"Are you well enough to continue here Anakin?"

"Of course Master Ti," replied Anakin.

"Then your presence is welcome. Master Yoda thinks it prudent that we preserve the peace here until the Senate can make its decision."

Anakin felt a wave of relief that he struggled to not let show to the very observant Jedi master. "What of the Outer Rim?"

Shaak Ti shook her head sadly, "At this point our losses are still not fully known. I fear that they shall rise as we hear from the survivors."

"And the Clones?" asked Anakin quietly.

"So far nothing, those here in the core and inner sectors are still following our orders. However for safety, now that the remaining clones have returned to their barracks I've borrowed some of the Temple security force to help us guard the Senate. If you are fit I want you and your Padawan to maintain your watch here. The rest of us will sweep the Senate chamber before the vote. The vote _must_ proceed safely if the Republic is to get back on their feet."

Anakin was about to nod when he realised what Shaak Ti had said, "Wait, who ordered the clones back to barracks?"

Shaak Ti realised that Anakin had not given the order and almost immediately realised that if the Jedi had not ordered their redeployment then someone else had, As Shaak Ti called out orders Anakin pulled Ahsoka aside.

"Snips you need to guard Senator Amidala. If anything happens get her to the landing pad. I'll meet you there with….." Anakin trailed off as another ripple of danger passed through him, "Master Ti?"

"I felt it too," said Shaak Ti.

oOoOoOo

The blast from the Senate building was huge. Debris was sent raining down the senate steps to crash, in cases as far away as the great plaza.

Within moments of the blast s echo's dying away the Clone troops from the 501st legion marched out of their barracks. Instead of Jedi officers they marched under the Chancellors representatives, two figures clad in black armour.

The Chancellor's fleet was less than two hours away and Clone Commander Appo had his orders. Order 66 had been delayed courtesy of the damaged transmitters but Chancellor Palpatine had directly issued his orders to him relayed over a series of Republic cruisers. His men had accepted the order as they were bred to do and an hour after it was given they received their new Generals ship as it had landed.

They were to assault and then destroy the Jedi Temple, failing that they were to hold the Jedi there until reinforcements arrived.

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple**

"The clones are marching toward the temple. So far there hasn't been any fighting but civilians are staying well clear. It looks like the majority of the garrison save a detachment that is moving toward the senate building," reported a Jedi knight when he reached Yoda.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked around at the gathered Jedi, "Then it is as we feared, the clones are still accepting orders from the Chancellor. His first steps would be to control the Senate and we are one a barrier to that occurring."

Yoda drew a deep breath and straightened, "Arrangements I have made for younglings and Padawans to be saved. To the hanger they should go. Master Jocasta Nu and her masters, waiting they will be. Time it is for some of us to go with them."

"Master?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Fall the temple will but not the Jedi with it. Prepared our evacuation is but hold the Clones we must. Master Nu is setting the beacon, give co-ordinates to regroup it will." Yoda looked around the sixty four masters who had gathered in the main atrium when the alarm sounded. The rest of the masters were either outside the temple or at the Senate house. "Time to escape this trap the others must be given."

The solemn nods showed that the Jedi in the atrium understood that they were to fight a delaying action.

"Obi-Wan to the Senate you must go lead our allies to safety you must," Yoda gestured to where Barriss Offee stood with Jax Pavan. "With Master Kenobi go. A transport we will send to the senate landing pad."

oOoOoOo

**Aboard the Lily**

"Shit! "Exclaimed Sirius as the Lily rocked slightly to the sound of an explosion.

"There has been an explosion at the senate building," reported Harry over the intercom. "And I can see blaster fire near the temple."

"It's begun then," said Luna sadly as she closed her eyes.

A moment later Harry ducked in to the room, ""Alright we need to be smart here. We see what the situation is and if we can we help survivors escape. Lerhra can you and your people prepare the Lily?"

"Yes of course," said Lerhra. "We shall have it ready when you return."

"Alright everyone needs to be disillusioned. Then we will apparate to the meeting room at the temple we met Yoda in."

"Wait," said Luna. "We need to get to the Senate building."

"What's happening Luna?" asked Harry as he sensed the rising anxiety Luna was suddenly projecting in to the Force.

"The Sith are going there….there is something, someone they want."

"Okay change of plans we are going to the Senate building. Can everyone picture the entrance?" asked Harry.

Luna turned to Velath and tilted her head in enquiry. The younger woman had struggled with disillusionment spells when she had been taught.

"'No I can do this mistress," said Velath as she drew her sword.

"Alright let's go," ordered Harry.

oOoOoOo

**Senate Building**

Anakin awoke to a feeling of being crushed. As he tried to clear his thoughts and blink the dust out of his eyes he realised that he was lying underneath something heavy, a person.

Whoever it was they were not moving. Moving carefully he slid the body off to discover that it was Shaak Ti. More aware now he quickly checked that she was alive…..yes she was breathing, but unconscious and sporting a nasty head wound. He would need to…..Padmé!

The far side of the room was filled with rubble and not a few quite obviously deceased bodies….or pieces of bodies. Where had she been standing? Straightening he studied the rubble and began levitating the debris to the far side of the room. The next few minutes felt like hours but eventually he uncovered an arm….Ahsoka!

Moving quickly he uncovered Ahsoka who was lying across Padmé, shielding her with her own body. Evidently Snips had followed his orders to the letter. A quick check confirmed that both were alive.

"…Master?" mumbled Ahsoka as she stirred on the floor.

"Snips stay down your injured," said Anakin as he checked Padmé for injuries. She was bruised and cut but like Ahsoka she seemed to have avoided any life threatening injuries. Satisfied that she was okay he quickly cleared the rest of the rubble. He found another three survivors and quickly moved them to the centre of the room. Besides Ahsoka and Shaak Ti the other Jedi were all dead alongside all the senators save Padme, Bail Organa and a Rodian senator whose name he didn't know. Now the challenge was getting help without knowing the situation.

The doorway was partially obstructed but still usable so he quickly checked the area outside the door. Thankfully the emergency lighting was working well enough to see. The western corridor was blocked by fallen rubble but the eastern corridor was still clear.

"…..down here Sir, I thought I heard something."

Moving quickly Anakin ducked behind a fallen pillar and waited. Shifting just far enough to be able to see who was coming. It was somewhat risky but the dim lighting should hide his presence.

"Another dead civilian….there is nothing here," reported a clone that paused to turn a dead senate worker over with his armored foot.

A second clone, an officer appeared followed by two more clones. '"We need to check all these rooms."

The first clone checked the room on the other side of the walkway, 'Here is another one Sir….he's got a lightsaber on his belt."

The officer checked out the fallen Jedi, "A Jedi alright, well that's one less we need to worry about. Get an ID image and his lightsaber. Right let's get moving."

The officer stepped forward to enter the meeting room when Anakin stepped out igniting his lightsaber and dispatching the command clone. Using a Force push he smashed the two clone troopers into the far wall with bone crushing impact as he rushed to engage the last clone who was trying to bring his blaster up. The clone got off a single shot, which Anakin deflected before his head rolled across the floor. Working quickly he levitated all four bodies into the empty room across the corridor.

A sound behind him had him swinging around before he realised the Force signature of his old master, "Obi-Wan….we have injured in here."

"There are wounded everywhere," replied Obi-Wan who knelt to check the fallen Jedi in the corridor. With a sigh he stood just as Barriss Offee and Jax Pavan appeared through the rubble.

"Master Kenobi there are a lot of clones on the landing platform, nearly a full company and they have the transport surrounded," reported Jax.

"Well that way is out. We will have to find another way," explained Obi-Wan calmly.

"We could make our way to the temple," suggested Anakin.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "It's far too late for that Anakin. Master Yoda has begun evacuating the temple. The clones are attacking at as we speak."

Anakin was literally shocked speechless by that piece of news. In fact he didn't even hear the next thing Obi-Wan said.

"….make for the spaceport."

"Sorry, I missed that," admitted Anakin.

"I said that we may need to make for the spaceport if we are going to make the rendezvous with the rest of the order," explained Obi-Wan.

"Taking the injured with us?" asked Barriss.

"We certainly can't leave them here…wait," Obi-Wan held up a hand requesting silence. All four could hear the faint sounds of blaster fire.

"Barriss, Jax wait here with the wounded. Anakin and I will check it out,"

oOoOoOo

Harry leapt through the air deflecting two blaster bolts as he did. Below him Luna and Velath charged the distracted clones killing four. The remaining clones continued their barrage of fire that Sirius was deflecting away with a hastily conjured reflective shield spell. Harry charged in behind them engaging two just as Velath and Luna cut down the remaining clones.

Harry rubbed his shoulder in frustration, "Damn they are pretty damn good that first one nearly got me when he avoided my first strike. I wish we could have gotten past disillusioned."

"I don't think that we have time to avoid all the guards love," replied Luna with a smile.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting to see you all here," said Obi-Wan as he appeared from amongst the rubble followed by Anakin.

"Luna felt someone here needed help," replied Harry.

Obi-Wan nodded, "We have wounded and our transport is no longer an option."

Sirius grinned for a moment,"Right well we can help out on that front but I'm not sure about not helping at the temple. They are under assault by what looks like a bloody army of clones."

Obi-Wan considered not explaining but he didn't want Harry and Luna's people rushing to the temples defense. "Believe me it is under control. We have begun evacuating."

Sirius shrugged apparently unperturbed by the lack of detail, "Excellent okay Harry old bean what now?"

Harry looked over at Luna who nodded, "Okay now we get the injured out of here."

Luna, Harry, Sirius all took one of the wounded and apparated back to the Lily, leaving Velath to secure the room alongside the two Jedi. A moment later they were back. Next to go was the last wounded senator along with Jax and Barriss.

When they reappeared they immediately came under fire as more Clones appeared in the corridor. Sirius and Harry got shields up in time protecting the group but neither was prepared for the blast of Force lightning that played over their shields.

"Sith!" warned Luna as she threw a blasting spell in to the shadow at the end of the corridor sending debris flying around the clones and the hidden Sith.

"Go," ordered Harry.

Sirius grabbed Anakin and apparated away as Velath after a single worried glanced toward Luna did the same with Obi-Wan.

Luna and Harry were about to follow when two figures sped out of the dust.

Harry ducked under a powerful strike and retaliated with a series of aggressive strikes that were parried by his opponent. Luna however stepped back and sent her own bout of Force lightning at the figure approaching her sending the figure staggering backwards as the electricity coursed through his nervous system.

Harry avoided and parried his way through another fast, vicious attack before going on the offensive. He wasn't using any one lightsaber form but rather mixing his styles in an attempt to throw the Sith off. The man was a skilled opponent but Harry had a few tricks up his sleeve. Blocking a lightning fact slash he willed his wand into his hand. On the next block he cast a Reducto at his opponent's torso. The explosive hex was partly absorbed by his opponent's armour although it still did its work shattering his ribs and sternum, driving bone shards into his vital organs.

As Harry's opponent was blasted back Luna beheaded her staggered opponent.

Even with his fatal internal injuries Harry's opponent fought to climb to his feet once more. Harry and Luna could both feel the rage radiating from the Sith as he tried, ineptly to channel the Force to keep himself alive. Whoever had trained him had apparently cut quite a few corners in teaching their student how to truly use the Force. Harry stepped forward raising his hand and summoning the Sith's lightsaber as he walked closer. The man was dying and would soon pass, indeed his Force presence was fading as Harry considered him.

"Harry," warned Luna. "We can use him still."

Harry nodded and stepped back allowing Luna to approach the fallen Sith. Kneeling she looked in to the dying man's eyes as she reached forward to lay a gentle hand on his face. Taking a deep breath she established a Force bond and dove into his memories.

Harry kept guard as Luna gathered what she could before pulling out of the Sith's mind as he slipped away.

"Are you okay?"

Luna nodded as she stood, "Fine love establishing the link was too easy. We need to go now."

Harry nodded and they both apparated to the Lily.

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Temple**

Yoda gestured and the surviving Jedi pulled back into the temple atrium.

"Now," ordered Yoda.

Moving in almost perfect unison six Jedi masters used the Force to levitate six huge stone columns they had prepared into place blocking the temple doors. Once the pillars were in place Yoda extended one hand upward and use the Force to tear down a large portion of the roof. The results almost totally obscured the entrance.

Yoda leaned on his cane wearily, "To leave the time now is. Go my friends may the Force be with you."

Most of the Jedi left quickly following Yoda's orders but two Masters remained.

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked down at Yoda and shook his head sadly, "I find it difficult to believe that it has come to this."

"Survive the Jedi Order will. Learn from this we must. Adapted the Sith have while we have held on to old values."

Master Stass Allie glanced at the wall of rubble, "What of the republic?" The Tholothian Jedi Master had a long burn mark on her robe that was still smoking.

"No use to the Republic we are if dead. Regroup we must," said Yoda.

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked around the familiar grandeur of the atrium before nodding. "Then let us go."

oOoOoOo

**The Lily**

"We need to get the hell out of here Pup. There are fighters doing flybys of the Senate building," warned Sirius from his position near the cockpit hatch.

"We can go now," said Harry as he slipped past Sirius and into the pilot's chair. "Luna, take over as co-pilot."

"On to it Harry," said Luna as she sat and pulled on a headset. "Okay everyone get strapped in."

Sirius sat in the third seat as Lerhra strapped in to the fourth.

Harry brought the engines fully on-line and lifted off quickly before sending the Lily rocketing skyward.

"The temple," said Luna.

Harry glanced downward to see the Jedi Temple. Smoke was rising from the main building. From the blaster fire it was clear that the Jedi were not giving up without a fight.

"Look, there are ships pulling out," said Luna.

Transport ships could be seen exiting the temple escorted by Jedi starfighters. As they watched a flight of Clone V-19 Torrent starfighters closed in on a transport before being engaged by the Jedi escorts.

"Hold on," warned Harry as the Lily was buffeted by a nearby explosion. "We've got two fighters pursuing us."

"I've strengthened our rear shields," reported Luna.

Harry spun the Lily through the enemy fire, "We are nearly clear of the atmosphere. Luna plot us a course out of here."

"I've got the co-ordinates in. Once we've cleared the gravity well we are good to go," replied Luna as the Lily rocked again. '"Sod it…the rear deflectors are taking a battering."

"Sorry about that but these fighters are not….giving up," said Harry as he again spun the ship. Even with artificial gravity compensating they were pushed back in to their seats.

"We have a cruiser approaching," warned Luna.

"Jumping….now!" called Harry as he pulled back on the controls.

oOoOoOo

Darth Sidious stood looking out of his office window watching the Jedi temple burn.

"My Lord?"

Sidious didn't turn away from the glorious sight but after a long moment he responded, "Yes Dravian."

"It would appear that the temple has been abandoned my lord. The Clones have breached the inner temple and found no one."

"I see and the Senators on the list?"

"All save Amidala and Organa are accounted for," reported Dravian.

"Good send for Mas Amedda and the clone commanders," ordered Sidious without once taking his eyes from the temple.

So the Jedi had managed to escape his net, for now. In the long run it wouldn't matter. Their ranks were thinned out nicely and soon every hand he could control would be turned against them. He simply needed to be patient.

The ascendancy of the Sith was one step closer to fruition.


	21. Chapter 21

**A New Order - Chapter 21**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

_**Oh and please remember – This is AU people.**_

_**Thanks must go to XRaiderV1 for his Beta Work.  
**_

_Last Time:_

_So the Jedi had managed to escape his net, for now. In the long run it wouldn't matter. Their ranks were thinned out nicely and soon every hand he could control would be turned against them. He simply needed to be patient._

_The ascendancy of the Sith was one step closer to fruition._

oOoOoOo

Across hundreds of worlds countless skirmishes continued as the Jedi withdrew.

On Jardeen IV six Jedi perished at the hands of Clone's as they attempted to run the Republican blockade of the planet…the hills of Ubertica became the unknown memorial of a dozen Clones who fell to a single Jedi Master…on Homon a pair of Padawans managed to flee the relentless clones after their masters sacrificed themselves to enable their escape...on Kovarin III six ARC clones fought their way out of an ambush escaping with their injured former general.

oOoOoOo

_**HoloNet Special Broadcast**_

_In a statement delivered by the Chancellor he has confirmed that valiant clone units have begun operations to place under arrest the Jedi responsible for the attempted military takeover of the Republic. _

_The Senate has made it clear that the lives of citizens are paramount and so until the threat presented by these Jedi and the rogue military units they command is contained the Senate has directed the military to continue policing important areas._

_Senator Mas Amedda made it clear that until the CIS surrendered the Republic would need to remain vigilant against separatist attacks. "The war is not over and it will not be over until the forces moving against our beloved Republic have been suppressed!"_

_Read more here_

oOoOoOo

**Calaron Sector - Outer Rim Territories **

Padawan Javit Cord cursed as he tried to lock down what exactly was wrong with his fighter. "A8 run another diagnostic on the flight systems."

His Astromech beeped forlornly as the translation appeared on his screen.

Hyperdrive is offline – Attempts to re-route power have failed. Weapons fire has damaged the power converter

"Can you fix it A8?"

No

"Well that's just farkling well excellent…fine what about sublight?"

Operational but with minimal power

Javit resisted the urge to curse again, barely, "What is working properly A8?"

Javit felt the first touches of panic as the list, the short list scrolled on to the screen. "What's the matter with life support?"

Falling power levels due to the system compensating for two occupants

"So how long are we talking here A8?"

2 standard hours

"And the nearest habitable, friendly planet is…?"

There is an unaligned colony within our range – There is however a Republic presence in that system

"So we would be detected approaching, we are in trouble A8."

I concur – Perhaps it would be advisable to activate our distress beacon

"Which will give us away as well, how's Master Kel-Tor?"

Vitals are poor but stable

Javit took a deep breath before closing his eyes and extending his awareness in to the Force. His meditation deepened and he let himself fall in to the Force seeking the correct path.

oOoOoOo

"I sense something, a cry for help," whispered Jedi Master Sian Jeisel who closed her eyes for a moment before reaching out to take the controls.

"What is it Sian?" asked Jedi Master Moris Tel-Thall.

"A feeling that we are needed, let the others know," replied Sian as she began making changes on the console.

Moris left the cockpit and entered the mess.

"Something that matter Sir?" asked Sprinter as he looked up from his meal. The ARC clone was still in his armor.

"Sian has sensed something, someone needing help," explained Moris. "We may be dropping out of Hyperspace shortly."

"I'll tell the lads," replied Sprinter who took another mouthful before throwing Moris a casual salute.

Moris couldn't help but smile at the clone's antics. The ARC's were considerably more…well more individual than the standard clones. 'Thank the Force they were or things would be much more difficult', thought Moris as he stepped back in to the cockpit.

"I have a small ship, a fighter I believe on long range sensors," reported Sian.

Moris studied the sensor readings, "Looks like a Jedi Starfighter. Watch out Sian it's drifting."

"On it, I'm matching our rotation," replied Sian.

Moris tried hailing the starfighter but there was no reply. Sensors quickly told him why. "It's unpowered. We will have to get a mag-lock on it."

Sian grunted in acknowledgement as she began edging the freighter closer, starting the tricky emergency docking process.

oOoOoOo

"They are alive General, although General Kel-Tor is going to need medical attention soon, if he is going to survive," reported Sprinter. "The Padawan is unconscious although medic thinks that it's due to the bad air."

"What about the fighter?"

"Dumped it with a scuttling charge set for forty minutes, Sir."

"Good work, keep an eye on our patients while we work out what to do."

"Will do Sir," acknowledged Sprinter.

"How are they?" asked Rian.

"Not good, Kel-Tor needs a decent medical facility," replied Moris.

"It's a long run to the rendezvous with the Order."

"What choice do we have?" asked Rian. "Anywhere we put down could put up a big red flag now Palpatine is back in charge. Alderaan and the other systems not supporting Palpatine are sure to be watched."

Moris sighed considering options. "Well I…we have incoming ships. Four no five Republic cruisers…damn it's a clone fleet."

"I'm getting us out of here," said Rian as she pushed the engines to full power. "Get the shields up. They'll be in range before we are ready to jump."

"On it," replied Moris as he raised the shields before flicking the intercom on. "Strap in everyone."

A welcome green light appeared on the console, the Hyperdrive was ready.

Before Rian could activate it the freighter shook as a blaster bolt hit the shields. Almost immediately a second hit followed causing the lights to flicker.

"The shields won't take much more of this Rian," warned Moris as the lights flickered again.

"Go to hyperspace in three, two…go."

The freighter rocked again before leaping in to hyperspace.

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

Hermione tried to remain positive as she considered the complete information blackout from Coruscant. The HoloNet was still broadcasting but the content was clearly being heavily censured. There was little however that she could do but wait. The rest of Haven's fleet was either docked or deeper within the asteroid field but the Lily was still unaccounted for.

"Anything?" asked Ron from the doorway.

"Not yet," replied Hermione. "I'm getting a bit concerned even though I don't sense anything. Well the Force isn't infallible is it?"

Ron walked over and wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind, "Have faith Moine."

"We knew this was coming but it doesn't make it any easier waiting to see if they are fine."

"We need to be ready for when they call," said Ron.

"I will be, we will be."

"Then let one of the droids take over here and let's get back to work."

Hermione looked up at Ron studying him. He had grown since his brush with death, he was stronger and wiser, "You're right."

"First time for everything," said Ron with a smile.

Before Hermione could reply an alert on the long range communications console sounded. Hermione immediately activated the console and an image of Harry appeared.

"Haven this is the Lily. We are on route to a rendezvous. We have a number of guests on board, I don't want to go any further into it even encrypted. Well get back to you soon."

With that Harry's image flickered and disappeared.

"Well they are away from Coruscant. We need to let the others know," said Ron with a grin before he schooled his features adopting an exaggeratedly stern demeanour. "Trust in the Force young one."

oOoOoOo

**The Lily - Hyperspace**

Anakin checked that Padmé was still asleep before closing the door once more and making his way to the small mess area. Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka and Barriss Offee were already sitting at the table eating and drinking.

"Where is everyone?" asked Anakin.

"Wisely taking the opportunity to get some sleep I suspect," replied Obi-Wan.

Shaak Ti nodded, "Wise of them indeed. How are the Senator's Anakin?"

Anakin shrugged as he poured himself a cup of something that resembled herbal tea. He sniffed it before shrugging and taking a sip. Deeming it acceptable he sat down next to Obi-Wan. "As you say Master Ti they are asleep save for Senator Organa who is apparently talking to our hosts."

"I haven't seen anyone since Black showed us our berths. Has anyone else?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Not since I saw Luna earlier Master. I was getting a drink when she came in. She enquired if I needed assistance. When I said I did not she left," reported Ahsoka.

"Perhaps we should seek out our hosts," said Obi-Wan.

"There is no need Master Kenobi we were just having a similar discussion," said Luna as she appeared followed by Velath. "We are about to drop out of hyperspace now that we are clear of the main hyperspace routes. We wanted to know if you wish to contact your people."

"Thank you Luna that would be advisable. The co-ordinates I gave you are correct but it wouldn't hurt to check that the situation hasn't changed." Obi-Wan said with a polite nod.

Anakin followed as Luna led Obi-Wan to the cockpit, although bridge was probably a better descriptor. For a private vessel the ship was certainly not short on room. Anakin had seen a great many merchant ships and had to admit that the Adept's obviously had serious financial backing.

As they reached the bridge the ship shuddered slightly dropping back in to relativistic space. Luna gestured and Obi-Wan sat in the empty chair near the communications console. Harry was piloting the ship so Anakin took the opportunity to study the bridge; noting that the set out was standard even if the equipment was top of the line.

"Nothing within scanner range," reported Harry. "It's an unpopulated system so we shouldn't see any military traffic."

"What system are we in?" asked Anakin.

"Xenaphex system, none of the three planets have an atmosphere or any resources worth exploiting apparently," replied Harry. "Once you contact your ships we can rendezvous with them."

"What of your people are they safe?" asked Anakin. Given recent events it was very likely that Palpatine would move against anyone who defied him.

Harry nodded, "Our people are well hidden and will likely remain so for the foreseeable future."

Anakin grimaced as he considered that he had no idea what the Jedi would do next. Somehow they had lost the fight for the Republic. The Sith now controlled the military and the vast majority of the known galaxy. He broke away from his dark musings when a familiar image appeared on the holo-projector.

"_Good it is to see you Master Kenobi_, "said Yoda. "_Escaped Coruscant you have?_"

"Yes Master we are aboard a merchant ship," replied Obi-Wan.

"_Alone are you?"_

"No master we are aboard adept Potter's ship."

"_Ahh unexpected this is….co-ordinates I will need. A ship I will send_."

Luna sighed and stepped in to view of the holo-imager, "Master Yoda, I know you Jedi have reservations but I would hope that we have built some trust here."

Yoda nodded slowly, "_Trust you have earned, being cautious we are_."

"Very well, we will transmit our co-ordinates."

oOoOoOo

The transport that arrived was escorted by two Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptors.

Harry watched the transport approaching before turning to Luna, "Well we had better head down to the airlock. Sirius, can you take over here?"

"Right-o I'll keep your seat warm," said Sirius with a grin.

Harry and Luna were joined by Velath and the Jedi and Senator's as the airlock hatch slid open.

Master Cin Drallig stepped inside followed by his Padawan Bene, "Permission to come aboard?"

"Of course," replied Harry.

"Master Drallig, I wasn't aware that you were on Coruscant when we evacuated," said Obi-Wan.

Cin Drallig shook his head, "We were not, Bene and I were on our way back from trying to find Asajj Ventress when we received the coded message. We only joined the others a few hours ago. Now Master Yoda mentioned that you needed transport, quickly. How many are coming with us?"

Twenty minutes later the transport leapt in to hyperspace followed by its two escorts.

"Well let's head home," said Luna with a smile.

oOoOoOo

**Coruscant**

"Your orders are to hunt down the Jedi. I want no survivors to go to ground and begin plotting rebellion."

"Yes my Lord," said the leader of the three cloaked figures kneeling before Darth Sidious.

"Soon I will be announcing the restructure of our glorious republic," the last was said with a twisted smile. "Once that is done I will need the military to maintain order until my rule is well and truly established. I don't doubt that certain…rebellious systems will protest the transition. So you will need to conserve your fleet."

"I understand my Lord."

"Good, I shall advise the Military that you have been promoted to Admiral. That will give you the rank to lead the military units you require."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Go now _Admiral_ Sev'rance Tann and serve me as you so aptly served my former apprentice."

Sev'rance Tann rose to her feet her red eye's glinting in the shadow filled room. "You saved me my Lord. I am yours to command."

Darth Sidious smiled coldly as the Chiss female turned and left followed by the two darks side acolyte's. Dooku's former prize acolyte had been on the verge of death when she escaped her Jedi Killers. Somehow she had managed to reach a shuttle and survive long enough to heal herself. He had found her disfigured and still injured but powerful enough to be sensed in the Force. In a burst of inspiration he had her transported to a medical facility and treated. A Force inspired investment of resources that was now paying dividends for his cause. Even if she was unsuitable as an apprentice she made a fine left hand.

Sev'rance Tann suppressed her disgust as she strode towards her shuttle. Darth Sidious was like a well of dark side power. Much more so than Dooku had ever been but he was also much more twisted. He was arrogant and in the end he saw her as nothing more than a tool. Still he _had_ given her back her life and while she wasn't loyal she was grateful. So for now she would do his bidding.

She would hunt down the Jedi. While she played at being a loyal tool she would learn how he had grown so powerful. Once she had acquired that secret she would go her own way and leave Sidious to his scheming. The Force flowed through her and Sith philosophy aside the truth was that it was power that mattered, power and family. Once she had the power she could build her own family and eventually her own dark dynasty. To do that she needed a Force strong male to act as patriarch and her _master_ was not fit for that role.

With a smile on her lips Admiral Tann boarded her shuttle and sat back as it lifted off toward her fleet.

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Refugee Fleet – Deep Space**

"We must give the stragglers time to arrive. It will be unwise to leave a beacon."

Yoda looked tired as he waved his stick, "Unwise indeed Master Kollus. A refuge we may have but abandon the fight we must not. Refuge of the Jedi it must be. Padawans, trainers and our archives made safe they must be. Stay and fight some among us wish to do. The time to fight, come it will. Gather our strength we must."

Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head in frustration, "And what of these Adepts? What is to stop them from gathering Force sensitives and recruiting them in our absence? "

"Some thought I have given this. Searchers we will leave. Seek out sensitive's to recruit they shall. Among our allies they will live. Others that remain the Sith they shall oppose."

"Then we must decide on our roles," said Shaak Ti.

oOoOoOo

**Jedi Transport 4654**

"What will you do Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I will stay and fight," replied Anakin.

"As will I, we need to find a way to defeat the Sith."

"I will stay with you Master," said Ahsoka.

Anakin sighed, "Snips…Ahsoka you should stay. The Order could use..."

Ahsoka shook her head, "No way sky guy I'm sticking with you."

"Are you both sure?" asked Obi-Wan.

Both Anakin and Ahsoka nodded.

"I don't think we'll be going alone. Master Mundi spoke to me earlier," explained Obi-Wan. "He's concerned about the adepts recruiting."

"I would love to know what their real story is. I mean what do we really know about their beliefs? Yes they have helped and I'm not saying that they are in league with the Sith but they've shown that they are willing to ally with people like the followers of Palawa and Dathomiri witches." Anakin held up a hand to forestall Obi-Wan's response. "I know that I'm generalizing."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard for a moment before speaking, "We have yet to see any reason not to trust them but I agree we need to know more about them."

"Have we asked?" asked Ahsoka. "I mean I've heard a lot of speculation but have we actually asked?"

oOoOoOo

**The Lily**

Harry awoke with a start having been dreaming of being in his cupboard under the stairs. As awareness of reality flooded in so did the realization that he was in his bunk. And he wasn't alone.

"Are you alright?"

Harry turned his head to see Luna lying next to him.

"Cupboard dream," explained Harry.

"Ah well would you like a glass of hot milk or mad, passionate sex?"

"Hmm decisions, decisions," murmured Harry.

"Now you get milk," said Luna as she sat up and walked out of the room. It took Harry a few moments to realize that Luna had just walked out of there cabin naked.

"She does this on purpose," said Harry.

Luna walked in to the mess and poured a glass of milk. She gave Lerhra and Amelia Sto-Nar a smile and a small wave before disappearing back the way she had come.

"That was odd," said Amelia with a faint smile on her face.

Lerhra smiled and shrugged, "She has a touch of the seer. They are all a bit…unusual."

"True, she's also beautiful," said Amelia.

"I would advise against it my friend. Her heart is already given."

"I know ahh well the Force knows best," said Amelia with a grin for her old teacher.

oOoOoOo

"Morning Luna," said Sirius as he stood up from the pilots chair and stretched. "Our next scheduled stop is...home."

Luna sat in the co-pilot's seat with a sad smile, "Perhaps but I...sense Harry and I shall not be there long."

Sirius' expression went from amused to composed, "I learnt, after much suffering to take each day as it comes. Clichéd I know but true nonetheless."

"Wise words Sirius," said Harry from the doorway.

Sirius' smile was back as he walked toward the hatch, "I have my moments. Now I think I'll get a bite to eat and hit my pillow."

Harry sat in the pilot seat and quickly checked the readouts before turning to Luna, "What do you sense?"

"I keep seeing a darkness right at the edge of my perceptions. Nothing tangible but it's been growing since we left Coruscant."

Harry considered for a moment before replying, "Have you tried meditating on it?"

Luna's expressive eyes met his and her doubt was clearly visible, "Yes, last night after you feel asleep. Whatever I'm sensing it's elusive. I wasn't even sure it _was_ something until last night."

Harry extended his Force senses trying to catch a hint of what Luna was sensing. There was something...a flicker of a questing presence and a sense of emotion.

"Hatred...pure hatred," whispered Luna.

Harry could sense it now. It was as if whatever they were sensing was closer or had turned its attention toward them. As the feeling of menace grew he tried to get some sort of sense of what they were facing. The searching presence and something less defined, like an echo. Then without warning he sensed Luna's presence.

"Harry break the connection it's trying to find us," warned Luna.

He immediately did so but not before he felt a wave of anger crash through the Force.

"What was that?"

"I think we caught a glimpse of Palpatine searching for us. Did you sense the other presence?"

Harry nodded, "Was it someone with Palpatine?"

"I don't think so. It felt much stronger but much further away," Luna had none of the usual humor in her voice. "To be that far away and we could feel even an echo it was frightening."

"Even more so if it is actively helping the Sith," replied Harry.

"I take you felt it as well?" asked Lerhra from the hatch.

"Do you know what it was?" asked Harry.

"Know, no I don't know, but I fear that it is a small glimpse of our greater enemy and a glimpse at its power."

There was silence for few moments before Luna cleared her throat. "Should we warn the Jedi? I mean Palpatine was searching for something. We are just assuming it was us or we are his only target."

"No, you are right we are assuming," agreed Harry. "Perhaps it would be best to warn them. I'll drop us out of hyperspace and see if we can raise them with the comm's settings we have."

A few moments later the Lily dropped out of Hyperspace. Harry and Luna pulled up the communications logs but immediately found that Obi-Wan had removed the data files with the communication settings. Entirely normal as that was it did complicate matters.

Luna begin scrolling through files, "We may have dropped out of hyperspace too soon. There is no...Ah hold on here it is. No it isn't, bugger Obi-Wan did too good a job. I was hoping he had just hit the delete key but no, he deleted the entire file."

Harry turned to look at Luna, "So what now?"

Luna turned "Contacting them on general subspace is out and we have no idea where they are headed. I think we need to wait."

"Then we wait and let the Force guide us," said Lerhra.

"Or until Talia or one of the others on the otherwise who are willing to play messenger turn up," said Luna. "There is nothing more we can do here. Let's go home."

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

The Lily settled in to her dock and after a few moments the sound of her engines faded to silence.

Hermione smiled as the ramp began to lower amid a cloud of steam.

"It's good to have them back," said Ron.

"I know, busy as we've been I've still missed them."

"I wonder what the others are like," mused Ron.

"I suspect that we'll find out soon enough."

Remus Lupin waved and Harry raised a hand in acknowledgement of the greeting. Once the hatch was fully lowered Harry and Luna led a small procession to where the welcoming party waited.

"It's good to see you all safe, I've..oooff get off Sirius," Remus found himself picked up and hugged by Sirius.

"Ah Mooney nice to see you haven't burnt the place down," Sirius grinned as he let go of Remus.

"You oaf I wanted to do the formal greeting before you made a joke of it," turning back to the rest of the group Remus tried to get thinks back on track. "On behalf of the council I welcome you to Haven."

oOoOoOo

Lerhra looked suitably impressed as Hermione finished giving the followers of Palawa a tour of Haven. "This is most impressive, to think that you have managed to bring together so many people and build this."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, 'We have all played a part."

"You are the Head Archivist are you not?" asked Lerhra.

"Yes, although it's far too grandiose a title as I'm the only one working full time in our archives."

Lerhra's polite smile changed in to a grin, "Being an archivist is a calling not a job Hermione. You should be proud of what you have achieved. I bet you have documented it all haven't you?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she nodded.

"My childhood friend was an archivist for one of the Republic's great independent centers for learning. Her love of knowledge defined her character throughout her life."

"I'm sorry I'm still learning about the greater galaxy, what was the name of the center where she worked?"

"The Promovote Academy, sadly the academy is long since gone but Reneaha and her colleagues managed to save most of the archives. Perhaps one day copies of some of which will grace your archives."

"Perhaps," replied Hermione with another smile. Lerhra was very easy to talk to and while she would have loved to hear more about the archives of the Promovte academy the time set for the council meeting was fast approaching. "I believe that the council meeting is about to start."

"Well by all means let us be on our way."

oOoOoOo

Remus smiled slightly as a wide eyed Amelia studied the conjured chair,

"And anyone can do this?" asked Amelia.

"Well any Force user can, or so we have discovered. Most here are just beginning their training," explained Remus.

"That's amazing, my people have a strong connection to the Force and we have never even considered using the Force like this." Amelia cautiously sat on the chair and then sank back in to it. "Ohh and it's comfortable too. Will it stay like this or does the transformation fade?"

"Permanent transformation is possible but tiring and not used all that often. The bigger the transformation the greater the energy drain," Remus quickly conjured a single white rose. "Now I created this from nothing which is different from transforming something to something else. I put a fair amount of energy in to the process so it should last for several hours."

Amelia took the rose and cautiously smelt the bloom, "It has a pleasant scent."

"They are one of my favorite flowers," admitted Remus.

"Would I be able to learn," asked Amelia.

"Any resident of Haven is welcome to attend classes," Remus explained before glancing at his watch. "I'm sorry Amelia but we need to get moving. The council is meeting shortly."

oOoOoOo

Altis corrected the Padawan's feet slightly before nodding. The Padawan moved through a series of strikes and blocks before Altis once more corrected the Padawan, this time adjusting the young woman's grip. He watched carefully as she moved through the same sequence.

"Excellent work, did you feel the difference?"

"Yes Master Altis, it felt like the movements flowed more smoothly."

"Okay Sena that is enough for today. I believe that you have another lesson soon."

"Thank you Master," replied Sena before she walked toward the door pausing to give Harry a nod and a small wave.

"She looks to be a good student," said Harry.

"She wants to be a great Jedi and healer. I believe that Alyssa is her role model. It is good to see you again my friend."

"I wish that the trip hadn't been as eventful," replied Harry.

Altis shook his head his expression sad, "We knew this was coming. The fact that some Jedi survived is a testament to your interference. Had Luna killed Palpatine the entire Republic, perhaps even the Jedi would have turned against us. There is no way that you could have known the outcome. Even with the Force we are not omniscient."

"I know but that doesn't make dealing with the repercussions any less dangerous," observed Harry.

"You need to keep perspective Harry. You have seen the same vision I have. The Jedi were doomed to fall. The Sith had engineered the Orders downfall years ago. You managed to circumvent much of that vision. Many more Jedi have survived, indeed more than we could have hoped. An unforeseen win, Palpatine has been exposed for what he is far earlier than he may have been; an action that could, potentially save countless people from being drawn in to his net."

Harry nodded accepting Altis' words. Intellectually he knew that many lives had been saved. Palpatine's plans to destroy the Jedi and had been disrupted and many of the political leaders among the Senate now knew him for what he was. Which would, in turn create more disruption and hopefully save lives.

"What do you make of the Lerhra and her companions?" asked Altis.

"They seem quite sincere; I certainly don't sense any duplicity. Luna suspects that the vision their seers have seen much the same as we have seen."

oOoOoOo

"I think you look beautiful Mistress," offered Velath as she brushed Luna's hair.

"Thank you Velath, but please Luna will do," Luna made sure that there was no censure in her voice. "Can you pass me the tool kit?"

Velath watched as Luna opened a small section on her artificial hand and made a small adjustment. Luna flexed her fingers a few times before replacing the tool and resealing the synthskin.

"Does it hurt?"

Luna shook her head, "No, not really but it is annoying sometimes. Things feel different through the receptors so if I'm touching something with both hands, well it gets a bit odd."

Velath grinned, "What about when you are with Harry?"

Luna laughed and assumed a prim demeanor, "Well that is a circumstance where two hands are needed although having a much stronger hand is a problem sometimes. I don't want to damage anything."

Velath smirked, "I see, well he is a most impressive male."

"And has anyone caught your eye?"

Velath's memories shifted to an image of a woman…a girl with dark pink skin and sapphire blue hair for a moment before she shook her in dismissal, "I haven't really been looking, besides I have been pretty busy keeping you out of trouble."

"You are my friend and I want you to be happy. Take some time to meet the others, make some friends and socialize."

Velath nodded, "I will, once you are safe."

Luna suppressed a sigh. Ever since finding her on Dathomir Velath had been dedicated to her welfare. She was an attentive student and was developing her skills quickly but she had few friends even among the other Dathomiri. "How long do we have until the council is scheduled to start?"

oOoOoOo

Ret watched as two women he took to be Dathomiri engaged in a vicious lightsaber duel interspersed with various Force based attacks. It looked highly effective.

"You are one of the newcomers, are you not?"

He turned to see a women dressed similarly to the Dathomiri studying him.

"Yes I just arrived a few hours ago. I haven't intruded have I?"

"No, I was simply seeing if you needed directions."

Ret shook his head, "I was simply watching your training, your students are quite skilled."

"Ahh you have had training yourself Master….?"

"My name is Ret and yes I've spent much of my life learning Teräs Käsi."

"I am Salara of the Bright cave clan, I have not heard of Terra..."

"Teräs Käsi," corrected Ret. "It means steel hands."

Salara raised an eyebrow as she studied Ret, "I see and would you care for a spar, so I can see your steel hands in action?"

Ret smiled and offered Salara a deep bow but without breaking eye contact.

Salara nodded in return before launching a lightning fast punch aimed at Ret's chest.

Ret stepped in and blocked with his right and in the same movement lashed out with a punch with his left hand. Salara easily blocked the counter punch and attempted a knee strike.

The two fighters moved back and forth exchanging punches and kicks. Each of them was speeding up as their moves were increasingly augmented by the Force.

Then Salara stepped back, disengaging to end the furious session. "Very impressive, if it is permitted would you be willing to teach me?"

"I am not sure you need too much help Salara, you are a very skilled opponent."

Salara laughed and shrugged, "You can always learn more. A lesson I have had driven home since coming here."

"I would be honored, however if I may ask?"

"Of course," replied Salara.

"How did you anticipate the foot sweep?"

"Your shoulder shifted slightly as you adjusted your hip. Although in truth it was more luck than anticipation," explained Salara.

"I shall watch it in the future; unfortunately I need to attend a meeting. Perhaps later when can discuss this further?"

Salara nodded and watched Ret leave the room. He was a strongly muscled and very skilled male…good looking too. Perhaps there was more to learn than she had anticipated.

oOoOoOo

"Firstly let me welcome Lerhra, Amelia and Ret as representatives of the followers of Palawa. They seek refuge after their own seers have seen glimpses of a dark, oppressive future."

Altis nodded toward the three followers of Palawa who were seated next to Harry and Luna and then took his seat.

Lerhra stood and bowed toward Altis. "I thank you for your greeting. When our elders allocated this task to me, the task of reaching out to those we called the agents of the new order, those who stood against the darkness. For many centuries our sect has hidden itself away. Hiding our secrets and hoarding our knowledge as our numbers dwindled. Then as our sect dwindled we began to sense a change coming. Our seers began having visions of a dark, twisted future. Fearing what they saw we began to seeking the agents so that we could help preserve our beliefs and knowledge."

Harry stood and studied the gathered people of Haven before turning to face Lerhra. "Any who seek to preserve knowledge of the Force, who would work toward confronting the darkness many of us here have seen for ourselves, are welcome at Haven."

Yanra the elderly matriarch of the Bright Cave clan stood and walked to stand next to Harry and Lerhra. "Haven is a place of strength and safety, be welcome amongst your sisters and brothers."

That seemed to be the signal for the people of Haven to step forward. Singly and then in groups people came forward and welcomed the three newcomers.

"That went well," said Luna as she wrapped her arms around Harry and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Altis and the others have done well; I expected any cohesiveness to take longer to develop, to see it in my mind was one thing to see it in reality, it's inspiring"

"And a little disappointing," added Luna "Seeing it thriving, I had somehow expected us to be more needed."

"Does that make me arrogant?" asked Harry.

Luna kissed Harry's neck, just below his ear, "No, besides we've been away so much. We have a greater role to play my love and we've just gotten started."

Harry smiled as he reached backwards to grasp Luna's bum, "Do you think we can slip away then?"

Luna responded with a laugh and stepped back as she took Harry's hand. "While I think that's a wonderful idea beloved perhaps we should mingle a bit first. We don't want a reputation do we?"

oOoOoOo

As Harry undid Luna's bra he gestured with his left and the door slammed closed. Two steps later Luna pulled her tunic off and helped Harry out of his. By the time they reached the bed both only wore trousers.

In the corridor Velath sighed and as quietly as possible pulled the slightly ajar door closed.

"You are jealous?"

Velath turned to see the Zeltron girl Sahdra leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Velath as a scowl formed on her face.

"Watching you," replied Sahdra with an innocent smile.

"You sh….what, what do you mean watching me?"

Sahdra stepped forward, closer to Velath, "I like you, I like watching you…and feeling your emotions as you watch Master Luna. Loyalty and love are very similar emotions."

"My emotions, love," Velath was having trouble speaking as Sahdra stepped forward again bringing with her a hint of an alluring scent.

"I'm an empath so I'm pretty wiz at sensing what's going on," explained Sahdra as she reached up to run a finger over the tattoo on Velath's face.

"Don't do that," said Velath as she stepped back, away from the Zeltron.

Sahdra look crestfallen, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Velath was unsure what to say and before she could come up with something Sahdra smiled sadly and walked off, disappearing around the corner.

oOoOoOo

"How bad was it?" asked Hermione.

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer before answering, "As we flew overhead the Jedi Temple was under attack and burning, so pretty bad."

Ron shook his head, "Bloody hell, I know we'd seen it but…to know it happened outside of our visions."

Harry shifted slightly as Luna leaned against him, "And yet in some ways it was still a victory. Altis pointed out that we've seemingly managed to avoid the least desirable outcome of our visions. The Jedi order has survived and with it their knowledge and history. We have groups of Force users being gathered here, safe from the Sith."

"And you saved a great many lives and even though Palpatine escaped he's been exposed now. We have gained more time to maneuver," said Remus.

Luna shifted slightly as her expression became serious, "I'm still worried, Harry and I have sensed Palpatine trying to find us, thanks to our training and the Force based wards protecting Haven we have so far escaped his search. Since Coruscant we've sensed something, an echo in the Force, another darker presence behind the Sith."

Everyone in the room knew what Luna was implying and for a few moments no one spoke.

Eventually Sirius broke the silence, "So what do we do?"

"We carry on, warn our people but we continue our mission," said Hermione. "That the enemy was seeking us out is no surprise."

Harry smiled at his friends words. Hermione would deny it but since coming to Haven she had changed becoming more confident in her abilities and those of her allies. In her youth she was hesitant now she was decisive. "I think you are right Mione, we don't want to fall in to the same trap as the Jedi. We are not the enemies of the Sith, it's not our role to oppose them, we seek balance."

"And this shadowy presence?" asked Sirius.

"Has there been anything similar reported here at Haven? I haven't heard anything reported," said Remus.

"We need to check," said Luna. "It might mean that Harry and I are being targeted, actually ...Lerhra seemed to sense it as well."

"We are going round and round here; we don't know enough to decide on a course of action here and now. So as Hermione said we carry on with our mission and we be careful," said Harry as the others nodded. "The other thing we need to consider is what we do about the Jedi."

"Do we need to do anything?" asked Ron. "You've derailed the Sith's plans and prevented what death's you could."

"It's a fair question," agreed Sirius. "I'm not saying that we wash our hands of them but we need perspective here."

Harry closed his eyes embraced the Force letting it flow around his awareness as he sought guidance. Within the Force wards of Haven he didn't sense any presence which was as he had expected. Slowly he let his awareness expand, seeking connections in the flow of energy.

"Be careful beloved," said a familiar voice.

"Talia," whispered Harry.

"The dark ones cannot sense Haven, not while they have no physical presence in this galaxy. They must work through others..."

"Palpatine," said Harry "That's why we needed to identify the Sith."

"Yes, Palpatine has grown strong, corrupting others and twisting the Force in to horrors even the maddest of his brethren would have been repelled by. Remember beloved he seeks to dominate or destroy...he remains a danger to all that you are destined to build."

"I am unsure of my path Master," admitted Harry.

"Protect what can be protected, preserve the knowledge, you must bring balance," whispered Talia.

Harry felt Talia's presence begin to fade.

"The dark ones are seeking to destroy everything about you...everything that threatens them...the Force, Magic...they seek an end to it all before it begins, they seek the source," Talia's presence faded completely.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes snapped open to look in to Luna's.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"I think we have a problem."

oOoOoOo

_**HoloNet News Special Broadcast**_

_**Republic Senate Welcomes Chancellors Return **_

_The full Senate has sat for the first time since the attempted coup led by the Jedi Council. Chancellor Palpatine has roundly condemned the attempt and has vowed to restructure the Republic to make such illegal actions impossible in the future. He has vowed that the restructure will guarantee peace and stability. _

_In the interests of public safety and order the military continue to patrol Coruscant and a number of other important political hubs. _

_**Read more here **_

_**Chancellor Tours Damaged Senate Building As Senate Calls For Decisive Action Against Rebel Systems**_

_As Chancellor Palpatine toured the heavily damaged Senate building several prominent senior Senators have called for a decisive military response to the actions of several major systems who remain opposed to the legal government of the Republic. _

_Ludo Morth was quoted outside his ruined Senate offices, "The leaders of these systems must be made to see reason. The Jedi have manipulated these people and in all likelihood they continue to do so. I call on the Chancellor to deal decisively with these systems so that we do not have to deal with another situation like the separatists." _

_The Chancellor dismissed fears of another protracted war, "I shall attempt to resolve the political situation peacefully. Let these rebellious systems see our resolution as we enact trade embargos and other sanctions."_

_**Read more here**_

oOoOoOo

**Merchant Ship "Fairwind" – Jedi Refugee Fleet**

"Be careful you must, dangerous the core worlds are now," warned Yoda.

"We will be as careful as we can Master Yoda," replied Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Intelligence we seek Master Kenobi, time for action later it will be," Yoda addressed Kenobi but his eyes travelled to Anakin and Ahsoka. "May the Force be with you," with that final benediction Yoda's image flickered and disappeared.

"Why does everyone think Anakin and I are going to get in to trouble?" complained Ahsoka.

Obi- Wan raised an eyebrow in amused disbelief before studying the navi-comp. "The course is laid in I believe. You have the rendezvous co-ordinates Anakin?"

"Memorized," confirmed Anakin.

"Me too," added Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to take the pilot's seat, "Good so if we are separated make for there."

The freighter shuddered slightly and several warning lights came on as Anakin begin bringing the systems on-line. "I'm more worried about this rust bucket making it to our destination."

"Master Triel insists that it's completely spaceworthy Anakin, we could hardly fly in to Republic space in a Jedi ship." Obi-Wan replied as he sat in a spare seat. "Although I admit that I will be pleased to reach Alderaan."

Ahsoka sat in the co-pilots seat and started checking the warning lights. "Nothing critical…it looks like the power distribution system more than anything else. I will get R2 to have a look."

A loud warning tone sounded before the lights flicked, died and then came back on.

Anakin powered down the engines, "Right, there is no way I am going in to hyperspace before we have a look at the power systems.…R2?"

It took nearly three hours before Anakin was satisfied that the power plant was stable enough to risk hyperspace. R2-D2 had eventually rewired most of the power distribution system.

With a nod to his colleagues Anakin pushed the hyperspace lever forward.

oOoOoOo

**Coruscant **

Darth Sidious shuddered as he sat back in to his chair. He had failed, once more to find any trace of his foes. Even with his control and his prodigious power he had been denied time and again. Whatever it was that hid them it was beyond his ability to pierce.

"My Lord?"

Sidious didn't need to turn in is chair to identify the speaker, "What is it Dravian?"

Dravian remained kneeling, "A report my Lord, it is unverified but I felt you should see it."

Sidious turned and extended his hand summoning the data pad held by Dravian. The report was from an agent among the mercantile houses of the Outer Rim worlds. A number of individuals that the agent had identified as possibly being Jedi had been spotted buying bulk foodstuffs. The agent had tried to enquire further before they took possession but had somehow failed to find out anything of value. Suppressing his anger at his agent's incompetence he considered the information.

There was no reason for the Jedi to be buying food; the Agricorps had supplied a large surplus. The date was prior to order 66...what did it mean? Had the Jedi been preparing secret bases unbeknownst to him?

"What do you believe Dravian?" Dravian was cunning and he a great deal of knowledge around the Agricorps given his past.

Dravian shook his head, "The Jedi would have no need to buy supplies in bulk. So who else would have the money or need? Outer Rim merchants require hard credits so whoever it is had sufficient money to buy the goods and the ships to haul the goods themselves. These adepts have to feed themselves, I suspect it may be them. It is a pity that Trovas failed to follow through more thoroughly."

"Yes it is, see to it that he is not in a position to do so again," replied Sidious with naked malevolence.

"I will see to it My Lord."

"Good, I want you to find me an answer Dravian."

"Yes My Lord."

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

"Bloody hell she meant Earth didn't she?" said Ron as Hermione finished explaining what had happened to the newly arrived Altis.

"It could mean Earth," admitted Remus. "The source...I'm not entirely sure what that means though. There isn't really a source of magic; you are born with the ability."

Altis ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head, "Perhaps it means something else but can we risk not acting?"

Luna looked worried as she considered what they knew, "Talia's vision was that Harry and I would form the adepts and through that preserve knowledge and bring balance to the Force and enable our galaxy to have a chance to defeat an enemy so destructive that we can barely comprehend it. What if that enemy were to find Earth?"

"Then we need to warn Earth," suggested Altis.

Hermione was the first of the Earth born to respond, "It's not that simple beside a few people in the know, extra-terrestrial intelligent life is science fiction or at best a topic of scientific speculation. Not to mention that there is no central government….well maybe the UN but we would be laughed out of New York if we aren't locked up as lunatics. Even if we took proof of the greater galaxy, actually that might even be worse."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"I don't fancy be experimented on by the military, how about you?"

Remus looked thoughtful as he considered the situation, "The ICW might believe us but as a body it has little real power."

"Not to mention that it's populated by arch-conservatives," said Sirius. "If we were to take this to the ICW they'd wave the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy at us and assume that our magic would protect us from some non-wizard threat."

"Tell Dad," suggested Ron. "He knows a lot of people in the ministry and he gets on well with the minister. We might not be able to tell everyone at once but we can start letting the right people know."

"And if Palpatine sends a fleet against Earth?" asked Hermione as she thought about her remaining friends and family still on Earth.

"Then we won't have a choice," said Harry.

oOoOoOo

"I wish you would reconsider Harry."

Harry turned to face Altis, "I understand my friend I really do but I won't leave Haven less well defended than I need to so the Wookie Gunner stays here. The Lily will be fine."

"You will take on a few extra crewmates I assume," Altis conceded the point regarding extra ships. He had argued that they should take at least two ships to Earth.

A lopsided grin appeared on Harry's face, "I don't think that will be a problem, Luna's having to turn people away. At this point I can't see us needing more people."

"Are you still taking Alyssa?" asked Altis.

"I think so; she is an excellent healer and a great ambassador for Haven."

"And as a non-human she will be very convincing for the non-believers," added Altis with a smile. Once more Harry had proven just how perceptive he could be.

"There is that," agreed Harry.

"Well I had better get moving as we've got a few issues with the Chu'unthor."

"Oh?"

"Nothing too bad; it is mainly just maintenance work that's backed up while everyone has been busy training here. Well that and the deflector shields have been working hard to protect the old girl from debris. Callista and Ravis have been working on a repair schedule."

"Any other issues?" asked Harry.

"With the food production improving and with the bulk supplies we purchased that issue is dealt with, which was one of our biggest concerns. The Dathomiri have been a gift from the Force mainly because they count quite a few farmers among their number. The droids had been doing well with the hydroponics but having some experts...well you saw the meals, the variety."

"I did notice although I didn't realise."

Altis grinned and gestured toward the door, "No reason you should have, there's not a lot else and what there is will have to wait I think."

Harry turned to see Sirius, "Did you need me?"

"Remus does, he's been putting together a shopping list with Hermione. Apparently she and Alyssa have been talking and now her wish list is reaching epic proportions. We are getting worried that we may end up needing a fleet of merchant ships and she may bankrupt the Black family, not that I care about that. Anyway if we don't get it finalized there is no way we'll be ready to leave in the morning."

Altis laughed at Harry's expression before sobering, "I can see that your busy Harry, you need to be careful my friend. I have a bad feeling that the Sith will not stop with the retreat of the Jedi and Palpatine knows that we are out there somewhere."

oOoOoOo

**In high orbit of Corellia – **_**Cintar**_** - Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser Corellian Defence Fleet**

Garm Bel Iblis Senator for Corellia although now it was probably the _former _Senator read the HoloNet news with a look of disgust on his face. Palpatine's grab for power was now clear to any politically adept observer. Given what he now knew it was becoming more and more obvious that the recent war had been almost certainly orchestrated by Palpatine. The Jedi had been duped on a massive scale; by the eternal core the _entire republic_ had been duped. It was only by being off world that he had avoided arrest or worse.

"Garm, the shuttle is just landing," reported his aide Lalida.

"Thank you Lalida, please have them escorted to the main conference room. I will be along shortly."

"Yes Sir," replied Lalida as she left the observation room.

There were decisions to be made and no amount of righteous anger would change the facts. After a few minutes watching Corelli through the oversized viewport Garm took a deep breath and nodded to himself, it was show time.

"Garm, it is good to see you my friend," said Senator Obal Nor.

Garm nodded, "I am relieved to see all of you safe, when Coruscant fell I had feared you all lost or at best hostages."

"We were lucky, if we had not received warnings from Senator Amidala and Master Yoda we would have been caught up in events," said Felica Solmarin. The older woman looked exhausted.

"Did any other of the Loyalists survive?" asked Obal.

"I received a short encrypted message from Bail Organa. He and Padmé were amongst a group of Senators evacuated by the Jedi," replied Garm.

"What of Mon Mothma?" asked Felica.

"She got off Coruscant I know that for certain although her ship was destroyed as it lifted off," said Garm. "Her bodyguard used the ship as a decoy."

"That says it all doesn't it, Palpatine is playing for keeps if he is openly attacking his opponents," said Felica in a resigned voice.

"What do we do?" asked Obal.

Garm activated a HoloProjector and an image of the sector appeared, "Prepare to fight but with subtlety. The Corellian defense fleet won't be able to hold the system against a determined attack so we don't. We move what resources we can from each of our worlds and we move to the unknown region or the outer rim and begin building a military force to fight Palpatine."

Felica frowned as she considered Garm's words, "Will that be enough? With the Jedi gone who will lead the military?"

"The Jedi have not abandoned you Senator Solmarin," said a voice from the doorway.

The three former Senators turned to see four Jedi entering the room. All four were clad in green robes, a fact not lost on three politicians.

"Green Jedi," whispered Obal. The Corellian Jedi had long been known as the Green Jedi due to the dark green robes that they had adopted. They were rarely seen off Corellia and while they acknowledged the Jedi Council they gave their first allegiance to Corellia.

The eldest of the four stepped forward and bowed, "On behalf of the Corellian Jedi enclave we pledge our service to you Senator Bel Iblis."

Garm blinked several times before he answered, "I...I thank you Master?"

"Master Hull," said the eldest before introducing the other Jedi as Masters Cortel, Tar Seras and Hobban. "We have command of five Defense force Dreadnaught and their crew as well as two battalions of reserves, all volunteers. Our cousins on Coruscant may have been blindsided but we are now forewarned."

"Have you been attacked?" asked Obal.

Hull nodded, "We had people embedded with the Clone troops mainly in the mid-rim, over a dozen of our brethren, four returned to us."

"Have you been in contact with the Jedi council?" asked Garm.

Cortel nodded, "Master Yoda sent us a message." He left it at that as he recognized the Orders need for secrecy around their relocation. Given the dire situation they had followed the same example and moved their people into hiding.

Garm nodded and turned his attention to his data pad. It was time to start contacting his political allies and spreading the word.

oOoOoOo

**The Burrow – Earth**

Arthur Weasley hid his grin as he watched Fleur maneuver herself across the room. The Veela was fast approaching her due date and was doing so with less than good grace. Due to a quirk in biology Veela and many part Veela had a longer gestation. For a full Veela it was twelve months for part Veela it was anywhere between nine and twelve, Fleur looked to be going the full twelve.

"Are you alright my dear?" asked Molly as she entered the room with a tea tray.

"Oui although I fell like the beach ball," complained Fleur as she sat on the lounge.

'Would you like a cup of tea?"

"DAD FLOO FOR YOU."

"There's no need to yell Ginerva," scolded Molly.

Arthur shook his head and walked in to the kitchen to find Ginny sitting at the kitchen table reading Witch Weekly and ignoring the head amidst the green flames.

"Arthur, thank Merlin," said a breathless Simon Taterby. Arthur's newest assistant was a recent Hogwarts graduate and a rather good fit being a half-blood who grew up in the Muggle world. "You need to come in to the office Sir."

"What's happened Simon?"

"There's been some sort of flap with the Prime Minister's office. The Minister has asked for you to attend a meeting at ten."

Arthur looked at his watch and signed it was already nine; it looked like a nice relaxed Sunday was off the agenda. "Alright I'll be in the office in ten minutes."

"Molly have I got clean robes?"

oOoOoOo

**Ministry of Magic – Mundane Relations Office**

Arthur took a sip of his tea and sighed. Ministry tea was, well it was ministry tea and not a spot on Molly's blend. He managed another sip and a bite of his crumpet before the newly elected Minister of Magic Amelia Bones walked in followed by the Rufus Scrimgeour the new head of the DMLE.

Amelia was an old acquaintance of Arthur and so didn't hesitate to steal a bite of his crumpet with an unrepentant grin, "Arthur sorry haven't had breakfast yet."

Arthur waved away her complaint, "Simon can you get two more teas and some more crumpets please?"

"Right away Mister Weasley," replied Simon as he scuttled out almost relieved to be out of the room of very important officials.

"He's new," explained Arthur.

"Ah that explains it," said Amelia while Rufus simply grinned. "Right well I'm sorry to call you in on a Sunday but we've got a situation brewing with the Mundane's." Amelia had been one of the supporters of the changes in the ministry and had been a co-sponsor of the bill that pushed through new bigotry laws. The term Mundane was gradually replacing Muggle as the polite term for the non-magical.

"Right well don't worry about that Minister, tea and crumpet will have to do."

"Well we've certainly not called you in for something routine. I've had the Prime Minister asking if we have anything to do with these sightings."

"What sightings?" asked Arthur.

"These flying ships...I take it you haven't read the paper yet?" asked Rufus.

Reading select Mundane papers was now expected on Senior Ministry officials as Minister Bones would not accept ignorance of the non-magical as an excuse.

"My daughter in law is staying with us, she's quite a way along." explained Arthur.

Rufus nodded, he knew how that went his eldest was pregnant again. "Well apparently there have been sightings, credible sightings of,..what's the word...ah yes unidentified flying objects. The Prime Minister wants to know if it's magic."

Arthur didn't know what to say to that so he considered his options as Simon hustled back in with a tray.

"Simon is it?" asked Rufus.

"Yes Sir."

"Have you got the Sunday Times out there?"

"Yes Sir I'll get it for you," Simon disappeared for a moment returning with the paper.

"Good man, thank you," said Rufus as Simon quickly left the room.

Arthur read the front page with a frown; it looked different but similar enough that he recognized the starship on the front page.

"So what do you think a prankster?" asked Amelia. She knew Arthur had experience dealing with just such pranks in the past. "Are you alright Arthur?" The red haired wizard had paled as he read the front page.

Arthur sighed and lowered the paper. He had hoped that he wouldn't be in this situation but there was not a choice now. "Simon please establish the privacy ward."

Simon nodded and after a few moments the normal sounds deadened and then disappeared.

Amelia raised an eyebrow as she peered at her subordinate through her monocle, "Arthur what's going on?"

"You know how I told you Hermione, Ron and Harry were abroad studying?"

oOoOoOo

Once Amelia and Rufus emerged from the Pensive Amelia turned a gimlet eye toward Arthur.

"Why in Morgana's name didn't you say anything Arthur?" demanded Amelia.

Arthur winced, before straightening, "Well it was a bit outside of our jurisdiction."

Rufus laughed, "He's got you there Amelia." He quickly sobered however as Amelia frowned, "Sorry...but well I'm not sure what to say...l Aliens, Alien Wizards, the Prime Minister, Merlin the world is going to go crazy over this if it gets out."

"Right well we have to face the bloody Prime Minister in half an hour so what the hell do I say?"

Rufus shook his head, "As much as I hate to say it we might have to stall here. We don't want to start a panic."

Amelia opened her mouth and then shut it before sighing, "You are right we might have to lie to keep order here, at least until we have a better handle on events. Damn I don't want to turn in to Fudge!"

"Politics at its best," grumbled Rufus.

"How long will it take Potter to get here?" asked Amelia.

"Umm I'm not sure. I can ask," explained Arthur.

"After the meeting we'll all have a discussion. Right now you two can help me prepare for _our_ meeting."

oOoOoOo

It was an agitated Hermione that knocked on Harry and Luna's door.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Luna as she pulled the door open.

"We've got a problem."


	22. Chapter 22

**A New Order - Chapter 22**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction. I am in the debt of its true owners as they have been the creators of worlds of fiction that millions have enjoyed. All Hail to JKR and GL!

I'm back in the saddle after a long and totally unavoidable writing hiatus - so without further ado let's get the story rolling!

**Warning: There is a brief, non-graphic reference to a sexual assault and dark ritual in this chapter. It is not descriptive but I feel that it's fair to warn readers.**

**As a special request for an avid fan of this fic I've included a "Cast of Characters".**

**Jedi (Known Survivors)**

Jedi Master Yoda

Jedi Master Cin Drallig

Jedi Master Stass Allie

Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi

Jedi Master Shaak Ti

Jedi Master Kollus

Jedi Master Moris Tel-Thall

Jedi Master Kel-Tor

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi

Jedi Master Sian Jeisel

Jedi Master Siri Tachi

Jedi Master Adi Gallia

Jedi Knight Serra Keto

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker

Jedi Knight Kel Nar

Jedi Master Moris Tel-Thall

Jedi Master Kel-Tor

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi

Jedi Master Sian Jeisel

Jedi Master Siri Tachi

Jedi Master Adi Gallia

Jedi Master Tera Sinube

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli

Jedi Archivist Jocasta Nu

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker

Jedi Knight Kel Nar

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura

Padawan Kai Justiss

Padawan Barriss Offee

Padawan Ahsoka Tano

Padawan Bene

Padawan Javit Cord

Padawan Zett Jukassa

Padawan O-Mer

Padawan Norlan Quill

Padawan Marlyn Shay

An Additional 7 Padawan Learners

31 Younglings

**Haven – Named Residents**

Talia Tal-Shin – Force Ghost

Darth Vectivus – Force Ghost

Adept Harry Potter – Leader of the Adepts

Adept Luna Lovegood – Leader of the Adepts

Archivist Witch/Adept Hermione Granger

Wizard/Adept Ronald Weasley

Adept Keisha

Wizard/Adept Sirius Black

Wizard/Adept Remus Lupin

Jedi Master Djinn Altis

Jedi Healer Alyssa

Jedi Knight Ash Jarvee

Salara of the Bright Cave Clan

Yanara – Elder of Bright Cave Clan

Adept Velath Cha

Jedi Knight Callista Masana

Jedi Knight Hanna Balest

Jedi Knight Soran Thell

Jedi Master Ravis Thesa

Talliah Thesa

Jedi Padawan Sahdra

Ret – Follower of Palawa

Lerhra – Follower of Palawa

Amelia Sto-Nar – Vahla Follower of Palawa

**Darksiders**

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine

Aralina Silk – Deceased Sith Agent

Asaji Ventress – Sith Acolyte

Dravian – Dark Jedi/Sith Agent

Sev'Rance Tann – Sith Acolyte

_**Oh and please remember – This is AU people.**_

_Last Time:_

_"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Luna as she pulled the door open._

_"We've got a problem."_

oOoOoOo

**The Burrow - Earth**

Arthur Weasley made no effort to hide his relief as he walked in to his kitchen after speaking to Ron and Hermione.

"Well Arthur?" asked Amelia. It was not that she didn't trust her subordinate but she wasn't entirely sure why whatever he was being so mysterious about had to be done in his kitchen.

"How much do you know about muggle science?"

Amelia adjusted her monocle, "I've done the required accreditation training the same as you," Senior members of the department of magical law enforcement were usually put through special training that was meant to help them understand the non-magical worlds policing. Most full blooded magical's needed it to understand the policing opportunities inherent with 'mundane' science.

"I...I'm not entirely sure how to begin explaining."

Amelia was by no means slow, "I'm assuming that this has something to do with the disappearance and return of Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood."

Arthur nodded, "There is a lot more to the story and believe me it's, well it's going to be hard to believe but well I'll let Harry explain."

Amelia watched as Arthur placed a large device on the kitchen table and began to manipulate what were presumably its controls. A few moments later a flickering image of Harry Potter appeared.

"Arthur…..Harry?"

The image of Harry gave a small polite bow, "_Madam Bones…I'd be happy to explain the technology but we are rather short on time at the moment. Arthur tells me that there have been some sightings that you are looking in to. Before we deal with the situation I need to explain some things to you…."_

Amelia Bones was, thanks to her job rather difficult to shock but as Potter explained she felt overwhelmed. Civilizations in space, alien refugees and what sounded like the start of a war. "So what do we do? If they truly have flying craft and advanced weapons as well as their own version of magic I doubt we can easily stop them."

"_Now for the good news I think. If the fleet are who I think you most likely are not looking at an invasion or anything nefarious. They truly are refugees or perhaps exiles. Either way they are looking for somewhere to settle_."

"Can't we ask them to move on, go somewhere else?" asked Amelia.

"_Of course and if I'm right they should do so, I'd suggest however that you might want to meet with them_," the image of Harry made a placating gesture as a frowning Amelia opened her mouth to speak. "_I might not share all their beliefs but the Jedi and I do share enemies. For them to survive they'll need assistance_."

"What sort of assistance are we talking about?" asked Amelia. The Wizarding world was still recovering from Voldemort's recent rebirth and final demise and was not in a position to offer substantial financial help.

"_I'm sure they'd welcome agricultural supplies and the like but specifically they need warding where ever they do settle_."

"Warding?"

"_The Sith, our shared enemy are capable of a limited form of scrying so basic warding should afford them a great deal of protection from detection_."

Amelia considered Harry's words for a few moments before answering, "The goblins are expensive but they are the best but well I'm not sure how they'll react to such a …unique offer Mister Potter but basic warding magic is fairly commonplace so maybe that might do. Although if we use ministry warders we might not be able to keep it quiet."

Harry's image turned to look at Arthur causing Amelia to raise an eyebrow in surprise at the sophistication of the device given that it obviously allowed Harry to see who he was talking to.

"_Arthur please use the Potter vault to pay for anything the Ministry may baulk on_," said Harry before turning back to Amelia. "_I know I've explained but it truly important that we move quickly if the Sith were to find Earth it would be a disaster and considering that they want the Jedi exterminated and if they discovered the magical world it would be considered a similar threat_."

Amelia Bones was a survivor of two underground wars and had no intention of being dragged in to a third conflict. "I understand Harry what do we need to do?"

oOoOoOo

Jedi master Yoda listened intently to the message being broadcast on a number of channels in slightly accented basic. He had been looking over the data around the mysterious Force shielding scattered across the third planet when the message had started.

"_This is minister Amelia Bones I am seeking to communicate with the fleet at the edge of our solar system please respond... This is minister Amelia Bones I am seeking to communicate with the fleet at the edge of our solar system please respond..._"

With a slight adjustment Yoda sat up straighter and opened a channel.

"Jedi Master Yoda this is."

A moment later the image of a middle aged human male appeared, "_One moment please_."

"_Thank you for replying Master Jedi_," replied a familiar voice as his image appeared above the holocom.

"Harry...surprised I am," said Yoda as he considered the Force Adept.

"I have been asked by my government to discuss your needs."

"Your homeworld this is?"

"_I'm sure that you had already deduced that fact Master Jedi_," Harry calmly replied.

"Know our situation you do," said Yoda as he studied Harry's unsmiling image.

"_Yes I do and I'm willing to help you in ways you might not suspect but there will be a price Master Jedi."_

"A price," echoed Yoda with a frown as he unconsciously twisted his glimmer stick in his hands. 'Had he misread the young man?'

"_You will lead your fleet away from Earth; my people are for the most part unprepared for such a meeting and would be unable to repel an attack from enemies that you would bring to their door. In return we will offer you the support of our healers, raw materials and more importantly people who can create protections to hide you from the Sith_."

oOoOoOo

"Extracted a price he did," said Yoda as he joined the senior Jedi that remained on board in the cargo hold that now served as their meeting room.

"A price," echoed Adi Gallia.

"Stay away from his home world we must for the aid we seek."

"I mean no disrespect here but how does a teenager speak for an entire pre-hyperspace civilization?" asked Siri Tachi.

Stass Allie sighed, "That has yet to be fully established but it may not matter if he has alerted those he trusts.

Cin Drallig cleared his throat before giving his opinion, "I know that there have been doubts but I believe that we can trust the adepts on this. Remember they have allied themselves to Altis and his people and they were at least partially responsible for our survival."

"Hmmm allies I believe they are but risking much on their words we are."

"The future of the order," acknowledged Luminara Unduli, "Perhaps we should accept the terms. We need the assistance and given our current situation we should be trusting the Force to guide our actions."

Yoda straightened, "Then accept we will, a new destination however we shall need."

oOoOoOo

Arthur Weasley watched the night skies nervously as he waited for the "shuttle" to appear.

"There it is," said Bill.

Arthur looked to where his eldest son was pointing up at the evening sky. The ministry wizards and witches that stood waiting were soon whispering as the bus sized shuttle descended.

"Are you ready Arthur?" asked Rufus as the shuttle landed in the middle of the large field.

"As I'll ever be," replied Arthur as he squared his shoulders.

A few moments later a section of the shuttle folded down amid a cloud of steam in the cool evening air. Out of the steam three figures appeared, two men and a woman slowly walked down the ramp. At the bottom the woman and one of the men halted leaving the final figure to slowly make his way over.

Jedi Master Cin Drallig bowed his head politely, "I bring greetings from the Jedi Council."

oOoOoOo

Cin Drallig could feel the Force swirling around him as he entered the tent but he was still stunned as he entered a large furnished room, a room that could not have been contained in the small canvas tent. The Force….whatever they were doing it was Force based but unfamiliar.

"Please Master Jedi take a seat," said the balding man in his strangely accented Basic, Arthur Weasley he believed was his name had been the first to speak for his party. He radiated a kind of good natured friendliness even as he tried to maintain a more formal demeanor in front of his apparent superiors.

Cin sat as the woman opposite him did the same.

"Master Jedi this is Minister Bones, the head of our section of the government," continued Arthur as he went to stand by the side of Minister Bones.

"Arthur please take a seat, you are by far our most knowledgeable man on this," ordered Minister Bones with a smile and a gesture toward a seat.

"Thank you Minister," said Arthur as he took the offered spot at the table.

Minister Bones leaned back in her chair as a no-nonsense expression appeared on her face, "I understand Master Drallig that your people are in search of a safe haven."

Cin felt a moment of relief, he had feared that he was going to be stuck with a political hack and mired for days in diplomatic talks. It appeared that Minister Bones was not so inclined.

"Arthur has been in contact with a friend that has explained your situation in detail and while I will need to verify his information he has raised a number of very valid points," Minister Bones sat back in her chair and locked eyes with Cin. "I am afraid that if you had any intention of stopping here, well we would deny any such request. However as I said we are not unaware of your situation and we will help in so much as we are able."

Cin studied the man and woman opposite him sensing their Force presence…they were guarded, as was to be expected but there was no deception there, no dark shadow. "I would be happy to share with you what I can Minister. May I ask with whom you have been communicating?"

Minister Bones raised an eyebrow, "Lord Harry Potter of the House of Potter is a friend and ally. A friend who is well versed in the larger world…ah well, perhaps that should be larger galaxy. I was lead to believe that you were aware of his contributions."

"We have met Minister," Cin nodded his head as he spoke acknowledging his awareness.

"Good that should speed up matters. I believe that you need to garner resources as well as see to the warding of your new home. Arthur has suggested that our warders may have the skills to assist you in the security aspects as long as you can provide for their transportation. I trust that you both will be able to reach an agreement. As for your supplies there are ways we can assist there…"

Cin felt a sense of relief as Minister Bones outlined the help her people were willing to provide. Food, plants, preserved goods as well as basic medical supplies were certainly going to be helpful.

"…Now our astronomers have been looking over our star charts and comparing them with those from our mundane colleagues and we have found a system that looks to contain a likely planetary body. I've had the department of mysteries look in to it and they agree that it is in all likelihood a viable planet. Now what was the name," the Minister looked down at her notes. 'Ah yes Gliese 667 Cc."

oOoOoOo

**Haven**

Ron took a sip of his tea as he sat back on the lounge, "Dad will make sure they get the help they need without learning anything they shouldn't."

Sirius shook his head as he looked around the gathered group of friends, "Which is a good outcome but it still raises the issue of the Jedi Council knowing where Earth is. If they decided that they needed new Jedi you can't tell me they wouldn't at least consider Earth's potential as a recruiting ground."

Luna lifted her head up from where it had been resting in Harry's lap, "We know and we'll have to plan for it in case it becomes an issue."

Harry smiled as he focused on running his fingers through Luna's hair before shifting his attention to the others, "We need to keep our focus on our mission. We need to preserve what we can from the chaos."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Haven is thriving but Harry is right most of us can't sit here and let everything else go…well go to hell."

Ron grinned at his partner, "Language Hermione."

"Shut it you. I still think Harry's idea of small teams are the way to go, we can cover a lot more ground that way and still leave Haven running effectively and well-guarded," stated Hermione. "With Palpatine in charge of most of the republics military it won't be long before he's solidified his power well enough to begin tracking down Force sensitives not to mention the Jedi who remain. Things are going to get worse before they get better."

Remus sighed as he took a sip of fire whiskey, "We knew things would get bad but it's not all doom and gloom. The Jedi escaping is no doubt a blow to the Sith. He knows they are out there somewhere and that's got to worry him even with his victory."

"And we need to be out there soon too," said Harry

"So who do you think for the teams?" asked Hermione.

"I've got some ideas on that," replied Harry "We'll run them past Altis in the morning."

oOoOoOo

"How many teams?" Altis asked Harry and Luna when they had finished a quick breakfast.

"I was thinking three, for now anyway," replied Harry. "Luna and I will lead our team. I'd suggest that the other two to be mixed teams."

"Some of my people may be interested," mused Altis "I'd put a call out for volunteers however I think we both know that we will get more people than we need."

Harry grinned and Luna rolled her eyes before her expression turned serious, "I think we have more than enough on our plates for everyone to be kept busy. These contact teams are important but so is the work done here."

Altis nodded in agreement, "We can't let people forget that. So do you have a set plan?"

"Not yet," replied Harry "But we are working on it." In truth Harry had been hoping for some sort of insight from the Force but apart from a few vague feelings of urgency neither he nor Luna had received any guidance. Hermione had found some very interesting references in her growing archives but nothing solid.

Altis studied the two adepts for a moment before nodding, "I understand, in some ways we've been almost spoiled. We've received guidance again and again…perhaps it might be a good thing for us to find our own way for a while. We will always have the living Force to guide us." Altis paused for a few moments before continuing. "I did have one request however."

"Anything my friend," replied Harry.

"I have some Padawans who could use some field experience."

oOoOoOo

**Outer Rim – Clone Fleet**

Sev'rance Tann meditated.

She could feel her control of the Force strengthening as she focused on sensing the correct path…she welcomed the painful, burning sensation from deep within as her mind opened…

…Her 'Master' training a young man, using pain and pleasure he twisted his victim's perception with his mastery of deceit and manipulation…Praising his apprentice as he spoke of readiness to take his rightful place…

…A human male spun and gestured sending a ball of energy at a human female who deflected it away with her lightsaber before leaping at the male her long hair trailing behind her as she bore him to the floor. The wrestling soon turned passionate and soon they were making love…

…Obi-Wan Kenobi at the controls of a ship talking to Anakin Skywalker…

She tried to focus on her quarry but the image faded…

…The blond human woman from her other visions writhed and arched her back beneath her dark haired lover as she apparently climaxed…then looked directly at her and winked as her lips twitched into a smile…

Sev'rance returned to normal consciousness with a start feeling oddly aroused.

With a frown she considered what exactly had just happened. The blond was likely the female Adept Sidious desperately wanted killed. Her lover was no doubt the other. To sense her though…she must be a Force seer or something similar if she could perceive a Force Vision especially while she was being _entertained_.

With a grunt she rose from her knees and stretched. Regardless her meditations had not shown her what she had needed. Both the Jedi and the mysterious Adepts remained elusive. Sidious wanted results; it was what kept her alive, for now as he trained his true apprentice. The game was most complicated, he used her; she used him…for now anyway. Once she had enough power her search for a suitable patriarch would begin and then, once a suitable mate was found to provide her with Force strong children…well then Sidious could burn for all that she cared. Her family would rise from the ashes and retake its rightful place among the ruling families of the Chiss Ascendancy.

"_Admiral?_"

Sev'rance reached out and touched the comm panel, "Yes Captain."

"_Our probes have spotted a vessel that is on our watch list_."

Sev'rance waited a moment but the fool didn't continue, "And?" she prompted.

"_It's a ship that matches a vessel that escaped a blockade in the Sierianan System. It appears to be drifting; the probes have reported that there is significant damage showing on the hull_."

Sev'rance frowned as she considered her options. A single ship that _may_ harbor a Jedi was not a guarantee of a lead but in absence of any clearer guidance from the Force it would have to do.

"Prepare my shuttle; I will see to this myself while you continue sensor sweeps and analysis of the probe data."

"_Yes Admiral_," acknowledged the captain.

Sev'rance entered her private refresher and quickly stripped off her uniform and underwear. Her meditations had left her tired despite her ties to the Force, a situation that could impact on her effectiveness. Before stepping in to the ultrasonic shower she considered her naked form in the mirror. She was still lithe and well-toned. Her breasts were full and her curves were still feminine, still attractive, strong and desirable ...yet she still bore the faint scars the Jedi had inflicted on her. She traced one darker blue scar that ran from her hip to her breast and remembered the burning pain, the fear and anger…as she dragged herself to a shuttle with her blood staining the ground. She had been close to death that day but she had survived and she had learnt well the lesson the Force had provided her. The strong survive and the weak perish.

oOoOoOo

**The Lily**

Harry looked over at Luna who nodded, "We are clear."

Harry activated the Hyperspace engines and the Lily left the asteroid field concealing Haven behind. Their first jump was a short one, an uninhabited binary system that was far from most hyperspace routes.

"I've got this, go and get something to eat," said Luna.

"I'll get you something," said Harry as he stood and leant over to kiss Luna on the cheek.

The galley seemed to be hosting the rest of the crew, "We all good?" asked Harry as he opened the cooler.

Velath simply nodded before returning to reading the maintenance manual for her newest possession, her own lightsaber. Next to her the Altisian Padawan Sahdra played with her long blue hair and watched Velath read.

Seated at the other end of the table Ret and Salara were quietly discussing fighting styles.

"Well team we are on the way," announced Harry. "This first jump will put us nice and out of the way of anybody who might be looking for us. We've got about two hours or so of down time."

"Do you think we'll run in to pirates?" Sahdra asked Velath.

Velath shook her head, "If the system we are headed for is uninhabited. I doubt we'll run in to anyone."

Sahdra looked a bit disappointed but the brightened up, "Do you want to train with your lightsaber? I'm wicked fast and I'd love to help you learn."

Velath shrugged, "As long as we use training settings I suppose it would be okay. We can use the cargo bay."

The Zeltron girl smiled and stood up, "I'll go get changed!"

Salara raised an eyebrow as Ret grinned at her, "I think we have time now for a demonstration."

oOoOoOo

**Outer Rim - Ghtroc 580 freighter.**

Jedi Master Moris Tel-Thall cursed as the engineering systems failed to offer even a glimmer of help. They had escaped the Republic cruiser they had encountered but the damage to key systems had obviously been bad enough that they dropped out of hyperspace only minutes before systems starting failing. Now they were in the orbit of a nameless planet in an uninhibited system identified only by an alpha numerical identifier. It was also a system that was suffering some sort of spatial disturbance that was intermittently buffeting the ship and frying more of the electrical systems.

"Sir?" asked Sprinter.

"Get everyone together," ordered Moris.

"On it General," replied Sprinter.

Jedi Master Sian Jeisel entered the cockpit with a frown creasing her feline face, "Sprinter getting everyone together?"

Moris nodded as he sat in the pilot's seat.

"Bad?" asked Sian.

"We've run out of options."

The Devaronian Jedi Master absently stroked the fur that was slowly re-growing on the side of her face, "I see then it looks like we must seek new alternatives."

"The long range communications array is completely gone. We have limited short range audio but that's about all."

"Life support?"

"Maybe twenty hours and that is if we switch off everything else and that's a generous estimate."

"Hmmm, what about the local system?"

"Devoid of life, nothing even close to being able to support life."

Sian nodded, "Then we must tell the others my friend. We have no choices left save to trust in the Force."

oOoOoOo

**Wookie Gunner**

Sirius Black grinned as the Wookie Gunner dropped out of Hyperspace after their first jump, "I can't believe you got us here in one piece."

"How, no sorry why does Remus put up with you?" asked Alyssa as she continued to check systems.

"Charm my dear Jedi, pure charm."

"Well why don't you go and check in with the others?"

"I could do that from here!" complained Sirius.

"Your point is?"

"Ouch, but nevertheless I shall do your bidding," replied Sirius as he stood and offered the Twi'lek an extravagant bow.

The rest of the team was in the crew mess looking at a monitor that was showing what Hermione had managed to find in her research. Which Sirius knew wasn't a lot.

"Anything new?"

"No although we may want to look over the older historical references from the archives. Some of newer ones are contradictory," replied Callista as she touched the screen to zoom in on an image. "This image was taken on Tukara Three just over four hundred years ago by a Republic exploratory team."

The image was of a clearing in a forest where stood a large stone building its entire length covered with a huge carved stone fresco. As Callista zoomed in on a section of the image it showed a long fingered humanoid with a shield fending off a figure that looked to be attacking with lightning.

"You think its Force lightning?" asked Sirius.

"It could be but what's interesting is that Tukara Three and every other habitable planet in that system suffered some sort of catastrophic event. Initial scientific surveys ruled out a solar event or any sort or system wide change. Xeno-Geologists eventually decided that it must have been a solar event after all and that the systems two native sentient species must have been eradicated."

"I am sensing a 'but'," said Sirius.

Callista smiled and touched the screen again, "But this was an image found by Hermione. It was taken by a republic mining survey ten years ago."

The same stone building appeared. The plant life was gone with nothing but grey, dead ash visible but the building still stood. Callista zoomed in once more.

"No fresco," said Amelia Sto-Lat. The Vahla leaned forward to study the image. "It's been removed not destroyed."

"So the question is by whom?" asked Sirius. "It could be rogue archeologists."

"It could be," admitted Callista. "But look at this."

A new image appeared, "This was taken by a security droid and circulated after an altercation escalated. A crewman from a merchant vessel was saved from being stabbed in the back by this man. Note the hands and you can just make out the shield on his back. He apparently lifted the attacker in to the air and threw him in to a wall. Spaceport security assumed he was a Jedi although he denied any connection and left before he could be questioned."

The alien shown had the same long fingered hands.

"It might be," admitted Sirius. "I guess that is why we are here isn't it."

"_We are about to make our next jump_," announced Alyssa from the cockpit.

"You had better get back Master Alyssa doesn't sound pleased." said the youngest member of the crew.

Sirius grinned at the Altisian Padawan Lem Ravat. The teenager had accompanied Callista at the request of Altis. "Actually Lem I think she's warming to me," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

oOoOoOo

Sev'rance Tann felt a ripple of warning in the Force as she was thrown forward as her shuttle reverted to relativistic space. Frowning she considered what the expensive scanners were telling her. There was some sort of electromagnetic interference being generated by the local star. It wasn't enough to be hazardous to her shuttles systems so she ignored it and focused on the merchant ship that was slowly tumbling through space.

She studied the data on the screen once more. The ship certainly seemed a match to the one reported. A more detailed scan showed that there were faint life signs. Perhaps the crew might still live despite the lack of energy emissions. It was highly unlikely that they even knew that she was here given the top of the line stealth capabilities of her ship.

Considering her options she paused as she felt another, stronger ripple in the Force.

oOoOoOo

**The Wookie Gunner**

Alyssa frowned at the turbulent exit from hyperspace.

"Woah, what was that?" asked Sirius.

"Some sort of interference from the local star…I think….Sith Spit hold on!" warned Allyssa the ship yawed as the artificial gravity tried to compensate. "It's coming in waves hold on I'm backing us off."

They were well clear of the system when the disturbances stopped.

"Ever heard of anything like this before?" asked Sirius as everyone crowded in to the cockpit.

"Nothing that fits, the readings are very strange, look at this." Alyssa brought the image of an asteroid on to the scanner screen. "Watch what happens when the next wave hits."

The wave passed over the asteroid which was entirely unaffected.

"Why would it be unaffected?" asked Amelia.

Lem reached over and adjusted the controls, watching the data flow over the small screen before looking around, "It's only affecting technology."

Callista studied the readings, "You may be right Lem."

Alyssa shook her head, "Wait…look the interval between waves is increasing and…I think, yes they appear to be growing weaker too. That is odd; it can't be natural, can it?"

Callista readjusted the scanner to long range and began scanning again as she tried to confirm that the odd waves were 'receding'. "Oh…wait, we have one, maybe two ships inside the area affected by the waves."

"Can we tell if there is anyone on board?" asked Sirius as he tried to make sense of what the scanners were showing him. He had done flight training with Altis but his lack of scientific training was a liability in this type of situation.

"I think so, we've got a ship…yes we have a ship it is well within the area of effect. It is hard to judge if there is anyone aboard. It looks like it is almost completely powered down."

"Do we know if it's a republic ship?" asked Amelia.

Callista shook her head, "Not without their identity beacon although what readings I have are consistent with it being a merchant vessel."

While the rest of the crew talked Alyssa was studying the other readings, "The waves seem to be further decreasing in frequency and strength. I think we are seeing it dissipate."

"So we can get closer?" asked Sirius.

Callista studied the readings once more before answering, "If we are quick, logically the effect should take time to peak…we can approach, attach a salvage cable and maneuver to pull the ship free of the system."

oOoOoOo

Sev'rance Tann grimaced as she sensed the presence of other Force users, no doubt Jedi. Her shuttle was surprisingly well armed for its size but she was currently not in any position to attack. Whatever the energy pulses were they had done extensive damage to her systems, in particular the ships networked systems. At least her stealth systems remained operational. Time was of the essence now.

Closing her eyes she concentrated and reached out to the Force to shape a bubble of darkside energy to mask her Force presence..

oOoOoOo

"It's working," said Alyssa as she carefully piloted the Wookie Gunner toward the edge of the system.

The ship rocked as the waves again began to increase in power but it was clear that they would clear the danger area before the waves reached dangerous levels. Once they were clear the salvage cable was released. Then Alyssa and Callista carefully manoeuvred the ship so that the airlocks connected.

Sirius gathered his crew as they made their final preparations, "Alright let's be careful, Amelia you and I will go first. We'll call in any casualties to Alyssa and Callista. Lem you man the cockpit and keep an eye on things."

As the hatch opened Sirius and Amelia immediately noticed the stale air and the cold.

"Life support has obviously been off for a while look at the frozen condensation," said Amelia as they moved in to the crew area.

Sirius raised his wand and cast the life detection charm getting a faint result from engineering, "This way."

Amelia reported their progress to the others as Sirius led the way. When they reached the engineering section they found it was sealed off by a closed hatch.

"It's warmer than the other bulkheads," reported Amelia.

"Let's get it open."

It took a combination of magic and strength to force open the sealed hatch. As it ground open they were confronted by a pile of bodies. Sirius knelt and checked the first and was surprised to find a pulse.

"Get Alyssa here quickly we have survivors."

oOoOoOo

"..._they rigged the life support systems to run off the remaining electrical power just in this room and used the residual heat from the power plant to stay warm_." The image of Sirius shook his head. "_They were lucky, bloody lucky according to Alyssa. A few more hours and they would have had it_."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Luna.

Sirius shrugged, "_That's the question isn't it, we could always drop them back to where the Jedi are holed up. Alyssa says they'll need proper medical treatment before they can go anywhere. Severe Hypoxia and hypothermia are just as dangerous here as at home. If we'd been aboard the Talia with a medical droid to help Alyssa...one or two may have been okay to transport but this many we either need to get them to a trustworthy medical centre or..."_

_"_Back to Haven," finished Harry. "From where you are Haven's the best, safest option."

The image of Sirius nodded, "_Well I guess we can get back to our mission later_."

oOoOoOo

**The Lily**

"Are we ready?" asked Harry as turned to face the others.

"Whenever you are," replied Luna with a bright smile.

The others nodded and Harry opened the hatch to reveal a clearing in what looked to be a forest of blue fern like trees.

"Welcome to Voltis Three," said Harry with a gesture toward the trees.

Luna grinned at her partner, "According to the archives there were reports of an underground society of Force sensitives. The local population are very leery of any Force users, they have been demonised by the population so it makes sense that they would hide"

"So we need to be careful about using our abilities," added Sahdra.

Ret considered the surrounding forest, "If they still exist how will we find them? From the sound of it the locals are not going to respond well to us asking for directions."

"I'm going to see if I can scry them out or at least get a sense of where to start asking questions," explained Luna. "All reports of the Force users here ceased almost five hundred years ago. At least that is what the records we could find show. There was even a study done by a republic xenoanthropologist but nothing has been found."

Salara looked thoughtful as she considered the briefing she had received for their mission, "Hermione's briefing mentioned that they had the ability to create illusions. Strange as it may seem to me but could they be hiding using this ability? Even the most powerful of the Dathomiri elders would struggle maintaining such a power for long."

Ret shrugged, "I have heard of a similar skill used by the Fallanassi on Lucazec. They are known as the adepts of the White Current and were known by their ability to immerse themselves in the Force and use it to hide themselves from sight. Once long ago the followers of Palawa sought them and their knowledge out as part of our own studies in to the Force. We found them but we were politely rebuffed as they were dedicated pacifists and unwilling to share their secrets. If those here are using similar abilities we shall struggle to find them without Luna's skills."

oOoOoOo

Luna felt her consciousness expanding as she embraced the Force.

The feeling of connection to the living Force was beyond her ability to articulate. She could see life as it flowed around her always moving, connecting and entwining with every other living thing. It was everything that was or shall be and yet she instinctively knew that she comprehended a tiny component of the living Force, the barest hints of what the Force was…yet it was enough to allow her to seek out the answers she required.

The Jedi had never truly mastered what they called flow walking Force scrying was a lost art among them and the Sith's corrupted technique was dangerously flawed, relying on brute strength, bending…forcing the connection. Darth Vectivus had come close to perfecting the technique that Luna now used. She had the ability to open herself to the visions using Harry as an anchor to stop her becoming lost among the myriad paths that she would transverse.

Images flow past as she lets the Force guide her

…a native of the planet feeding a child….a merchant extolling the virtues of his wares…a guard stealing a kiss from his wife as he ducked out the door…normality…order…a huge animal like a cross between a bear and a tiger stalking an antelope like creature among the fern trees…a shadowed figure peering in to an alley way...

Luna concentrated on the figure she sensed rather than saw…

…shadows wrapped around the figure as it moved forward seeking something, careful to avoid the lit places…

…A young woman carrying a basket of fruit looked around in fear as she sensed something…a predator in the shadows…

Luna frowned as she felt an echo in the Force of the twisted illusions that the hidden figure used to overpower the mind of his victim. She watched as a young man stepped out of the shadows and gestured for his victim to follow…

She watched as the last of the men finished with the brutalized young woman…unable to act as the last man slit the woman's throat and each of her attackers stepped forward to dip their fingers in the blood and paint a symbol on their forehead…A cavern in a northern mountain…dark passages running deep under the city…

She could feel her power waning and so she reached out for her anchor and found him. His Force presence unique and comforting it was showing her the way home.

However she needed more, she needed information so after making sure that her link to Harry was strong she headed north.

oOoOoOo

Luna opened her eyes to see Harry watching her with an expression of concern on his face. She gave him a nod as she slowly rose to her feet. "Gather the others love I think we need to rethink our mission here."

oOoOoOo


End file.
